REGRESANDO A CASA
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: si Edward no hubiese regresado en new moon?cinco años despues Alice y jasper se encuentran con un muchacho de ojos verdes, que no es humano ni vampiro y tiene intenciones romanticas hacia Alice.quien es este chico?conoce a bella?i don t own twilight
1. ceguera momentanea

CAPÍTULO 1:"CEGUERA MOMENTANEA"

Jasper (pov)

Pasaron 5 años desde que nos fuimos de Forks, y aunque Alice me repite que no fue mi culpa mía, estoy conciente que lo fue, era el más débil de la familia, era más difícil controlar mi lujuria por la sangre, mi crianza fue diferente pero eso no justifica lo que hice, atacar a la novia de mi hermano y mejor amiga de mi esposa. No es necesario leer la mente como Edward para saber que todos la extrañaban, incluso Rosalie, al menos lo que representaba, yo estoy en la misma posición, nos traía alegría y por un tiempo pensamos que conseguimos lo que buscábamos, recuperar nuestra humanidad. Alice tenía una compañía que no le podía dar y Edward tan solo fue feliz, me abrumaba estar cerca de él, hoy también me pasa lo mismo creo que me suicidaría (si eso fuese posible) por el autodesprecio y tristeza que siento en él .Tardamos dos años para que volviera a vivir con nosotros ¡Dios sabrá donde ha estado! No se encontraba en buena forma cuando regreso y lo extraño es que jamás que me culpara por lo que paso si que se culpaba a si mismo, creo que por amarla y exponerla a nuestro mundo. Después de un tiempo volvió a verse presentable pero nunca más volvió a reír y no lo volverá hacer.

Salí en busca de Alice, se encontraba en el techo de nuestra nueva casa, este lugar es similar a Forks, nos permitía tener una vida semi- normal; ella se sentaba en este porque desde que Edward le prohibió ver cualquier cosa que incluyese a Bella, miraba las estrellas como si estas le pudiesen decir como estaba se encontraba. Me senté al lado de ella y la abrace, es tan chiquita y la luna me permitía admirar lo hermosa que es ¡¡ ¿Cómo es posible que exista un ser tan hermoso?!!

Nos quedamos sentados sin hablar, nunca nos fue necesario decir nada para saber lo pensamos o nos sentíamos, entonces se giro mirándome y me sonrío.

-¡Ooo.....! Gracias, eres un amor.

Sabía que había decidido llevarla de compras para levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Adonde quieres ir?- le pregunte.

-Bueno en el centro de la ciudad hay un par de negocios nuevos, y trajeron nuevos modelos de Gucci en otros-sus ojos estaban bien abiertos con una sonrisa de par en par.¿Y he mencionado cuanto la amo?

Nos fuimos solos porque los demás estaban ocupados en otras cosas; Emmett logró que Edward lo acompañara a cazar y regresarían en 2 días, Rosalie estaba refaccionado su nuevo descapotable, Esme quería redecorar la cocina (no veo porque ya que jamás se utilizaría) y Carlisle estaba trabajando en su nuevo hospital. Llegamos al centro, nos detuvimos al frente de una tienda de Luois Vuitton, Alice casi temblaba de la emoción, "como una niña en navidad" me reí ante este pensamiento, estábamos recorriendo la quinta tienda, y ya me estaba cansando( como si eso fuese posible pero si lo fuera lo estaría) no por las compras, porque me encanta estar con Alice y lo único que quiero es verla feliz, sino por las miradas y los sentimientos de las mujeres cuando me ven, atraemos a los humanos y estoy seguro que más de una se me hubiese acercado para hablarme pero las mire de tal forma que se dieron cuenta que no es conveniente hacerlo. Salimos de la tienda con cinco bolsas, sumándole las ocho que ya teníamos, Alice estaba saltando y hablando como necesitaba un nuevo vestido para que combinase con su nueva cartera , cuando de repente se detuvo y empezó a temblar, sin dudarlo solté las bolsas y la aferre entre mis brazos, pude sentir el miedo y la confusión que emanaba , levante su cabeza para ver su rostro, necesitaba saber que pasaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Nada- y miró hacia el otro lado de la calle.


	2. PRIMER CONTACTO

CAPÍTULO 2: "PRIMER CONTACTO"

Alice (pov)

Es absolutamente adorable ver como alejaba a la gente con tan solo una mirada, si supieran lo dulce que es; ¡huy¡ ¡que bien¡ esta cartera va a combinar con mi nuevo vestido, esta bien el vestido que esta a dos tiendas de nosotros, pero eso no evita que ya sea mío, se van a ver hermosos juntos, no puedo esperar a tocarlo. Es gracioso verlo cargar las bolsas, desaparece entre ellas, que lindo que es. A mi nuevo vestido lo voy a completar con un collar que se encuentra a dos calles y con….!que hombre más tonto el que esta en la otra esquina¡ se va a tropezar por no fijarse donde pisa y todo por estar apurado. Entonces lo vi, mejor dicho deje de ver, ¿cómo es posible? Jamás me paso algo así! ¿qué es? Pareciera como si algo me bloqueara. Volví a la realidad cuando Jasper me abrazo fuerte y me pregunto que fue lo que vi., solamente pude responder que nada, creo que estaba temblando pero no lo podía ver a los ojos, quería saber de donde provenía esta ceguera, que era lo que bloqueaba. Dirigí mi atención hacia la otra calle, a lo que me impedía ver el futuro, era un hombre. Caminaba en la cera de enfrente, vestido todo de negro, su andar era tan delicado no tenía la torpeza humana, era igual de grande que Carlisle, tenía una campera con capucha que cubría su rostro y las manos en sus bolsillos, no me dejaba ver como era.

-¿Qué es ese hombre?¿el de negro? hay algo extraño en él pero no se que es- Jasper me saco de mi abstracción.

-hummm...… no se, pero…- estaba por contestar cuando el sujeto se detuvo en medio de su caminata y se giro para ver hacia nuestra dirección, como si hubiese escuchado que estábamos hablando de él. Trate de calmarme, y Jazz me estaba ayudando para lograrlo, cuando pude ver su barbilla y el hombre se rió. Por lo que podía ver su piel era blanca, no tanto como la nuestra, pero igual de hermosa. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue al escuchar su corazón, aunque a esta hora la calle estaba concurrida me esforcé para tan solo escuchar el suyo. Era diferente, palpitaba muy rápido y a la vez en forma más ligera; Jasper había sentido lo mismo por que se tenso y me apretó más fuerte. El hombre sin sacar la vista de nosotros cruzó la calle sin fijarse en los autos, como si supiera por donde iban o no tuviese miedo que le hiciesen daño, Jasper se puso enfrente mío en forma defensiva; el hombre se acerco lo suficiente a nosotros y nos saludo con la mano alzada antes de decir.

-¡Hola! Disculpe linda señorita pero no pude evitar notar que usted y su acompañante acaban de tirar sus cosas- riéndose hacia mi sugerentemente.

-No hay problema ahora lo estamos por recoger- endureció su voz Jazz.

-Si usted no puede cargarlo solo yo lo puedo ayudar, no esta bien que una linda señorita como la que aquí se encuentra tenga que llevar cosas pesadas ¿no lo cree?

Tenía la voz más dulce que alguna vez haya escuchado, no era como la nuestra pero tampoco era humana, parecía como si un ángel hablase. Se rió y se encogió de hombros.

-Le dije que no había pro…

-hola…-interrumpí a Jasper que me miró sorprendido y el muchacho, que por lo que vi no era muy grande, me sonrió – me llamo Alice y él es Jasper ¿Cómo te llamas?- tenía que saber que era lo que sucedía.

-Soy Jun, encantado- y se descubrió la cara mientras hablaba, tendría unos 16 años, pero me dejo en shock y creo que a Jazz también era lo hermoso que es, más que ningún otro vampiro, me extraño ver como se sonrojaba mientras pensaba esto, parecía humano pero no lo era, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes, sus facciones lo hacían muy similar a alguien pero creo que era mi impresión, pero la forma de herirse era idéntica a la de mi persona más querida, deseche esto al instante para no entristecerme, me miro extrañado un instante y continuo :

-Entonces ¿dejan que los ayude? Odio tener que decirlo pero la gente nos esta viendo-En este punto me di cuenta que estábamos en medio de vereda y la gente nos miraba de reojo, pero estoy segura que lo miraban a él.

-Como ya he dicho estamos bien- dijo duramente Jasper, tenía la mirada asesina, pero Jun no se daba cuenta o simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Bueno, tan solo decía, espero que nos volvamos a ver señorita Alice-mi nombre lo dijo con cierta delicadeza -Adiós

Al irse, con Jasper nos quedamos unos minutos más tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido, dejamos de comprar automáticamente y en el auto no nos dijimos ninguna palabra. En el medio del camino, decidí terminar con el silencio.

-¿Quién era?-trataba de descifrarlo. Jasper me miró preocupado.

- no eso tan importante como saber que es lo que era, su forma de caminar, su piel , su belleza y…. escuchaste su corazón?- esto último lo dijo en un ton más alto que lo anterior- jamás escuche algo así y su aroma- volvió a mirar al camino pensativo moviendo la cabeza.

-Si, era como la de los humanos pero más rica…bueno no en el sentido normal de la palabra-nuestro sentido de ella- era como si… no lo puedo explicar.- Me miro de reojo y lo único que pude hacer fue reírme, no era necesario una visión para saber lo que me iba a preguntar.- jajaja! no estés celoso!

-Pero la forma en que te hablaba y miraba, quería matarlo y lo hubiera hecho si no fuese que estábamos en la calle-me seguí riendo, hasta que vi lo que me estaba por decir-trate de que se fuera, le infligí vergüenza pero no funciono- estaba nervioso- era como si no estuviese ahí, no sentí nada de él, como te sucedió a ti.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Carlisle ya había llegado y lo llamamos a él, Esme y Rose para contarles la situación. Quedaron atónitos ante lo sucedido , y pude ver cierto miedo en ellos, Carlisle, con los brazos cruzados pensativo dijo después de un largo silencio.

-y es seguro que no era uno de nosotros?-

-no él estaba vivo, respiraba, su corazón latía-contesto Jasper- haa!-lo mire sorprendida, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de eso?-era como si su alrededor hubiese un olor, no era él, sino como si hubiese estado en un lugar, no era muy placentero olerlo pero estaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas cariño?-pregunto Esme.

-no lo se, en todos mis años nunca me paso algo así como ellos cuentan y debe ser nuevo en la ciudad porque no lo he visto por estos lugares.

-tan solo espero no verlo más-afirmó Jasper


	3. REGRESO A CLASES

CAPITULO 3:"REGRESO A CLASES"

Edward (pov)

Fuimos a cazar con Emmett durante tres días, entiendo que lo intenta es despejarme y que vuelva a reír, pero nada va a ser igual, era imposible, mi existencia tuvo algún significado gracias a ella y ahora que no esta cual es el punto. Faltaba un día para que comenzaran las clases, a las que no asistiría, no quería aparentar nada, pero mis hermanos si tenían que hacerlo. Emmett aún se reía recordando como logró enojar a un oso, a veces era un niño, cuando llegamos a casa escuche los pensamientos de todos, eran desordenados e incoherentes.

"¿tan hermoso era? ¿cómo es posible? Ellos exageraron"

"sería bueno conocerlo, estudiarlo pero al mismo tiempo…no lo sé"

"lo único que espero es que no sea peligroso para los niños"

"¡como la miraba! Lo mataría si pudiera"

"no lo vi ¿Por qué no lo vi?"

Emmett entró primero a la casa, beso a Rosalie y al darse cuenta el panorama general, dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Que silencio! parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma-todos nos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y al instante nos contaron que fue lo que paso.

Pude ver en la mente de Jasper y Alice a lo que se referían y ambos coincidían en que el muchacho tenia rasgos similares a los míos, no tome esto como algo importante pero a decir la verdad se me parecía mucho, pero lo deje de lado al darme cuenta que su sonrisa era idéntica a la ella, como si el destino me jugará una broma pesada, era esa sonrisa tímida y dulce, ¿que es lo que estará haciendo ahora?¿estará todavía en la universidad? Seguro que es una de las mejores de su clase, ella es tan inteligente y autosuficiente y además ya habrá conocido a un hombre, que no la merece, nadie la merece realmente, es demasiado pura y buena para este mundo, pero la adoraría que es lo mínimo que tendría que hacer; la amargura me albergo y Jasper suspiró pesadamente, decidí que no era el momento para pensar en eso, más tarde me torturaría. Entonces, lo vi venir de la visión de Alice y la cabeza de Carlisle.

-¡NO!-grite- vamos no puedes obligarme.

- No es algo que desee hacer hijo, pero entiende, los poderes de Alice no funcionaron con él, y puede que nos encontremos en peligro, necesito que cuides a tus hermanos, sabes que es verdad y no te lo pediría a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, por favor ve a el colegio y cuida a tus hermanos.

Mi padre tenía razón y todos estaban de acuerdo, así que accedí.

El día siguiente antes de partir Esme nos beso y nos recomendó que nos cuidáramos, estaba muy preocupada. Cuando estábamos en mi volvo, mi humor no era de los mejores y Jasper me pidió "por favor, cálmate"; no tenía ganas de tratar con los humanos, no quería saber que era lo que pensaban de nosotros, tan solo quería imaginarla a mi lado, cuando hablaba entre sueños y decía mi nombre, su calidez y el latido de su corazón cerca de mi pecho muerto, Jasper me miro en forma suplicante y preferí ignorarlo mientras seguía manejando. Llegamos al colegio y como siempre todos nos miraban, no importa las veces que hayamos hecho esta rutina sigue siendo incómodo, al menos Rose lo disfruta. Entonces vi como la mente de Alice se puso en blanco y los dos nos tensamos al mismo tiempo, Jasper la tomo del hombro y con Emmett y Rosalie nos miraron. Escuche el palpitar de su corazón mientras se acercaba, pero esta vez eran dos, iban en una moto algo vieja pero reformada, cuando estacionaron al otro lado del estacionamiento nos miraron y el conductor se saco el casco el casco, era el mismo muchacho que vi através de mente de mis hermanos y ¡demonios! Era muy parecido a mí, él me miro extrañado pero al ver a Alice me ignoro y le sonrió, era la misma sonrisa de ella pero preferí no pensar en eso ahora. Su acompañante tenía unos jeans algo rasgados y un buzo muy grande para su talle, era más pequeño en tamaño que él, y cuando descubrió su rostro, era la criatura más hermosa que vi, parecía un ángel, no se como lucen o si existen pero si los hay serían idénticos a ella, se comparaba a él en belleza, tenía cabello cobrizo con rizos y sus ojos eran igual a los de ella, al ser que siempre amaré, un hermoso color chocolate, dejaría en vergüenza a Rose en cualquier momento con su belleza, por sus rasgos parecía que ambos estaban relacionados, cuando se dio cuanta como la mirábamos corrió la mirada avergonzada., todos estábamos sorprendidos , incluso Emmett no supo que pensar. El muchacho se nos acerco seguido por la chica, no tendrían más de 17 años, su aroma era suave y refrescante pero no de la forma que nos atrae la sangre, sino que simplemente era dulce, lo único que se me ocurre era el aroma a las Fresia, olían como ella (aunque jamás pensé que eso fuese posible) pero era más exquisito. Se detuvieron en frente nuestro.

-Hola, Alice! ¿Cómo te va Jasper? sabía que nos íbamos a volver a ver – el chico se dirigió Alice que se encontraba al lado mío, me abstrajo verlos con mis propios ojos que no me había dado cuenta que no recibía nada de ellos, absoluto silencio mental, el chico me miró de reojo y siguió- que suerte que vamos al mismo colegio ¿no es así?

- Si- respondió sorprendida y algo turbada, Jasper lo mirada de forma asesina-¡Ho! Estos son mis hermanos, Emmett- lo señalo, pero lo único que pudo hacer este fue asentir con la cabeza- y Edward.-me pareció que puso mala cara al escuchar mi nombre pero tan solo fue un segundo.

-Hola mucho gusto-

-igualmente-trate de tomar control de la situación.

-y esta es Rosalie la hermana de Jasper-

-hola ¿cómo te va?-pero realmente no le presto atención, seguía mirando solo a Alice.

-Bien- respondió en forma fría, siempre los celos con ella

-Esta es mi hermana Patricia- señalo a la muchacha, esta se sonrojo y dijo dulcemente en voz baja

-Encantada, mi hermano hablo mucho sobre vos, causaste una muy buena impresión en él-se rió nerviosamente

Sonó la campana de entrada a clases, y nos dimos cuenta que todavía estábamos en el estacionamiento.

-Espero que compartamos algunas clases juntos,¿eres de los primeros cursos?

-si junto a mi hermano Edward

-¡que bien! espero que estemos en todas las clases juntos-Jasper tan solo pensaba en como despedazarlo y Emmett lo sostuvo del brazo-bueno nos vemos más tarde, adiós

-Adiós- Alice aún estaba atónita. Y ellos se alejaron de nosotros.

-¡Pero que demonios!-por fin Emmett pudo hablar- vieron como eran, todo en ellos es inhumano.

-Si pero de la forma en que estaban vestidos ¡por favor! Parece que tendrían que renovar su guardarropa, esas cosas fueron compradas en un mercado de pulgas-Rosalie estaba celosa, había seres más hermosos que ella y ninguno le presto atención particularmente.

Jasper se quedo callado pero supe lo que estaba pensando, y es mejor no reproducirlo en voz alta, pero para dejar nota es necesario saber que conocía muchas formas de matar.

Con Alice aún tratando de componerse, nos dirigimos a la oficina de admisión, la secretaria quedo pasmada al vernos y nos dio nuestras grillas horarias, mientras pensaba "pero por dios! En todos mis años jamás presencie tantas hermosuras juntas, parecen supermodelos, pero los dos anteriores eran prácticamente dioses". Tenía todas mis clases con Alice y nos separamos del resto, la primera de ella era literatura, donde nos sentamos en el fondo de la clase para evitar las miradas de los otros, tuve que soportar los pensamientos de los alumnos y hasta de la profesora. Cuando estuvo apunto de empezar la lección, con Alice ya sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, cuando entraron todos empezaron a murmuran sobre lo atractivos que eran y mejor ni decir lo que pensaban.

-Perdone la tardanza profesora, pero tuvimos que llenar algunos papeles que nos faltaban en secretaria.

- y…. ¿cómo se llaman?-la profesora trato de fingir seriedad

-Somos John y Patricia Solís, somos nuevos por estos lugares- y le entrego unos papeles.

-no son los únicos hoy, siéntense cerca de los Cullen ¿verdad?-nos señalo y asentí, ambos se acercaron y se sentaron al lado nuestro. Toda la clase fue muy incómoda , Patricia tenía los ojos de ella , su mirada,¿Por qué?, cuando John no estaba mirando a Alice me miraba de reojo, Jasper lo iba a matar, escuche a John reírse y mover la cabeza ¿Qué habrá pasado?. Me había olvidado no saber lo que la gente piensa y es incómodo, Alice me pregunto mentalmente si escuchaba algo y yo se lo negué con un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza.

Al término de la clase, John se nos acerco para decirnos

- ¿qué clase tienen ahora?

-física- respondí

-Parece que nos separamos desde ahora-este muchacho jamás saco los ojos de Alice.-Adiós

Podía escuchar la ira de Jazz se estaba controlando para no trasmitirla a nadie, Rosalie seguía molesta por no haber sido tomada en cuenta como ella se lo merecía y Emmett quería saber que eran. Yo mismo me encontraba queriendo saber porque no los podía escuchar y porque él tenía la misma sonrisa de ella y la chica su mirada.

Fuimos al comedor donde cada uno agarro una bandeja y nos sentamos en una punta de la gran cafetería, ellos entraron y después de también tomar una bandeja de comida se dirigieron hacia nosotros, mientras todos los presentes se quedaban impresionados al verlos y murmuraban.

- ¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes?-John sonreía pero Patricia parecía dudar.

-Si-le respondí y todos me miraron, si Jasper me pudiera matar creo que lo hubiera hecho en le momento y lo pensó seriamente. Tomo su lugar y miró hacia su hermana.

-Dale, Nessie, no muerden-y se rió de su ocurrencia, ella lo miró un rato y se sentó. Emmett dijo a gran velocidad casi susurrando"si supieran", he intentamos no reírnos pero ellos si lo hicieron, como si hubieran escuchado lo que dijo, pero eso no es posible ¿o si? , ellos empezaron a comer, cosa que nos tomo con la guardia baja.

-¿Por qué se dicen llamar Jun y Nessie si sus nombres son otros?- deseaba saber un poco más de ellos

Nessie me miro, bajo de nuevo la mirada al plato y sonrojada respondió-nos puso esos sobrenombres un amigo de mi mamá cuando nacimos, y todo el mundo nos empezó a llamar así

-Nessie que raro! Pero me gusta, perdón por no presentarme apropiadamente, soy Emmett- este le lanzo una sonrisa juguetona y ella se lo devolvió.¡por dios! ¡son sus ojos!, Jun se movió incómodo mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿hace mucho que viven por acá?-era extraño pero Rosalie parecía tener cierta simpatía hacia ellos.

-No nos mudamos hace 2 semanas con unos amigos de mi….-dudo por un momento-hermana, tengo otra hermana dos años más grande que nosotros, pero creo que solo nos vamos a quedar poco tiempo-vi como Jasper se relajo ante esto-pero realmente no sabemos puede que nos quedemos más tiempo.

-¿y sus padres?-Preguntó Alice, Jun no la libero de su mirada

-A mi padre nunca lo conocimos y mamá murió cuando nacimos-hablaba sin emoción-pero por suerte tenemos a nuestra hermana, amigos y abuelo. Justo ahora ella se encuentra cuidando a mi abuelo porque el y su esposa, bueno mi abuela, siempre nos quiso como si fuésemos su sangre, tuvieron un accidente, y los cuida hasta que se recuperen por completo; y como nunca salimos de mi comunidad, nos invitaron hasta que terminen unos negocios que tienen-él quería que Alice lo conozca y Jasper estaba que explotaba.-¿y ustedes?

-nosotros hace 1 mes

-y ¿sus padres?

-nuestro padre es medico y nuestra madre ama de casa.-por su mirada intentaba buscar el parecido-somos adoptados-aclare

-Eso lo explica-contestó, miró a la nada y suspiró-que mal! el partido del martes fue un desastre, hable de eso con mi abuelo por teléfono y creo que le dio un infarto-se rió

-lo viste?-casi gritó Emmett- yo también me quise matar, si tan solo pudiera, después de todo lo que aposte-Jasper se va a comprar un auto nuevo con lo que ganó

-lo siento por ti, yo no apuesto porque no tengo dinero, además que me matarían, hoy voy a un bar para ver el otro ¿empieza a las cinco?

-Si ya prepare todo-se refería a la siguiente apuesta con Jasper-pero ¿Por qué vas a un bar?

-no trajimos casi nada cuando nos mudamos y bueno…-es encogió de hombros.

-Vengan a nuestra casa después de clases ¿Qué te parece?-Ni Alice ni yo vimos venir eso, Rosalie se sorprendió de la estupidez de su marido, ha Alice le molesto no haberlo previsto, fue inesperado y además ellos bloqueaban nuestros poderes, Jasper lo iba a matar.

-claro, no tengo problema después…

-pero Jun-lo interrumpió Nessie-se van a enojar si no vamos directamente a casa y ella va a enloquecer cuando se entere-Jun se quedo meditando un segundo

-el tío no regresa hasta las 7 y J no se si hoy vuelve-ella lo miro como si dijese algo estúpido- bueno seguro que viene , pero llamo para avisar y que se pidan comida con el delivery, hoy no cocinas-estaba orgulloso de su decisión y su hermana acepto-Aviso en mi casa, no les gusta no saber donde estamos, va a ser mejor que nos vayamos a clase-todos se estaban retirando-Nos vemos en la salida, Alice, chicos-y se retiraron.

-va a estar buenísimo!-Emmett estaba feliz, nadie podía concebir su atolondramiento, y era oficial Jazz lo iba a matar; pero por otro lado podríamos saber más de ellos, hacia tiempo que no estaba tan intrigado, ellos eran como ella ¿Por qué?


	4. LA CASA CULLEN

CAPITULO 4:" LA CASA CULLEN"

Edward (pov)

A la salida de clases, los vimos, Emmett estaba emocionado porque tendría alguien nuevo para hablar, Alice (al igual que todos) quería saber más sobre ellos y, adelantándose a los hechos, si llegaban a ser amigos quería darle un nuevo guardarropa, pensaba que desde Bella no veía terrible desastre, cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba escuchando bajo la cabeza avergonzada, me dolió, no quería que mi familia sufriera o se restringiera por mi culpa, pero no lo demostré. Jasper estaba emocionalmente cansado y celoso, Jun no había sido discreto con respeto a sus intenciones; Rosalie, estaba atraída hacia ellos pero de una forma extraña sacaban en ella pensamientos dulces y cariñosos, no le molestaba tanto su presencia. Nos saludaron, nos subimos a mi auto mientras ellos nos siguieron en su moto. Se asombraron al ver nuestra casa, sus bocas formaron un gran o.

-Nunca en mi vida entre en una mansión- Nessie se mostró incomoda, su cara era tan dulce.

Todos Entramos a la casa, Esme, que tuvimos que avisar sobre nuestra visita, los saludo con una gran sonrisa maternal.

-Hola soy Esme, la madre de los chicos y ustedes deben ser Nessie y Jun ¿no es cierto?

-Si, señora. Venimos a ver el juego y permítame decirle que casa hermosa que tiene usted-el muchacho si que sabía manejar sus encantos, creo que mi madre se hubiese sonrojado si fuese posible.

-Ho! Gracias, querido ¿quieren comer o tomar algo?

-si, si es posible, muchas gracias

Esme se retiró a la cocina a buscar que servirles.

Jun y Nessie se sentaron en el living y se admiraron por la habitación y su mobiliario; todos se sentaron en pareja, excepto yo. Cuando empezaron a comer los aperitivos que Esme les trajo no parecieron sorprenderse por nuestra falta de apetito; mientras Jun y Emmett hablaban sobre el partido, Nessie miró la estantería y leyó a lo lejos algunos de los títulos y dijo:

- Que buenos libros que tienen hay, a mi siempre me ha gustado leer, prefiero Jane Eyre pero mi hermana le gusta Cumbres Barrancosas- si hubiese estado vivo mi corazón se hubiese detenido al escuchar ese título- no se porque, nosotros también tenemos mucho libros

-Los libros son en su mayoría de Edward, solía leer mucho-el tono de Alice mostraba su tristeza.

-Ha!- me miró pero no insistió en el tema, continuo tomando su jugo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, había recibido un mensaje, "es muy viejo",todos pensamos y Jun se rió mientras miraba la tele. Cuando lo leyó su rostro mostró su preocupación, Jun que en ningún momento quito su vista de la pantalla extendió su mano hacia ella y esta le dio su celular.

-Perdón tengo que realizar una llamada, ya regreso-salió hacia la puerta de enfrente, miramos hacia otro lado mientre escuchábamos.

-Hola, J-hablo despreocupado

-¿Quiero saber en donde están?-la voz del otro lado era la de un hombre, parecía estar enojado.

-estamos en lo de unos amigos, se lo dije al tío

-y ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

-los conocimos en el colegio, estamos viendo el juego en este momento en su casa, tienes que ver esta, jamás vi un lugar como este

-quiero que regresen, no me gusta no saber con quien están

-vamos, no estamos haciendo nada malo, nos estamos divirtiendo

-ella acaba de llamar y enloqueció cuando supo que todavía no estaban en aquí

-¿Qué le dijiste?-gritó Jun, hasta un humano lo hubiese escuchado

-Sabes muy bien lo difícil que fue convencerla para que los deje venir conmigo, sabes que se preocupa demasiado

-Ya se- suspiró- pero te aseguro que a las 9 más tardar estamos de regreso ¿esta bien? Por favor nos estamos divirtiendo

-esta bien, esta bien, pero llegar un minuto más tarde y yo mismo te sostengo mientras ellas te despedaza ¿estamos de acuerdo?-ya se encontraba más tranquilo el hombre- ahora pásame con Nessie

Aquí Nessie se sonrojo y miro a su hermano como si hubiese escuchado también toda la conversación

-OK, ten Nessie- se acerco a ella entregándole el celular, estaba avergonzada mientras hablaba

-hola, Jacob

-Hola, hermosa! ¿Cómo estás? hoy no te vi en todo el día, no sabes como te extraño,¿la estas pasando bien?-no se porque pero no me gusto la forma en que el tal Jacob le hablaba, me molestaba.

-si lo estoy, creo que estoy haciendo nuevos amigos ¿quieres que te prepare algo para comer cuando regrese?

-no, no te preocupes, tan solo cuídate, nos vemos cariño

-esta bien, te quiero, adiós

-Adiós yo también te quiero

Cuando cortó el teléfono se notaba incomoda

-¿es tu novio?-parece que Alice se llevaba bien con ella

-¿qué?-se sorprendió, se rasco el hombro mientras miraba el piso, su rostro obtuvo una nueva tonalidad de rojo-no pero Jacob y yo siempre hemos estado juntos y siempre lo estaremos

Intente no pensar demasiado en la forma en que reacciono pero Emmett no lo paso por alto

-por la forma que te sonrojas te parece a la ex novia de Edward-me limite a mirar la pantalla pero realmente no le prestaba atención, pensé en su sonrisa, en como cada hermoso sonido de su voz me daba la razón para seguir viviendo, pero no me imagine todo su rostro, sería devastador; Emmett al darse cuenta de su error se disculpó en voz baja. Reino el silencio en la habitación hasta que mi madre decidió retomar la conversación.

-¿Jacob es el que los debe cuidar?-

- Si, tiene 21 años pero es muy responsable, de otra forma no nos hubieran dejado venir con él y mi tío, saben que jamás dejaría que nos suceda nada malo, nos cuidan demasiado

-es muy molesto-rezongo Jun

-¿y tu hermana a que se dedica?

-Por estos días esta de vacaciones, se ocupa en ayudar a mi abuelo, se rompió el brazo, lo cuida hasta que se cure; mi abuela también se lastimo la pierna y con mi tía tratan de que no hagan ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

-Parece que tienen una linda familia- Esme se entristeció, nosotros éramos felices antes, antes yo era feliz.

-si por suerte. No somos ricos pero jamás nos falto nada

-¿Quién es la persona que estaban diciendo que los cuida mucho?-me compenetre en la conversación que no recordé que no deberíamos haber escucho la conversación. Pero continuo hablando como si no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-mi hermana, nos sobreprotege, tiene miedo que algo malo nos pase; nos costo convencerla que nos deje venir, Jun le estuvo suplicando por 2 semana para que lo hiciese, fue tan gracioso, deberían haberlo visto, pero con mi tío lo grabamos en un video-

-no soy el único que quería venir así que no te hagas- y volviéndose hacia Emmett-lindo plasma el tuyo

- si ya lo se lo conseguí fácilmente-estaba orgulloso de sus contactos

-y…Alice ¿te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes?-mantuvo una gran sonrisa, con Emmett tuvimos que agarrar a Jasper que ya lo estaba por atacar ¡este chico quiere morir!

-¿Qué? No, lo que pasa es Jasper es mi…-"mi marido" pensó, Jun dejo de sonreir, parecía herido pero se recuró al instante-novio- sentencio incómoda.

-bueno tenía que intentarlo, sin rencor no Jasper?-le extendió la mano para estrechársela, Jazz se calmó o al menos aparento hacerlo," sin rencores" contestó y decidió darle la mano también. Cuando se tocaron quisimos ver su reacción al tocar su piel fría pero no demostró emoción alguna, como si fuese algo natural para él nuestra falta de temperatura corporal; al separarse se acomodó en el sofá y Nessie le dio su mano, él la miro y nos dijo:

-¿ y desde cuando cazan animales?

_Gracias a las personas que leyeron mi historia y por ahora le gusta espero no decepcionarlos; pero aviso que esta fue la primera que escribí hace algún tiempo, así que perdonen si es algo rustica y mi vocabulario pobre, estoy intentando cambiarla un poco sobre la marcha para que sea más interesante su lectura (aunque no voy a cambiar la historia en si) pero no tengo mucho tiempo durante el día y cuando puedo posteo los capítulos. No la considero muy emocionante, pero me gusta; tengo otras pero son muy diferentes a esta, así que cuando tenga vacaciones (y no me venza la pereza) intentare subirla completa. Repito, muchas gracias jamás pensé que iba a subir algo escrito por mi (aunque los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia) y que además le guste a alguien. _


	5. PERO QUE ES ESE OLOR?

CAPITULO 5: "¿PERO QUE ES ESE OLOR?"

Edward (pov)

-**y desde cuando cazan animales?-**con esta pregunta si fuese posible todos habríamos sufrido una apoplejía-creo que desde algún tiempo porque pueden interactuar con los humanos y estar con ellos en lugares cerrados.

-¿de que estas hablando?-trate de manejar la conversación, la tensión estaba en el aire ¿Quién demonios son estos chicos? ¿Como saben lo que somos?

-No se preocupen, sabemos guardar secretos, juro que lo sabemos- nos miro a todos y continuo-dale! Ustedes saben que tampoco somos como los demás, no somos como los humanos ¿me lo van a negar?-en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, como si la situación fuese divertida y no peligrosa como realmente lo era.

"hay que tener cuidado" Jasper calculaba las consecuencias del conocimiento de nuestro secreto.

"esto ya no me gusta nada" lograron que Emmett tomara algo en serio

"¿Quiénes son?"El pensamiento de Rose fue similar al de Esme; Alice seguía abstraída por su"ceguera."

-¿Qué es lo que son ustedes?-Nessie se mostró preocupada pero su hermano parecía disfrutar el momento.

- No creo que te lo pueda decir, tendría que preguntar en casa si es que nos dejan hablar sobre eso, pero lo cierto es que si saben que nos reunimos con un aquelarre de vampiros , no creo que dejen vivo-se escucho la risita nerviosa de Nessie, tiene una de las más deliciosas que he escuchado-por más vegetarianos que sean, por supuesto.

Estábamos pasmados por la cantidad de información que tenía sobre nuestra especie, en particular de nuestro estilo de vida.

-entonces, ya saben lo que somos ¿pero como estas seguro que no comemos humanos?-puse mi voz más fría

-como ya les dije ustedes son vegetarianos, si quieren llamarlo de una manera, el color de sus ojos los delata, son dorados, si tomasen sangre humana, estarían rojos por esta- hablaba con toda naturalidad- cuando conocí a Alice el otro día supe inmediatamente lo que era, hace casi un año nos cruzamos con un nómada, Garret, era un buen hombre, pero a mis amigos no le pareció así, era impresionante los ojos que tenía –movió la cabeza- por suerte logramos convencer a los demás que no lo matasen, y se pudo marchar, repito es un buen hombre, excepto talvez el hecho de matar gente, pero que se le va hacer.

-¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Hay más de ustedes?-pregunto Rosalie.

-no, no creo, no lo se,- se encogió de hombros- pero mis amigos son muy fuertes y tienen cierta….- movió los ojos para todos lados como buscando algo, creo que trataba de encontrar una palabra-discrepancia con los de su especie.

Ninguno de nosotros sabia que decir, en todos nuestros años nos habíamos enfrentado a una situación similar, ellos sabían lo que éramos y deseábamos conocerlos, aclarar nuestras dudas pero ninguno sabía como empezar.

-Aclaro que cuando me los cruce el otro día jamás pensé conocer otro vampiro vegetariano, se de la existencia de algunos pero no creí que vería uno en persona, tuve suerte ¿no lo cree?

-¿otro vampiro vegetariano como nosotros?-dijo Jasper con un dejo de ira.

-si-nos aseguro como si fuese algo obvio-sino creo que hubiese sido criado con un gran odio hacia los vampiros, hay algunos que no me caen bien pero no odio a toda la especie en general, solo algunos casos puntuales; como ya les dije mis amigos no les gusta los de su clase- se refregó las manos-entonces ¿Cuántos años tienen?-Nessie también mostró curiosidad

Estábamos anonadados ¿otro vampiro con nuestro mismo estilo de vida aparte de nosotros, aparte de los Denali? ¿pero quien es?

-Somos los bastante viejos, pero seguro que ustedes lo son- continúe

-Tienes unos 100 años y Jasper unos 160- silbo con los ojos bien abiertos, Nessie también se sorprendió apretó la mano de su hermano con más fuerza

- si ya se Ness, pero eso no es importante ahora; se mantienen muy bien para su edad los -felicito- y se rió.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestras edades y tu hermana no ha dicho nada, de que hablas?- Jasper estaba enfurecido, al igual que todos, no le gusta las cosas fuera de lugar y aun mas si eso significa algún tipo de peligro para Alice.

-no te preocupes jamás expondríamos a alguno de ustedes, no queremos causarle daño, solamente tengo la habilidad saber cosas eso es todo- se mostró complaciente de si mismo.

- ¿y tienen otras habilidades?- Emmett estaba emocionado, parecía un niño que esta conociendo a su superhéroe. Jun se volvió a reír, y cada vez notaba más como su sonrisa era similar a la de ella, por un momento me miró confundido

-Somos muy similares a ustedes pero nosotros estamos vivos, si quieres llamarlo así, escuchan el sonido de mi corazón, es diferente a los de humanos

- si nos hemos dado cuenta-Esme les habló maternalmente, no quería que se sientan intimidados ante nosotros

-¿no es difícil para ustedes no atacar a los humanos estando tan cerca de ellos todos los días?, Garret dijo que para el casi imposible caminar por mucho tiempo entre medio de ellos, es muy tentador, y ella siempre nos repite que es el impulso siempre esta latente y la garganta le quema a veces, pero tiene un gran autocontrol, así que no cuenta, hasta nosotros tenemos hambre cuando estamos cerca de ellos, pero nada que no se pueda manejar

-¡¿USTEDES TOMAN SANGRE?!-gritó Alice, estábamos en shock- pero los vimos comer ¿fingieron eso? ¿Como lo hicieron?

-No fingimos, comemos la comida de los humanos, Jun prefiere las hamburguesas, aunque no lo dejan comerlas seguido, lo que pasa que después no come las verduras; y también tomamos sangre, prefiero la sangre ante todo, pero cuando no podemos cazar hay que conformarse-Nessie estaba preocupada por el ambiente general, no era la única, pero su hermano nada parecía molestarle-por eso en nuestro hogar íbamos de caza con nuestros amigos en forma regular, bueno Jacob caza por mi y me da su presa-se sonrojo de su picardía

-¡Buenas noches! No sabía que teníamos compañía- Carlisle estaba parado en la entrada, él había notado la rareza de nuestros invitados, nos compenetramos tanto en lo que decían que no notamos que había llegado

- El es nuestro padre, Carlisle Cullen- lo señale mientras él se acercaba para saludar

- Hola se..- ellos parecían querer recordar algo, lo vieron durante un momento hasta que sucedió, Nessie empezó a temblar, lagrimas caían de sus ojos, con una velocidad muy similar a la nuestra, se paró y se movió detrás del sillón.

-NO!-gritó desesperada, ninguno de nosotros entendió nada de lo que sucedía

-NO ENTIENDO UNA PALABRA DE LO QUE DICES, NESSIE-también gritó su hermano que se había levantado de su lugar-POR FAVOR! CALMATE! NO ENTIEDO…

Nessie me señalo mientras seguía llorando y me miraba con odio ¿hacia mi?

-No puede ser! No es…- Jun dijo antes que su rostro se descompusiera, se quedo mirando a la nada, y después a mi con un gran desprecio y odio, un gruñido fuerte salio desde su pecho, y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que pasaba salto hacia mi y me empujo hacia la pared fuertemente, creo que parte de esta se rompió en mi espalda y logro morderme el hombro, el dolor era muy fuerte, no podía gritar, sentí el veneno que salio de su boca hacia mi cuerpo; Emmett y Jasper me ayudaron a sacármelo de encima y lo tiraron hacia el otro lado del salón, chocando contra la pared, su hermana se acerco a él y se puso en posición defensiva frente a él. Mi padre y hermanos se pusieron enfrente de la familia, todos aun estábamos sorprendidos por lo sucedido, aun podía sentir como el veneno se extendía por mi cuerpo, me quemaba, Esme se puso al lado Mio para observarla. El se levantó y corrió a Nessie a un lado, su frente sangraba, no me sacaba los ojos de encima, no le importaba o no parecía notar que había otros vampiros delante de él, su odio era palpable, y la herida de su cabeza empezó a cerrarse lentamente.

"¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?"Mi padre me hablaba mentalmente"¿te encuentras bien hijo?".

-SU HIJO NO SE VA A ENCONTRAR BIEN PARA CUANDO TERMINE CON ÉL"-volvió a gritar Jun, estaba por acercarse pero su hermana lo agarro del brazo-MERECES MORIR POR LO QUE HICISTE, TU, TU…MALDITO SANGUIJUELA-sus ojos se tornaron oscuros-TE DESTRUIRE, TE MERECES TODO LO QUE TE PASE, ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE LO PAGUES

-No se de que me hablas- como me dolía la herida, el veneno chorreaba por su boca

- No te hagas maldito idiota…

-Váyanse antes de que los matemos-ordeno Rosalie enardecida-no se lo que son pero buscaremos la forma de matarlos

-Todos ustedes merecen lo peor… lo que le hicieron a ella no tiene nombre, cada uno de ustedes tiene la culpa, y tu- me señalo-eres el maldito que lo causaste, debiste mantenerte lejos de ella, pero fuiste tan egoísta y las consecuencias fueron…

-Tendré que pedirle que se vayan- interrumpió mi padre molesto

-Lo que le hicieron a ella…-continuo-Bella no se merecía nada de lo que le paso

Podría estar temblando el suelo que no me hubiese dado cuenta, Bella, mi Bella ¿que le pasó? ¿Esta herida?, pero ella tendría que ser feliz ahora, ella…

-ella no se merecía lo que le pasó- susurró casi llorando

-¿que le sucedió? ¿Le paso algo malo?-estaba desesperado

-No pronuncies nunca ese nombre-respondió lleno de ira, no entendía nada pero si fuese necesario lo torturaría y mataría para obtener una respuesta. Se rió mofándose-solamente inténtalo maldito sanguijuela, estoy aquí esperándote- estaba por correr a golpearlo cuando un olor horrible nos golpeo, escuche una voz mental que gritaba"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?¿donde esta Nessie?", la voz la reconocí como la del hombre de la llamada.

-Ha, no vas a escuchar nada-me dijo amargamente y deje de escuchar la voz.

-pero que es ese olor?-Emmett arrugo la nariz

-son cuatro por los pasos, corren muy rápido pero tan solo hay dos corazones palpitando ¿Cómo es posible?-Jasper se preocupo

Nessie tomo la mano de su hermano, aun estaba llorando y lo miró suplicante

-Yo tampoco quiero que se lastimen Nessie, pero...tienes razón- volvió a dirigir su atención hacia mi-vas a morir. Te lo juro!

Entonces atravesaron los vidrios de la ventana y se metieron hacia el bosque , sin dudarlo los seguí, los demás estaban detrás de mí, para protegerme y saber que era lo que había pasado con Bella. Soy más rápido que los demás, escuche el corazón y respiración de ellos, se estaban cansando. Se acercaban hacia la fuente de la pestilencia, eran ocho piernas, pero parecía que cada cuatros estaban sincronizadas, como si perteneciesen a misma persona, llegue al principio de un claro, cuando ellos se detuvieron a lo lejos se acercaron a don grandes caballos, pero realmente eran lobos de gran tamaño y se montaron en sus espalda; Nessie al de mayor tamaño y Jun al más pequeño. Me quede paralizado por la sorpresa, los animales gruñeron hacia mi dirección; se alejaron, trate de seguirlos pero los perdí, sus aromas (tanto de ellos como de los animales) desaparecieron. Mi familia me alcanzo a los instantes, les conté lo sucedido, ninguno podía pensar claramente, ni siquiera Carlisle.

-¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado a Bella? ¿Cómo ellos la habrán conocido?-Jasper intento calmarme, detener mis gritos, pero no sirvió de nada

-Veamos entre sus cosas, dejaron su moto en la casa-Hasta Rosalie estaba desconcertada por los hechos. Cuando llegamos a la casa, revisamos sus bolsos, había cuadernos con las notas del día, sus papeles de inscripción al colegio y sus documentos que decían que eran de México, Jasper observo las identificaciones

-son falsas

-¿estas seguro? -pregunto mi padre

- si, olvidan que soy el que prepara los de la familia durante años, estas son falsas, bien hechas, pero falsas

-la voz del animal era igual a la del hombre que hablaron por teléfono- medité

-lo único que se me ocurre –Carlisle parecía un hombre de unos 40 años cuando piensa profundamente-La Push, los Quileutes son hombres lobos, pueden cambiar a conveniencia, pero creí que la extirpe se había acabado.

-Es la única explicación de por que conocen a Bella-al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Alice el dolor me volvió a cubrir, ella tendría que haber sido feliz sin mi ¿pero que fue lo pasó?

-encontré esto en su moto- Rosalie fue a chequearla, me extendió un par de fotos

Eran 3, la primera era de un grupo de gente, todos hombres muy grandes y musculosos de piel oscura rojiza (debían pertenecer a La Push) y entre medio de ellos se encontraban Jun y Nessie, todos tenían un sonrisas en sus rostros; la siguiente era de ellos abrazando a Charlie y a una señora de edad, también se encontraba una muchacha parecida a esta, note que Charlie estaba tan feliz como cuando veía a Bella; La última de estas, me termino de matar, era Bella de unos 14 años junto a su madre Rene , hacia tiempo que deseaba ver su rostro no solo en mi imaginación¡ por lo más sagrado ¡ ¡es hermosa!, si fuese posible lloraría. Todos me miraron con simpatía.

-Tenemos que regresa a Forks- todos asentimos a lo que dijo Emmett

-primero déjame ver tu herida Edward-mi padre la examino, se estaba curando, pero dolía como el mismo infierno- él produjo veneno como si fuese un vampiro, corrieron y se movieron como nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo parecían humanos, entonces ¿Qué es lo que son?

Nos quedamos pensativos por un momento, y al darnos cuenta que no íbamos a encontrar ninguna respuesta nos pusimos en marcha. Regresaría al lugar donde mi existencia tuvo algún sentido, un significado, donde estaba mi Bella

_Pude postear este capítulo porque hoy tuve un break en el trabajo, si me puedo zafar de nuevo subo otro con más rapidez, gracias por sus comentarios, espero cuando pueda subir mis otras historias también les guste, aunque no son del mismo carácter y genero que esta pero si de twilight. Dejo nota que solamente la historia me pertenece no los personajes, no tengo muy en claro sobre las aclaraciones sobre los derechos de autor._


	6. LA TUMBA NECESITA FLORES FRESCAS

CAPITULO 6:"LA TUMBA NECESITA FLORES FRESCAS"

Emmett (pov)

Tardamos dos días en regresar a Forks, Edward estaba desesperado, odio que mi hermano se encuentre en este estado, y Jasper no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, sus emociones son muy fuertes. ¿Que le habrá pasado a mi hermanita? La conocí poco tiempo, pero la considero parte de la familia, durante esa época Edward fue feliz, se lo merecía, todos fuimos felices, bueno, excepto Rose, pero que le puedo hacer, igual la amó. Era tan fácil burlarse de ella, creo que no existe humano más torpe que ella, aun me rió con solo acordarme. Carlisle dijo que teníamos que escondernos, no era seguro que nos vean, la gente sospecharía si en todo este tiempo no envejecimos. Me uní a Edward, Jasper y Alice para ver que es lo que podíamos averiguar, Rose no quiso acompañarnos porque la situación le fastidiaba demasiado, según ella, Bella no valía el esfuerzo, agradezco que Edward no haya escuchado eso. El y Alice parecían que querían matar a alguien, Jasper no soportaba los humores en el ambiente y yo me di cuenta que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer una broma, ¿Quién dice que soy insensible?; llegamos a la casa de Bella, era de noche y no había nadie, subimos hacia su habitación, hay que decirlo era realmente pequeña.

-entonces no entres- me susurro molesto Edward.

-pero yo quiero saber que es lo que sucede, voy a ser Sherlock Holmes,¡Hay no! Me olvide mi pipa.-Alice me codeo entre mis costillas, si que duele-esta bien, esta bien, me calló

Dentro de la habitación había dos camas, libros, osos y distintos pósters de varios equipos de futbol; por el aroma de la habitación ahora pertenecía a Jun y Nessie, el de Bella era inexistente, como si en mucho tiempo no hubiese estado es ella, pero lo que nos descoloco fue que también sentimos que un vampiro estuvo aquí, su esencia estaba en todos lados. Recorrimos la casa y había viejas fotos de Bella, otras de Charlie con dos mujeres y dos hombres, en la que también estaban aparecían Jun y Nessie (como si hubiesen estado en un día de campo)

De pronto, Alice desenfoco sus ojos y Edward dijo:

-Charlie y una mujer se acercan- nos ocultamos en la pequeña habitación de Bella (no se como entramos todos), y ellos se introdujeron a la casa, estaban empapados con el olor a lobo

-¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? ¿Por que regresaron tan rápido y de pronto?-pregunto Charlie.

-mañana preguntare a los demás miembros del consejo-respondió la mujer-pero Jacob estaba que sacaba chispas, hasta Leah no se atrevió hablarle

-si tienes razón, creo que si se le fuese posible hubiese matado a Jun- Edward endureció su rostro al escuchar ese nombre-¿en que problemas se habrá metido ahora?

- no lo sé, pero sabes que no nos van a decir nada

-si ya lo se, a veces apesta ser humano ¿no?-nos quedamos estupefactos mientras el se reía ¿hay alguien que no sepa lo que somos? Me parece que nuestro secreto es uno de los peor guardados, creo que ya lo publican através de los diarios por la cantidad de gente que lo sabe.

- si dímelo a mi

Decidimos irnos después de darnos cuenta de que no íbamos a saber nada más.

-lograste captar algo más, Edward?-pregunto Jasper

-ella es la madre de dos de la manada y esta casada con Charlie. Cuando llegaron a la Push, se encontraba ese tal Jacob con Jun y Nessie, aparentemente estaba enojado repitiendo"cuando ella se entere estamos todos muertos"

-ella?-Alice le desagrada no saber, welcome to my World, sister

-no se a quien se referían no pensaron en ella en ningún momento, y Emmett ¡ya basta con tus acotaciones ¡-me gritó

-que?!

Regresamos a casa para contarles a los demás lo que nos habíamos enterado, cuando entramos Edward los miró a todos precavidos, el ambiente era tenso, mis padres parecían prepararse para lo peor.

-que sucede que me están bloqueando?-

Esme parecía como si hubiese llorado, Carlisle no podía mantener contacto visual con mi hermano y Rose acerco para abrazarme.

-Edward…-comenzó Carlisle.

-NO! ES MENTIRA!- gritó Edward, jamás he visto como matan un vampiro pero creo que es muy similar a esto, Alice hundió su rostro en el pecho de Jasper mientras se sostenía de él sollozando.

- Que es lo que sucedió?-Jasper preguntó, Esme se dirigió a abrazar a Edward, que estaba petrificado en su lugar.

-Acabo de investigar, y descubrí que Bella murió un año después de nuestra partida-me quede con la boca abierta ¡no lo podía creer estaba muerta! ¡Mi pequeña hermana no esta muerta!-estuvo desaparecida antes de encontrar su cuerpo, parece ser que murió en un accidente, aunque no aclaran la naturaleza de este.

Nos quedamos callados, Edward continuo sin mirar a la nada, era penoso ver su rostro demacrado.

-tengo que ir a verlo, te debes haber equivocado, ella no esta muerta-su voz apenas era un murmullo, distante.

No podía caminar por si solo y con Carlisle lo ayudamos, nos dirigimos al cementerio local para localizar la tumba. Tenía que dejarle una flor ¿como es posible que haya muerto? ¿Porque? ella jamás lastimo a nadie, era mi pequeña hermanita.

-dejen de pensar eso- se enfureció Edward- ella no esta…- no podía ni terminar la frase, le dolía tan solo pensarlo. Arribamos a nuestro destino, estos lugares me dan miedo, es extraño viniendo de mi, pero así es la cosa, no me gustan los muertos, se levantan de su tumba y te comen el cerebro ¡no gracias, yo paso!; empezamos a buscar al tumba. Después de unos instantes Edward y Alice gritaron desaforados, dirigiéndose a donde estaba mi esposa, ella esta aterrada enfrente de una pequeña tumba, cuando me reuní con ellos, leí lo que estaba escrito en esta

ISABELLA "BELLA" MARIE SWAN (había muerto tres días antes de cumplir los 19 años)

"MORISTE PARA SALVARNOS, PERO SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CON NOSOTROS"

_Perdón si este capítulo es tan corto, cuando lo escribí era más largo pero abarcaba dos diferentes acciones, así que lo coloque como otro, esto significa que van a disfrutar a Emmett en la próxima también. Acerca de los comentarios mi hermana le encantó quien dijo que me tendría atada a la compu para subir otro rápidamente, y por último, se lo dedico este a mi amiga Denise que ayer le conté en términos generales como va la historia (y como ella también es una gran fanática de crepúsculo), me pregunto como arregle ciertas problemas en ella y le gusto las soluciones que invente. Gracias a los que lo siguen leyendo, and i said i don´t own twilight._


	7. Y SI VISITÓ AL TIO ARO?”

CAPITULO 7:" Y SI VISITÓ AL TIO ARO?"

Emmett (pov)

_ISABELLA "BELLA" MARIE SWAN (había muerto tres días antes de cumplir los 19 años)_

"_MORISTE PARA SALVARNOS, PERO SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CON_ _NOSOTROS"_

Se me partió el corazón al ver esto, no me quería imaginar como se sentía Edward, yo no sabría que hacer sin mi amor, no puedo pensar un mundo donde ella no exista, es inconcebible, él se arrodillo enfrente de la tumba y parecía como si mirara a la nada, como si el no estuviera ahí, su mirada estaba perdida; Rose me apretó la mano con más fuerza, sabíamos lo que esto significaba, la destrucción de la familia. Escuchaba los sollozos de mi hermana y madre, ellas, al igual que todos, la amaban, Bella no tendría que haber terminado así, ella era uno de nosotros, ella era una Cullen.

A los minutos, el aroma a vampiro nos llamo la atención, era el mismo que había en la casa de Charlie; a lo lejos, casi a la otra punta del cementerio, se encontraba una mujer (o un hombre un poco afeminado en la forma de pararse, no se, yo no juzgo). Era pequeña, pero más grande que Alice, tenía unos jeans, una campera grande con la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza y una gorra, no se dejaba ver las facciones, sin dejar de mirar hacia nosotros ni moverse, dijo:

-No se que es lo que buscan aquí- el olor a lobo inundo el lugar, era demasiado, como si estuviese intensificado; a cada lado de ella se acercaron 3 lobos, 6 en total; el que se encontraba a su derecha era el más grande y nos gruñía con odio, yo ya estaba con mi padre y Jasper enfrente de la familia, el resto de los lobos nos miraban en forma precavida- por favor, Jacob no ahora- el lobo la miro y nos dejo de gruñir- lo que deseo saber – se dirigió a Carlisle- ¿el tratado con los quileutes sigue vigente?

-si- respondió nuestro padre, sabíamos que el combate sería inminente, en otro momento no me hubiese molestado, me encantaría tener una pelea con uno de esos licántropos pero no si estaba Rose cerca, no quería que corra peligro y ahora que vi como mi hermano perdió a su amada, no deseo y no puedo existir sin ella.

-bueno entonces sabes que no se pueden acercar a lugares donde habiten miembros de la manada, y eso ahora incluye a la residencia Swan ¿entendido?

Entonces, Edward que hasta el momento estaba mirando la tumba inmutable, le habló al recién llegado

-¿qué le pasó?¿ conociste a Bella? ¿Cómo murió?-la mujer se comporto como si no lo hubiese escuchado y le dijo a Esme

-Perdón por el desastre que hicieron Jun y Nessie en su anterior casa. Los mandaría para que reparen lo que rompieron, pero no se ofendan pero prefería que no estén cerca de ellos, son temperamentales, es de familia

- no se preocupe-contestó

-pagaré por los daños,¿esta bien?, ahora espero que cada uno se mantenga en su lado, adiós

Se estaban retirando cuando gruño con odio, no lo pudimos detener, el es rápido, y salto hacia ellos, pero ninguno se movió del lugar, creo que vi a alguno reírse,¡ la primera vez que veo un perro reír!, cuando estaba por alcanzarlos rebotó, como si se hubiese golpeado con una pared invisible, cayendo al suelo adolorido.

-Edward eso fue muy tonto de tu parte, tienes que controlarte mejor-la voz del vampiro era fría, como el hielo, entonces me di cuenta ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

Nos aproximamos donde se encontraba tendido en el piso

-por favor dime ¿que le sucedió a mi Bella?-estaba destruido, jamás creí ver a mi hermano suplicar por algo. Pero algo paso con la vampiro, aunque no le podíamos ver el rostro, se que algo estallo en ella

-¿TU BELLA?-gritó con odio-ELLA NO ERA TU BELLA, NO IMPORTA COMO HALLA MUERTO, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE MURIÓ.- se calmo al instante, inspirando hondamente ¿los vampiros hacemos eso? Por que si lo hacemos, me acabo de enterar, nos miro a todos en general-les pido que no se acerquen al jefe Swan, Jun y Nessie, como a cualquier miembro de la manada, porque sino tomare represarías.

Se marcharon sin decir más, mientras tratábamos de saber que demonios pasaba, quien era ella y como todo estos hechos se relacionaban.

Ayudamos a Edward a levantarse y nos regresamos a casa. Nadie dijo una palabra en el camino y cuando estábamos en la sala, cuando los chillidos de Alice rompió el silencio (y los ventanales, de paso sea dicho):

-NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES, NO TE DEJARÉ-estaba histérica- YA PERDÍ A MI AMIGA, NO VOY A PERDER A MI HERMANO TAMBIEN- Ninguno entendía a lo que se refería-piensa ir con los Vulturi, para que los ayuden a matarse- todos temblamos cuando ante lo que menciono, nadie le iba a permitir hacerlo, le cortaría las piernas con tal de evitarlo.

-no entienden, ustedes tienen a sus parejas y yo no tengo nada-estaba ausente- no tengo motivos para seguir en este mundo, los amo pero sin ella cual es el punto, no la voy a ver nunca más

-no lo hagas por favor- se quebró Esme

Y una idea salió de la persona que menos esperábamos

-no le habrán hecho algo esa vampiro o alguno de los licántropos?-Rose trataba de enfocar la atención de todos en otra cosa- por que si no, no se explica porque tanto misterio y porque rodean tanto a Charlie.

Edward entendió a lo que se refería, su rostro dejo la tristeza y se torno sombrío, había algo malvado en el.

-los mataré-su tono me causo escalofríos

-hijo, no causaré ninguna pelea si no es absolutamente necesario-intentó disuadirlo Carlisle

-pero si le hicieron daño…

-si lo hicieron actuaremos, pero no antes de saber exactamente que fue lo que sucedió. Parece que Charlie sabe algo sobre todo esto, hablaremos con el ¿de acuerdo? Iremos mañana a primera hora

-NO!- gritó Edward- NO TENEMOS TIEMPO

"bueno realmente tenemos tiempo, Bella ha estado muerta los últimos 4 años", pensé con triste ironía, sentí el golpe de mi hermano sosteniéndome contra la pared gruñéndome, sus ojos estaban negros con odio, Jasper y Carlisle me lo quitaron de encima

-JAMAS PIENSES ESO, JAMAS- me amenazo

Rosalie se me aproximó para chequear como me encontraba y le dijo a el

- NO EL CULPA DE ÉL QUE TU NOVIA ESTE MUERTA, VOS LA DEJASTE, NADIE TE OBLIGO A HACERLO, FUISTE VOS QUIEN LA INTRODUJO EN NUESTRO MUNDO EN PRIMER LUGAR, TU LA INTRODUJISTE AL PELIGRO

Esto lo golpeo fuerte y dejo de luchar los brazos de los demás, se quedo quieto mirando el piso

-Lo molestaremos, y seguro que no apreciara nuestra presencia, ni querrá hablar pero vamos a lo de Charlie, no estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo ahora, pero si eso logra calmarnos un poco-intercedió nuestro padre

-vamos todos-hablo Alice, que en todo momento tan solo miraba la situación sin interactuar, estaba sentada en el sillón con las rodillas en su pecho mirando a la nada-con tantas criaturas no puedo ver que es lo que sucederá.

Y nos dirigimos a visitar a Charlie

_Perdón por la tardanza pero este fin de semana no actualice porque tuve compromisos importantes, antes del viernes posteo otro. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero si la historia_


	8. VISITA NOCTURNA

CAPITULO 8:"VISITA NOCTURNA"

Carlisle (pov)

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Bella murió, era perfecta para Edward, la consideraba una hija, esperaba que alguna vez el me permitiera convertirla y se oficializara como una Cullen. Cuando la dejamos entendí porque tuvimos que hacerlo, aunque no compartía su punto de vista, ella tan solo quería estar con él, mi hijo se merece la felicidad y esa felicidad significaba Bella ¿Acaso la dejamos en medio de algún peligro?, con Esme estábamos desechos, Edward es el favorito entre todos mis hijos, no es que no ame a los demás, pero el es que más a sufrido de todos y aun así siempre se ha mantenido fiel a sus convicciones. Todos estábamos callados e incluso Emmett se mantuvo serio ante la gravedad de la situación, cuando arribamos a la casa de Charlie, sentimos el olor, eran los lobos, con mis dos hijos, Emmett y Jasper nos pusimos en frente de la familia, para protegernos de cualquier eventualidad, pero Edward se nos adelanto a todos; nos tensamos, Alice tenia el rostro lleno de dolor y miedo, el perder a su mejor amiga y no poder ver lo que sucedería la estaba destruyendo. Edward toco la puerta de la casa, ha sabiendas que en cualquier momento los lobos llegarían, escuchamos los ruidos adentro.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- pregunto la mujer de Charlie.

-Puede que sean los chicos, no se…-se dirigían hacia la puerta, me puse enfrente de Edward para ser yo quien hablase con el.- ya voy, ya voy… como me pica este yeso; Seth ¿ya perdiste la llave de nuevo? Te juro que te compro una correa y te la ato al cuello- se reía mientras abría la puerta, al vernos se petrifico en el lugar y los instantes, creo que cuando comprendió quienes éramos, sus facciones se llenaron de odio.

-Buenas noches, jefe Swan- trate de comportarme lo más diplomáticamente a pesar de las circunstancias.

-QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ? QUE FUE LO QUE HICE?-grito Edward, leyendo lo que Charlie estaba pensando, sostuve su marcha tomándolo del brazo.

-Que es lo que sucede, pa…-no logro terminar la frase que al visualizarnos sus ojos mostró terror

- vete de aquí, Edward- la voz de Charlie era dura

-espera, lo que queremos saber es que…- quise calmar la atmosfera, cuando Alice gritó

-no veo nada- el olor se profundizo y nos pusimos en posición defensiva; aparecieron del medio del bosque una muchacha alta, tenía la furia dibujada en el rostro, tenía un vestido rasgado algo sucio, el pelo corto y estaba descalza, detrás de ella estaba un chico de 1.90 m, aproximadamente, y de gran musculatura, el parecía estar precavido pero no parecía tener miedo u odio hacia nosotros, estaba casi desnudo aparte de unos pantalones.

-mamá, Charlie, entren a la casa y cierren la puerta- ordeno la chica

-no por favor, son muchos para ustedes!- suplico la señora.

-solo hazlo, mamá!-gritó en respuesta

-No!-intercedió Charlie- ustedes también son mis hijos

-no escucho nada-susurro Edward, y se acerco hacia sus hermanos; detrás de los lobos se aproximo la vampiro que nos habló en el cementerio, debía de poseer algún tipo de poder para bloquear poderes, como un escudo; esta se posiciono entre medio de ellos.

-No tienen porque venir aquí- nos dijo- hay miembros de manada en este lugar y les deje en claro que debían respetar el tratado- en ningún momento nos demostró su rostro debajo de la gorra que tenía puesta.

-tan solo queremos saber que fue lo que sucedió-intente sonar lo más calmado posible.

-no me importa nada, tengo que hablar con el- mi hijo trato de acercarse al padre de Bella, lo sostuve y entonces, los dos quileutes comenzaron a convulsionar violentamente, nos quedamos mirando expectantes y asombrados, sus cuerpos se agrandaron y les salía cabello por todos lados, sus cuerpos se deformaron al igual que sus rostros y se transformaron en grandes lobos, la vampiro, que en ningún momento se inmuto ante esto, levanto la mano en señal para que no se movieran y ellos le hicieron caso gruñéndonos.

-Crees que tenemos miedo?- desafió Rosalie-pelearemos y no seremos nosotros que perdamos

- basta, hija-le dije- no es necesario todo esto

- tienes razón Carlisle, yo tampoco deseo ningún tipo de confrontación, y te equivocas Rosalie-¿cómo sabia todos nuestros nombres?- cuando se trata sobre la familia somos similares, jamás dejare que peligren los míos-entonces, la vampiro se encogió de hombros y suspiro, tenía tantos ademanes humanos, se llevo las manos a la cabeza.- esto no se va a acabar hasta que sepan lo que paso con Bella ¿no es cierto?-Edward se soltó de mi, acercándose al vampiro

- tan solo quiero saber lo que sucedió con ella- la voz de él estaba quebrada.

-no lo hagas-gritó Charlie-el no se merece saberlo

-ellos lo tienen que saber, es la única forma de evitar cualquier combate y sigan su camino-habló dulcemente y sonrío. Edward se quedo quieto en su lugar, parecía estar sorprendido ¿que fue lo que vio?

- no puede ser-dijo en voz baja

- que sucede?- se aterro Esme ante la nueva forma de su rostro

-Bella?!-continuo con un hilo de voz

Todos nos quedamos paralizados y la vampiro descubrió su rostro, era Bella, estaba hermosa, y sus ojos de color dorado, mi hijo estaba extasiado de tanta felicidad y calma, Alice comenzó a correr para abrazarla pero ella la detuvo con un gesto

-no, Alice, como ya dije anteriormente, Bella murió hace 5 años, no me puedo dar el lujo de ser así de nuevo- todos estábamos confundidos ante sus palabras

-que fue lo que paso contigo? quien te transformo?-pregunte

-acaso importa? Lo único que es importante ahora es que el tratado debe respetarse y no se repitan situaciones como la de ahora.

-espera…-se desespero Edward ante la actitud fría y distante de ella, no pudo acercarse más a ella, era como si de nuevo una pared invisible detuviera sus pasos-Bella?- le suplico

-ya basta ¡estoy cansada!-pero jamás cambio su forma de vernos, como si nos no conociera-y desearía que mi padre y Sue puedan seguir durmiendo, todo lo que tenias que decirme lo hiciste hace tiempo ya. Por favor! Se podrían ir? Mis hermanastros pueden que me hagan caso, pero no es algo que dure demasiado-ante lo sucedido nos habíamos olvidado de la presencia de ellos que aun nos seguían gruñendo, en seguida aparecieron otros 8 lobos y nos rodearon, todos eran enormes pero uno sobresalía, del resto, se coloco al lado de Bella y esta le acaricio la cabeza. Edward miró todo con un gran dolor, por lo que intuía Jasper estaba planeando tácticas de combate mientras se posicionaba a Alice detrás de el, lo mismo hicimos Emmett con Rose y yo con Esme.

- no se preocupen, no dejare que halla una pelea-Bella dijo serenamente-ustedes, fueron por un corto plazo de tiempo mi familia y todavía los respeto lo suficiente como para dejar que algo malo les suceda; Sam! Jacob! Si me hacen el favor- se dirigió al lobo más grande y a otro que le seguía en tamaño, ellos que no sacaban la mirada de nosotros, asintieron, y se corrieron para dejar un espacio abierto para que nos marchemos.-Edward vete, tu familia te esta esperando

-no, no quiero… no entiendo- continuaba confundido

-Carlisle, te pido que te lleves a tu hijo- lo señalo

Emmett y Jasper se lo llevaron, obligándolo para que se moviera. Mientras nos íbamos, ella y los lobos entraron a la casa. Corrimos hacia nuestra casa nuestros sentimientos iban desde pena, estupefacción, confusión y odio (esa era Rose). Los muchachos dejaron a Edward sobre le sillón, que parecía estar en shock, esto ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

-Bella es hermosa y además tiene poderes, parece que ahora tienes competencia cariño-se divirtió Emmett, rompiendo el silencio y codeando a Rose, todos los miramos pero sabíamos que el hace chistes en los momentos menos adecuados- que dije?- se movió incomodo ante nuestras miradas

-ella fue convertida hace 5 años, fingió su muerte, pero como es posible que los de la tribu la hayan aceptado siendo una de nosotros? cual es el rol que tienen Jun y Nessie todo esto? Y que demonios son?-meditó Jasper

-también pienso lo mismo-intercedí-además ella es muy poderosa, es increíble el escudo que posee, jamás presencie algo parecido, puede bloquear no solamente poderes sino que también es físico este

-agradezco que se encuentre bien-Esme estaba un poco más feliz y tranquila- y además no caza seres humanos-tenía razón era una suerte

Escuchamos una risita y vimos que Alice tenía una sonrisa de par a par

-que sucede?-pregunto Rose

-no se dan cuenta, volví a ver a Bella- Edward la mataba con la mirada-voy a poder vestirla, saldremos de compras y a pasear, tenemos tanto de que hablar, ponernos al tanto de las cosas ¿vieron los harapos que tenía? De que sirve verse perfecta si se va a continuar vistiéndose así?-movió la cabeza decepcionada

-basta Alice! Ella nos dijo que no nos quiere ver más-se enojo Edward

-todo se va arreglar- no le dio importancia a sus palabras-ella afirma que cambio, pero yo la conozco, siempre igual, siempre mi Bella

Deseaba que Alice estuviese en lo cierto, decidimos quedarnos, nadie quería irse sin antes hablar con ella. Tuvimos que detener a mi hijo en reiteradas oportunidades de que cometa alguna tontería en su desesperación por verla de nuevo. Le asegure que todo se arreglaría con el tiempo, se lo prometí, tengo que creerlo

_Espero que le guste el nuevo capítulo, que resolvió uno de los misterios de la historia (aunque todos lo sabían de ante mano); lamento la tardanza pero tuve un fuerte resfriado todo la semana y lo primero que hice durante esta al llegar a casa fue descansar un poco. En contestación de por que el capítulo anterior se llamaba"y si visito al tío aro?",es en referencia al momento en que Edward piensa en marcharse para pedirle a los Vulturi para que le ayuden a matarse( ese grupo familiar esta formado por Aro, Marcus y Cayo) y me pareció colorido el título, pero el tiro me salió por la culata, ya que no se entendió, lo siento. Dejo asentado que la historia me pertenece pero no estos hermosos personajes._


	9. UN MEDICO PARA EL CHICO, POR FAVOR!

CAPITULO 9:"UN MEDICO PARA EL CHICO, POR FAVOR!"

Esme (pov)

Detesto ver a mi hijo de esta manera, estaba destruido, pero lo que le alentaba, nos alentaba, era saber que Bella no había muerto, que aún seguía en este mundo, lo que teníamos que resolver es como volver a verla de nuevo. Pasaron 7 días desde la última vez que tuvimos contacto con ella, era hermosa, aunque ya como humana lo era, y me alegraba que pudo conservar a su familia después del cambio, aunque ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Ningún vampiro puede hacer eso, es muy tentador estar rodeados de personas recién convertido, es muy fácil dejarse llevar y matar a un ser amado, así que no nos podíamos explicar que fue lo que sucedió ¿Quién la convirtió? ¿Cómo la manada de la Push le permitía que este rodeando en estos lugares? ¿y cual es el papel que juegan Jun y Nessie en todo esto?. Emmett y Jasper murmuraban emocionados que lo que harían si se desataba algún tipo de enfrentamiento, a quien matarían y como lo harían, después de varias miradas desaprobatorias de parte mía dejaron de hacerlo, pero estoy segura que continuaban con el tema a mis espaldas; Rosalie estaba furiosa por las "molestias", según ella, que Bella causaba, pero también sentía envidia de cómo ella lucía ahora, ya que con Nessie(y aun más esta) eran despampanantes, sumándole al hecho que jamás le cayo bien, no creo que cambie de opinión pronto. Mi esposo estaba intrigado sobre la especie de los licántropos, deseaba saber más sobre su fisiología, y después de ver su transformación su curiosidad estaba en su punto más alto, esto no incluye como se encontraba por la duda que tenía hacia lo que eran Jun y Nessie, pero quien lo puede culpar, ellos no eran humanos ni vampiros ni licántropo ¿entonces que eran?; Alice se la pasaba planeando el futuro guardarropa de Bella, su confianza a que todo se solucionaría eventualmente ponía Edward con los pelos de punta. Yo por mi parte lo único que deseo es que ella se una a nosotros de nuevo, completar la familia, que las cosas sean igual que antes donde éramos felices. Era hora de cazar, normalmente lo hacemos en grupos, pero las circunstancias ameritaban que estemos todos juntos, que nadie se separe del resto. Nos dirigimos hacia la profundidad del bosque, en una parte del territorio neutral, allí había mejor fauna que en otros lados, era la época de jaguares, los favoritos de Edward, e intentamos animarlo con esta pequeñez, ya que otra cosa por ahora no podíamos hacer. Estábamos sentados en una roca, mientras que Jazz y Edward terminaba de drenar a su última presa, cuando de repente Alice se paro sobresaltada de su lugar y miraba hacía todas las direcciones desconcertadas, ya sabíamos lo que significaba, problemas, y todos nos reunimos para esperar lo desconocido. Uno de los hermanos se acercaba, ya que el aroma de ellos era exquisito, nos estábamos por retirar pero Edward se fue en busca de la fuente del olor, lo seguimos para evitar peleas, para protegerlo. Nos acercamos hacia un llano y nos ocultamos entre unos árboles lejano, cuando vimos a lo lejos a Nessie, que iba recogiendo flores, era preciosa la niña, y sus facciones me eran tan familiares, pero se que era imposible, esta es la segunda vez que la veo, pero como cuando la conocí a ella y su hermano en mi casa, era como ya si los hubiese visto alguna vez ¿pero donde?

-No es justo, Jacob! Le voy a decir al abuelo Billy, y el se va molestar mucho contigo- dijo hacia un arrollo cercano- me dijiste que me ibas ayudar a juntar flores para Kim, o le hubiese dicho a Leah que me acompañase, no quiero cazar ahora

Olfateamos al lobo pero su aroma no era tan fuerte y se aproximaba hacia ella, era unos de los hombres de la foto que obtuvimos cuando ellos huyeron de anterior residencia. Media más de dos metros, era más grande que Emmett, en todos los sentidos, tenía el cabello bien corto y no tenía puesta más prenda que un pantalón raído, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la chica a su lado parecía minúscula.

-eres mi perdición, lo sabias no?- Ella se sonrojo ante las palabras del lobo, había tanta cosas de Bella en ella, era algo impresionante de ver.-mira lo encontré para vos- y le entrego una flor de color violeta- te gusta?

-si- respondió en voz baja, bajando la mirada

- creo que me gane un premio-puso la mejilla y bajo la cabeza para que ella lo besara, ella se puso en puntillas de pie y le dio un beso rápidamente y se sonrojo aún más, era un momento dulce, entonces el la abrazo levantándola del suelo

-pensar que cuando era pequeña odiabas que te alzara, te mareabas mucho-se rió

-es tu culpa, tu eres el que mide 2 metros- Nessie hizo un adorable puchero, durante unos segundos se callaron, parecía que el lobo se entristeció de repente

-¿y que dijo Emily sobre tu crecimiento?- la miro de reojo, daba la impresión que tenía miedo a algo

-mama tiene razón, me midió y dejamos de crecer- suspiró pesadamente- pero hay que ver por cuanto tiempo esto durara, se puede reanudar la situación de nuevo en cualquier momento y esta vez ser más rápido que antes

-he! he! no te preocupes, no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente-trato de levantarle el animo, ella le sonrío calidamente.-además tu hermano me tiene que pagar la moto que dejo en la casa de esos chupasangres…

- no seas así, no creo que sean malas personas, después de todo…- no pudo terminar su frase, que un pájaro se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y se alejo del lugar rápidamente, esto les advirtió de que nos encontrábamos cerca de ellos; el lobo puso a Nessie detrás de el, protegiéndola. Edward fue el primero que salio de nuestro escondite y le seguimos al instante

-no deseamos pelear- aseguro mi hijo. El lobo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

- no, Jacob! No creo que nos hagan daño, si lo hubieran querido nos hubiesen atacado - anteriormente-le suplico Nessie, el dejo de temblar pero no nos saco la vista de encima.

-que es lo que buscan?-nos gritó

-queremos hablar con Bella- dijo Alice- tan solo saber…

-que cosa? Como esta? Esta bien, nos tiene a nosotros ahora, no necesita de la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes- esto hirió a Edward, por que sabíamos que era cierto lo que dijo

-quien la transformo?-preguntó mi hijo

-no necesitas saberlo, y si ella hubiera querido que lo sepas te lo hubiera dicho ella misma, vámonos cariño- tomo el brazo de la chica pero ella lo paró.

-señor y señora Cullen, perdonen por el daño que hicimos en su anterior propiedad, no estoy orgullosa de mi actitud, y la de mi hermano, hacia ustedes en ese entonces, no fue nuestra intención, pero al saber quienes eran las cosas se nos fueron de la mano-¿Quiénes éramos?¿ a que se refería con eso?- le aseguro que pagaré los daños causados

-no te preocupes, no hay problema.- conteste

-no, algo que aprendí desde que soy pequeña es que hay que hacerse responsable de los cosas que uno causa y no huir-creo que eso fue para Edward, este se avergonzó-veré como pasarle el dinero para la reparación en la semana, esta bien?

-si así lo quieres querida

Ella asintió, el lobo enfoco su atención a Edward y se rió mofándose

-no creas que nos puedes leer la mente, el campo mental de Bella nos preteje no importa donde estemos, ni te gastes en intentarlo- Edward miró al piso derrotado

-Jacob vámonos a casa-Nessie se dio la vuelta- Adiós familia Cullen, me hubiese gustado conocerlos en otras circunstancias- Edward se movió para detenerlos, el quería que le dijesen al más sobre su amada, cuando sentimos el golpe, fue tan fuerte como una explosión, él salió volando por los aires, mientras que Jun lo sostenía golpeándolo violentamente, era horrible de ver, los gruñidos que ambos emitían y la forma en que se peleaban, parecían animales. No sin esfuerzo, el lobo sujeto a Jun, y Emmett y Jazz hicieron lo suyo con Edward, ambos tenían tatuados la palabra muerte en su rostro, realmente se odiaban.

-basta, Jun-gritó Jacob- mira como has puesto a tu hermana- la chica estaba temblando como una hoja mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero el muchacho tan solo forcejeaba para soltarse de su agarre

-TU MALDITO ¡MUERE!-sus facciones se deformaban a causa de su ira, en eso Edward logro liberarse de sus hermanos, y salto para atacar a Jun, nos quedamos horrorizados, esto no terminaría hasta que uno de los dos muriese; pero no consiguió llegar a este, ya que rebotó como si algo invisible hubiese detenido su marcha, Bella se acerco corriendo, Carlisle y los muchachos lo retuvieron en el piso para que no se moviera.

-Detente, Jun, no quiero más peleas-dijo Bella suplicante, el chico sangraba por sus brazos y rostro, las heridas eran profundas, pero su sangre no era atrayente como lo sería la de un humano, sino que era diferente. Cuando se acerco a el miró sus heridas, el lobo lo soltó y fue a abrazar a Nessie que continuaba temblando.

-ya se que no tengo ningún derecho, pero Carlisle ¿podrías revisarlo?- le pregunto a mi marido, y aunque Edward también estaba lastimado, no había mucho que hacer por el, curaría solo, pero el chico sangraba como un humano.

- si no hay problema-contesto, cuando intento acercarse a el, este se alejo

-no quiero que ninguno de ellos me toque-gritó hacia Bella, ella lo miro tristemente y le dijo mientras le tocaba el rostro suavemente

-ellos son buenos, no tienes porque odiarlos….

-pero…-quiso interceder, como si no entendiese de lo que ella hablase

-deja que te revise, debe de doler mucho ¿de acuerdo? Mi amor- y le beso la punta de su nariz, logrando que este se sonroje, ella lo miraba como yo miro a mi marido o a mis hijos, como si fuese lo más hermoso y preciado del mundo. Nos dimos cuenta que Edward ya no era lo que más amaba Bella lo era el chico, trato de ocultar el dolor pero yo pude ver como sufría mi niño, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo, no lo iba a poder proteger de esto.

Carlisle lo examinó detenidamente (creo que al mismo tiempo lo estudiaba), se notaba los nervios de Bella, le preocupaba la seguridad del chico.

- se encuentra bien, le dolerá, pero sobrevivirá-dijo gentilmente después de revisarlo, ella sonrió y abrazó a Jun.

-ahora, discúlpate-le ordeno

-QUE?-gritó este

-ya me escuchaste- se mantuvo firme Bella.

- pero el estaba por hacerle algo a Nessie- se defendió

-el jamás le haría daño, te lo he dicho millones de veces, así que te disculpas- el intento seguir pero se rindió

-Perdona -dijo entre dientes, Edward lo miro con desprecio y no contesto,"respóndele" pensé

-esta bien- murmuro, pero se notaba el rencor en su voz

-Carlisle? Tenemos que hablar- Bella se dirigió a todos. Los hermanos y el lobo estaban por hablar pero no dijeron nada ya que con una mirada de ella los mando a callar

-por supuesto ¿deseas hacerlo aquí?-pregunto Carlisle

-puede ser en un lugar más cómodo? Es demasiada molestia hacerlo en tu casa?-Alice sonrió y Edward la miró de reojo.

-Bella…-susurro Jacob

-no te preocupes, como ya dije ellos no me lastimarían-dudo, pero ellos se mostraron aprensivos- llévalos a casa y pídele a Emily si le puede terminar de curar las heridas, confío en ti- lo abrazo, después se acerco a Nessie y tomo su rostro como si fuese frágil y le beso la punta de la nariz, por ultimo, se dirigió a Jun que la miraba suplicante, ella le acaricio el rostro para calmarlo

-shhh, todo va a estar bien, ve con Jacob y por favor procura no meterte en ningún problema por el resto del día, y que Charlie no te vea-se rió dulcemente- ahora, vete, mas tarde nos vemos

El lobo los llevo arrastras hasta que se perdieron de nuestra vista. Ella se quedo mirando hacia el lugar donde se habían marchado y dijo

-bueno, así podemos hablar tranquilamente

Corrimos en silencio hasta llegar a nuestra casa, era extraño verla así, como nosotros

_Agradezco los comentarios que dejaron, me encanta que le guste mi historia, estoy contando los días para mis vacaciones, esos días voy a postear casi todos los días. Es una lastima tan solo me pertenece la historia pero no los personajes, estos son Meyer._


	10. UN POCODE HISTORIANO LE HACE MAL A NADIE

CAPITULO 10:"UN POCO DE HISTORIA NO LE HACE MAL A NADIE"

Rosalie (pov)

Llegamos a casa, todos estábamos en silencio, odio lo que ella causa en nuestra familia, aunque a Emmett y Alice le encantan tenerla cerca, por su culpa casi nos separamos, dejamos de ser lo que éramos, ella tan solo trajo consigo peligro y inestabilidad para nosotros, Edward me miró amenazante, pero se que estoy en lo correcto, ella siempre sería un problema para nosotros. Ella entró última a la casa, parecía dudar de su decisión de reunirse con nosotros, Carlisle le señalo el sofá para que se siente, cosa que hizo. Alice estaba nerviosa pero feliz, creo que ella también tiene la habilidad de bloquear su poder para que no sepa con anterioridad lo que estaba por decir ¿pero que demonios podía ser tan importante? Ya me estaba cansando de tanto secreto. Emmett sonrió y Bella le devolvió el gesto levemente; Edward se coloco a un rincón de la habitación creo que para observar la situación, estaba realmente dolido por la relación que ella tenía con Jun.

-gracias por dejarme entrar-comenzó diciendo, nuestro padre le dio a entender que no había problema, pero claro que lo hay, siempre hay problemas con ella y ahora que era un vampiro lo llevaba todo a nuevas dimensiones-bueno primero quiero pedir disculpas por parte de Jun- Edward endureció sus facciones cuando escucho ese nombre, pero esta vez no estaba solo en el sentimiento, Jasper se le unió, bueno después de todo el chico quiso salir con Alice- no es un mal chico, solo que es algo temperamental, es muy impulsivo, les aseguro que cuando lo piense en frío se va arrepentir por lo que hizo

-bueno en eso se parece demasiado a alguien que conozco-se dirigió Emmett a Edward riéndose

-si, ya lo se- susurro, se quedo callada un momento con la mirada hacia al piso, estaba reflexionando algo, creo que tenía miedo- para evitar cualquier tipo de pelea voy a responder todas sus preguntas, así que disparen-nadie se esperaba eso, incluso yo tenía curiosidad por todo lo que venia aconteciendo. Alice comenzó a saltar sobre su silla levantando la mano emocionada.- si?

-bueno lo que quiero saber, creo que hablo por todos al decir esto, por dios Bella! Estas hermosa! Porque te vistes así? Déjame vestirte por favor!-habló desesperada, no pudimos evitar reírnos ante esto.

-no porque ahora sea un vampiro significa que voy a cambiar mi forma de pensar y vestirme, además no tengo mucho dinero para gastar y mucho menos en esas cosas.-tosió incómoda, se movía tan humanamente, mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, si no supiese que su corazón ya no latía la hubiese confundido con uno de ellos-y con respecto a comprarme cosas ya hablaremos de eso- suspiró pesadamente- tengo que contarles lo sucedido, porque tienen que saber la verdad y de paso sea dicho tengo que pedirles un favor, principalmente a ti Carlisle. Después, de lo que les diga no me entenderé si deciden irse- Esme quiso refutarle, pero ella continuo- pero primero quiero que me ayuden.

-en que necesitas ayuda? Puedes contar con nosotros siempre- sentenció Carlisle

-Creo que tendré que convertir a Jun y Nessie en vampiros, y no se como hacerlo apropiadamente- todos nos quedamos atónitos-aunque he notado que su crecimiento se ha detenido, pero si avanza de nuevo me gustaría tener la opción de detenerlo, pero realmente no me gustaría hacerlo, no puedo concebir que alguno de ellos sufra.

-pero que son ellos?- pregunto Jasper confundido

-bueno…-dudo de su siguiente respuesta

-el es tu pareja ahora?-dijo cortante Edward, no podíamos creer lo que dijo, no soy la más simpatizante con respecto a cualquier tema que involucre Bella, pero hasta yo se que no era el momento de decir algo como eso. Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, shokeada por su pregunta, hubo silencio por unos momentos hasta que rió descontroladamente, nadie sabía que decir o que era lo que le pasaba, cuando se detuvo le contesto amargamente:

-tu eres el menos indicado para preguntarme eso, no lo crees?- miró a todos molesta- creo que esto es un desastre así que es mejor empezar desde el principio, sepan soportarme porque el tema es largo y complicado, sin mencionar que también algo delicado- asentimos y nos acomodamos mejor en la sala, Edward no se movió de su lugar, era peor que Emmett a veces

-no se que es lo que Edward les contó sobre el día de mi cumpleaños-Jasper bajo la mirada avergonzado por lo sucedido-no te culpo, Jazz, entiendo lo difícil que es controlar el impulso, tengo autocontrol pero aun quema demasiado- sonrió hacia el- estoy casi segura que Alice sabe lo que paso cuando Edward- pareció que le costo pronunciar su nombre- y yo nos fuimos a mi casa – dirigimos nuestra atención a ellos, por la forma de sus rostros era como si los hubiesen atrapados haciendo algo ilegal- tuvimos relaciones ese día antes de venir aquí a la fiesta.

-así se hace mi muchacho-lanzó una risotada Emmett- pensé que ibas a seguir virgen toda la eternidad

-como hiciste? Se necesito un gran esfuerzo de parte tuya- se apeno Esme, no quería saber sobre la vida sexual de su niño maravilla.

-fue algo que sucedió – contesto Edward mirando a Bella que en ningún momento le devolvió el gesto- lo hice porque la amaba y…

- no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora- la voz de ella era dura-después de la fiesta, con lo sucedido con Jasper, ustedes se marcharon a los pocos días, y Edward termino conmigo en el claro- lo estaba ignorando, como si el no se encontrase también presente ahí, sentí pena con por ella

- te dije esa cosas por que mi mundo no era…

-no importa porque lo hiciste ahora, o si?- gritó enfurecida- yo…- se calmo- me volví catatónica, por decirlo de una manera – una mirada de dolor cruzo el rostro de mi hermano- así conocí a Sam, el jefe de la manada de la Push, el me encontró ese día en el bosque, me había perdido, había ido en tu búsqueda, no se cuanto tiempo habré estado ahí; tienen que saber, que unos días antes yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenía unos excelentes amigos y familia, y lo más importante el ser que amaba con toda mi alma me correspondía en mis sentimientos, y de pronto me encontré sola, como si todo lo vivido solo hubiese sido un sueño-Que pasaría si Emmett me dejará? No quiero ni pensar en eso, bueno, seguro que lo mató y con sus cenizas abonaría las plantas del jardín pero realmente no se si lo soportaría- Sam me salvo ese día y Charlie tuvo que lidiar con las consecuencias – su voz se quebró, Esme se sentó a su lado y la reconforto acariciándole la espalda, logrando calmarla- me deprimí, el hasta pensó en mandarme de regreso con Rene, creo que ese día tuve un ataque de nervios, jamás me paso algo parecido a eso, no se como Charlie logro soportarme, es un santo.

"Pensé que mi vida había terminado, pero lo cierto es que recién todo comenzaba. A los cinco días empecé con los mareos y vómitos, no entendía que era lo que me pasaba, hasta que calcule y me di cuenta que hacía un tiempo que no me tenía mi regla- todos nos tensamos, Edward se acerco un poco hacia ella- fui a la farmacia y verifique mis sospechas, estaba embarazada"

El silencio copo la habitación, nadie se movió ¿acaso lo que esta diciendo es que… pero eso no es posible porque…¡pero que demonios! Nos quedamos mirando a la nada estufectos.

-no, no entiendo, pero lo que estas… no es posible…-tartamudeo Edward- los vampiros no tenemos hijos ¿no es cierto, Carlisle?

Carlisle se sobresalto por la pregunta, como todos estaba impresionado por lo que ella estaba diciendo

- no lo se, es posible, recuerda que a diferencia de los vampiros los humanos se pueden moldear para concebir un niño, nosotros no nos relacionamos con seres humanos, ustedes rompieron muchas reglas al estar juntos, son una excepción, no lo se… pero como es posible que te hayas enterado tan rápido sobre tu condición?

-tengo un sobrino?- la emoción me sobrepaso, tendría un niño a quien cuidar y amar, yo no puedo tenerlo pero con esto me conformaba

-si que eres potente, Eddie-bear, de un enviste y la embarazaste- se rió Emmett.

- el embarazo avanzo muy rápido- contesto a Carlisle- estaba asustado y no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía permitir que algo malo le pasase a mi hijo- la comprendí perfectamente- a los 13 días el embarazo se empezó a notar

- como? En unos días tu embarazo parecía de meses?-Jasper intercedió con el ceño fruncido, ella asintió

-esa noche agarre mis cosas, unos pocos ahorro que tenía, le deje una nota a Charlie y me fui. No se me ocurrió mejor idea que ocultarme en Port Angeles, mi embarazo era ya muy preocupado, mi cuerpo no lograba adaptarse a los cambios, los dolores eran muy fuertes- nos quedamos consternados ¿Qué paso con el bebe?- a los 3 días me encontré con Jacob, el muchacho que vieron hoy, mientras compraba comida en una tienda; no debí verme muy bien ya que me acompaño a mi cuarto de hotel. Hablamos, de muchas cosas, estaba recelosa porque no dijo nada por mi prominente estómago y sobre porque huí, me contó sobre un grupo de chicos que tenían una especie de pandilla y que Sam era uno de ellos, que los miraba a el y sus amigo Quil y Embry de forma extraña. Después de un tiempo de conversación y que los dos comiéramos la ración para 20 personas, al final me pregunto si el embarazo era el motivo por el cual me había marchado de mi casa. En ese momento debe ser que el bebe se movió ya que se me rompió una costilla, por suerte logre convencer a Jacob que no me llevara al medico, y tuve que explicarle el motivo por el cual no quería ir , la principio no me creyó pero al ver mi panza…

-que es lo que pasaba con esta?- se consterno Esme.

-era diferente, muy dura, casi como una roca, y era de un color diferente al resto de mi cuerpo, simplemente extraño. Sentí pena por el, tenía 15 años, un niño y le estaba contando problemas que no eran normales- se sonrió- pero se quedo conmigo, iba y venia de la Push hasta donde yo estaba, me compraba comida, me cuidaba, y al cuando el embarazo se complico regresamos a las afuera de Forks, encontró una casita abandonada y la equipo para que este lo más cómoda posible, en la semana, todo se volvió aún más difícil la situación, se me rompieron varias costillas, pero lo peor fue que la comida no me llenaba, cada vez que miraba a Jacob tenía hambre, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, como la sangre bombeaba por sus venas, supo que algo sucedía y como si me hubiese leído la mente me dijo:" creo que al ser mitad vampiro el bebe, debe querer sangre, un antojo creo". Ese mismo día trajo una jeringa y empezó a drenarse sangre el mismo y me la dio

- en serio? Hizo eso?- se sorprendió Alice

- si, el es mejor hombre que conozco- estoy casi segura que eso fue para Edward, lo extraño que el la miraba como hipnotizado por ella, su rostro no demostraba nada, creo que perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba- su sangre me ayudo, pero yo necesitaba más de lo que el me podía ofrecer, como dice Jacob "era mi propio mundo"- se rió- estaba enorme. Me la pasaba todo el día acostada y el dolor parecía que jamás iba a terminar, un día Jacob se tuvo que ir a su casa, estaba exhausto por todo lo que hacia por mi y tuve que pedirle una cosa más, no saben como me arrepiento por haberlo puesto en esa posición, pero tenía que hacerlo, no tenía otra opción, entonces le dije "gracias te agradezco por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, pero quiero si puedes, hacerme un último favor, se que no voy a sobrevivir a esto-Edward se horrorizo, pero se lo merecía por dejar a mi sobrino solo- pero quiero que cuides de mi bebe, no dejes que nada malo le pase, por favor"; el entre llantos acepto y se fue a su casa, esa misma noche, empecé con el trabajo de parto…

-tu sola?- susurro Edward consternado

- y bueno, que es lo que quieres? Si no tenía a nadie más, o si?- respondió cortante-el parto comenzó y el dolor parecía que no tenía limites, lo extraño es que no me desmaye por esto, no fui tan suertuda- nos quedamos petrificados- no me podía mover, estaba enorme y si lo hacía se me rompía algún hueso, lo bueno es que se me quebró la columna y no sentí nada por debajo de la cintura- contaba todo con tanta soltura, que nos horrorizaba más todo- y entonces el bebe uso sus dientes para salir através de mi panza…

Hubo un silencio, nadie sabía que pensar y continuo:

-recuerdo el dolor, el bebe me mordió en el pecho y morí

-jamás vi algo así, es como si me estuviese contando la película "Aliens"-bromeo incomodo Emmett, todos le mandamos una mirada asesina y yo le golpee en la nuca- Hay! Bebe! Lo siento- se avergonzó

-tienes razón, con Jacob siempre decimos lo mismo- se rió despreocupadamente- mi transformación duró algún tiempo- se enserio- no lo se, cuando esta termino todavía estaba sola…

-y el bebe?- me desespere, tenía que saber donde estaba mi sobrino o sobrina, ya podía ver como le compraría ropa y llevarle a pasear, contarle cuentos, y no era la única que estaba así, Esme estaba deseosa de ser abuela y Alice de ser tía.

-como se llama?-pregunto feliz Alice- esta bien, no es así?-se entristeció un instante, todos lo hicimos , no le pudo haber pasado algo malo! Era un bebe, mi bebe.

-si no se preocupen, ellos…

-ellos?- se impacto Jasper

-si son, la más pequeña se llama Renesme Carlie Swan, es la princesa de la casa, es muy buena niña y muy obediente; su nombre es la conjunción de los nombres de sus abuelos, quería honrarlos, para alguien tan especial como ella, se necesita una denominación especial

-en serio?- se emociono Esme, si hubiese podido estaría llorando, la abrazo fuertemente-gracias mi niña

-no tengo palabras de agradecimiento hacia ti- dijo orgulloso Carlisle y se acerco a Bella para también darle un abrazo. Cuando fue liberada continuó

-y mi hombrecito, se llama Edward Anthony Swan- miró de reojo a mi hermano, tenía el rostro más feliz que alguna vez le hubiese visto y como no, si el cabeza de chorlito tenía dos hijos ahora, Emmett y Jasper lo felicitaron, el simplemente estaba anonadado- es el mayor, es un excelente muchacho, y un ángel, al menos cuando duerme, pero es por la edad ya madurara

-cuando podemos verlos? Donde está?- hable rápidamente, incluso para un vampiro

-de hecho, tengo que ver como arreglar las cosas…

-a que te refieres?- me llene de ira- nosotros también somos su familia, tenemos derecho- Emmett me agarro antes de que siguiera

-tanto nos odias Bella?-puso cara de perrito abandonado Alice

-no, no es eso-contesto- ustedes no entienden, ya los conocen- Nos quedamos mirándonos, ninguno de nosotros vio a ningún niño todavía, ella noto que ninguno entendía de lo que hablaba- ya los conocen porque a Renesme y Eddie, generalmente les decimos Nessie y Junior, o sea Jun

-que?!!-gritamos todos al unísono

-pero no puede ser-se desespero Edward- ellos tienen unos 16 años y…

-acaso no escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije, si mi embarazo se desarrollo rápidamente, no es probable que el bebe también lo haga?; además, no me digas que no te diste cuenta del parecido que hay entre tu y Jun- movió la cabeza molesta – son dos gotas de agua, y además tienen el mismo carácter, Nessie tiene tu misma sonrisa y facciones.

-pero, pero…- y se calló; nadie sabía que decir, nos acabamos de enterar que hay dos Cullen más en el mundo, que no eran ni humanos ni vampiros y además eran adolescentes.

-por eso te pido Carlisle que si no queda otra opción que me ayudes a transfórmalos, no puedo perderlos- le suplico

-si, si claro, lo haremos- le contesto Esme, no íbamos a permitir que nada les pase, ninguno de nosotros lo permitiría

-gracias- se alivio

-Eddie, esto apesta!, tus hijos te odian- se rió Emmett, a veces me sorprende de lo idiota que es mi esposa; con Jazz y Alice le pegamos en la nuca al mismo tiempo- que!!!

-ya cállate, Emmett!- le grite furiosa, al parecer Edward también pensó lo mismo ya que su rostro se ensombreció. Bella pareció debatirse internamente antes de decir

-no es que te odien- si como no!- lo que pasa es que la manada no tiene gran opinión sobre los vampiros, conmigo hicieron una excepción, y a Charlie…bueno- si Emmett me hubiese dejado embarazada y se hubiese marchado tampoco me caería muy bien- además como ya dije Jun es temperamental, es de familia.- mi hermano sonrió levemente- trataré de entrar en razón con ellos, ustedes son su familia después de todo, merecen conocerlos

-gracias, cariño- le agradeció Esme

- en resumen tengo dos personas más que vestir- abrió bien los ojos Alice sonriéndose- estoy segura que los criaste muy bien, pero heredaron tu mismo gusto por la ropa, por suerte la tía Al esta acá para ayudarlos de ahora en adelante, Rose somos tías, vamos a ser las tías geniales

- sip- asentí

-pero que tiene que ver la manada con ustedes? Como fue que los aceptaron?- preguntó Jasper

- bueno…- comenzó diciendo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, la estaban llamando, ella se apresuro a contestar cuando vio quien la llamaba

-Jake , que sucede?

- Charlie estaba por la Push de visita y vio como estaba Jun- su rostro se endureció, Edward se entristeció, se lo merecía, golpeo a su propio hijo- y se marcho enojado; Jun y Nessie fueron con é, no los pude seguir, creo que se dirigen hacia ahí

-gracias por avisarme, yo me encargo desde aquí- y cortó antes de que el hombre pudiera seguir hablando.

Nos emocionamos, los niños vendrían a casa, nos presentaríamos correctamente, y todo se arreglaría, vivirían con nosotros y dejarían a esos asquerosos perros. Todo será perfecto y seremos felices, pero Bella cerro los ojos y se refregó la cabeza como si esta le doliese

- que es lo que sucede?- Esme estaba feliz al igual que todos- los niños vendrán, los podremos conocer apropiadamente esta vez, no te preocupes todo va ha estar bien- pero Bella dudaba de esto

Alice se paró y canto felizmente

-no veo nada- todos salimos al pórtico de la casa, podíamos escuchar como tres corazones que palpitaban se acercaban

Vería finalmente a mis dos sobrinos, a mis dos bebes.

_Trate de parecer lo más Rosalie posible en este capítulo, espero que lo halla logrado, el próximo será desde el punto de vista de Edward y verán que es cierto lo que dicen" de tal palo tal astilla". Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	11. COMO ODIAR A PAPA,SEGUN JUN SWAN

CAPITULO 11:"COMO ODIAR A PAPA, SEGÚN JUN SWAN"

Edward (pov)

Esta bien claro algo, merezco lo peor que me pueda pasar, deje al amor de mi existencia, embarazada y sola. La cuido un maldito licántropo, ¡un licántropo!, un ser tan inmaduro y volátil, es una suerte que no la haya atacado de un principio al saber de su relación con nosotros; además fue convertida en un vampiro, algo que jamás quise, por eso la abandone diciéndole que no la amaba, que es la falacia más grande que pude haber dicho, y por último, tengo dos hijos que no pude ver crecer y cuidar que me odian, sin contar que tuve una feroz pelea con uno, en cual lo llegue a lastimar, tengo que agregar algo más? Espero que no, pero la noche es joven todavía, así que no voy a poner mi fe en esto. Salimos a la puerta y escuchamos la patrulla que se aproximaba rápidamente, todos estaban felices, Alice tendría dos nuevos muñecos para vestir y manipular a su antojo, Rose tendría los niños que tanto deseo para cuidar, mis padres serían abuelos y todo lo que ello conllevaba, y mis hermanos pensaban como enseñarles a pelear, apostar y otras cosas, así que va a ser mejor que no se acerquen demasiado a ellos. El auto se estaciono en la entrada, mis hijos(es extraño decir eso, sentí una calidez en mi pecho pétreo) estaban al frente, Jun condujo furiosamente, no tenía huellas visibles de nuestro encuentro y Nessie observaba todo preocupadamente; Charlie estaba detrás, el yeso que tenía en la mano no le permitía conducir, creo que quería matarme, no le podía leer la mente a ninguno de los tres, y si! Intentaría matarme vi como sujetaba fuertemente una escopeta. Bella se posiciono en frente de nosotros, y al bajar su padre del auto me apunto con el arma, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, no lo podía culpar tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo, los traidores de mis hermanos se alejaron de mi para que tenga mejor rango de alcance su disparo.

-papá, baja el arma- habló tranquilamente Bella

-no!!! Después de todo lo que te hizo, regresa lo más campante, debe morir- gritó- así que córrete a un lado hija- Jun y Nessie miraban todo desde un lado, nadie de mi familia se atrevió a moverse

-deja eso, te vas a lastimar más el brazo y no creo que Sue aprecie eso, así que ya basta- le dijo duramente, después dirigió su atención a Jun- no lo intentes, no vas a poder saber nada les puse un escudo a ellos para que no les leas la mente, ahora tenemos que hablar, así que vamos a hablar todos

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con "eso"-el desprecio de Jun hacia mi no tenía limites, y lo más triste que es que tenía demasiados motivos para hacerlo

-si lo tienes, y no creas que voy a pasar por alto el hecho que estas conduciendo, no después de lo que pasó con el camión

-pero…-ni se atrevió a seguir estaba avergonzado por algún motivo

-nada y adentro- le ordeno, Emmett se empezó a reír pero al ver el rostro de Bella se detuvo- Carlisle podemos ir adentro?-dulcifico su voz

-si, claro- realmente los cambios de humor de Bella nos descolocaba a todos

-pero que carácter- murmuro Emmett

Cuando entramos, ellos se maravillaron por nuestro hogar, todo lo que les pude haber ofrecido, se tenían que tenerlo todo, nada era suficiente ni el cielo lo era, pero mi estupidez causo esto, yo cause esto, soy el único culpable,¡cuantos años perdidos! Años que jamás recuperare, sus nacimientos, sus niñeces, sus vidas. Nessie sostuvo la mano de su madre, (Bella la madre de mis hijos ¡nunca considere tal dicha!), estaba visiblemente nerviosa, miró hacia ella y esta dijo por lo bajo "preguntaré" ¿también lee la mente ahora? Sonriéndole dulcemente, cosa que la tranquilizó.

- Carlisle ya se que es mucho pedir pero es posible que un joven de la manada, Jacob, venga?

Mi padre, a mi malestar (y el de Rose y Jasper) aceptó. Ellos se sentaron en frente de nosotros, Bella marcó un número en su celular

-Bells- gritaron del otro lado, era el mismo hombre que se encontraba con mi hija en el claro- estoy por romper este estúpido tratado e ir a buscarla…

-todo esta bien, Nessie quería saber si podías venir justamente. Carlisle te permites que pases, comunícale a Sam que me encargare de tu seguridad aquí

-ya voy- y corto la llamada

- bueno, comencemos-continuo hacia nosotros- ellos son mis hijos, Renesme Carlie Swan, más conocida como Nessie y Edward Anthony Swan- "odio ese nombre" murmuro el, no podía esperar más, el odiaba mi nombre, el suyo; ella siguió como si nada- le llamamos Jun, para acortar un poco la cosa; niños estos son sus tías, Rosalie y Alice, ellos son sus tíos Emmett y Jasper; sus abuelos Carlisle y Esme- todos asintieron ante su nombre, estaban muy nerviosos para hacer algo más- y su padre, Edward Anthony Cullen- si hubiera tenido un corazón que latiera, creo que ahora se hubiese detenido, me quise aproximar a ellos pero la cara de Charlie y Jun no me lo permitieron, estaban deseosos por irse de aquí, no era necesario leer sus mentes para saberlo. -Jun es el mayor, se parece mucho a tu carácter Edward…- El se paró del sillón y gritó

-Yo no me parezco en nada a esa maldita sanguijuela- su odio hacia mi era absolutamente visible, no pude más que agachar la mirada, el chico tenía razón, ojala que no se parezca a mi, que no cometa mis mismos errores

-lo siento, pensé que te había criado pare que seas un hombre no un niño- dijo Bella duramente y Jun se volvió a sentar sin mirarla- después en casa hablaremos sobre tus ganas de conducir, y papá, también contigo, sabes que el esta castigado

-pero estaba lastimado y ese- me señalo- fue el que lo hizo, después de todo lo que hizo, sigue molestándonos- todos los de mi familia se incomodaron, ni Carlisle se atrevió ha hacer algo- lastimo a mi nieto

-tu nieto fue el que empezó y sabes bien que… - suspiró deteniéndose- en casa seguimos hablando

Emmett comenzó a reírse, si que sabe elegir los momentos oportunos para hacerlo, creo fervientemente que sufrió algún tipo de golpe en la cabeza cuando era humano, no hay otra forma de explicar su comportamiento

-niño, no se si te diste cuenta pero quisiste salir con tu tía- señalo en dirección a Alice, todos se rieron a su pesar, yo también lo hice no pude evitarlo, el se sonrojo en un rojo escarlata

-basta, Emmett- lo golpeo Rose, que intentaba ocultar su risa. El aroma al lobo inundo la habitación, era horrible, como es posible que el los haya cuidado todo este tiempo?

-Jun ve y dile que pase- el se levanto y salio hacia el bosque

-J- gritó- mamá dice que entres-obtuvo en respuesta un gruñido-si ya se ¿Qué crees que me gusta a mi estar acá?-subió el volumen de su voz para asegurarse de que lo estábamos escuchando, de que lo estaba escuchando; recibí varías miradas de simpatía de parte de mi familia-pero Nessie te quiere aquí, así que mete tu trasero- cuando entró Bella lo miro de reojo

-Más te vale que hables con Leah o Seth para que te lleven de ahora en más porque, señor mío, usted no va conducir por el próximo año- el estaba por hablar-quieres que sean dos?- Emmett y Jasper se rieron por lo bajo, el chico quería desaparecer. Jacob entró reticente, vestido con tan solo un par de pantalones, se ubico detrás de Bella y Nessie, mi hija le dio la mano y el dijo " de nada", no me gustaba la manera que actuaba con ella

- como decía antes de ser interrumpida, Jun es el mayor, y tiene las mismas habilidades que Edward y las mías, puede leer la mente y poner escudos, aunque un poco menos desarrollados, además el puede producir el veneno de nosotros, Nessie no puede hacerlo, lo hemos comprobado…

-comprobado? Como lo han hecho?- pregunto mi madre

-ella tenía la tendencia de morder a Jacob cuando era bebe- mi niña se sonrojo, mientras que el lobo le acariciaba la espalda, como lo mataría en este momento, el no tiene que tocarla- tiene los mismos poderes que Jun pero en forma opuesta, puede introducir sus pensamientos através del tacto y puede romper escudos, aunque ahora sabe como manejarlo-era el calco de Bella, se ponía roja como un tomate cuando hablaban de ella

Charlie pasaba su mirada desde el reloj de su muñeca (la sana) y la tele en forma impaciente

-sucede algo?- se preocupo Esme, al verse sorprendido trato de no darle importancia a su comportamiento, pero Jun y Jacob también se encontraban de la misma forma; Nessie y Bella giraron sus ojos y suspiraron. Emmett con una sonrisa burlona anuncio

-el partido esta por empezar- y Alice prendió el plasma.

-acomódense- propuso Carlisle- desean comer algo?

-si gracias- dijo Bella- hoy los niños comieron temprano y Jacob siempre tiene hambre

-Jacob siéntate- la voz de mi madre fue lo más dulce posible, quería que se sintiera confortable, pero el la miró defensivamente

-Jacob siéntate y compórtate, y eso va para los cuatros- se enserio Bella, eran como títeres manejados por ella, ya que lo que decía era respetado por ellos; se acomodaron mejor en el sillón, Nessie sobre su madre y sus pies encima de Jacob, ¡como destruiría a ese maldito licántropo!. Y se dedicaron a ver el partido.

Esme y Rose trajeron la comida, y cuando la niña les dirigió una sonrisa en agradecimiento, ellas se extasiaron. Comían mucho pero el lobo lo hacia como si fuese la última vez que lo hiciese en su vida, que no iba a ser muy larga si seguía tocando a Bella y mi hija. "gracias" murmuro hacia mi madre, al menos era educado el maldito.

Bella estaba hermosa, no es que antes no lo hubiese sido solo que ahora lo era en forma diferente, su silencio, su mirada aunque extraño sus ojos chocolates (los ojos de mi hija ahora) pero era Bella siempre ella; pero ya no era mía, no me perdonara jamás mis faltas, faltas que tan solo les trajo sufrimiento, aunque tuvo a mis dos maravillosos hijo, paso por todo eso en soledad, debí estar ahí pero no lo estuve, ¿así como es posible que tan solo considere esa posibilidad?. Su relación con Jacob era cercana, no se que lazo los unía, no me atrevería ni ha preguntar, y el cuidaba de ellos, de los que tendrían que ser mi familia, pero no lo eran, por que yo me marche y los abandone a sus suertes ¿Cómo pude hacer cosa semejante? ¿Cómo pude pensar que ella estaría bien sin mi? Y ahora ya no me necesitan, ellos cuatro eran familia, yo no, yo era un extraño para ellos. Alice me saco de mis lamentaciones

-van a venir conmigo de compras, es una lastima son tan hermosos y la forma en que se visten, pero no los culpo es la genética por parte de su madre- se mortifico

-compras?- susurro nerviosa Nessie

-no se preocupen yo pagó todo, tenemos que conocerlos, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que hacer todo lo que digo- Bella y Emmett se rieron- tengo que recuperar tantos años, la tendencias han cambiado mucho, y hay que ponernos al día- hizo un puchero

Mis hijos miraron sorprendidos ante su discurso, si mi hermana tiene demasiada energía aun para un vampiro

-Alice, no creo…-trate de interceder

-tu no crees nada, por lo que a nosotros respecta vos no existís, sigue con tu vida que nosotros haremos lo mismo, no te necesitamos, no lo entiendes?, olvida que existimos, que alguna vez nos conociste, vete chupasangres, que eres bueno en eso- sentenció con odio Jun

_El domingo actualizo de nuevo, mi otra historia también (ya se estoy haciendo publicidad de mi otro cuento pero el espacio es gratis ¿pueden culparme por hacerlo?). La semana que viene, por lo menos los primeros días pongo mínimo dos capítulos más, tengo unas minivacaciones ya que cuando empiece con la universidad no voy a tener tiempo, se me suma también las horas laborales ¿Cómo voy a hacer? no se pero promete que esta historia, bueno todas las que tenga las voy a subir completas. ¿Les gusto Jun?, piensen que tiene mucho de la madre, es decir que es cabeza dura y de su padre un temperamento muy fuerte y sobreprotege a los suyos, cosa que no es muy buena combinación._

_La historia me pertenece pero no los personajes, lastima me encanta Emmett._


	12. MIS HIJOS FUERON CRIADOS POR LOS LOBOS

CAPÍTULO 12:"MIS HIJOS FUERON CRIADOS POR LOS LOBOS"

Edward (pov)

**-…vete chupasangres, que eres bueno en eso- sentenció con odio Jun**

Todos se callaron, algunos mostraron dolor ante sus palabras, otros se quedaron perplejos; yo no quería sentir o pensar en nada, el me odiaba…el me odiaba, mis hijos me odiaban, y si tiene algo parecido a mí, es muy probable que se estuviese conteniendo para no atacarme e intentar matarme, como lo hizo en el pasado, como lo hizo cuando descubrió quien era yo realmente. Bella fue la única que se mantuvo inalterable ante la situación, ya que en ningún momento saco su vista del plasma, y sin cambiar su posición, anunció:

-disculpen, pero tengo que hablar con mis hijos y Jacob un momento afuera-ellos la miraron precavidamente, cuando su madre habla Jun se relaja al instante, ya que cualquier señal de rencor en su rostro desapareció- no, no papa sigue mirando el juego ya regresamos- le sonrió, Charlie asintió. Jun, Nessie, Jacob la siguieron sin decir nada.

Escuchamos que Bella les habló sin levantar la voz y con ternura, pero era en otro idioma, creo que era en quileute, ya que no lo reconocí. Esme me abrazo por la espalda y mis hermanos me dedicaron miradas simpáticas.

Sin dejar de prestar atención al partido, Charlie dijo:

-me alegro que los niños conozcan a su otra familia, aunque me tienen a mi y muchos amigos en la Push que son casi como familia, ellos son parte de la manada también; Sam, Jacob e incluyéndome fuimos algo similar a una figura paterna- claro que ellos tuvieron a otros que me sustituyeron como padre, tuvieron a Jacob como padre, yo soy y seré el que tan solo aporto el ADN, nada más, no soy nada para ellos- pero creo que los necesitaban, te necesitaban Edward;- no podía creerle, porque todos sabían que era mentira- hay cosas- se entristeció- que jamás sabre, las cosas que pasaron, se que fueron muy malas - ¿a que se refirió?, todos miramos sorprendidos- pero ellos jamás hablaran de eso con nadie; ellos cuatro son un conjunto, un todo, estoy agradecido que me permitan estar en sus vidas, pero al final del día ellos pueden vivir sin mí, pero no sin ellos mismos.

Nadie entendió a que quería llegar con esto, el tosió incómodo y continuo:

- no los separen- ¿separarlos? ¿Cómo? No me fascinaba la idea que el lobo este cerca de mis hijos y Bella pero no podía causarles ese dolor a ellos, ya he hecho demasiado daño sin darme cuenta, estaba por negarle eso pero el siguió- no entiendo que tipo de relación los une con Jacob, el aun siendo un adolescente se mantuvo con ellos, jamás los dejo, tomo demasiadas responsabilidades para su edad, y lo hizo gustoso, al igual que Bella, ella era tan solo una niña para tener dos niños a su cargo, - era cierto, ella si era muy joven para pasar por lo que paso y hacerlo prácticamente sola-pero lo que si sé es que el sufre al no verlos, al no verla; por eso jamás deben separarlos.

Se detuvo y se quejo de una falta cometida en el juego.

Jacob no podía vivir sin Bella, ellos son más que amigos, es algo horrible confirmar mis sospechas porque en este momento sentí como la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies y me arrastrara a su centro, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que estar aquí, con las miradas de disculpas de mi familia, diciéndome "tu la dejaste idiota, así que ahora te soportas lo que te venga" (bueno eso realmente no era lo que expresaban pero es lo que yo pienso), con el hecho que los seres que más quería en este mundo (y en cualquier otro) estaban a unos pasos de mi y a la vez estaban tan lejos. Note como Jacob miraba a Bella y a Nessie, como hablaba con Jun, como si tuviese algún tipo de autoridad sobre el, el los crío, el estuvo siempre presente cuando lo necesitaron, ¿yo donde estuve? No lo se, durante todo este tiempo me mantuve en mi mundo de autodesprecio, imaginándome con ella, anestesiado de la realidad ¿Por qué no regrese a verificar como estaba? ¿Por qué me fui en primer lugar?; ahora todos los motivos que tuve para marcharme sonaban tan estúpidos e incoherentes. ¿Ellos lo consideraban como a un padre? ¿Bella y el eran pareja? ¡Bien lo sabes que es así! ¡Por que niegas el maldito asunto! Tener más de 100 años y escuchar cada mente, cada pensamiento que los seres humanos y vampiros tienen ¿no te ha enseñado algo?, ¿Por qué…. Deje mis lamentaciones cuando sentí que regresaron a dentro de la casa. Jun se detuvo enfrente de mí y con un tono de negocios me dijo:

- lamento mi comportamiento, señor- al menos ya no me llamaba chupasangres, pero todavía era temprano para cantar victoria, me extendió la mano y se la estreche, era cálida y suave, aun cuando luciera como un adolescente el era un niño solamente, se veía en sus ojos ese fuego, tenía una energía avasalladora en ellos, me sonrío a medias- le quería invitar a usted y su familia a un juego que realizaremos con los de la manada mañana al mediodía, nos preocupen es zona libre- me encontraría con el mismo infierno si eso significaba que me dirigiese unas palabras, aunque fuese de esta manera, aunque estuviese obligado a hablarme así.

-si, si por supuesto-respondí nervioso, tuve esperanzas, esperanzas que no me podía permitir tener, pero el tiraba por tierra todos los escudos que ponía a mi alrededor- mañana estaremos ahí.

Me soltó, sentí ligeramente la soledad de su alejamiento, y se volvió a colocar al lado de su madre que le acaricio la espalda.

- señora Cullen- Nessie se dirigió hacia Esme.

-por favor llámame Esme, si no es mucha molestia- la niña dudo, mordiéndose el labio(era el clon de Bella)

-le podría llamar abuela?-todos nos sonreímos, Jamás vi a mi madre tan feliz, creo que si hubiese podido hubiese dado brincos por todo Forks, gritando "me llamo abuela".

- si, si, si, cariño- respondió rápidamente temiendo que la niña cambiase de opinión.

-Jun y yo queríamos saber si necesita ayuda con su casa, todavía tenemos que pagar los destrozos que causamos en su anterior casa, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.-se nos ilumino el rostro , ellos estarían aquí con nosotros.

-si, ¿Cuándo desean empezar?-Carlisle ya planeaba las preguntas que les iba a formular durante su estadía con nosotros.

-dentro de dos días ¿les parece bien?- todos asentimos.

Ellos iban a estar en mi casa, iba a poder hablar con ellos, conocerlos, saber un poco de su vida(de la cual no tenía ni idea), dejar que también nos conozcan, que me conozcan; y tal vez , solo tal vez poder tener una relación con ellos, un hombre puede soñar ¿no?.

-pero es posible que Jacob nos acompañe? Es que no se ofendan, el es estaría más tranquilo si estuviera con nosotros-¿pero a quien le importa sobre la tranquilidad de él? ¿a quien le importa lo que el piense? ¿Qué tenía que ver el todo esto? ¡por que se tiene que meter en todo! ¡no lo quiero cerca!

-si como quieran-susurro mi papa. Eso no nos gusto a mi ni a mis hermanos (Rose y Jasper) y nos fue difícil no demostrarlo. Jacob le sonrío a MI hija, no podía soportar la manera en que la mira, en que la toca, lo despedazaría y lo quemaría por tan solo atreverse a pensar en ella.

Empezaron a conversar con mi familia animadamente, a mi ninguno me dirigía la mirada, como si no estuviese ahí presente, comentaron como era su relación con los chicos de la Push; Emily durante un tiempo fue como la niñera de ellos junto a su tía Leah, y como no era conveniente hacer enojar a Sam, como rompieron el techo de la casa de Billy, el padre de Jacob, mientras trataban de saber quien era el que saltaba más alto; también como desarmaron una silla de ruedas(la de Billy, y este no tenía otra para usar) y el auto de Charlie tratando de reparar una moto, quería darle más potencia, se justifico Jun cuando su madre lo miró de mala manera; y como, casi toda la manada (incluido Jun), pensó en exiliarse cuando rompieron la cocina de Emily, la mujer de Sam, cuando jugaban con una cuchara. Jacob y Jun se jactaban de sus proezas, mis hermanos (excepto Rose) se rieron a lo loco por estas; Bella y Nessie los miraban de reojo y sacudían la cabeza. A la hora, los niños comenzaron a bostezar, Nessie que estaba sobre su madre acomodo la cabeza en el pecho de ella y Jun en su hombro, y se durmieron al instante.

-que les pasa?-se alarmó Alice.

-ellos duermen?-susurre no quería despertarlos, era fascinante verlos, al igual que Bella cuando era humana, se veían tan vulnerable y desprotegidos, tan solo deseaba cuidarlos para que jamás sufran ningún dolor, no voy a dejar que sufran más.

-si, lo hacen, estaban cansados, pasaron su hora de dormir; es momento de irnos, vamos papa- Charlie seguía renegando por el resultado del partido.

Me contuve de no matar al lobo cuando tomo a Jun entre sus brazos, soy yo el que tenía que alzarlo, no el; Bella hizo lo mismo con Nessie, me desespere, ellos se irían y recién los vería mañana ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-deseas que te ayude?-me ofrecí, ella me miró y me sonrío, Bella me sonrío, soy tan dichoso que lo haga, aunque sea tan solo por respeto- so se pueden quedar, tenemos camas; Esme y Rose se estaban por dirigir a arreglarla cuando ella respondió.

-no , gracias, les gusta dormir en casa o en lo de Jacob- la desilusión me albergo, a mi familia tambiém. Los subieron en la parte de atrás del auto, Jacob los acomodo para que se apoyaran sobre sus hombros, ella estaba por subir para conducir, no podía dejar que se vaya así, se alejaría de mí.

-Bella…-mi voz le suplico

-bueno, mañana nos vemos- me interrumpió.

-si- murmuro mi padre, todos se quedaron quietos; sabían como estaba sufriendo por mis faltas cometidas, porque Bella estaba aquí y no lo estaba conmigo. Ella me miró tristemente y partieron hacia su casa. Me quede viendo como se iban, como se alejaban de mí, como la soledad volvía para demandar el lugar que ha ocupado en mí durante estos años, todos se quedaron aun después de perderlos de vista.

-mi sobrino es tan…-dijo Emmett sin poder encontrar las palabras-genial. No como Eddie-boy, ¿seguro que es tu hijo? Se parecen, pero de donde saco su personalidad porque de ti no- se río

-son buenos chicos,-se maravillo Carlisle

-me llamo abuela ¿escucharon?-Esme con Alice tomadas de las manos saltaban felizmente.

-Rose tenemos que armar un guardarropa para ellos urgentemente- se le ilumino los ojos, pensó en las posibilidades

-detesto que ese perro venga ¿pero quien se cree que es?, y además mañana los vamos a tener a todos juntos ¿Cómo se supone que soporte eso?, pero si es precio que tenemos que pagar para verlos, lo hago gustosa-de pronto se giró a verme- más te vale que no hagas nada para enojarlos y espantarlos, porque te juro que te mató- me amenazó furiosa.

-Rose…-se indigno mi madre.

-que yo solo aclaro los tantos, para que sepa a que atenerse.

-todo va a salir bien, hijo, no te preocupes- me reconforto Esme- son excelentes chicos, Bella los crío bien.-traducción yo no los críe, habría que ver que me depara el mañana, si no lo arruinaba, como siempre lo hago con todo.

_Comencé mis minivacaciones, ya el fin de semana tire la casa por la ventana y estuvo buenísimo. Voy a tener que agregar un par de capítulos que no estaban originalmente, más que nada porque me di cuenta que ciertos temas no los había tratado, pero ya estoy escribiéndolos. ¿les gustaría que escriba un cuento aparte(no muy largo por supuesto) para saber un poco sobre la niñez de Jun y Nessie?, si ustedes quieren, me lo hacen saber._

_Espero que lean mi nueva historia, esa si que me gusta, es más complicada que esta, y tiene temas más adultos, pero esta buena, mi hermana me confirmo que es así (y ella siempre me dice la verdad, le gusto siendo que no le gusta Twilight-ya se, ya se debe arder en el infierno por eso, pero que se le va hacer-)._

_Bueno hasta la próxima, actualizo en la semana, chau._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer, solo el histérico de Jun es mío._


	13. notifico que

**NOTIFICO QUE….**

**Chicas les aviso que ya subí el primer cuento sobre la niñez de Jun y Nessie, ahí se vera la relación que tienen con su familia y amigos, no se cuantos capítulos tenga, los estoy escribiendo ahora, así que no tengo mucha idea sobre que temas escribir, si quieren pueden darme algunas ideas o sugerencias. No me parece muy bueno, pero prometo mejorar; voy a explicar un poco más sobre la personalidad de los chicos, y porque tienen tanto odio hacia su padre (aunque en el futuro de REGRESANDO A CASA lo hago), no las entretengo más, espero que les guste. Chau, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	14. QUE ESTOY PINTADO YO ACÁ?

CAPÍTULO 13: "QUE? ESTOY PINTADO YO ACÁ?"

Edward (pov)

Son recién las 6.30 hs y todavía falta un poco mas de 5 horas para que los volviese a ver, se que debo agradecer que me hayan invitado a estar con ellos un momento,¡pero que digo! Debo agradecer respirar el mismo aire que ellos, pero eso no me detiene en pensar como sería llevarme bien con ellos, poder acercarme y tengamos una conversación, que me llamen papa por primera vez. Intente descubrir la forma de hablar con Bella, no se que le diría pero tenía que darme una oportunidad ¿no es así? Pero a quien quería engañar!, tengo estar conforme que me deje ver a mis hijos, ella no me debía nada, y yo tenía que seguir pagando mis culpas, así después de darle millones de vuelta al asunto seguía en el mismo lugar, perdido en el laberinto que yo mismo me cree sin ayuda de nadie y sin poder encontrar la salida.

Escuche como se movían por la casa, se estaban preparando para ir a ver a los niños, y yo acá sin saber que hacer, decidí unírmeles para ser útil en algo, ya que hasta ahora he demostrado ser un bueno para nada. Mi madre y mis hermanas estaban viendo los distintos tipos de estampados para decorar las habitaciones de los chico, para cuando se quedasen a dormir, parece que Rose cedió su cuarto felizmente para que sea de ahora en más de Nessie, y el mío iba a ser el de Jun; todo esto hasta el fin de semana donde se iba a comenzar la remodelación de la casa para agregar una nueva ala para las nuevas habitaciones, que también tendría sala de juegos.

-…tengo que comprar también unos rollos de fotografía, les voy a tomar muchas fotos, y Bella le voy a pedir unas copias de cuando eran más pequeños- mi madre estaba haciendo la lista de víveres que tenía que ir a buscar en la tienda para llevar cuando nos reunamos con ellos- me parece que tenemos comprar lo suficiente para los chicos de la Push- el rostro mío y de Rose se lleno de odio cuando menciono a los licántropos, significaba que también estaría Jacob presente, y ese chico me estaba sacando de mi frágil burbuja de paz, que en cualquier momento reventaría-por lo que he visto de la especie comen demasiado.

-creo que a Nessie le va ha quedar bien el color rojo, su piel es más blanca que la de Bella cuando era humana, y va a tener un buen contraste con su color de pelo- cuando me di cuenta que no estaba hablando de ropa sino de ropa interior me enfurecí

-ni te atrevas a comprarle ropa de encaje a mi hija-grite, Jasper se puso la lado mío para calmarme, pero no iba a ayudarme con esto- ella es una niña no se va ha vestir de esa manera- Alice me miró escandalizada como si hubiese dicho alguna blasfemia.

-ella tiene que vestirse como toda mujer…

-ella no es una mujer, es una pequeña-le interrumpí, me miró haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros para convencerme, pero esta vez no serviría, no cuando se trata de mis hijos- no! esta dicho, puedes comprarle toda la ropa que quieras pero no se le vera por encima de la rodilla y siempre no importa lo que tenga tendrá mangas, nada de espalda descubierta, mi palabra es definitiva.-puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y entrecerró los ojos

-ella no va apreciar esto, te lo prometo, se tiene que vestir como corresponde, pero esta vez te lo respeto, son tus hijos- todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, ella no cedía fácilmente, mejor dicho, jamás cedía, algo se traía en manos- pero cuando menos te des cuenta, ellos vendrán a mí para que los vista, y no te va a gustar los resultados- se rió.

-que creen que les gustara una moto cada uno o un auto? Estaba pensando en un Ferrari o descapotable, todavía no lo tengo decidido-reflexiono Rose.

-no se donde van a estudiar, la educación es importante, conozco unos buenos colegios; tengo unos contactos para que puedan entrar, aunque sea mitad del año- dijo Carlisle.

Mis hermanos querían jugar con ellos, ver cuanta fuerza y velocidad tenían, hummm...…., voy a tener que vigilar a esos dos, cuando se proponen algo y más que nada que es peligroso no hay forma de detenerlos hasta cumplirlo, y por lo que se de Jun a el le gusta el riesgo. El hecho que todos estén planeando cosas como si ellos nos dejasen entrar en su vida como si nada me estaba enloqueciendo, como no se dan cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas, ellos no nos aceptarían, no me aceptarían.

-por que hacen esto? Ellos no me quieren, ellos no van a querer venir aca de nuevo!-grite desesperado, tenían que enterarse que no podían pensar así era una locura; todos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos por un segundo.

-me parece que es mejor una moto, he visto como les gusta manejarlas-continuo Rose, todos volvieron a sus preparativos ignorándome, furioso me retire a mi habitación ¿no entiendo por que no escuchan lo que digo?- no te acomodes tanto ahí que en un rato con Esme sacamos tus cacharros y empezamos la decoración de la habitación para que duerma mi bebe.

Me limite a girar los ojos, ninguno iba a entrar en razón esta vez.

Faltaban unos minutos para que sean las 12 y nos fuimos al lugar a cordado para el juego, mi madre y hermanas acomodaron todo, para recibir a los niños y los licántropos, no sabía como actuar, las dudas albergaban mi ser ¿tengo que hablar? ¿tratar de entablar una conversación con los niños? ¿ellos al menos me miraran? ¿Jun intentará matarme hoy? ¿lograre matar a Jacob y que Bella no se enoje conmigo en el proceso?, todas estas preguntas giraban en mi cabeza, mientra revisaba por venteaba vez la hora ¿pero por que no llegaban todavía? ¿era algún tipo de castigo que me daban? ¿esperarlos y que ellos no se presentaran?.

-cálmate, hermanos, todavía falta cinco minutos para las 12- me dijo Jasper, mi desesperación le molestaba.

Al instante sentimos el olor a perro mojado de los licántropos, a los lejos visualizamos a más de 20 personas, entre ellos estaban mis hijos, Bella y varios humanos, todos se aproximaban en distintos autos y camiones. No podía leer la mente de ninguno, Bella usaba su escudo sobre ellos, Cuando se bajaron de sus vehículos, todos nos miraban precavidamente. Jun iba en una camioneta con una humana, que tenía grandes marcas en su rostro, no era difícil deducir que fue atacada por uno de ellos, trata de calmar mi ira al corroborar cuan peligrosos eran esos lobos y un licántropo, el rostro de mi hijo era de fastidio. Todos se bajaron de sus vehículos y se quedaron esperando algo, la mujer de la cicatriz se les unió pero el hombre y Jun no se movieron de su lugar, parecían que lo estuviesen reprendiendo por algo. Estaba por escuchar cuando el hijastro de Charlie habló:

-esta vez si que Sam se enojo- todos se rieron, pero Bella se refregaba la cabeza cansada- vamos a ver como sale de esta- todos miraban la escena con cierta malicia en sus rostros, nosotros no entendíamos nada. Pero el hombre sin levantar la voz pero de forman concisa y dura le decía algo en quileute.

-trate de decirle que no sea muy duro con el, es tan solo un niño-pareció disculparse la mujer con Bella, pero esta tan solo asintió sin apartar la vista a la situación.

-paso algo malo?- pregunto mi madre, todos queríamos enterarnos que era lo que había pasado, detestaba que regañen a mi hijo, aunque he aprendido que el se lo merece en cada ocasión. Todos ellos la miraron un momento, como si recién se hubiesen dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Jun hizo algo que no tenía que hacer, sabiendo que estaba mal de antemano y lo atraparon, cosa de todos los días- se rió es tío de los chicos, asentimos, ya que pareció que no iban a darnos más información que esa.

-mas le vale a Sam que no le maltrate- cuando salió esa palabra de la boca de la tía de los chicos, con mis hermanos nos llenamos de ira ¿maltratar? A que se refería con eso? Si le toca un pelo de su hermosa cabeza, el Apocalipsis no va ser nada con la destrucción que voy a causar- porque o si no te vas a quedar sin marido prima.

-por que lo defiendes? Sabes que lo que hizo fue estúpido y descuidado- se molesto Jacob ¿Por qué tiene que estar ese hombre aquí? Se que realizado cosas horrendas en mi vida, pero porque me acecha este perrucho, talvez si logro que los chicos y Bella se distraigan un momento lo pueda matar sin que ellos lo noten- tiene que agradecer que no se que pastilla esta tomando Bella que no lo agarro todavía, a ella si le tengo miedo- pero Bella no se inmuto ante esto tan solo miraba todo seriamente.

-usted es doctor ¿no es cierto?-pregunto uno de los hombres hacia mi padre, este asintió- por que en la adolescencia uno hace locuras, créame nosotros lo sabemos- algunos se sonrieron- es posible que por ser mitad humano, el chico se toma muy apecho lo de ser adolescente, porque es increíble en la cantidad de problemas en los que se meten, recién son las 12.-Carlisle no supo si eso fue una pregunta en serio o una broma ninguno lo supo.

-y cuando se entere Sue- se emociono otro refregándose la mano- no esperen cuando se entere Charlie? voy a buscar la cámara, esto si que hay que grabarlo- se les ilumino a todos el rostro ¿y estos son sus amigos? ¿Querían que el sufra?, de pronto, mi hijo intento contestar y el hombre levanto su voz amenazante, vi todo rojo ¿Cómo se atrevía levantarle la voz a mi hijo? ¿Quién se creía que era?, gruñí fuertemente y estaba por ponerle los puntos al lobo (con Rose al lado mío ) cuando Bella habló finalmente:

-no se muevan, no lo pueden rescatar y defender cada vez que esta en problemas, Sam tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado, y cuando llegue a casa va vérselas conmigo.

Todos la miraron y se callaron, a los instantes los dos bajaron y se nos unieron, el tal Sam se había calmado (que bien que el lo haya hecho, porque yo no), Jun mantuvo la cabeza baja.

-no me gusta levantarle la voz, pero a veces…- suspiro pesadamente, su mujer se acerco y le tomo la mano, este la miró y le sonrío. Jun se acerco a su madre y hermana, pareció avergonzado.

-en casa hablamos, tu y yo seriamente- le susurro Bella al chico, que pareció horrorizarse- y tu abuelo se va a enterar de esto, no va haber abuela ni tía que te salven de esta- pareció que el color se le fue del rostro, pero al rato miro a Nessie enojado.

-no te metas, que papa me haya retado es cosa mía no tuya, así que no hagas ningún comentario- ¿papa? Le llamaba papa al licántropo? ¿ a el lo consideraba su padre?, con todo motivo no me necesitan, si ya tienen un padre, ese hombre era su padre, mi familia me miró apenada, ellos entendieron el significado de lo que dijo Jun, ellos después de todo no eran mis hijos.

-no te la agarres con tu hermana, porque te juro que te voy a dar una buenas nalgadas, si es que queda algo de ti cuando tu madre termine contigo- le ordeno Jacob, bueno que alguien me diga a quien mato primero a Sam, por ser el padre de mis hijos, a Jacob por ser una cuña en mi espalda o a mí, por que si todo lo que acá pasa no hace que me de un infarto, cosa que es muy probable que me de aun siendo vampiro, para acortar la cosa era preferible que me suicide con una cucharita de te.

-te retaron- le saco la lengua otro de ellos que no era muy grande de edad.

-bueno, va ser mejor que coman algo; perdonen por el espectáculo que dio mi hijo- la voz de Bella era tan tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado- ellos son los de la manada de la Push, Sam su jefe- este me miró con cierto reproche- Emily, la mujer de el-era la joven con las marcas en el rostro- el es Jared, su novia Kim, Bardy, Collin.- era el que le saco la lengua a Jun-el tranquilo Paul- todos se rieron, pero nosotros no entendimos porque y señalo aun par más- y ellos son los de la manada de Jacob.

-Hay dos manadas?-pregunto mi Jasper.

-si, ahora hay dos manadas, ellos son Seth, Leah (la joven nos miraba con odio, se parecía tanto a Rose en tantos sentidos), Quil (era el que le quiso grabar mientras lo retaban) y Brady (el que pregunto a mi padre si era medico)- y nos presento a nosotros a ellos.

Nos saludaron, varios arrugaron sus narices, como si ellos olieran a Rosas. Bajaron de los vehículos varias cajas con comida, y nos sentamos formando una ronda sobre el pasto, cada especie por su lado( mis hijos con ellos).

-también trajimos algo para que coman- ofreció mi madre, el alpha de la Push, dudó pero aceptó mirando de reojo a Bella.

Si que era un espectáculo verlos comer, como si jamás hubiese comido en su vida. Después de unos momentos, nos mezclamos entre ellos, mis padres hablaban con Sam sobre el tratado, accediendo a satisfacer la curiosidad de mi padre y le contó lo que más pudo sobre su especie, las mujeres (incluida mi hija y Bella) hablaban con mis hermanas, Rose puso su mejor cara tan solo para estar con los niños, Alice (que era la única que realmente hablaba) le daba sus ideas sobre el guardarropa para mis hijos.

-vamos a jugar a la pelota-invitó Jun a mis hermanos y a mi, pero en todo momento me miró, todos lo siguieron, al pasar al lado de Sam, este le advirtió "te estoy vigilando", suspire pesadamente para no tener un encontronazo con él, por amenazar a mi hijo.

-bueno a que jugamos?- se emociono Emmett, quería demostrar todas sus "habilidades" e impresionarlos.

-al futbol- Seth si que era un muchacho extraño, parecía estar feliz por nuestra presencia

-bueno seis contra seis- Jasper intentaba adaptarse a esta nueva situación.

- no tío, Nessie va a jugar-los ojos de mi hermano salió de sus órbitas, cuando reacciono sonrío como jamás lo he visto sonreír a otra persona que no sea Alice "Edward ¿escuche bien?¿me dijo tío?", yo asentí- dale Nessie ven a jugar.

-pero…- quise impedir que ella jugase pero cuando Jun me miro con su odio, preferí callarme, el se llevaba bien con todos los de mi familia pero es seguro que a mí me quiere tres metros bajo tierra.

-es peligroso que ella juegue-se enserio Jacob, no pensé que me alegrase algo que saliese de su boca.

-no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, preocúpate por vos-se rió Nessie, pero con Jacob miramos preocupados, al menos en algo coincidíamos con el lobo.

-Edward es el arbitro- se puso receloso Emmett- es un tramposo y además corre muy rápido-explico

-las reglas- anunció Q uill- nada de transformaciones- varios abuchearon- no, me lo advirtió Sam, se estuvieron quejando en nuestras casas que no nos queda nada de ropa, además no traje ninguna muda de ella- se rieron mientras se empujaban entre ellos- nada de fuerza ni velocidad de vampiro- se incómodo- y para ti mi amiguito, nada de leer mentes- señalo a Jun.

-igual mama puso el escudo, no me deja escuchar nada- admitió molesto.

-bueno los grupos- dijo Jacob- Nessie, Jun, Emmett, Jasper, Seth y yo juntos; el otro grupo Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Brady y Collin son los contrarios, Edward es el que dirige.

-no quieres estar lejos de tu Nessie-se burlo Jared, todos se rieron, mientras que Nessie se sonrojo ¿a que demonios se refería?

Casa uno en su posición, el juego comenzó; Bella y los demás nos miraban y alentaban, si tan solo me dedicara alguna palabra, si tan solo pudiese tocarla y tenerla entre mis brazos como antes, si tan solo me amase de nuevo. Con Jasper y Bardy al arco, se puso la pelota en movimiento, todos estaban tras Emmett, que parecía un niño en navidad, que tenía la pelota en su poder. Le paso la pelota a Jacob y Paul intento hacerle una barrida para sacársela pero el le amago y siguió su camino; pero Paul se enojo ante su perdida y comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo se deformo y el pelo le cubrió todo. Se transformo en lobo.

_Hoy me dedique todo el día a subir un capítulo en casi todas mis historias, ya que el viernes terminan mis vacaciones, si la vida apesta. Es posible que mañana complete otro de este, no se todavía, si mi hermana no se queda todo el día con la computadora lo hago temprano._

_La historia me pertenece no los personajes._


	15. SIN SANGRE NO HAY CULPA

CAPITULO 14: "SIN SANGRE NO HAY CULPA"

Bella (pov)

No estaba convencida en venir hoy, había mucho en contra para asistir en primer lugar los niños no querían relacionarse con ellos, Jun era muy claro en ese punto pero Nessie no daba ningún tipo de opinión al respecto, la manada (ninguna de las dos) los querían cerca de ellos, aunque Emily y Sam entendían porque lo hacía, el padre de el lo abandono cuando era pequeño, aun así le hubiese gustado conocerlo. Charlie y Jacob no emitieron ningún tipo de opinión, pero no estaban felices con el asunto; y yo ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Prácticamente obligo a mis hijos a que vean a su padre y familia? ¿Por qué los expongo a esta situación?, creo por que se que ellos necesitan de ellos, necesitan de Edward; aun después de todo lo pasado no guardo rencor hacía el, ¿Cómo podría? El un día se dio cuenta, lo que yo ya sabía, yo no era conveniente para él, no había motivo para que me ame, pero que haya destruido mi corazón (cosa que mis hijos lo recompusieron) no significa que mis hijos tengan que sufrir, quiero que le den una oportunidad, que lo conozcan, y lo juzguen por su propia experiencia y no la mía-aunque ellos no saben nada sobre como fue nuestra relación- como es el, como es el como padre. Sé que el los ama, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, pero la actitud de mis hijos (principalmente el mayor) lo cohíben, estoy segura en mismo momento que ellos bajen sus defensas y lo dejen entrar a sus vidas, va a ser indispensable para ellos, ocupara el lugar que siempre le perteneció, el ser su padre. Jamás esperare volver con el, no después de todo lo sucedido, hay demasiadas heridas abiertas, que no van a sanar, ni tampoco que el considere volver a estar conmigo.

Después de lo que paso a la mañana con mi hijo, porque eso es cierto, el es mi hijo cuando causa algún problema, pero cuando todos están felices es su nieto, sobrino y amigo, pero hoy es mi hijo; era conveniente venir, pero ellos nos estaban esperando y no quería que sufran un desplante por parte nuestra. A pesar de los sucedido nos estábamos divirtiendo, cuando Jun llamo a Jasper tío(aunque creo que no se dio cuenta se eso) tuve esperanzas, los estaban aceptando poco a poco; Jacob amago la barrida de Paul, y entonces todo comenzó. Paul se enojo(no sabe como tomar bien las equivocaciones) transformándose, aun cuando tenían prohibido hacerlo hoy, todos nos quedamos petrificados, era riesgoso que este de esa forma cuando hay humanos y otros de sus especie pero sin convertirse, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el se dirigió a embestir contra Jacob, al verse en peligro por instinto este se corrió; y entonces el se dio cuenta de su error, todos nos dimos cuenta. Detrás de el se encontraba Nessie, Paul no pudo controlarse y detenerse a tiempo, y se abalanzo contra ella empajándola violentamente, ella no emitió ningún sonido, creo que alguien gritó, muy posiblemente yo, salió volando por los aires, su cuerpo parecía de trapo, era tan moldeable. La cubrí con un campo físico más resistente, no podía permitir que se lastimara más de lo que estaba, ella no, ella no puede lastimarse, es mi vida; Edward se posiciono detrás de ella para que no se golpee con la caída, todo era tan rápido aun para mi vista de vampiro, y mis movimientos demasiados lentos, no podía llegar antes de que suceda algo peor, ambos terminaron incrustados entre unas rocas por la fuerza del golpe, quedando enterrados entre ellas. Por los aroma, todos, humanos, vampiros y licántropos, me acompañaban para rescatarla, ¿Por qué mis piernas son tan lentas? ¿Por qué siento que paso unas horas desde que fueron enterrados entre las rocas? ¿Por qué se lastimo mi niña?, no veía nada, no entendía nada, todo parece una pesadilla, ninguno de mis hijos se deben lastimar, ninguno debe sufrir, estaría llorando di eso fuese podido; se que tendría que estar bien, mi campo la protegió de algo peor, no debe ser muy grave ¡que no sea muy grave, por favor!.

Desesperada junto a mi hijo, Jacob y varios más, no se quienes eran, tan solo me focalice en mi tarea, sacar las rocas de encima de ellos

-por favor que este bien!-creo que esa suplica fue de Emily.

Cuando lo sentí, al igual que todos, era el olor a sangre, el aroma era tan dulce y exquisito, lo reconocería en cualquier lado, eran el de Nessie. Podía escuchar los gritos y sollozos de Alice, Rosalie y Esme, el gruñido de parte de varios licántropos y vampiros, y los insultos de Jun; yo no estaba ahí, estaba con mi hija abrazándola y cuidándola, que jamás se aparte del lugar donde pertenecía, el mío, sacamos las rocas con más furia. ¡Debajo de estas esta mi hija herida y sangrando!, y Edward estaba con ella, pero el no le haría daño, yo se que no, el la ama tanto como yo, no la lastimaría ni la atacaría, no importa cuan fuerte sea el ardor en la garganta, no importa lo tentador que sea, como el instinto te llame a consumirla, el no le haría daño, como lo hizo conmigo ese día en el salón de baile. Saque la última roca y ambos estaban dentro de mi campo, Edward la abrazaba armando en escudo a su alrededor, le acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente, ella esta apoyada sobre su pecho, me horrorizo ver en que condición estaba, la cabeza le sangraba, su parte izquierda lastimada y su brazo derecho con una fractura expuesta, el motivo por el cual ella no había gritado era que el golpe le causo la inconciencia. Edward me miró suplicante, era el dolor en persona, el reflejo del mío.

-Carlisle- comencé a gritar, pero el ya estaba sobre ella, examinando sus heridas, la recosté sobre mí, para que este lo más cómoda posible, y Edward se coloco a su lado acariciando su rostro, sin tocar su herida y sostuvo su mano sana. Escuchaba los llantos de Jacob, era muy posible que Quill y Embry lo estuviesen sosteniendo, yo tan solo miraba su rostro, estaba tan dañada, jamás me dolió tanto verla con los ojos cerrados, ella tenía que abrirlos y mostrarme esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Todos lloraban y los que no podían sollozaban, Jun se puso al lado de Edward tomando la mano libre de este apretándola fuertemente, entonces Nessie recobró la conciencia.

-mami, me duele- susurro dejando caer algunas lagrimas, no podía verla así, tenia el deseo de tomarla entre mis brazos y llevármela lejos donde nadie la lastimara, aun mundo donde jamás sufriera.

-shhh, no te preocupes, tu abuelo se fijando como estas no te muevas, vas a estar bien, bebe- trate de que no se notara, pero aun mi voz se quebró, me costaba demostrarme fuerte, pero tenía que serlo, por ella, por mis hijos.

-tendremos que poner el hueso en su lugar-informo Carlisle, en su modalidad de medico, pero se veía claramente el dolor en el, yo tan solo pude asentir, esta vez no iba a poder hablar, que mi boca emita algún sonido.-bueno , Nessie esto va a doler, mira hacia otro lado, no es recomendable que veas esto- ella corrió su cabeza hacia Edward, que le dio una dulce sonrisa, para calmarla.

-papi…-murmuró

-todo va ha estar bien, estoy acá ahora, no te voy a dejar más- le dijo cálidamente. Carlisle tomo las dos partes del brazo, ella se estremeció ante el contacto, preferí no ver por que o sino lo atacaría por causarle más dolor, aunque se que la estaba ayudando, pero soy bastante irracional cuando se trata de mis hijos. Pero cuando Nessie gritó cuando se coloco el hueso en su lugar, no pude evitar gruñir, mi corazón se detuvo de nuevo ante su dolor, ni durante mi proceso de transformación a vampiro o cuando di a luz a mis hijos pase por esta agonía, que ella sufra es inconcebible. A los instantes su cabeza al igual que su brazo comenzó a sanar, Edward la alejo de mí, por lo cual quise arrancarle la cabeza, pero me contuve de hacerlo, la alzó y ella se acurrucó en el.

-va ha estar bien-anunció Carlisle, creo que intento relajarnos- se recupera rápidamente.-yo tan solo le daba besos en su frente, y Jacob se aproximó.

-hola hermosa!-ella le sonrió, pude ver las miradas asesinas de parte de Edward y Rose-es un alivio que tu abuelo sea doctor ¿no es cierto? Como te encuentras? Te sigue doliendo?

Todos nos detuvimos en seco cuando Paul se acerco

-perdóname-se disculpo cubierto con una frazada, no lo quería mirar, entiendo que ser un licántropo ocasiona cambios de humor muy grandes, pero toco a mi hija, no solo eso la lastimo como nunca he visto y logro que me sintiese impotente por esto, estoy absolutamente enojada con el. Edward y Jun lo querían matar, Jacob comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, a Rose la sujeto Emmett, la manada se puso en medio para protegerlo del posible ataque. De pronto Nessie se rió:

-hey! Sin sangre no hay culpa, estoy bien, no fue nada-ella era peor que yo mintiendo- me duele un poco pero voy a estar bien- las palabras de ella lograron que entrara en razón, era lugar ni momento para esto, había que esperar hasta que los ánimos estuviesen calmados pero parecía que no influyo en ninguno de ellos, ya que no desistieron en su actitud, suspiré ¿puede ser que la única madura aquí sea mi hija y yo? Si uno se lo pone a pensar es bastante triste, somos unas de las más jóvenes aquí

-esta bien! Cálmense todos, Paul no quiso hacer esto, el lo lamenta y nosotros aceptamos su disculpas ¿de acuerdo?, así que se calman, peleas no quiero ¿ me entendieron?-todos me miraron y no dijeron ninguna palabra, desistieron en su pelea ¿Cómo debería estar para que todos me mirasen así?.- a los minutos de silencio, Emily intercedió tímidamente

-es mejor que nos vayamos, Nessie tiene que descansar, puede que se cure rápido pero igual necesita relajarse

-Cariño- Jacob se dirigió a ella-¿vamos a mi casa? Van a estar todos y el abuelo Billy te va mimar, te dejo usar mi computadora, acabo de expandir su memoria es un cañón ahora- el rostro de Edward se lleno de odio y apretó a Nessie más fuerte contra el, como reclamándola como suya, Jacob se dio cuenta de esto y ambos se mataban con la mirada.

-suéltala- le ordenó Jun, pero este no lo hizo sino que aumento su agarre, era un calco de Edward, ambos son tan infantiles y posesivos, dos cabezas huecas cuando se los proponen; eso si, Jacob no se queda atrás, era como un concurso quien es más prehistórico de todos, ninguno de los maduro emocionalmente, todos se mostraron precavidos ante la situación, yo simplemente estaba harta.

-saben que?-grité, no me gusta elevar mi voz pero ellos me pudrieron- tu te calmas- le dije a Jun- tu me la das- sin dudas Edward me la entrego rápidamente-y ella necesita descansar, bien sabes que en tu casa no se puedo, es la casa del pueblo*-Jacob se avergonzó- parí un solo varón no tres, así que crezcan un poco.

Emmett se rió, lo mire de forma asesina y Rose me hizo el favor de pegarle en la cabeza.

-Que!?- se quejo

-Bella-susurro Carlisle ¿me tenía miedo?- creo que es mejor que no duerma mucho, creo, si es que quieres que venga a mi casa para que la examine mejor.-todos los Cullen se emocionaron, se cuanto deseaban que ellos estén en su casa, con ellos.

-ella va ha estar bien, nosotros la cuidaremos, como siempre lo hemos hecho- la voz de Leah era dura, ella odiaba a los vampiros y el padre de los chicos era el primero en su lista para matar.

-nosotros somos su familia- no se quedo atrás Rose, Alice y Jasper se pusieron a su lado, para contenerla.

-yo soy su tía- la amenazo

-yo también-sip! Ellas son iguales no hay ninguna duda- y el es su abuelo, y además es medico- Emmett la sostuvo y Seth hizo lo mismo con Leah, se querían matar. Yo lo que saco a conclusión con esto es que "ve a tu lugar feliz, ve a tu lugar feliz", por hay eso evite que mate a todo el mundo para establecer el hecho que ellos son mis hijos, ellos me pertenecen.

-vamos a la casa de Charlie, me encargaré que no duerma mucho. Si podrías pasar a revisarla ¿no es cierto, Carlisle?-puse la mejor sonrisa que pudo, todos se aterraron.

-si, claro- se limito a contestar

-mañana Jun va su casa para ayudarte Esme, pero prefiero que Nessie se quede descansando.

-si, no hay problema.-vi la tristeza en ella, deseaba que ambos niños estén con ellos.

-Emily ¿mañana dejo a Nessie en tu casa temprano?- no pudo contestar ya que mi hija intercedió.

-mami, mejor voy a lo de la abuela Esme- esta se sonrió de par en par- no quiero que Jun se sienta solo- me toco el rostro "se puede poner fea la cosa, ya conoces como es". Cerré los ojos un segundo y asentí.

-bueno, Esme- se esperanzo-mañana a las cuatro los dejo a los dos ¿esta bien?

-si, si- se apuro a responder.

Jacob se me acerco, nos entendíamos bien los dos, no era necesario compartir pensamientos para saber lo que el otro pensaba, no entendía por que Nessie tenía que ir.

-después te explico- el asintió, todos nos miraron- nos vemos mañana

Y todos nos separamos

_Bueno hay días que uno se levanta del lado izquierdo de la cama, este es uno de esos para mí, me acabo de enterar que recién el próximo cuatrimestre empiezo la universidad (fue mi culpa no fui antes a averiguar sobre las fechas de inscripción, llamarme tonta se queda corto), mis amigas me reclaman que no le presto atención (y lo más triste que es cierto) y tengo que ir a trabajar mañana (mátenme!!!!!!), por último, me parece que este capítulo me salió horrible, parece que estoy perdiendo mi inspiración (espero que no); todo esto es para decirles que recién la próxima semana actualizó, no puedo antes porque tengo que ponerme al día con las cosas, perdónenme. _

_Ojala que se entienda los motivos de Bella para que los chicos conozcan a su padre, y se vea lo protectora que es con ellos._

_Con respecto al cuento sobre la niñez de los chicos Swan, me preguntaron si Leah imprimo a Jun, mi respuesta son dos, sigan leyendo y no todos los amores son correspondidos, pero en un par de capítulos se va a entender todo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo la historia._


	16. ESME EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS

CAPÍTULO 15:"ESME EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS"

Esme (pov)

En un momentos llegan mis nietos, todavía me cuesta creer que los tengo, no podía esperar para verlos, hasta desarregle el jardín, con ayuda de Rose, por supuesto, porque realmente no teníamos nada que acomodar en la casa, y cuando quisimos romper la pared del comedor para que se queden más tiempo con nosotros, Carlisle nos aconsejo que no lo hiciéramos, "sería muy obvio", según sus palabras, no lo creo pero es el que tiene más contacto con los humanos, así que esta vez voy a aceptarlo, pero con pinzas. Él paso por la noche por la casa de Charlie para chequear como estaba Nessie, cuando mi nieta se lastimo, jamás pensé experimentar tanto dolor, ella es un bebe, mi bebe, y no debe lastimarse, hasta considere matar al licántropo que le causo sus heridas, pero por suerte Bella nos hizo entrar en razón antes de que pasase a mayores. Nos contó que Jun tenía cara de pocos amigos (lamento admitirlo pero no es una sorpresa), Charlie estaba absolutamente enojado y Bella se mostraba impasible, al parecer le habían castigado (tampoco me sorprende, de lo poco que conozco a mi nieto, parece ser que de los 365 días del año 430 días esta castigado, el es un adorable problema multiplicado por dos). Por otra parte mi niñita estaba bien, no sentía dolor y su brazo se movía con normalidad, es un alivio, quisimos ir a visitarlos, principalmente Edward, pero ellos no están cómodos ante nuestra presencia, no vivo en tanta negación, pero todo se va a arreglar, de eso estoy segura, posiblemente hoy, si! estoy segura de eso. No quiso hondear mucho sobre el tema de su visita, pero ante mi insistencia y la de mis hijos, no tuvo otra opción, Jacob también estaba en la casa, Nessie le estaba leyendo un libro, mi hijo odiaba al chico, se lo que piensa, lo que todos piensan ¿será pareja de Bella? Ella fue capaz de aceptarnos cuando no éramos de la misma especie ¿hizo lo mismo con él?, me dolió cuando Jun se refirió a Sam como su padre, eso devasto a mi hijo, pero ¿Jacob también lo era? ¿Los chicos lo consideraban un padre?; el muchacho los cuido mucho de formas totalmente inimaginable, yendo más halla de lo humanamente posible, y por eso se lo agradezco, pero espero que no, no quiero que Edward siga sufriendo, no se lo merece mi pobre hijo.

Alice preparó patrones de colores para la temporada otoño-invierno el guardarropa de los chicos, ya esta comunicándose con sus contactos para que el próximo año ellos estén en las pasarelas de Francia y NY, aunque sabíamos que eso no era posible, ella tan solo dijo que tenía todo arreglado que nos preocupemos, lo vi en su mirada planeo algo tan Alice, espero que no haya heridos esta vez. Jasper y Emmett estaban ocultándonos cosas, y por sus risas y las miradas asesinas de Edward, se que no era nada bueno, no se que pensar de todo eso; Rose preparó dos motos para los chicos, una rosa para Nessie y otra roja para Jun, los comparo con su personalidad, rosa por que ella es una princesa y roja por el carácter fogoso de mi nietito. Yo mientras tanto me ocupe de prepararles las habitaciones, la de Nessie tiene una cama victoriana que hace juego con las mesitas de luz y el ropero, todo blanco y el de Jun es azul, con una hamaca paraguaya en el medio de esta, y estantes abiertos, porque tengo la impresión de que no es muy ordenado.

Escuchamos como el vehículo se aproximaba y salimos a recibirlos, la emoción me estaba matando y a Jasper, le di una sonrisa de disculpa, pero me hizo entender que no era solo culpa mía sino de todos, nunca los vi tan felices a todos. Los chicos estaban durmiendo en la parte trasera de la camioneta, mientras que mi esposo y Bella estaban al frente hablando.

-por amor a Dios, Bella!- se alarmo Alice- como puedes viajar en eso?- señalo su camioneta, lo cierto que parecía más antigua que su anterior vehículo. Ellos estaban bajando de esta.

-prefiero la seguridad antes que la estética, tienes que admitirlo es un clásico- Alice giro los ojos- además este abuelo todavía no me fallo- tomo a Nessie que estaba durmiendo y Carlisle a Jun- van a seguir durmiendo por un par de horas más, no se despiertan con nada, incluso ni con los ronquidos de Seth y Jacob- y se rió ¿Jacob dormía en la misma casa que ellos? Vi el ligero dolor que corrió por el rostro de mi hijo, pero se recompuso al instante- Carlisle me comento que les prepararon unos cuartos para ellos.

-si, si, Esme las decoro, blanca para Nessie y azul para Jun, son hermosas- salto de felicidad Alice, pero Bella se mordió el labio dudosa ¿estaba mal planear que mis nietos tengan sus propias habitaciones a nuestra casa? ¿acaso que ellos estén hoy es algo momentáneo y no se va a repetir en el futuro? ¿ no los voy a ver más?, ella me miró y dijo rápidamente

-si seguro que son hermosos, y te agradezco el gesto, ellos lo van a apreciar; pero por ahora es preferible que duerman juntos, en el mismo cuarto, para evitar problemas eso es todo-¿problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

-si, claro- conteste

Cuando Edward se dirigió a tomar a Nessie, Bella lo esquivó apretando su agarre, todos nos quedamos callados ante esto, mi hijo clavo su vista al suelo frunciendo el seño.

-no te ofendas Edward, no es nada contra tuyo, pero…- se notaba en su voz que le costaba hablarle directamente, en la casi todas las veces que nos vimos ellos no tuvieron una conversación si que alguien más interviniera- Nessie no le gusta que la gente sepa cuales son sus sueños, y eso suele pasar cuando la tocan, ni siquiera Jacob y Jun tienen permitido hacerlo.- apretó su puño cuando el nombre de Jacob salio de su boca.

-si, no hay problema- Carlisle le extendió a Jun, el la miró como pidiendo permiso a lo cual ella asintió, era cautivador ver como estrechaba a su hijo entre sus brazos, es la primera vez que lo toca(antes lo ha hecho pero fue cuando lastimaron a mi niña y cuando se quisieron matar entre ellos, así que eso no cuenta), que lo resguarda, que se siente verdaderamente como su padre, la sonrisa de su rostro fue tan dulce, y niño se acomodo mejor ante su agarre.

Pusieron a los niños en el cuarto de Nessie, y camodaron sus cosas, son ángeles caídos del cielo, eso es lo que son mis nietos, Rosie suspiró aliviada, como si su hubiese sacado un peso de encima, yo se como se siente, ellos pertenecen con nosotros, ellos son Cullen. Cuando bajamos a la sala Bella observo la habitación durante unos momentos antes de decir:

-no les molesta que haga unos cambios? Tan solo por la mañana, les dejo avisado los chicos que después pongan las cosas en su lugar- nadie entendió nada, así que asentí. Cuando se dispuso a mover la heladera, Edward la detuvo.

-te vas a lastimar….

-soy un vampiro a ahora, hay muy pocas cosas que me pueden lastimar- ella susurro, sin prestarle más atención, el le miró tristemente y se hizo a un lado. Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de comida que compre, no creo que sea tanto, es necesario tener 15 litros de leche para el desayuno, Carlisle me advirtió que era demasiado, pero los chico se tienen que alimentar ¿no es cierto?

-Alice?

-sip, Bella- cantó en respuesta, todos teníamos una gran sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

-cuanto hace hoy de temperatura?- nos descolocamos, dirigimos nuestra atención a Alice que la miraba extrañada

-unos 23 grados, porque?- a causa de los niños ella no puede ver el futuro, bueno al menos el de ellos, cosa que nos ponía bastante nerviosos¿ como vamos a poder cuidarlos correctamente si no sabemos su futuro?.

-nada, nada, ya se darán cuenta. Nada triple xxx hoy- murmuró-no importa lo que vean, es absolutamente normal, no hay problema. Si escuchan ruidos, como golpes y gritos- ¡¡¡¡que!!!!- no se alarmen, todo va a estar bien; Emmett- este se pasmo- nada de ruidos hasta que se hayan despertado totalmente, Jun va a estar molesto por una hora pero por suerte Nessie esta aquí, pero ella no hace milagros, así que ni una palabra ¿me entendiste?- sentí un deje de amenaza en su voz. Rose la pego en la nuca

-pero no hice nada todavía- se quejo masajeándose la cabeza

-por las dudas- le sonrió a su esposo.

-y cuando Jun les haga un gesto le dan un vaso- todos asentimos, todo se estaba tornando bastante singular.- su desayuno son tan solo cereales con leche y frutas, no comen nada más, no después del fiasco del año pasado- se asomo una sonrisita en sus labios- y se despiertan a las 7:30 hs , pero se levantan a las 8 hs- concluyó, agarro su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-donde vas?- pregunto Jasper

- a trabajar, mi turno comienza en media hora ¿les molesta que deje aquí mi camioneta?

-no, no esta bien- le respondí

- Bella…- intentó hablar Edward, ella no tendría que trabajar, ella podría estar más tiempo con sus hijos si nos dejase ayudarle, nosotros los podíamos mantener sin que ellos se tengan que preocupar de nada, darles una mansión si ellos lo desean, una isla si con eso están felices, darles el mundo en bandeja de plata.

-a la tarde pasa Jacob cuando sale del trabajo y las 6 vengo a buscarlos a todos-ignoro a Edward; pero el no le saco la vista de encima; odio esto pero iba a pasar tiempo antes de que ellos arreglan sus problemas, pero me conformo que le permita tener contacto con sus hijos.- adiós- y se despidió adentrándose al bosque.

-Ella no tendría que trabajar- le recriminó Rose a su hermano- toda mujer debe quedarse cuidando a sus hijos y que sea el padre que aporte ¿o me equivoco?

-Rose- por su tono de voz Carlisle intentaría razonar con ella, pero tan solo logro molestarla aún- hable con ella sobre el tema, le ofrecí darle dinero y una casa para que estén cómodos, la casa de Charlie es pequeña para ellos, además vive ahí el tío de los chicos, Seth, disminuyendo aun menos el tamaño del lugar; pero ella se negó rotundamente, afirmo que a los chicos no les gusta los cambios, y van a extrañar mucho a sus abuelos maternos y que la manada no aprobaría eso. agrego que le intenta inculcar a los chicos que hay que trabajar para lograr las cosas, y estaría mal recibir cosas tan solo por recibirlas, que aunque se merecen todo, a ellos no les gusta los obsequios- Edward se sonrió, eran igual que Bella en tantas cosas- hasta los chicos tienen trabajos en La Push- me gusta que tengan buenos valores, como trabajar duro por lo que quieren, pero realmente no quiero que trabajen, son muy chiquitos para hacerlo

Faltaban cinco minutos para las 7.30hs y apenas podía contener la emoción de verlos.

_¿Cómo será cuando se despierten los hijos de Edward? ¿Habrá muchos problemas? ¿Por qué Bella dejo tantas instrucciones de cómo manejarse cuando se despierten?¿mataré a mi hermana por romperme las que no tengo?(si esto va para vos, déjame de molestar mientras posteo) Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Espero que le haya gustado hasta la próxima (si es que no estoy presa por matar a una rompe que no me deja en paz). Chau, nos vemos._

_Lo titule al capítulo de esa manera, por la negación de Esme ante la relación de Edward con sus hijo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si la historia y los comentarios que anticipan mi siguiente asesinato, jaja._


	17. CAOS MATUTINO

CAPITULO 16: "CAOS MATUTINO"

Esme (pov)

Eran las 7.25hs y todos estábamos impacientes, tuvimos que detener en varias oportunidades a Alice que les quería cambiar de piyamas ya que los de ellos según sus palabras "debían ser quemados y exorcizar a los demonios que llevaban en estos", dijo que iba a tener una charla seria con Bella por permitir que los chicos se vistan de esa manera, parecían pordioseros. Durante toda la espera ninguno hablo no queríamos que se despierten, ya que no era correcto (aunque lo cierto es que quería verlos ahora) y Bella nos advirtió que no era prudente, no entiendo porque tanta precaución pero ella los conoce bien así que debe haber un motivo para todos esto; Edward era el que estaba más impaciente de todos, lo intentaba ocultar pero conozco bien a mi hijo estaba preocupado sobre la relación con los chicos. De algo estoy segura se que Bella jamás hablo mal de nosotros, de Edward, pero creo que directamente no habló de nosotros, porque ellos nada más sabían el nombre de su padre pero porque es el mismo que de Jun ¿Por qué no quiso comentar nada sobre nosotros con ellos? ¿Tanto nos odia? ¿Por qué ahora desea que tengamos una relación con ellos? Se que mi hijo la daño severamente, todos lo hicimos, pero no fue nuestra intención, la considero mi hija daría todo por ella, daría todo por mis nietos tan solo espero que no dejen entrar en su vida, que se unan a nosotros como los Cullen que son.

Durante toda la madrugada escuchamos como sabanas y distintos tipos de telas se movían pero no sabíamos que eran, uno de ellos puso música pero era tan bajo el sonido que sospecho que debía ser algún tipo de mp3, estaba escuchando música clásica, nos acomodamos en la sala de la forma mas casual que pudiésemos encontrar pero cuando Emmett se puso su traje de beisbolista creo que se nos fue de las manos la cosa. Escuchamos como uno de ellos se levanto, si hubiese sido humana mi corazón latiría rápidamente por la excitación, los pasos eran torpes y pesados, tenía ganas de darles besos y abrazos, decirles que la abuela Esme estaba acá y no iba a dejarlos nunca más. Cuando vimos unos pies que se aproximaban al final de la escalera todos sonreímos para recibir a cualquiera de los dos que viniese, entonces vimos como Jun bajo tan solo vestido con unos boxers, todavía tenia los ojos cerrados, llevaba unos auriculares puestos, esto me hizo preguntarme un par de cosas ¿no estaba vestido cuando lo acostaron? ¿con eso se refería Bella con nada triple xxx hoy? ¿Acaso mi nieto tiene vocación de stripper? ¿Cómo hizo para no tropezarse con algo si tiene los ojos cerrados?. Antes de que pasara, Jasper y Rose le taparon la boca a Emmett que se estaba por reír cuando lo vio; cuando se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la heladera, que estaba en dirección contraria a nosotros, nos dimos cuenta que en su espalda tenía una marca muy profunda, como si se hubiese cortado seriamente hace algún tiempo, quise llorar ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? ¿Por qué se lastimo mi niñito? ¿Quién lo lastimo?, Carlisle me sostuvo porque sentí desfallecer mis piernas, dirigí mi atención a Edward y su rostro estaba marcado por el dolor. Emmett abrazo a Rose que intento acercarse a el, el se había lastimado y gravemente, mientras no estuvimos ha el le paso algo y mi única conclusión es que nosotros no estuvimos. El llego a la heladera y la abrió, apoyo la cabeza en ella y suspiró, no pude evitar sonreír, es idéntico a Edward, es el fiel reflejo de el, pero mi nieto tenía el cabellos más rebelde que su padre, cualquiera podría confundirlos; busco dentro de ella (aun sin abrir los ojos) y saco un cartón de leche de esta, la acerco a el para tomarla pero se detuvo en el último momento.

-ya se, ya se- murmuro fastidioso, y extendió la mano, le alcance el vaso como Bella nos había indicado, se servio y se la bebió toda; me devolvió el vaso y guardo la leche, y se dirigió hacia la escalera- ya cállate Seth, no digas nada o te mando a dormir al patio, y te prometo que esta vez lo hago; Leah me va a ayudar a hacerlo.- sin decir más se fue hacia su cuarto, todos nos quedamos impresionados, hasta medio dormido pelea.

A los instantes sonó el despertador y uno de ellos lo apago. Jun le subió el volumen a la música que ahora estaba tocando Andrea Bocelli, "Romanza".

-cinco minutos más, abuela- suplico, se refería a la mujer de Charlie, Sue, ella los crío y los vio crecer, ella los cuido, y yo no pude ver todos esos años, cinco años sin estar con ellos, cinco años que no recuperaría, cinco años en los cual no fue su abuela, me dolió al darme cuenta de esto, nos perdimos de tantas cosas que jamás recuperaríamos y todo por evitar algo que al final paso; Edward no se atrevió a mirarme, estaba arrepentido de sus decisiones, yo también lo estaba. De pronto escuchamos un golpe seco, uno de ellos se había caído, estábamos por ir a saber que era lo que había sucedido cuando Carlisle nos detuvo, "Bella nos dijo que no nos sorprendamos si hay golpes" susurro, a veces es molesto que mi marido sea tan centrado.

-HAA!!!-gritó Nessie, sentimos como se levanto y se movía por el cuarto, como si no hubiese pasado nada la escuchamos tararear; Emmett mediante señas llamo a Edward y le hizo saber que sus hijos eran raros, cosa por la cual recibió un golpe de Rose y Alice le tapo la boca para que no dijese nada.

-Basta Nessie!!!!! Déjame dormir!!!!!!!-se molesto Jun, por los sonidos creo que ella le saco las sabanas-ahora no me levanto nada. Abuela!!!!! Deja de gritar Nessie!!!!-parece ser que mentalmente le bramaba. Nos alegramos de que al final se hubiesen levantado, con Rose preparamos el desayuno- no se como Jacob te aguanta, eres igual que mamá…. Eso no fue un elogio, pero que……. No puedo creer que mamá nos haya traído-al fin se dio cuenta en donde estaba. A los minutos, Nessie bajo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, Alice pareció que quiso atacarla cuando noto que es lo que llevaba puesto, un gran buzo que le llegaba a las rodillas y un jeans negro (también muy grande para su talle).

-hola, abuela- me saludo, ¡soy abuelaaaaaaaaaa!, saludo a todos individualmente, Alice la miró de forma amenazadora, Nessie no entendió porque pero cuando ella le señalo su ropa y negó con el dedo, la niña se alejo rápidamente de ella; cuando se acerco a Edward, el le sonrió tímidamente, pero ella tan solo miró el piso por un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba dudosa de que hacer, tan solo pudimos observar todo tristemente.-hola señor Cullen- musitó, y se alejo de él, Edward se refregó su rostro y no mostró emoción alguna, estaba destruido por todo esto.

Se sentó a la mesa, y Rose le sirvió la comida, cuando la niña le agradeció con una sonrisa, jamás pensé verla tan feliz.

-no encuentro mi pantalón!-gritó fastidioso Jun, Nessie giró los ojos- te dije que no lo encuentro….no, no esta ahí- Emmett y Jasper trataron de ocultar sus risas, tosiendo- pero no esta en la mochila, si la estoy buscando- Nessie suspiró pesadamente- te dije que no esta…….lo encontré- Carlisle movió la cabeza divertido, mis nietos son todos unos personajes- ya voy, ya voy- murmuró algunas palabras en quileute , Nessie se mostró molesta- no me vas a acusar con mamá por que se la escuche ha Jacob y se va a meter en problemas también.

A los minutos bajo con caras de pocos amigos (cosa que no es sorpresa), pero al acercárseme su rostro pareció feliz y tomo mi mano para besarla.

-buena mañana mi señora Cullen, permítame decirle que se ve radiante- no pude evitar una risita tonta- lastima que esta casada porque sino la invitaría a salir- me sonrió, es tan galante mi nieto. Hizo lo mismo con Rose y Alice, que se hubiesen puestos coloradas si eso fuese posible; lo bueno es que los muchachos no se enojaron sino que se divirtieron ante su comportamiento, los saludo y cuando se aproximo a Carlisle le dijo- gracias por la atención que tuvo ayer con mi hermana, fue muy útil, no la aguanto- Nessie tan solo giro los ojos pero no le acoto nada- pero hay que cuidarla, ya sabe parientes.- mi marido asintió con una sonrisa. Paso al lado de Edward sin dirigirle ni la mirada, como si no estuviese ahí presente, pero el ya tenía el rostro endurecido de antes, ya sabía que iba a pasar eso.

Cuando se sentó, dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa en forma audible, eso le debió doler, nos quedamos estupefactos, levanto la mano como si pidiese que esperemos un momento, suspiró pesadamente, Nessie lo miró de reojo pero no dejo de comer su cereales, a los instantes levanto la cabeza como si nada hubiese pasado, y comenzó a desayunar.

- mama dijo algo?- pregunto Nessie.

- nos aviso que a las 18hs pasa y Jacob viene a la tarde- contesto Carlisle, todos nos sentamos en la mesa para verlos comer, jamás pensé que fuese algo tan fascinante pero que ellos estén que nosotros lo es, pero Edward prefirió quedarse parado cerca de la pared, no quería incomodarlos más de lo que ya estaban. Nessie le toco el pelo a su hermano y este se le corrió la mano fastidioso.

-no encontré el peine…no, no estaba-ella movió la cabeza-no soy vago el peine no estaba y punto, no me molestes, si eres el ser más molesto que existe aparte de Seth- no ahora no voy a buscar nada… por que no quiero-Nessie entrecerró los ojos en hacia él, pero el no parecía disgustado sino como si le gustase agobiar a su hermana-no lo voy a hacer……porque no….nop…-y se rió, cosa que molesto aún más a su hermana-ya te dije eres adoptada, tus padres que eran unos monos le pareciste horribles y te abandonaron, mamá sintió pena por vos y te adopto- los muchachos se rieron, pero se calmaron cuando Rose los miró de forma asesina- te lo creíste hace un par de años- se mofó, Nessie se puso colorada- si me acuerdo, todo el mundo se acuerda como lloraste por dos días, Dr. Cullen cuando se vayan se la podría llevar, tal vez a la Antártida, ya sabe lejos, no creo que nadie la extrañe- se rió, ¿Cuándo nos vayamos? ¿Adonde nos iríamos? ¿Por qué nos tendríamos que ir si ellos estaban acá?, Edward bajo la mirada hacia el piso.

- a que te refieres con eso?- dijo tristemente Alice, todos nos sentimos de esa manera-no nos vamos a ir a ningún lado- ellos se miraron por un rato extrañados, y después asintió hacia su hermana.

- a sí que mamá viene a las 18hs? Eso me da tiempo de terminar con el jardín- intento cambiar el tema, pero no se me olvida, ellos pensaron que nos iríamos ¿querían que nos vayamos?

-y que hacen durante todo el día?- Emmett se puso ansioso, como todos nosotros quería saber más de ellos.

-una vez que Jun se despierta del todo, y deja de hacer berrinches- el la miró de reojo mientras mordía una manzana- ayudamos a la abuela a limpiar, después vamos a la Push, papá tiene un minimercado al costado de la ruta y le ayudamos, bueno yo ayudo, papá vigila a Jun más que nada- Edward entrecerraba los ojos dolido, es horrible que los niños llamen a Sam a padre, Jun lo miro de reojo y se rió maliciosamente, realmente disfrutaba verlos sufrir, hasta Emmett se dio cuenta de esto, pero no podíamos hacer nada para remediar la situación, es algo que esta fuera de nuestras manos- hasta que mamá, Leah o Jacob vienen a buscarnos y nos quedamos con ellos.

-y cuando estudian?- me alarme cuando me di cuenta que no hablaron de los estudios.

- terminamos hace dos año, en cierta ocasiones nos anotamos en distintas cursadas, más que nada porque mi hermanito…-dijo molesta.

-hermano mayor, soy más grande que vos, así que más respeto niñita- acoto Jun

- por 5 minutos, nada más, y mamá me deja siempre a cargo, y no a vos, así que no te hagas el maduro- le contesto- por que Jun- nos dijo, el chico tan solo se refregó el cabello- quiere conocer a personas, y por personas me refiero a chicas, y como siempre estoy a cargo tengo que acompañarlo para que no se meta en problemas, mi abuelo Billy me enseño a leer a los 3 meses de edad- eran inteligentes, estoy orgullosa de ellos, Edward lo estaba- soy la inteligente de la familia- y le saco la lengua a su hermano, que no tuvo ningún tipo de atención.- pero para ser justos el saber tocar muy bien la guitarra y el violin.

- yeah baby! I´m wanna be a rockstar and have a drugdialer on Speedydialeº- canto Jun, nos reímos.

- van a ir a la Universidad?- curioseo Alice con ojos bien abiertos

-se los pago si el dinero es un problema- interrumpió tímidamente Edward.

-no, si no me lo puedo pagar yo mismo no quiero nada, y menos voy a aceptar algo viniendo de vos, demasiado que tengo que soportar estar el mismo lugar con vos, a si que no propongas nada- se encolerizo Jun, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, es horrible ver como el chico odia a su padre, ya se que Edward cometió errores horribles pero jamás fue su intención- jamás fue su intención?- me miró, entonces me di cuenta, Bella no nos puso el escudo- no lo siento señora Cullen, pero mamá no lo hizo, llevo toda la hora escuchando sus pensamientos- nos quedamos átonitos,¿escucho todo? El asintió- todo ustedes dicen pobrecito de Edward- pronunció su nombre con veneno- el no se merece esto, no se merece que lo traten así, pues déjenme darles una información, si se lo merece, se merece lo peor que le pueda pasar, no era solo palabras lo que dije ese día en su anterior casa, lo mataría si pudiera pero no puedo hacerlo porque…

Nessie se levanto y le agarro de la cara para que le mirada a los ojos, el rostro de ella estaba lleno de determinación, parecía como si fuese una chica de gran sabiduría detrás de ese rostro de niña, Jun miró durante un segundo avergonzado y su hermana lo soltó y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Mi nieto se quedo mirando hacia la mesa enojado, todos nos quedamos esperando su reacción, no me atreví a mirar a mi hijo, no podría soportar ver su facciones destruidas por el dolor.

-no entiendo porque no nos dejo en casa- se murmuro para si mismo, Nessie se puso nerviosa de repente, como si tuviese miedo de algo- ya se que esta con…..pero y?...- y el rostro de mi nieto se mostró en shock, como si algo desagradable le hubiese pasado o se hubiese enterado, nos asustamos, con Rose nos pusimos a su lado y le tocamos su hombro- el apoyo su cabeza sobre el cabezal de la silla y miró hacia la nada, su hermana se mordió el labio y miró el piso, creo que quería llorar, Jasper y Carlisle se le acercaron pero no se atrevieron a tocarla- y por eso ella nos trajo?- pregunto en forma ausente, ella negó con la cabeza.

-chico estas bien?- se preocupo Jasper, no sabíamos lo que pasaba, que era lo que les había sucedido ahora. De pronto su rostro se recompuso y se rió mientras se paro.

-si, estoy bien, soy Jun Swan a mi nada me molesta siempre estoy bien, ¿acaso no sabían eso? señora Cullen ¿me podría indicar donde tengo que empezar a arreglar el patio? – asentí, pero estábamos oprimidos por lo sucedido ¿Qué es lo que había pasado ahora? ¿Qué fue lo que causo su dolor?.

Todos nos dirigimos al jardín, donde continuamos en silencio, nadie sabía exactamente que decir, Nessie se puso a cuidar las plantas, Carlisle le pidió que no lo haga pero ella aseguro que no iba a hacer fuerza tan solo iba a arreglar las más pequeñas, cuando Jun miró en que condiciones estaba el lugar me miró de reojo, creo que se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho, tan solo tire unos 5 árboles, no creo que haya sido muy obvia. Les prepare jugos y galletitas para que comiesen mientras trabajaban, los quisimos ayudar pero se negaron rotundamente, eran igual de obstinados que Bella, así que nos limitamos a mirar como hacían sus labores, a los minutos Jun se saco la remera.

-tengo calor- dijo simplemente antes de hacerlo, observamos mientras movía unas plantas de lugar su cicatriz.

-como te hiciste esa marca?- le interrogo sospechosamente Jasper, el sabe de cicatriz, su cuerpo esta llena de ellas por su antiguo estilo de vida, y ahora que me doy cuenta eran muy similares a la de él, Edward miró desesperado.

-la de mi espalda?- habló sin dejar de mover una maseta- me la hice el mismo día que aprendí que no es sabio hacer enojar a mamá- y se rió.

-te la hizo Bella?- pregunto con ira Rose, todos nos descolocamos por su deducción ¿Bella es capaz de hacerle eso a sus hijos?. El chico abrió los ojos bien grandes antes de carcajear

-no, pero como puede ser que se ocurra eso? mamá levantarme la mano? Estamos hablando de la misma persona?- de pronto se escucho como Nessie hablaba con alguien. Nos fijamos con quien y fue algo absolutamente extraño

-pero no te acomplejes, todo va a salir bien, vas a crecer fuerte y sana, vas a ser la flor más hermosa que hay, te lo aseguro- se dirigía a una pequeña rosa, que estaba regando.

-con quien hablas?- se mostró precavido Carlisle.

-no lo escucha- aclaro Jun- se encierra en su mundo y no sale, tan solo lo hace para algunos, no se agote tratando de que le diga algo, no se ofenda, Dr. Cullen , pero ella no confía en ustedes lo suficiente para salir de su pequeño mundo ahora, lo hará si la llamo o cuando venga mamá o Jacob- ¿no confía en nosotros? Ella no confía en nosotros, mi nieta no confía en mí.

- y tuviste novia?- mi hijo Emmett parece que también vive en su propio mundo ya que no se da cuenta de la situación a su alrededor

-Emmett- le regañe, estaba indignada- son niños!

-señora Cullen- me interrumpió Jun-he tenido varias novias….

-bueno en eso te diferencias a alguien- murmuro Alice mirando a Edward que tan solo giró los ojos.

-pero nada serio- continuo como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de Alice- pero fue gracioso cuando el abuelo tuvo la charla de sexo conmigo- Jasper y Emmett se rieron, yo no creo querer escuchar eso- pero Nessie no va ha hacer nada hasta que se case, ni siquiera un beso- vi como Edward se relajo- ya hable con él, le puse las cosas en claro, creo que mi amenaza le dio miedo-y se rió.

-ella tiene novio?- se sorprendió Rose.

-tienes novio?- le pregunto Edward a la niña, tenía muerte escrita en su rostro, pero la niña era como si no estuviese ahí ya que le siguió hablando a la flor como si esta le fuese a responder.- ella tiene novio?- se dirigió hacia Jun, pero el chico tan solo lo miro con odio, y siguió con su arreglo, en toda la tarde no nos dirigió más la palabra

º canción de Nickelback "rockstar"

_Chicas perdón la tardanza pero estoy actualizando todos mis cuentos y estoy medio perezosa, en todo sentido de la palabra pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Les comento soy fanática de Bocelli desde que tengo 12 años (ya se, ya se es algo raro, pero que puedo decir me encanta el hombre), y por el aprendí italiano, todo esto va al hecho de la canción que Jun escucho de él, si buscan la letra se darán cuanta que habla de algo que más tarde (en varios capítulos) esta relacionado con la historia y de la bronca que tienen los chicos con Edward, ni Jun ni Nessie son tan infantiles como parecen pero de eso se darán cuenta más tarde, si están interesadas en saber de que se trata la letra me preguntan. Actualizo mis historias en este orden: Regresando, La imprimación, Puedes respirar, Engañando y por ultimo, La vida; para que sepan cuando actualizo de nuevo esta; en el próximo tendremos el pov de Jacob y nos hace saber un poco más de el pasado de los chicos. Chau, hasta la próxima. _

_Los personajes no son de mi autoría tan solo la historia es mía._


	18. LA IMPRIMACIÓN DE JACOB

CAPÍTULO 17:"LA IMPRIMACIÓN DE JACOB"

Jacob (pov)

Estuve todo el día nervioso, era la primera vez que Nessie no dormía en un lugar donde no haya un licántropo, que alguno de nosotros los vigilen, no me importa que sean vampiros vegetarianos y sus parientes los que los cuidasen, no confío en ellos, son seres malignos, por eso he aceptado a Bella, ella siempre ha sido diferente a los de sus especias, desde el primer momento nos ha demostrado eso, pero a ellos no los conozco, si el padre de los chicos, ¡que digo padre! Ese ser que ayudo a procrearlos, por que el que ha sido más padre para ellos ha sido Sam y hasta yo, pero no él, el se fue, él desapareció, y Abandono a Bella a su suerte, abandono a los chicos a su suerte. Fue un milagro que estuviésemos con ellos, que ellos sean unos de nosotros ahora, pero aún así no pudimos de protegerlos ese día, todavía no entiendo como fue como pasó, todo iba bien, pero de pronto ese vampiro cruzó nuestras defensas, nos burló llegando hasta los niños, hasta mí Nessie, y sufrieron, salieron lastimados, recuerdo la sangre que salía de la espalda de Jun y del estómago de Nessie, nunca pensé que fuese morir en vida, pero ese día casi más me sucede, si Bella no hubiese llegado ha tiempo, si hubiese tardado un poco más, ellos ya no estarían en este momento, mi Nessie ya no estaría, y entonces nada hubiese tenido sentido nunca más, siempre me voy a arrepentir no haberla cuidado como correspondía, como ella se lo merece; entonces hubiese sido seguro, hubiese emprendido una misión para destruir a todos los vampiros de la faz de la tierra, incluido su progenitor, incluido Edward Cullen, pero agradezco que nada peor haya pasado, aunque si fue horrible en su momento, pero ya pasó, fue una lastima que Bella se haya encargado automáticamente del vampiro que los daño, ese tal Riley.

Estuve todo el día impaciente, incluso mis compañeros de trabajo lo notaban y por suerte pude salir temprano, necesitaba verificar que ellos estaban bien, estuve recibiendo toda la mañana llamados de Sam, Leah e, incluso cuando lo negase rotundamente, diciendo cosas como "no me importa si a Chucky lo matan, creo que nos estarían haciendo un favor a todos, pero como Nessie es mi sobrina y ese dolor de muelas mi sobrino, quiero saber si están bien", Seth me pregunto cuando iría a chequear como estaban. No quiero que los Cullen tengan ningún tipo de relación con ellos, esos vampiros no se merecen tener el derecho de considerarlos como sus sobrinos o nietos o hijos, ellos causaron demasiado daño, él causo tanto daño, no entiendo como Bella lo pudo perdonar, como le puede permitir que tan solo vea a sus hijos, él cometió demasiados errores como para obtener ese derecho, pero al mismo tiempo entiendo lo que intenta hacer, quiere que ellos obtengan lo que jamás tuvieron, conocer la parte de ellos que los hace diferente, su parte vampiro. Pero ellos jamás quisieron saber nada sobre él, ni siquiera conocían su nombre, se enteraron del nombre de su abuelos por que un día se le escapó a Paul mientras comíamos, pero nada más, se rehusaban rotundamente a conocer algo sobre ellos, principalmente Jun, el es el que más lo odia, a veces creo que hay algo más, algo más lo impulsa a detestarlo, a Nessie tambien, pero ellos no nos cuentan nada aparte de lo que obvio, pero tengo esa sensación que hay algo más.

Por suerte tan solo una semana más y todo esto se terminaba, era el plazo que le pidió Bella a los chicos, y conociendo como conozco a Jun y Nessie, ellos van ha seguir con la misma idea, son igual de tercos que su madre. Me acerque a la casa, era una maravillosa mansión, tengo que admitirlo estos chupasangres saben como darse la gran vida, me encantaría poder darle algo así a Nessie, espero algún día poder dárselo, ella se merece todo lo que se le pueda dar, ni el cielo ni las estrellas eran el límite, todo lo que abarque la imaginación es apropiado para ella; escuche como me aviso Jun que podía pasar, entre dentro de la casa, no se como los chicos aguantan esta pestilencia, es horrenda, si seguí el rastro hacía el patio. Los vampiros estaban a un costado mirándolos como si fuese algo hipnótico la presencia de ellos, cosa que lo es, pero cuando entre la burbuja de abstracción se rompió y el padre, y más que nada la tía rubia de los chicos, me miraron molestos, el resto tan solo se mostró precavido, la abuela de los chicos si fue gentil a dirigirme una sonrisa, bueno parece que ella no es tan maligna después de todo, Jun estaba moviendo unas masetas, mostrando sus abdominales, no entiendo la fascinación de ese niño en andar en paños menores, siempre exhibiéndose como si fuese algo maravilloso de ver, el desnudo, Jun tan solo giró los ojos. Nessie estaba arrodillada limpiando unas hojas de una flor, ella es hermosa, soy el ser más afortunado del mundo, nada se le compara en felicidad que me da su simple presencia, tan solo con saber que ella esta bien se que todo vale la pena.

-hola, J- me saludo Jun- y para que sepas, cuando sea famoso, vas a suplicarme que ande así como estoy ahora, voy a ganar mucho dinero con este cuerpo sexy-me reí, y también sus tíos, no sabía que los vampiros rieran, Bella lo hace, pero ella siempre fue medio extraña; Nessie se dio cuenta de mi llegada, y me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas, se me paraliza el corazón cuando lo hace, siempre tuerce un poco los labios, esos hermosos ojos chocolates me demuestran cuanto me quiere también. Se me acerco y tomo mi mano, me quede hechizado por su belleza, "te extrañe" me afirmó mediante el tacto.

-yo también, cariño- jamás nada va compararse con la felicidad que siento cuando estoy con ella, ella es mi centro, ella es mi eje, ella es mi todo, me descoloco cuando note periféricamente como ese tal Edward endureció su rostro, era igual que una estatua, tan solo que esta estatua me odiaba, cosa que no me molesta en lo más mínimo, yo también lo odio, el no se merece nada, tendría que regresarse por donde vino y dejarnos en paz.

-amen hermanos- canto Jun, suspire ya que había llegado el momento de saludar a todos, si no lo hago y Bella se entera seguro que se enoja, y es algo que no quiero ver.

-Hola, a todos- exclame lentamente, para que entendieran lo que decía, Jun se reía, y ellos me miraron sorprendidos, no creo que sean estúpidos pero mejor prevenir que curar.

-hola- respondieron varios, pero ninguno se me acerco, para alivio mío, no estoy preparado para algo más. Entonces note que uno de ellos tenía un puesto un traje de beisbolista ¿Por qué?, ¿ que tenía aspiraciones para llegar a ser profesional?

-deseas comer algo?-me ofreció Esme la abuela de los chicos, para ser que ella también es un vampiro raro, es amable. Nos sentamos en una mesa de patio junto los chicos, mientras se mantuvieron parados, parecía que me estaban estudiando

-si gracias señora- es mejor ser amable, a los segundos ella trajo unos sándwich, empecé a comer y todos me miraban como si fuese algo impresionante, como si comiese tanto. Jun tenía todos sus cabellos revueltos.

-si comes mucho y no encontré el peine, y lo busque- afirmó Jun, que estaba molesto. "y ahora que paso?" le pregunte mentalmente.-nada solo que quiero ir a casa o a la de papá- murmuró, Nessie estaba también molesta por algo, los vampiros presentes estaban afligidos por algo, he incluso el que jamás cambia de expresión, creo que Jasper, demostraba un poco de dolor.

-tu madre llamó- los ojos de los chicos se iluminaron- dijo que pasa a las 18hs, y que no rompas nada- le advertí al chico, era mejor cambiar el tema, después trataría de averiguar que pasó.

-que la camioneta haya sido vieja no es mi culpa, era una chatarra, vos mismo lo dijiste, uno nunca puede cometer un error que lo marcan de por vida- protestó, lo mire incrédulo, en serio me quiere venir a vender eso a mí.

-el lavado , la silla del abuelo Billy, la moto de Jacob, la de Quil, el incidente con los petardos…-enumero Nessie, contando con los dedos, si que tiene memoria mi vida, yo ni recuerdo la mitad de lo que hizo, perdí la cuenta después del problema 76 ¿o era 78?. El grandote, Emmett se rió, rompiendo el hielo entre nosotros, me volví a dar cuenta que estaba en una casa llena de vampiros

-dime, Jacob- estaba emocionada la que parece un duende, Alice, pero en ningún momento se nos acerco- ¿Cuál es el novio de Nessie?- el tal Edward miro en forma asesina a su hermana, pero todos los demás se mostraron curiosos

-si, escúpelo, no nos quisieron decir-me demando Emmett, parecía un niño como se comportaba, ¿seguro que tiene unos 100 años?. Pero no me esperaba eso, Nessie, por su rostro, creo que recién se enteraba de eso, bueno tengo que admitirlo mi dulce niña es muy despistada, pero eso la hace más especial.

-HEE…-no sabía como responder a eso, todavía no le pedí nada a ella, no voy a ser algo que ella no quiera, la voy a esperar eternamente si era necesario- no tiene novio- dudé.

-pero Jun dijo que amenazo a alguien para que no hiciesen nada hasta que se casen-continuo Jasper, ¿pero que demonios estuvo diciendo este chico?, el seguía comiendo divertido por toda la situación.

-eso fue una amenaza?-exclame sorprendido, tan solo recuerdo a un niño todo lleno de chocolate la cara, que apenas me superaba en altura las rodillas, vestido de power ranger amarillo, el que tenía faldita, diciendo cosas como si me quería casar con su hermana tenía que pasar por encima de él, yo pensé que la azúcar le había afectado, ya que a los cinco minutos, empezó a perseguir a Seth con un palo.

-no era tan chiquito, y lo del traje, es porque el abuelo me lo compro y no sabía cual era el líder del grupo, creyó que el rojo era una chica, pero no se como no se dio cuenta que mi traje tenía pollera- se molesto.

-si Nessie tiene novio voy a ser el primero en enterarme- asegure, cosa que es cierta, cuando ella este lista, hay voy a estar esperándola, Nessie se volvió a sumergir en su mundo armando castillos con los sándwich, no le interesaba la conversación, y además no estaba muy cómoda con los vampiros, pero creo que dentro de poco lo va a estar, tan solo ruego que no. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada ante mi comentario, miraban a Edward con simpatía, pero él cada vez parecía más enojado ¿pero que le pasaba?

-no me lo vas a creer cuando te lo cuente- y comenzó a narrar en quileute como ellos creían que yo era la pareja de Bella y que tenían miedo que él y Nessie me considerasen como un padre, no pude contenerme más y me reí, casi atragantándome con la comida, Nessie no se entero de nada ya que empezó a tararear, la conozco tan bien que estoy seguro que estaba imaginándose que iba a cocinar hoy junto a su madre. No podía creer que ellos consideraran esa posibilidad, lo cierto es que soy muy cercano a Bella, pero eso es porque soy su mejor amigo y también ayude a criar a los chicos, pero no soy el padre, Sam se considera así, más que nada después de ese día en el parque, pero yo soy un amigo cercano nada más, y bueno el Alpha de Jun. Ninguno de ellos entendía porque me ría, entonces Jun puso esa mirada, esa mirada donde uno sabe que nada bueno puede resultar de lo que sea que haya planeado, y me propuso que fingiera que era la pareja de Bella y el padre de ellos, normalmente no caigo en sus juegos, pero quería que el sanguijuela sufriera un poco más, así que acepte sin más; por suerte Nessie no sabía nada (siendo que estaba en la misma mesa que nosotros, a veces me preocupa que sea tan distraída, no quiero que vuelva a lastimarse como paso ese día, su herida al igual que la de Jun, cicatrizo pero no se fue, Emily me comento lo profunda que era, que si hubiese sido un poco más hacia adentro, no importaba que sea mitad vampiro, hubiese muerto de todos formas), por que o sino no nos hubiese permitido seguir con nuestro acto.

- y las novias de Jun?- continuo Emmett, ese si que no se da cuenta del humor general, su hermano estaba por sufrir un infarto si seguía así de enojado, que sería bastante bueno pero se que no es posible.

-al chico- y le acaricie la cabeza juguetonamente- le gustan las mujeres mayores, bueno el tan solo tiene cinco años, así que cualquier mujer es mayor, en eso se parece bastante a mí, aunque Bella tan solo es dos años mayor que yo, pero siempre me gustaron así, mientras más grandes, más maduras y más experiencia- y me reí junto a Jun, no deje de mirar a Edward directamente a los ojos, se lo merece por maldito, Carlisle y Jasper lo sostuvieron, creo que quería atacarme, la abuela de los chicos y Alice estaban tristes, es una lastima ellas me caían bien pero si esto era necesario para que el vampiro se de cuenta que acá nadie lo quería, entonces haría esto gustoso.- por eso creo que cuando la situación se de más proclive, vamos a oficializar con papeles nuestra situación, aunque tengamos que hacerlo en otro estado, están invitados si quieren- le provoque, un gruñido salió de su pecho, y me pare para enfrentarlo, él se quería acercar a mí y yo también quería pelear con él, Jun se levanto posesionándose enfrente mío, si yo quiero matar al vampiro, el quería directamente torturarlo, entonces ahí me di cuenta, sus expresiones eran iguales, eran dos gotas de agua, y eso no es nada bueno, trata de calmarme, y le sostuve el brazo para detenerlo, ambos se miraban con odio (bueno Edward me miraba con odio, pero también tenía cierto rencor hacia Jun), la tía rubia (la que no me importaría atacar) se le acerco hacia el chico y le toco el pecho mirándole en forma de suplica. Jun dirigió su atención hacia ella, suspiró pesadamente y se calmo, lo mismo hizo Edward.

-abuela- rompió el silencio y la tensión Nessie- me voy a bañar, tengo que prepararme cuando venga mamá, tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy cuando vaya para casa, tengo que cocinar, le prometí a Claire que le iba a coser su muñeca y tengo que enseñarle a Bardy algo de matemáticas- ella se sonreía, relajando el ambiente al instante, ese es el poder que tiene mi amor, ella con su sonrisa podía para volcanes en erupción, es encantadora- y creo que mi hermano tiene que hacerlo también, esta apestado.

-no estoy apestado, tu eres la apestosa- le contradijo Jun, que parecía que se había olvidado lo pasado hace dos segundos- no me olvide sino que no vale la pena, al menos no ahora- me aseguro, este chico solo sabe causar problemas.

-si, si esta bien cariño- le dijo Esme, que estaba aliviada que los ánimos hayan descendido un poco. Edward se alejo un poco de su hermano y padre y parecía estar avergonzado por su comportamiento. Ellos entraron para la casa.

-yo los espero aquí mis niños- remarque la palabra mis, Nessie me miró extrañada y Jun se rió, ya se que no es muy maduro de mi parte todo esto, pero el vampiro tampoco lo era, así que creo que tengo permitido actuar así. Ellos se alejaron y me quede comiendo tranquilamente en el patio, es algo bueno que soy lo bastante caradura porque o sino me hubiese molestado que todos me quedasen mirando.

-como fue que tu manada acepto a Bella y los chicos?- me pregunto el medico, no me esperaba eso y por segunda vez en el día casi más me atraganto con la comida, creo que tendría que saber que cosas así no se preguntan mientras se esta comiendo, no me gusta acordarme de esa época, yo era muy joven para todo eso, y Bella sufrió demasiado, y lo hizo sola, no se que rostro habré puesto ya que Jasper dijo.

-tan malo fue?

-no tienes la más mínima idea- susurre.

_Espero que les haya gustado, no se, lo dudo, pero bueno que se le va hacer. Si quieren saber porque Edward miró con odio a Jun (igual después se explica) es que ambos son seres muy volátiles, y Edward detesta no poder controlar a su hijo._

_Nos vemos en la próxima, chausito._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la historia._

_._


	19. EL GÉNESIS SEGÚN EL LICÁNTROPO

CAPÍTULO 18:"EL GÉNESIS SEGÚN EL LICÁNTROPO"

Jacob (pov)

**-no tienes la más mínima idea- susurre**. Miré duramente a Edward, maldito chupasangres, tantos problemas, tanto dolor y preocupación tan solo por que no se hizo cargo, o mejor dicho no estuvo para hacerse cargo de la situación; todos sufrimos, principalmente Bella y los chicos, por su culpa, no se como Bella le permite estar cerca de los chicos, es lo peor que puede hacer. Él parecía avergonzado, como si un vampiro se pudiese avergonzar, como si pudiese sentir algo, Bella lo hace pero ella siempre fue extraña-Bella tenía tan solo 18 años, estaba embarazada y sola ¿se imaginan eso?- miré hacia el bosque, para ignorar al presencia del vampiro, por que tengo ganas de atacarlo por ser un maldito idiota. ¿Seducir una humana, relacionarse con ella y después abandonarla a su suerte?, si que se merece ser despedazado y que lo sufra cada momento- cuando la vi, supe que no la podía dejar, Charlie estaba desesperado por su desaparición, él la ama con toda su alma, y cuando ella se fue tan solo dejando una nota, no supo que hacer; ya cuando me la cruce ese día era visible su embarazo y que estaba enferma, no se cuantos kilos menos tendría, la estaba consumiendo en vida.-escuche como uno de ellos soltó un suspiró de dolor, pero continúe- era horrible ver en las condiciones en que estaba, pero sabía que era mejor dejarla, tenía mucho miedo de discutir con ella para que vaya al medico o que le avise a Charlie, no quería que se descompensase por el mal momento, además la habitación en donde se hospedaba era asquerosa.

"y cuando me mostró su estómago, comprendí que lo que me había contado no era mentira…"

-¿de que forma estaba?- me preguntó el líder de ellos, Carlisle. Entonces me giré para verlos, todos estaban estáticos ante mis palabras, pero el maldito chupasangres, parecía adolorido, como si lo estuviesen matando, una vez Bella me contó que él era obsesivo con respecto a la seguridad de ella, pero como no se dio cuenta que abandonarla de esa manera fue lo peor que pudo hacer, aunque ahora todo esta bien aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el rostro de dolor de ella.

-era tan grande, y a la vez tan duro, más sólido que una roca, y a cada momento se le rompía un hueso, llegue a contar al menos 6 costillas rotas, pero ella no se quejaba, no quería preocuparme más de lo que ya lo estaba.- no pude evitar en sonreírme, Nessie es igual a su madre, jamás quiere que me preocupe por ella-y cuando le ofrecí a tomar mi sangre, eso causo que mi transición a licántropo se acelerase, estaba tan concentrado en ayudar a Bella, que no me di cuenta que yo también estaba cambiando, cada día que regresaba a casa, comía como si mi vida dependiera de eso; y las miradas de Sam, Paul y Jared se intensificaron, ellos sabían que dentro de poco pasaría, me convertiría en uno de ellos en poco tiempo- todos se alarmaron, Edward, o como me gusta llamarle, "maldito chupasangres que no te mereces nada aparte de un gran sufrimiento y junto a los de la manada vamos a destruirte", es algo largo pero creo que lo abarca todo, se adelanto un poco.

-te estabas por convertir en un licántropo y te quedaste con Bella? ¿Qué tan idiota eres?¿no supiste el peligro que abarcaba para ella?- sus hermanos lo sostuvieron, para que no continuase, y yo no puedo creer que él haya dicho eso, ¿Quién se cree para venir a juzgarme?

**-**tu no tienes el derecho de reclamar nada, tu no estuviste, yo no sabía de que era un licántropo y no la iba a dejar sola, tenía 16 años y no sabía que hacer, e hice lo mejor que pude bajo las circunstancias, agradece que Bella te deje ver a los chicos, por que si fuese por mí tu seguirías sin conocerlos, tu la dejaste sola en el maldito bosque y no te importo nada, y yo….-mis manos ya empezaban a convulsionar, al vampiro parece que le afectaron mis palabras ya que se detuvo en su lugar, y trate de calmarme para no matarlo, creo que Jasper me ayudo ha hacerlo. Después de varios instantes de silencio, donde todos miraban consternados, Esme, que si considero la abuela de los chicos, dijo.

-y que fue lo que pasó después?-suspiré pesadamente y me volví a acomodar en la silla.

-entonces llego el día en que Bella parecía que no la conformaba mi sangre, no era suficiente, pero no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación, estaba cada vez más débil, quería pedir ayuda a alguien ¿pero a quien? No había nadie más-el vampiro miró al piso con el ceño fruncido- antes de irme a mi casa ese día, estaba realmente exhausto por todo, por darle sangre, por no comer bien, por estar todo el día con ella, me pidió que cuidase a su hijo, ya que sabía que iba a morir- el vampiro se refregó el rostro agobiado, Esme y Carlisle se le aproximaron dándole pequeñas palmadas- acepte sin dudarlo, no hay nada que no haga por ella, entonces cuando llegue a mi casa, caí rendido en mi cama, había perdido mucha sangre y me desmaye- me reí, es como recordar un mal sueño-cuando me desperté me estaba recuperado, pero al fijarme la hora, fue algo extraño, ya que no había pasado ni un minuto desde que me había acostado, hasta que mi padre, que me miraba en forma precavida me contó que llevaba durmiendo cuatro días….

-cuatro días?-me interrumpió alarmada la que parece un duende Alice. Yo asentí.

-si yo también me desespere, deje a Bella todo ese tiempo sola, con un embarazo de alto riesgo y sin provisiones de sangre para que se alimente; y sin pensarlo me enfurecí.

"fue algo totalmente irreal, mi ira me controlo y al momento estaba transformado en licántropo, lo peor que casi mató a mi padre, no se como hice para controlarme pero por suerte lo logre; fue entonces que llegaron Sam y los chicos para detenerme y controlarme, y me entere lo que era, lo que éramos, nosotros compartimos una memoria colectiva, por eso no tenemos secretos entre nosotros- todos ellos estaban sorprendidos, pero creo que Carlisle estaba fascinado-por eso no tuve duda de lo que me informaron, además el hecho de que ellos también en su forma animal, pero la cosa fue en dos sentidos, y termino en que ellos se enteraron sobre la situación de Bella."

"ellos tan solo vieron el peligro que envolvía un hibrido, a Paul lo dominaba la ira, deseaban destruirlos a los dos, tanto a Bella como al bebe, todos sabíamos que ella no iba a sobrevivir al parto- el rostro de Edward se lleno de furia mientras que los otros de tristeza- fue una suerte que yo fuese más rápido que ellos y que aun pensase en cumplir la promesa que le hice, iba a cuidar y proteger al bebe, no importase lo que fuera. Pero cuando llegue a la casita que le había preparado para ella, para mi horror el lugar estaba lleno de sangre- trague en seco al recordar en que condiciones estaba el lugar- ella había dado a luz sola-recalque la palabra sola para que el vampiro sepa a lo que me refería, parece que lo logre ya que pareció petrificarse ante esto-eso fue lo máximo que pude soportar y fue cuando me olvide de la promesa que le había hecho, quería matar a lo que había nacido, entonces seguí el rastro."

"la encontré en un arroyo, tienen que entender que era un licántropo joven, y somos más impulsivos ante nuestros instintos y estos me decían que tenía que matar al vampiro, Bella se encontraba dándoles sangre animal con una mamadera, entonces sin pensarlo la ataque-me reí, es como si hubiese pasado hace un millón de años-pero entonces me percate de su presencia, era el ser más hermoso de este mundo, un ser de cuentos de hadas, y automáticamente regrese a mi forma humana, no podría atacarla, tan solo podría amarla y toda mi ira se me fue como si nada".

Mi Nessie siempre fue tan hermosa, no importa que edad tuviese siempre fue lo más precioso de este universo, siempre me trae calma y alegría con su presencia, escuche como alguien fingió toser y me di cuenta que me quede abstraído con mis pensamientos, regresándome a la realidad.

-y que fue lo que sucedió?-me pregunto reticente Carlisle, mirando de reojo a Edward, todos lo hacían, ellos creían que me refería a Bella y no a Nessie, pero el rostro de él no mostraba emoción.

-Bella me vio y me atacó, por suerte ya había regresado a mi forma humana antes de que la situación pasase a mayores….

-en ningún momento intento tomar tu sangre?- se sobre exalto Jasper.

-no-respondí sencillamente- Bells siempre fue sorprendente, cuando logre que se calmara, y créanme, no fue una tarea fácil, ella… bueno todos, pero en especial ella es muy sobre protectora de los chicos, pero al fin le explique que la había imprimado,- "a Nessie"- así que por este motivo jamás la pondría en peligro, sino que la protegería, a los tres.

-imprimado?-cuestiono Carlisle.

-es como el amor a primera vista para los licántropos, nada tiene sentido sin ese ser, por suerte los sentimientos son generalmente mutuos, las dos partes se aman- algunos se movieron incómodos, otros se mostraban tristes, pero Edward estaba inmóvil, inexpresivo, un cadáver se movería más.

El silencio reino un rato, y yo seguí comiendo, entonces es por esto que todos dicen que lo de ser caradura Jun lo saco de mí.

-y los de la manada como aceptaron todo esto?- murmuró Alice.

-no fue fácil, yo me convertí en mi propia manada, me separe de ellos, ya que soy descendiente directo de Ephraim, el líder de la manada, podía ordenarles a que me obedezcan y lidiasen con la todo esto, pero no lo hice, no iba a sacarle a Sam su autoridad, el fue un buen líder, así que preferí tan solo alejarme, establecimos un tratado nuevo, Bella y los chicos no se acercarían a la Push, ni yo tampoco…

-te alejaste de tu familia y amigos?- se consterno Esme, ella si que igual de rara que Bella, me cae bien ella, parece como si tuviese sentimientos

-si no hay nada que no haga por ellos, por ella-me sonreí provocadoramente hacia Edward, esta bien lo admito soy igual de peleador que Jun.-y nos ocultamos, hasta que unos cuatro meses después Jun, y por consiguiente Nessie, que siempre sigue a su hermano para cuidarlo, fue a "arreglar" la situación con Sam.

-que hizo que?-se divirtió el grandote, Emmett, parece que lo admirase a Chucky, cosa que no es muy aconsejable.

-si es un tremendo problema ese chico, pero todo se soluciono y se me unieron a mi manada Embry, Quil, Seth y Leah, a lo cual consolido la aceptación de la manada cuando Bella salvo a Emily y Kim antes de que fuese atacado por un vampiro, creo que se llamaba Laurent.

De pronto, la estatua que fue Edward se transformo en un ser de puro odio e ira, mientras que los otros se llenaron de horror.

-Laurent?-dijo entre dientes, Bells comento que cuando era humana tuvo un encuentro con ese vampiro, entonces ellos lo conocían, estaba por contestar cuando sonó mi celular, verifique y era un mensaje por parte de ella.

-Jun, Nessie-avise hacia dentro de la casa, ignorando al vampiro, con el cual no deseaba hablar- su madre esta por llegar.

Entonces ellos salieron, como dioses del Olimpo, como seres que tan solo pertenecen a los sueños, tan hermosos y perfectos, Nessie tenía un vestido rosa, color que jamás le vi puesto, y le quedaba precioso, ayudando a resaltar su perfección, que le cubría hasta las rodillas, con sus cabellos ondulados y esa mirada donde confirmo que ella es mi paraíso, me le acerque y la abrace.

-estas hermosa- susurre y ella como siempre se sonrojo avergonzada. Alejo de mi a causa de las miradas de todos los demás, el vampiro y su hermana rubia me mataban tan solo con la mirada pero no me podría importar menos.

-yo también estoy hermoso-aseguro poniéndose en pose Jun, estaba con un pantalón y camisa, todo de marca, Emmett y Jasper se rieron ante esto.

-si lo están los dos- se acerco la abuela, abrazándolo, cosa que el se la regreso, no faltaba mucho tiempo antes de que pase.

-gracias mi Esme- respondió dándole un beso en la frente, ya paso, ella ya era suya, y no había marcha atrás, ahora si que la cosa se complico.

-gracias Alice por las ropas- agradeció Nessie, lo cual la aludida sonrió y abrió los ojos tan grandes que pareció ocuparles toda la cara, como si planease algo más, y eso me daba miedo.

-y de que trabaja Bella?-la rubia parecía enojada por algo, pero no sabría decirlo ya que siempre tiene una cara de bruja. Pero miraba al vampiro con ira.

-mamá es barman- menciono Jun, que seguía abrazando a Esme, y esta se sonreía complacida, si supiese lo que le espera no me alegraría tanto, pero al marido de esta no pareció molestarlo esto, será mejor que después hable con él y le informe un poco de cómo es ese chico.

-tomo ese trabajo por que le permitía estar durante el día y trabajar de noche mientras dormíamos, pero cuando se entero lo hizo Jun esa noche, tuvo que cambiar de horario, por eso siempre estamos en la Push- se molesto mi vida.

-si, si, todo yo, siempre mi culpa- se quejo, ¿pero de quien quiere que sea la culpa? "Jun suelta a esa mujer" le aconseje mentalmente, pero el sonriéndose la aferro con más fuerzas entre sus brazos, ¡este chico!.

-y que fue lo que hizo este niñito?- se le aproximo felizmente Rosalie y pellizcándole las mejillas.

-bueno tu niñito- no pude evitar decir sarcásticamente- hace unos tres meses fue a un club, tuvimos que ir todos a buscarlos y arrastrarlo de vuelta mientras estaba ebrio y desnudo, declarándole su amor a todos- todavía recuerdo la resistencia que puso para no regresar, Embry nunca más fue el mismo después de ese día.

-tomaste?-fue casi un susurro, pero al mismo tiempo alto, tan duro y con bronca lo que salió de los labios de Edward, no me gusto la forma que miró a Jun, Bella tan solo lo mira así, y nunca fue algo aconsejable ni saludable. El chico se separo de las mujeres que observaron precavidas todo y se acerco hacia el vampiro.

-tu no tienes derecho…-aseguro Jun antes de ser interrumpido por el vampiro.

-tengo todo el derecho jovencito, no me importa que me odies, pero si me vuelvo a enterar que cometes una estupidez como esa, te juro que…

- que me vas a hacer?- le provoco el chico, con los hermanos del vampiro nos pusimos en medio de los dos, para bajar los ánimos, su madre siempre menciona que tienen el mismo carácter, entonces no es algo bueno que estén cerca ahora.

-bueno, bueno me alegro que ya se lleven mejor- la voz calmada de Bella me puso en alerta, en menos de un segundo Jun estaba detrás de mí usándome de escudo al igual que Nessie, retrocedí unos dos metros a la velocidad. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su llegada, pero no pude evitar tener miedo, al igual que los chicos, cuando nos miraba con esa sonrisa impasible, me aterraba tan solo pensar que era lo que pensaba hacer. Todos los presentes se extrañaron de nuestro comportamiento pero si tan solo ellos supieran.-niños, Jacob agarren sus cosas nos esperan en lo de Sam- dijo sin levantar la voz, cosa que era lo peor, dirigiendo su atención al vampiro, que parecía maravillado por ella, tome las manos de ambos y los arrastre hacia adentro.

Conocía esa calma, es la calma antes de la tormenta.

_Estoy feliz, al final subí regresando a casa traducido al inglés, mi hermana me esta ayudando, lo que pasa que jamás recibí una enseñanza sistematizada del idioma, y por eso tengo problemas con la traducción. Igual cuando mi hermana vio mi traducción (ella arregla mis errores y horrores) me dijo algo como stupid girl y murmuraba algo como asshole en cada momento pero no se que significa eso, para mi que me daba cumplidos por lo tanto que sé (jaja). Pero estoy orgullosa de hacerlo, de paso también mejoro mi práctica con el idioma, por que si por sus casas huelen algo podrido, les comento, no se alarmen, es mi inglés, si apesta tanto que se siente en otros países, jaja._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la historia._


	20. OK, ELLA ME DA MIEDO

CAPÍTULO 19: "OK, ELLA ME DA MIEDO"

Jasper (pov)

Me coloque en frente de Edward junto a Emmett, para evitar que hiciese algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría, tanto él como Jun son dos neuróticos con serios problemas temperamentales, aunque las emociones del chico no las podía saber a causa del escudo, no es necesario ser empático para darse cuenta, que ambos son muy extremos con respecto a sus sentimientos; los vampiros lo somos, pero Edward llevó aun nuevo nivel esto, desde el día que conoció a Bella lo hizo, como si algo en él se hubiese despertado, y no volvió a dormirse nunca más, pero su hijo era igual, y no en una buena manera, es como juntar el agua con el aceite, siendo el aceite un vampiro de más de 100 años con graves problemas de control y el agua un niño de cinco años, en un cuerpo de adolescente, que tiene muchos problemas con su padre, así que en conclusión, que ellos estén juntos por ahora no es nada recomendable. El lobo se posiciono enfrente de Jun, pero parecía que meditase algo con respecto al de comportamiento por parte de mi sobrino, si lo dije, mi sobrino, aunque al principio considere seriamente en matarlo (bueno no lo considere, sino que planeaba hacerlo tan pronto como su hermana no estuviese viendo) por haber puesto su ojo en mi Alice, pero al menos tiene un excelente gusto por las mujeres, generalmente primero se hipnotizan por Rosalie, pero él prefirió ignorarla y enfocar su atención en mi esposa; pero por suerte eso ya es época pasada y ahora es importante evitar que se mate con su padre. Los dos se miraban con absoluto odio, "no lo hagas, cálmate" le pedí mentalmente a mi hermano, ellos tenían que acercarse pero si continuaban comportándose como dos completos imbéciles se acercarían pero a los golpes, pero Edward parecía poseído, como si quisiese sacarle la cabeza al muchacho, y el chico estaba en iguales condiciones.

-bueno, bueno me alegra que ya se lleven mejor- la voz calmada de Bella, ocasionó dos acciones al mismo momento; primero que Edward se relajo al instante, como si ella lo hubiese rescatado de algo peligroso y la segunda que nos dejo a todos sin palabras fue que los chicos, Nessie y Jun, rápidamente se colocaron detrás de Jacob, usándolo de escudo, mientras que el lobo, retrocedió velozmente, alejándose de ella, los tres parecían como si tuviesen miedo ¿tenían miedo de Bella?. Pero ella estaba con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro, como si nada hubiese pasado, estaba tan pacífica pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos miraban fijamente a Edward como si se estuviese debatiendo algo internamente-niños, Jacob agarren sus cosas nos esperan en lo de Sam- continuo sin cambiar el tono de voz, pero note, y no fui el único como Nessie tembló ligeramente, sin decir nada, el lobo les tomo a ambos las manos y se los llevo hacia adentro, como si se alejasen de la muerte misma.

Por instinto coloque a Alice detrás de mi, causando que ella me miré extrañada, pero he estado en batallas, en este mismo momento siento lo mismo como cuando estaba en una, esa sensación que algo más grande y peligroso se acercaba, todos siguieron mi maniobra, y se alejaron de ella, pero Edward no, ella siempre lo fascino y ahora no era la excepción. Ella se acerco hacia la silla donde anteriormente estaba sentado el licántropo y puso sus manos en el respaldo, pero en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto a Edward, el se tensó, ya que sonó como una acusación y no como una pregunta. Ella miró hacia el bosque como tratando de enfocar su atención hacia algo más, pero sus manos temblaban como si se quisiesen ir hacia algún lado, y estoy casi seguro que era o hacia el cuello de su hijo o al cuello de mi hermano, Edward me miró de reojo- ¿acaso no te das cuenta todo lo que tengo que hacer para que los niños tengan que venir? ¿Todas las discusiones que tengo que soportar todos los días para que tu puedas verlos?- mantenía la tranquilidad en sus palabras, pero era como si al mismo momento se las estuviese gritando a todo pulmón hacia Edward, él apretó los puños fuertemente porque sabía que todos lo que ella decía era verdad, ninguno de nosotros considero en las dificultades que ella tendría por nuestra reciente aparición, y nadie le estaba haciendo fácil las cosas (principalmente mi hermano y el niño).

-pero…-dijo entre dientes Edward, la ira todavía lo consumía, y no era para menos; de pronto escuchamos como pasos se acercaban hacia nosotros.

-ni se te ocurra venir Edward Anthony Swan- susurró Bella, escuchamos como el corazón del chico acelero sus palpitaciones, como si tuviera aterrado ¿pero que es lo que pasa acá?- Jacob, en 20.

El licántropo se los llevo a fuera de la casa.

-bueno que tengas tendencias suicidas jamás me gusto un poco, pero yo quiero llegar a cumplir los 22 años, no si tu quieres llegar a los 6, pero con tu madre así es mejor huir- murmuró el lobo, que parecía hacer fuerza con Jun.

Cuando supimos que ellos no estaban cerca, el rostro de Bella se transformo en pura determinación, no demostraba ira o calma sino que era como si su alma fuese muy vieja, más vieja que la de Carlisle, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta, se había cansado de la actitud de mi hermano y la de su hijo. Edward retrocedió un poco, pero sus pies no se habían movido, el escudo de ella le había obligado a ir hacia atrás.

-no te das cuenta lo difícil que ha sido criar a dos niños sola- Edward frunció el seño, se sentía culpable, incluso Emmett se movió incómodo ante sus palabras- he tenido el apoyo de mi padre y la manada, pero al final del día ellos dos son mi responsabilidad, ellos son mis hijos, y tengo que velar para elegir lo que le hace bien a ellos, y estoy luchando conmigo misma en este momento, porque no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto- no quitaba la vista de mi hermano, que parecía que le estuviesen apuñalando, Alice me tomo de la mano, no podíamos creer que este diciendo eso- estoy yendo contra mi buen juicio, al tomar la decisión de…- se calló, al notar los sollozos de Rosalie, esto hubiese sido muy bizarro, sino fuese por la seriedad de la situación, mi hermana no solloza, no se esta triste por nada que no sea ella, pero tan solo la posibilidad de no ver a los niños nunca más nos destruía a todos, incluyéndome; Esme también se le unió con su pena.

-¿a que te refieres? ¿no vas a traerlos más?- le pregunto suplicando mi hermano, que estaba devastado, Bella lo miró por un segundo sorprendida, como si no entendiese a lo que se refiriese. Observo el ambiente general, Carlisle abrazando a Esme (que sollozaba), Alice ocultando su rostro en mi pecho y Emmett que le temblaba el labio tratando de reprimir su propio sollozo mientras consolaba a su esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de donde sacan esas ideas?- dijo rápidamente, tratando de calmarnos a todos-me refería a que aplace el castigo de los chicos, por lo que sucedió cuando se conocieron..- nos relajamos instantáneamente, Rose, Alice y Esme sonrieron automáticamente, y los hombros de Edward dejaron de estar tan rígidos; Emmett dirigió su atención a dentro de la casa, ocultando sus ojos llorosos- ellos ahora tendrían que estar cumpliendo su castigo, pero lo deje pasar para que pudieran estar con ustedes.-terminó, Esme se le acerco y la abrazó agradecida, todos estábamos realmente preocupados ante la posibilidad de no verlos más, cuando nuestra madre se alejo, Bella volvió a mirar a mi hermano duramente- pero nada de mis esfuerzos van a servir para que te acerques a los niños si sigues comportándote como un niño tu también- le acusó apuntándole con dedo, y por la expresión de Edward este comentario volvió a enojarlo-eres lo suficientemente grande como para no rebajarte al mismo nivel de Jun, ponerte en peleador con un niño de 5 años no es lo que espero de un vampiro de 105 años, no puedo creer que seas tan chiquilín, como para querer golpearte con él, por que no creas que no lo vi… –podía sentir como mi hermano cada vez se irritaba, es algo a lo que llamo el "enojanometro de Edward", que ahora en la escala de Richter, estaba en unos 7.3, note como apretó los puños, no me corrijo en unos 8.1-ustedes dos son unos perfectos idiotas, con razón son padre e hijo…

-¿ no tengo derecho a enojarme?- gritó Edward, con Emmett(que aún ocultaba la mirada para que nadie vea sus ojos llorosos) nos pusimos enfrente de él, para que se calmara un poco, parece que últimamente se estaba volviendo inmune a mis poderes relajadores- Jun actúa en forma arriesgada siempre y no tengo derecho a enojarme- ante estos dichos el campo físico que Bella poseía se volvió tan fuerte, que logro romper el piso alrededor de ella, creo que lo hizo para no atacar con ese poder a mi hermano, Emmett se coloco de nuevo al lado de Rose murmurando "estas solo en esto", yo seguí su ejemplo, Bella vampiro es algo de temer; pero el visible odio de parte de ella no desalentó a mi hermano- ¿él toma?-continuo furioso- ¿sale con mujeres mayores?¿ Nessie tiene novio?- Bella suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos antes de contestarle.

-me he encargado de todos eso, cada vez que comete una falta le castigo, y te juro que él vive castigado, lo único que hace todos los días es meterse en problemas, le hago ver su imprudencia, como siempre lo hago. ¿y que sale con mujeres mayores? Cualquier chica es más grande que él, tan solo tiene 5 años, pero es un adolescente, y como cual siempre va a cometer errores, y va a querer salir con chicas, es algo que le encanta, tener muchas novias…

-yo que vos Eddie me hago el ADN, por que ese chico no se parece mucho a vos, él con cinco años ya tuvo muchas novias y tu con más de 100 solo una, ¿me pregunto a quien habrá salido?-interrumpió divertido Emmett, la mirada de asesina de parte de Bella y Edward nos ordeno que hacer, con Rose le golpeamos en la cabeza para que se calle-¿pero que dije?

-lo único que te recomiendo- continuo con su sermón Bella- es calmar un poco tu temperamento, por que ya demasiado tengo con el de Jun, sacar viejos problemas no va a mejorar la relación entre ustedes dos- Edward se relajo (con algo de ayuda mía) ante la lógica de ella-cuando haya problemas, y créeme sé que los habrá, espero que intercedas, después de todo eres su padre, pero por cosas que ya pasaron no, ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien- le concedió a su pesar, ambos se calmaron- ¿pero que sucede con Nessie? ¿Tiene novio?

Jamás pensé ver eso, pero por primera vez presencie como un vampiro empalideció, la pregunta le tomo con la guardia baja.

-bueno, eso..-tartamudeaba mordiéndose el labio ¿en serio esta chica es vampiro?, por que es más humana que un humano verdadero; de pronto, sentimos como los chicos y el lobo regresaron, miraron hacia ella precavidos, al notar que ella les sonreía, creo que le salvaron de contestar la pregunta de mi hermano, sonrieron levemente; la niña se acerco a su madre y se abrazaron suavemente, la forma en que toca a su hija es como si tocase lo más valioso del mundo, y ellos son lo más valioso que tenemos, el lobo se aproximo a Bella y también la abrazo causando que mi hermano mirase el piso con tristeza pero el niño se quedo parado mirando dolorosamente a su madre.

-¿Todavía estas enojada conmigo?- pregunto tristemente el chico hacia su madre, ella se alejo de la niña y lo abrazo.

-sabes muy bien que jamás me enojo con vos, tan solo me preocupa en que te metas en problemas eso es todo- le contesto dulcemente ocasionando que el chico sonriera felizmente, es idéntico al padre, cuando ella le habla de esa forma todos sus preocupaciones desaparecen. Él la abrazo y le beso la frente.

- ¿ a que no sabes, má?-la voz de Jun era juguetona, Bella lo miro extrañada, pero Jacob se golpeo el rostro con la mano- Esme es mía.- Bella suspiró, mientras el chico se acerco a Esme para abrazarle y besarle la frente, cosa que alegro a nuestra madre pero parecía que era no era algo bueno por la cara de cansada del lobo y el suspiró de Bella.

-si tu eres también mi hermoso niño- dijo alegremente la aludida, de a poco estábamos entrando en la vida de los chicos.

-gracias por las ropas, Alice, me gustan mucho- murmuro tímidamente Nessie abrazándola, no pude evitar sonreír ante la felicidad de mi esposa, ella también le devolvió el gesto-¿mañana quieres venir a mi casa? Podemos jugar un poco- propuso sonrojándose la niña.

-si, claro- salto alegremente Alice- ¿puede ir Jasper?

-si pueden venir todos- contesto, mirando de reojo a su madre que asentía- vamos a divertirnos.

-¿vas a venir mi Esme?- suavizo su voz Jun, lo que me desconcertó era la forma de hablar que tenía cuando intento salir con Alice, Jacob sacudió la cabeza mientras Bella se mordía el labio.

-pues claro-sonrió maternalmente ella.

-entonces es una cita-tomo su mano y se la beso-mañana nos vemos.-sin mucho más preámbulos (siempre ignorando a Edward) se despidieron.

Cuando se retiraron, estábamos más tranquilos, mañana los veríamos de nuevo.

-tiene razón Edward- le aconsejo Carlisle, que parecía preocupado por la actitud de Jun hacia Esme, que seguía sonriendo tontamente-no puedes esperar que las cosas cambien fácilmente, todo lleva su tiempo y su proceso, pero puedes imponer tu autoridad de ahora en adelante.

-ya se- admitió rendido

-tiene tu mismo carácter podrido- reflexiono Alice en voz alta, ocasionando que Edward girara los ojos- eso es horrible; pero que bien les quedo la ropa, soy un genio.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en contestación a varias reviews , ya se que les molesta que haga sufrir tanto a Edward, pero de ahora en más los chicos se van a acercar a la familia(ya vieron como ya lo hacen con Esme) , y por ende a Edward; puedo intentar acortar la historia, aunque es algo con lo cual no estoy muy convencida, pero creo que mi historia esta decayendo un poco, después veo que es lo que hago, por eso siempre estuve reticente de subirla a la página, nunca me pareció muy entretenida._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia. _


	21. CON ESTA MANGA DE IMBECILES QUIEN

CAPÍTULO 20: "CON ESTA MANGA DE IMBECILES QUIEN NECESITA TV".

Jasper (pov)

Con mis 160 años de existencia he visto de todo, cosas hermosas a horrorosas, de lo más simple a lo inexplicable, ¿pero en que categoría entraba todo esto? ¡quien sabe!; mi amada Alice me arrastro de tienda en tienda ( a lo cual estoy acostumbrada, pero no ha este nivel) buscando ropas, accesorios y calzados para mis sobrinos, pero no vine solo, no sé si para mi suerte, porque siento la desdicha de Emmett en este momento, porque Rosalie, también cooperaba con mi esposa para preparar el guardarropa para el próximo milenio para los chicos. Era la tercera vez que tuvimos que regresar al ship, para guardar la gran cantidad de bolsas que íbamos a llevar; al menos, pudimos salir de casa, Esme seguía sonriendo y bailando, mientras cantaba el próximo hit del verano, "yo soy de Jun", mientras que Carlisle se debatía entre alegrarse por ella o pedirle que no vea más al niño, porque a nadie se le escapó de vista como la miraba y le hablaba, era como si en serio dijo que ella era de él, ¿a que se refirió? Quien sabe; pero lo que más nos entristecía de toda esta situación, era Edward, ya no sentía enojo o preocupación en él, pero si rechazo, la imprimación de Jacob hacia Bella, fue lo último clavo en su tumba, es como si sintiese que ya la perdió, y nadie podía negárselo, ella ya no era su Bella, era del licántropo. Además, su hijo no es una persona fácil, al menos en eso se parecen, y no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente, pero creo que Nessie es su forma para lograr de que ellos dos lo acepten, ella no están dura como su hermano, el problema es que parece que no va a cambiar de parecer hasta que Jun lo haga, así que estamos prácticamente en lo mismo, pero al menos de a poco nos aceptan, pero si todas las mujeres Cullen el chico va a tratar de esa manera, es mejor que hable con su madre, no quiero que mire a Alice de igual forma.

Emmett volvió a suspirar por tercera vez en el último segundo, si seguía sintiéndose tan miserable por estar en este Shopping estoy considerando desmembrarlo y prenderle fuego para que me deje molestarme, estábamos sentados en unas bancas enfrente de una tienda de ropa interior, no importa lo que haya dicho Edward, Alice le iba a comprar ropa de encaje a la niña, o sea tan pronto se la de, voy a tener que sostenerlo para que no intente despedazar a mi esposa.

-¿esto va para rato no es así?- me preguntó mi hermano jugando una bolsa de papel, que ya estaba destruida de tanto esperar.

-no lo sé, creo que este lugar cierra a la medianoche hoy y….-cuando note como mi esposa saltaba adentro sosteniendo un corpiño, temblé ligeramente, porque, primero no puedo creer que le compre eso a mi sobrina, segundo, eso debe estar censurado en varios lugares, tercero, Edward la va a matar, y por último, tenemos para rato todavía, por su mirada ilusionada- creo que moriremos acá.- Emmett asintió molesto. Después de varios segundos, una sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo es posible que Jenks tenga unos documentos hechos?- susurró tan bajo, como para que las chicas no nos escuchen de adentro. Lo mire y no pude evitar sonreír.

-no importa lo que planees, Edward se va a enterar y con ayuda de Rose, te van torturar.

-siempre Eddie me quiere matar, y de Rose yo me preocupo, con un par de mimos se le va a pasar…

-¿y Bella?- se sorprendió- ella me inquieta un poco, se controla bastante, bueno con un hijo así tuvo que aprender ha hacerlo, pero si es algo muy peligroso, no creo que ni un ejercito de neófitos pueda detenerla cuando se enoja ¿no te diste cuenta como el lobo le tenía miedo?, no deseo enfrentarme con ella nunca.

-no va a ser nada ilegal-¿entonces para que quiere los documentos falsos?, vio mi incredulidad- bueno lo es, pero el chico va quedar en una pieza, no creo que se enoje mucho- dudó- además ellos no se tienen porque enterar.

-bueno, es tu cabeza, de cualquier forma voy, ese chico era lo que nos faltaba para divertirnos, Edward siempre fue muy serio…

-por eso le dije que se haga los exámenes de ADN, ese chico es mi héroe, ¿Cómo logra hacer todas esas cosas en tan poco tiempo?, es una lástima que no lo conocimos antes, con Nessie y él la hubiésemos pasado de lo mejor.

- si es una pena, pero espero que da ahora en más nos podamos llevar bien, me caen bien los dos, ellos son Cullen ¿crees que se cambien los apellidos cuando las cosas se arreglen?

-espero que si, aunque jamás le voy a llamar Edward al chico o Reenzsmee a la niña ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir poner esos nombres?, en primero lugar ¿como se pronuncia, el nombre de Nessie, Reenzsmee o Reneme?; y Edward es el nombre de un viejo decrépito, por eso le sienta bien al pequeño Eddie, pero no al chico. Creo que Bella estaba drogada cuando se los puso- asentí, ¡demonios! Rose estaba saltando sosteniendo unas bragas.- ¿si nos vamos un rato? No quiero ver que es lo que se va a poner de ropa interior mi sobrina- y sin decir más nos fuimos a pasear cerca de ahí.

Todas las mujeres nos miraban, prácticamente nos desvestían con la mirada, en mi época eran más recatadas, solían sonrojarse en vez de mirar de esa forma ¡como cambian los tiempos!.

-mañana creo que con ese chico nos vamos a divertir- se imagino mi hermano.

-si es muy posible, pero no sé, hay que ver como se comporte con nosotros, es muy temperamental, aunque Nessie no es muy normal que digamos tampoco, ¿acaso es normal que viva en su propio mundo?.-reflexione, no creo que no nos haya querido prestar atención, directamente no creo que su mente haya estado en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo.

Entonces nos dimos cuenta que la esencia de los chicos estaba cerca, concretamente Jun, sin dudarlo seguimos el rastro hacia su fuente, Emmett sonrió, estaba entusiasmado por ver al chico; lo divisamos cerca del hall del Shopping, nos quedamos ocultos detrás de una columna, él estaba sentado en la orilla de una fuente, tenía la misma ropa que Alice le había entregado hacia unas horas, su rostro se mantenía calmado, reflexionando seriamente, pero su escudo no estaba puesto y pude saber lo que sentía, me costo sostenerme con mis propias piernas, fue como si una bola de demolición me golpeara, tan rápido y potente que quise gritar ¿Cómo es posible que no demuestre lo desesperado y triste que estaba?, estaba sentado tan calmado , pero era todo lo opuesto lo que sentía ¿Cómo es posible que tengas sentimientos tan fuertes? ¡es idéntico a Edward! ¡sus emociones son tan fuertes!; pero, ¿Qué era lo que causaba su pesar?.

-hermano ¿estas bien?- me cuestionó Emmett, no pude contestarle porque me tape la boca con la mano ¡porque en serio quería gritar! ¡quería gritar y llorar por Jun!.

-fue bueno hablar contigo- notamos que el hombre que estaba a su lado lo acompañaba; era un humano, rubio de ojos negros, tendría unos 25 años, pero a diferencia de Jun, él si estaba calmado, mas que nada aliviado, como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima- ¿no sé por que tuve miedo de contarle a alguien? Pero no es un tema fácil, pero al menos alguien ya lo sabe-Jun sin dejar se fachada impasible, sonrió.

-me alegro, sé que te ira bien, te mereces buena suerte, eres un buen hombre- dijo con firmeza, pero su dolor crecía ¿Cómo es posible eso?.

-Jasper ¿Qué pasa?- continuo Emmett - ¿ese humano le esta haciendo algo?- ¡eso es! Es el humano ¡lo mataría por causarle tanto daño! ¿Cómo puede sufrir tanto?

-gracias, me tengo que ir ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- le preguntó, no pude sentir maldad en él pero al mismo tiempo le estaba lastimando tanto.

-no, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien- se estrecharon las manos, pero antes de que el hombre se fuese, sentenció- eres un buen hombre, Kurt, te deseo lo mejor.

-gracias, Jun, esperemos que piense lo mismo- y se marchó. El chico se quedo sentado y refregó su pelo, entonces sus ojos dieron señal de lo que sentía, se vio su tristeza y murmuró.

-no debí…¿Cómo pude…soy un idiota ¿Por qué no estas aquí, Nessie?-su voz se rompió. No pudimos evitarlo y fuimos hacia él más rápido que lo haría un humano.

-¿estas bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué te hizo ese humano?-hablo velozmente Emmett, causando que Jun saliese de su marginación, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero al instante puso el escudo, sonrió y todo en él actuó como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡hola! ¿Qué hacen acá?- nos invito a sentarnos a su lado con un gesto, lo hicimos, seguimos preocupados pero el parecía relajado- si que tienen dinero; este lugar es carísimo ¿no me digan que esos vestidos son para ustedes?- señalo nuestras bolsas bromeando.

-¡hey! Yo soy tan sexy que me quedarían preciosos-alardeo Emmett, gire los ojos, él seguro se pondría un vestido para probar su punto- pero no, es para tu hermana

-no tienen que comprarnos ropa-nos aseguró-tenemos bastante, no será de marca, pero tenemos.

-entiende esto chico- le explique- mi esposa, esa pequeña y saltarina vampiriza que conoces quiere comprarte ropa, y a ella no se le puede decir que no ¿esta claro?- abrió los ojos bien grandes asombrado y asintió.

-es igual que mamá-suspiro y sonrió- ustedes me caen bien, toda su familia me cae bien, son tan graciosos, excepto eso, claro esta- menciono con desprecio- si ustedes no estuviesen con él, me quedaría más tiempo en su casa- no pudimos preocuparnos con Emmett, ¿Cómo haremos que cambie de idea?.- contéstenme una pregunta ¿ustedes tienen planeado quedarse?

-si, lamento decirte que si- le aseguré, el miró hacia el piso pensativo y asintió.

-bueno, pero no esperen que me lleve bien con ese vampiro; ustedes son agradable, y es bueno, molestar a la manada de papá con su presencia, para que aprendan a no molestarme- rió maliciosamente- Kim es mía, cuando quiera verla la voy a ver, no me importa si tiene una cita con ese estúpido lobo, ella no tiene porque salir con él.-nos quedamos mirándonos con mi hermano ¿pero de que estaba hablando? ¿era suya? ¿a que se refiere con eso?

-¿Qué Kim es tu novia?- quise saber para poder entenderlo mejor, él me miro extrañado.

-no- contesto sencillamente- es la novia del idiota de Jared, pero no por eso deja de ser mía, ¿entendiste?- ¡no, no entendí!

-¿quieres ir al casino?- pregunto sin más Emmett, ¡para eso necesitaba los documentos falsos¡, el chico lo miró sorprendido, y una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmo en su rostro.

-si- respondió rápidamente, vi la ilusión en los ojos de los dos, tuve que interceder ya que era el más sabio de los tres, hacer que entren en razón.

-Edward se va a enojar….

-él no tiene derecho de mandarme, él no es nada….-me interrumpió.

-pero y ¿Bella?-detuve antes de que siga con su discurso de que mi hermano no es su padre, se quedo pensando cuando nombre a su madre- ella cuando se entere va poner el grito en el cielo; y también Rosalie- me dirigí a mi hermano, que se asusto un poco. Al menos piensan un poco en las consecuencias, es bueno saber que tienen algo de sabiduría en ellos.

-la semana que viene mamá trabaja todo el día, quiere hacer más dinero, para el aniversario, no entiendo porque siempre le pone tanto empeño a esa fecha, la detesto, pero bueno, no va a estar muy pendiente esos días; y papá esta con la expansión de la tienda, así que tampoco, va estar muy al tanto de lo que hago. Vamos la semana que viene- concluyo feliz. ¡Pero que caminase que es! ¿Acaso no piensa en los problemas?.

-si, eso se dice. Eres mi orgullo, eres el hijo que siempre soñé ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?- lo abrazó felizmente mi hermano, él chico se me quedo mirando tratando de saber que era lo que le pasaba, yo tan solo negué con la cabeza ¿Quién sabe que es lo que le pasa a Emmett?, cuando se separó, los dos estaban felices por morir antes de tiempo, supe que no tenía opción- pero vamos a las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado es la mejor.

-¡¿Las Vegas?- exclamó emocionado Jun- siempre quise ir, las luces, las chicas, los lugares, las chicas, los juegos, las chicas…

-bueno, ya que van a ir, yo me anoto- le interrumpí antes de que siga con las chicas; algo que he aprendido en todos mis años, es que si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles.

-¡si! Al fin voy a cumplir mi sueño, voy a destruir una habitación de hotel, voy correr desnudo por las calles, Rosalie no me va a estar gritando ¡si! Va ha estar buenísimo- deliró Emmett, estos dos son el perfecto ejemplo a lo que no se debe hacer, con Emmett esta prácticamente confirmado, pero ¿Bella habrá tirado a Jun de cabeza cuando era bebe también?.

-pero tengo que llevar a el perrito, seguro va a querer ir cuando se entere- dijo mi sobrino ¿tiene un perrito?.

-¿Qué perrito?- le pregunto Emmett, en ese momento el olor a licántropo inundo el lugar, dirigimos nuestra atención de donde provenía, y vimos al hermanastro de Bella aproximándose algo reticente.

-ese perrito- lo señalo, entonces el licántropo cuando se acerco hacia nosotros le miró molesto.

-ya cállate, Chucky, siempre hablando tonterías…

-¿tontería? Vos debes saberlas, si es lo único que sabes hacer- le respondió enojado.

-ya te dije que eres un estorbo, no tan solo para nosotros, sino para la Humanidad,….-continuo pero no podía sentir rencor en él, sino un gran cariño hacia el chico ¿pero así se trataban?

-con razón, mi Sue no te quiere, me prefiere a mi, estas celoso porque tienes que mendigar cariño, y a mí todos me aman, todas las chicas me quieren, y papá siempre piensa en mí…

-si piensa en vos, por que te quiere ahorcar ¿Cómo es que haces para romper siempre todo? Por eso no quiere que vayas estos días a la tienda, con tus locas ideas seguro que el lugar ahora estaría prendiéndose fuego, por que se te ocurriría jugar con un queso- ¿eso es físicamente posible?, ellos siguieron discutiendo por un rato más, ignorándonos completamente, y por lo que vi, podían seguir así por el resto de la noche, aclare mi garganta para llamar su atención, ambos se detuvieron y nos observaron, el licántropo se presento.

-hola, soy Seth, el tío del enano, ustedes deben ser Emmett y Jasper; nos conocimos el otro día en el partido pero como estaban todos no pudimos hablar como es debido- parecía feliz de nuestra presencia.

-no soy enano- se fastidio el niño. Después de estar un rato charlando con el joven fue algo realmente renovador, no era muy diferente al chico, al parecer, cada vez que Jun proponía algo para hacer, él lo seguía, y también algunos más de los licántropos.

-la semana que viene vamos a las Vegas, arregla todo para tener el día libre- le dijo como si estuviese seguro que su tío iba a acceder fácilmente.

-te estas aprovechando a sabiendas que tu mamá no se va a enojar mucho ya que se aproxima tu cumpleaños- movió la cabeza el lobo ¿se acercaba su cumpleaños?, al darse cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de nosotros, aclaro- el cumpleaños de Bella es en tres días, aunque nunca lo festejamos, ya saben, estar congelada en el tiempo y todo eso, pero a los chicos si les festejamos el cumple, es el primero de octubre-nos comento Seth, creí ver un ligero dolor en la mirada de Jun, pero fue tan fugaz, que no sé si realmente existió-¿ustedes vienen?

-pues claro-se invitó Emmett, asentí, claro que iríamos, íbamos a compartir primera vez cumpleaños de los niños junto a ellos.

-bueno, los de las dos manadas van a querer ir a las Vegas, pero se los voy a informar a último momento, para que no se entere papá, o me mata, o Jacob, que estoy seguro que se nos uniría pero siempre intenta hacer buena letra con mamá-anunció Jun felizmente, no pude evitar estar tan cómodo al lado de él y el lobo, como si en serio estuviésemos predestinados a ser amigos, el niño nos estaba aceptando en su vida.

-ya es hora de irnos a casa- le aviso el licántropo-mamá debe haber preparado la comida, y es tarde, además mañana temprano tenemos que hacer patrulla….

-¿patrulla?-se extraño Emmett.

-si, nos fijamos que no haya peligro de vampiro…-nos miró un rato antes de seguir-vampiro que coma humano, mañana tenemos que revisar Chucky y yo-señalando a Jun.

-eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?, cuando Jacob me nombre alpha de manada, te voy a mandar a que lamas mis botas….

-si, si, lo que digas-giró los ojos-nos vemos.- Y se alejo de a poco de nosotros. El chico se quedo y nos pregunto.

-¿mañana van a venir a casa?-estaba ¿ilusionado?, eso si que sería bueno.

-si mañana a la tarde vamos- le afirme, y se despidió, yendo tras su tío, cuando estaban al mismo paso, pudimos escuchar su conversación.

-vamos a las Vegas, ¿te imaginas todas las chicas?- menciono exaltado el niño.

-es tu pellejo y no el mío, así que has lo que tu quieras, pero si va a ser sensacional- le contesto.

-me encanta ese chico, tendría que haber sido mi hijo-me aseguro felizmente Emmett. Agite mi cabeza, en serio que eran dos estúpidos.

-sabes que me pareció ver a Kurt, pero no puede ser hoy trabaja hasta tarde-continuo el licántropo, ¿Kurt? ¿no era el nombre del humano que hablo con Jun?, volvimos a enfocar nuestra atención en su conversación.

-si debe estar trabajando, yo no lo vi-dijo despreocupado el niño. Y ambos se perdieron de nuestra vista.

¿pero que pasa acá? ¿Quién es ese Kurt? ¿Por qué negó haberlo visto?, entonces me di cuenta, mis sobrinos tienen secretos, y por la forma que sentí como estaba antes, son demasiado grandes.

_Espero que les haya gustado, perdón si mis palabras del anterior capítulo dieron a entender que iba a sacar la historia o algo parecido, pero lo cierto es que soy muy meticulosa con lo que escribo, y con esta historia no lo fuí, además creí que a varias no les gustaba como se iban dando las cosas; pero no voy a cambiar lo que ya esta dado y escrito de antes, considere en acortarla, pero no lo voy hacer ahora. Lo cierto que al cuento le falta todavía, pero no voy a sacar nada de ahora en más, si no les gusta algo avísenme. _

_Otra cosa que quiero dejar en claro que no exprese eso para recibir más review, me parece que es algo muy bajo hacerlo, si me quieren dejar reviews háganlo, pero he notado que en varios fic las autoras, amenazan con sacar la historia con tal de recibir más comentarios, eso esta mal, porque una sola persona lee el cuento se merece el mismo respeto que si lo leen 100, quería aclarar eso, no creo en tal maniobra, simplemente esta mal._

_La historia me pertenece pero no los personajes._


	22. ELLOS CONTRA ELLAS

CAPÍTULO 21: "ELLOS CONTRA ELLAS"

Seth (pov)

-¡es tu culpa!-me gritó por onceava vez Chucky, preferí ignorarlo, como siempre lo hago, ya que es un caprichoso, inmaduro y total dolor de cabeza-¡cállate! ¡y apúrate! Va ir a chillarle a mamá y se va a enojar conmigo.

-espero que te castiguen así aprendes a dejar de hacer estupideces- corrí con más rapidez esquivando los árboles, estábamos apestados, embarrados de pies a cabeza y ahora que estoy en mi forma animal va a ser difícil poder bañarme, y todo por la maldita ocurrencia de Chucky.

-¡cállate! Eres igual de llorón que Nessie ¿Por qué nadie sabe como tomar bien una broma?-se quejo, que es lo único que sabe hacer, estaba un poco más adelante mió, pero igual de embarrado, apenas se le notaba las facciones mientras que el barro se le estaba endureciendo en su cabello; espero que Charlie tenga una cámara de fotos, esto si que va a ser memorable para retratar, lo enmarco y lo pongo en el medio de la sala. Pensar que hoy me levante alegre, positivo, iba a patrullar, tratando de ignorar a ese mosquito molesto que retumba en mi cabeza mientras intentaba hacer mi trabajo…-¡deja de pensar tonterías!- se detuvo Chucky, causando que yo también lo haga, amenazándome con el puño alzado, no pude evitar girar los ojos, ¡como si me fuese a hacer algo este enano!- no soy un mosquito, soy el futuro alpha así que más respeto-me reí ante lo convencido que estaba. ¡como si Jacob o Sam le diesen algo de responsabilidad a este engendro del demonio, que tan solo respira para jorobarme la existencia!.

- ok, como digas gran guía de toda la manada-bufé- me parece que si quieres llegar algún día tener ese puesto es mejor que sigas a tu hermana que va corriendo embarrada, enojada; y no creo que estés en posición de fastidiar más a tu mamá y seguro que eso va suceder si Nessie le va con el cuento- le señale con mi hocico a la dirección donde ella iba corriendo alejándose enfadada, incluso con su rostro cubierto de barro sé que empalideció, sin más reanudo su carrera tras su hermana ¡va a ser divertido ver como Bella o Charlie le gritan!.

Realmente estábamos mal hedientos creo que no es solo barro lo que teníamos encima, aunque es mejor que no piense mucho en eso porque o sino voy a matar a Chucky. ¿Cómo es posible que ese niño cause siempre problemas? ¿Cómo es posible que a mi siempre me meta en ellos? Aunque la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué siempre lo sigo? Creo que es porque soy su tío y como tal tengo que cuidarlo. O talvez, porque pertenece a la manada y como tal tengo que cuidarlo, o porque es un niño hiperactivo con un serio problema de respeto hacia la autoridad y como tal tengo que cuidarlo; en resumen, tengo que cuidar a este caprichoso híbrido de cinco años (en menos de un mes seis años) en un cuerpo de adolescente, totalmente creído y que piensa que se las sabe todas durante el resto de mis días ¡que suerte que tengo! (nótese sarcasmo y profunda reticencia hacia mi inmortalidad).

Es extraño la presencia de los vampiros, nunca considere la posibilidad de que los niños conociesen a su padre y ese lado de su familia; Jun no quiere ni ver a Edward mientras que Nessie no dio su opinión sobre él, creo que quiere hablarle pero no va a dejar solo a Chucky en su posición, así es como son ellos junto a Bella, una unidad, un todo. Prefiero no dar mi opinión sobre el tema, yo daría todo por ver a mi papá de nuevo, era un excelente hombre, guía y padre; Charlie es bueno, pero no es Harry, no es papá, aunque me alegro que la vida no se haya detenido en su ausencia sino que todo se transformo y ahora soy el niñero de Chucky , que suerte (sigo con el sarcasmo). A diferencia de mi caso ellos crecieron sin papá, aunque les falta mucho para vivir, han hecho una vida, una vida sin él y eso lo define todo; Sam ha sido un buen reemplazo incluso cuando agarra a Chucky de la orejas, que hemos tomado varias fotos de esto y empapelado casi todas la Push con estas, me olvido que no lo es, pero sé que ellos necesitan a Edward, los dos lo necesitan. Conozco tanto a Chucky que le incómoda la presencia del vampiro no solo porque le tenga rencor sino porque tiene miedo, miedo de dejarlo entrar; personalmente que deje entrar a cualquiera porque yo me quiero salir ¡tener que aguanta a esta cosa toda la eternidad! ¡que afortunado que soy! (no solo sarcasmo, sino también un grito desesperado de ayuda). Al fin, por lo poco que los vi me agradan, Bella me agrada, es mi hermana después de todo y si ella dice que son buenos, yo le creo; mi otra hermana, Jacob y casi todos de las dos manadas no están de acuerdo, así que creo que el tiempo lo dirá, total tiempo es lo que nos sobra ¿no es así?.

Decidí correr más rápido tras esos dos, generalmente Nessie es calmada, pero cuando esta enojada es mejor ocultarse, al igual que Bella, ¡pensar que todo esto empezó por ese baile!, trate de contener los escalofríos, esa imagen se me va a quedar grabada en mi memoria por siempre y perseguirme en mis pesadillas. Logre llegar al mismo nivel que Chucky, nos estábamos acercando a la casa y pude notar como se desespero ¡estoy ansioso por escuchar los gritos!; me miró enojado y estaba por hablar cuando escuchamos la voz de Charlie.

-¿pero que te pasó?- gritó, Nessie ya había llegado, como agradezco que sea tan rápida, me reí a más no poder hacia Chucky que se había detenido en su lugar pensando profundamente. No es necesario ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba por su mente.-no vas a poder huir- sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mi, mirándome detenidamente- estoy seguro que tu mamá va a mandar a las dos manada para cazarte y traerte de regreso y después te va a comer vivo- le recalque, causando que suspire y siga su camino hacia la casa. El aroma a vampiro estaba presente, no es como oler rosas pero creo que ahora no olemos de lo más agraciado.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos en el patio con algunas caras de sorpresa, otras de risa y una de odio (era fue Nessie pero por suerte estaba enojada con su hermano y no conmigo, después de todo yo soy su tío favorito); los vampiros (estaba todo el aquelarre Cullen) nos miraron incómodos tratando de no reírse mientras pasábamos al lado de ellos para reunirnos con nuestra familia y amigos, aunque el grandote Emmett no disimulo mucho que digamos.

-¡pero donde se metieron! ¿en una cloaca?- lanzó una risotada, seguido por Embry y Quil, pude notar como Nessie, debajo de todo el barro (que repito, espero que tan solo sea barro) se sonrojo mientras que con Chucky giramos los ojos.

-¡ya basta Emmett!-le pegó la rubia tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-abuelo…-murmuró Jun cuando se acerco a él, iba a hacer despliegue de toda su artillería actoral. Charlie se alejo, arrugando la nariz.

-cuando venga tu madre la embaucas a ella , a mi no vengas con tu teatrito- cualquiera se sentiría mal por como le habló Charlie, los vampiros lo hicieron, pero como esto es moneda corriente, a nosotros nos dejo sin cuidado, se aproximó a Nessie, pero no la toco, en serio que estábamos sucios- ve a bañarte- le indicó.

Ella asintió pero antes de que pudiera entrar a la casa seguida por mi madre que nos sonrió calidamente, que estoy seguro que fue más que nada para el enano, no es que este celoso, pero ¿no se da cuenta que es un total dolor de cabeza este niño?, la vocecita de Alice captó nuestra atención.

-¿podemos ir a ayudarte también?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa, la rubia y la abuela de los chicos parecieron esperanzadas, me alegra que al menos a ellas las estén aceptando de a poco; mamá, Quil y Embry se demostraron precavidos, no entiendo como no se pueden relajar un poco, ninguno de ellos parecen dañino o peligroso; todos conocimos a varios vampiros sangrientos y malvados antes, y ellos no son así, no son como Riley, Bree o Laurent, esos endemoniados chupasangres causaron mucho daño, demasiado daño, no creo que los Cullen sean iguales, no se atreverían. Con los malditos chupasangres aprendí respetar y temer a Bella.

-claro que…- aceptó felizmente Nessie, pero no llego a completar la frase que Alice la interrumpió acercándosele con varias bolsas en la mano, las otras dos vampirizas también tenías algunas, un momento ¿de donde las sacaron?.

-después de que saques esa cosa que te cubre y no me refiero al barro sino a tu ropa; ¡niña! ¿Cómo es posible que te vistas así? ¡no te preocupes más acá esta la tía Alice para rescatarte! -¿rescatarla?- no puedo permitir…-le señalo para que entre a la casa, vi el rostro de horror de Nessie, ¡pobrecita¡ y junto a las otras dos mujeres y mamá desaparecieron dentro de la casa- que te vistas así, tenemos que organizar tu guardarropa y arreglar…

Al ratito dejamos de escucharlas, todos nos quedamos petrificados ante la energía que tenía la vampiro y reino el silencio por un momento; entonces Embry tapándose la nariz se me acerco.

-¿pero que fue lo que sucedió?- a veces me pregunto si es idiota ¿no se da cuenta que estoy en mi forma animal y por eso no le puedo responder? ¿acaso lee la mente igual que el enano maldito?.

-¡pero que no me llames enano!-se quejo Jun sacándose la camisa embarrada, no por que le molestase, pero a él le gusta mostrar sus "abdominales"- si mi cuerpo es hermoso no es mi culpa- sonrió, junto a Embry y Quil bufamos.

-siéntense- les ofreció Charlie a los cuatros vampiros restantes que estaban presentes, el líder del aquelarre asintió, parece amable, y los otros tres lo siguieron. Íbamos a comer afuera hoy porque todavía había que arreglar el hoyo que estaba en el comedor, uno de los tantos inventos de Chucky.-lo siento Seth, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas a bañar en estas condiciones, vas a ensuciar toda la casa; vas a tener que primero sacarte ese barro acá afuera- se disculpó. ¡demonios! ¿me voy a tener que bañar a fuera? ¿al aire libre? ¿Cómo un animal?

-te dije que eres un perrito, y por eso te vas a bañar en el patio- le gruñí la enano mientras me burlaba, pero entonces otro gruñido que parecía amenazante nos tenso a todos; era Edward, que me miraba en forma asesina, estaba sostenido por sus hermanos, mis hermanos se pusieron enfrente mío en posición defensiva ¿pero que rayos sucede acá?, con Chucky nos quedamos estupefactos, nadie entendía nada.

-ya cálmate, hijo- le ordeno Carlisle, tratando de calmarnos a todos ya que Quil y Embry empezaron a temblar- lo siento mucho por esto- se disculpo, Edward observo a su creador por un momento y dejo su actitud amenazante ¿pero que demonios le paso? .

-esta bien- contesto Charlie que no lograba salir de su sorpresa ante la actitud del vampiro- chicos se tranquilizan no quiero peleas y menos en mi casa- se dirigió a mis hermanos, ellos dejaron de convulsionar pero no soltaron a Edward de su vista. Los hermanos del vampiro lo soltaron y Emmett se rió.

-deja ese temperamento de porquería pequeño Eddie- el aludido se sentó de nuevo molesto- lo que pasa que no le gusto que el lobo le gruña al niño- nos explico.

Todos nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos tan grandes como platos, ¿por eso me gruño? ¿Qué tan posesivo y protector era? ¿así que de él salió ese aspecto de Chucky?; pero el niño no dijo nada, estaba incómodo, lo conozco tanto que sé que no sabía como actuar ante la situación, y se dirigió hacia adentro.

-un momento jovencito ¿ a donde cree que va?-le llamo Charlie, Jun se detuvo en su lugar sin entender a que se refería.

-a bañarme abuelo- le contesto pero por la sonrisa de mi padrastro supe que él iba a pagar por lo que hizo, porque aun sin saber la historia, era conocido de antemano que en engendro del demonio, llamados por todos Jun Swan, fue el responsable de esto.

-lo siento mi niño, pero si tu tío se tiene que bañar en el patio, usted también- esa si que estuvo buena, junto a mis hermanos y los otros tíos de Chucky nos reímos.

-pero dejaste que Nessie se bañe a dentro- le recalco el enano.

-si pero ella es una señorita, así que se solidario con tu tío y báñate al igual que él en el patio-le aconsejo con cierto dejo de amenaza.

-no puedes hacerme esto, abuelo, soy tu sangre, tu carne, soy el que va a dar continuidad al apellido Swan- le suplico Chucky, si que tienes dotes actorales, me pregunto si alguna vez va a ganar el Oscar por eso, periféricamente vi a Embry y Quil tomando la manguera y los baldes para "ayudarnos" a bañarnos.

-gracias por tu preocupación, pero tengo un primo que tiene cinco hijos varones, así que el apellido Swan esta a salvo- y se movió para dejar que mis hermanos nos acorralen para darnos un buen baño.

-no sabes cuanto espere esto- se alegro Embry- me debes por lo que paso en el club ese día- Jun se puso al lado mío como tratando de resguardarse- lastima que no tengo una cámara de fotos o de video- se lamento.

-no se preocupen, denle con todo- los alentó Emmett que tenía una cámara de fotos mientras que al otro lado Jasper tenía entre sus manos una para grabar, ante la mirada acusadora de Chucky, el grandote siguió- lo siento niño, realmente me caes bien pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-abuelo Carlisle- le pidió ayuda, el vampiro sonrió ante la palabra abuelo, estaba orgulloso, como si fuese algo de ser mencionado ser abuelo de esta cosa.

-lo siento mi muchacho, pero no es mi deber interceder ahora- comento, pero no dejo de sonreír por que lo llamo abuelo.

-me las van a pagar- les amenazo Chucky, aun cuando se da cuenta que todo esta perdido y lo van a bañar en medio del patio, no se rinde el enano.

-si, si, ya sabemos, correrán ríos de sangre, nuestro cuerpos adornaran las vidrieras de los negocios y bailaras sobre nuestra tumba; lo de siempre, prepárate para el baldazo- tomo el balde lleno de agua Quil, y nos tiró a los dos ¡estaba fría! Podía escuchar las risas pero nos podía ver, no dejaban de tirarnos agua; creo que se ensañaron con Chucky, pero no puedo estar seguro, tan solo escuchaba las quejas de él.- dale levanta los brazos Jun que estas todo embarrado- le bromeo.

Después de un rato, creo que esa fue la ducha más larga que he tenido en mi vida, dejaron de mojarnos, pude abrí los ojos y las rostros sonrientes de todos se focalizaron en Jun, lo miré y era gracioso de ver; estaba todo mojado, con los cabellos todos desparramados, y con cara de pocos amigos. Sin decir nada entro a la casa, no sin antes sacarse los pantalones dejando su trasero al aire ¡pero ese niño! ¡que fascinación que tiene en desnudarse en público!.

-tu nieto si que es un exhibicionista- le aseguro Embry a Charlie, pero este sonrío en serio que quería mucho a Chucky, bueno para que negarlos todos quieren a esa cosa, no sé porque, con su hermana lo entiendo, es buena y cálida ¿pero Chucky? Tan solo nació para causar problemas, pero bueno, es mi deber como su tío y mejor amigo, cuidarlo, ¡que se le va hacer!. Me fui hacia los árboles, en donde había dejado mis pantalones y me transforme para vestirme. Cuando salí para reunirme con ellos, todos estaban sentados hablando aunque cada uno por su lado, esto de tratar de integrarnos con ellos iba a ser un proceso largo, pero al menos ahora se hablan.

-si se aproxima el cumpleaños de los chicos, generalmente lo festejamos en la Push, asimismo a ellos no les gusta que lo hagamos- contó Embry hacia los vampiros- no entiendo porque no les gusta que celebremos esa fecha….

-porque son iguales que su madre-dijo risueño Edward, como si estuviera recordando algo feliz, por un momento nadie hablo, verlo de esa forma, con sus facciones totalmente relajadas y alegres, uno se da cuenta que es tan parecido a los chicos, que Jun es su calco.

-eh…si- continuo incomodo Embry, me senté a su lado, tomando un pedazo de pan para comer, estaba muerto de hambre-creo que esta vez lo hacemos en la playa, es mejor, vamos a poder entrar todos; Bella nos dijo que van a venir ustedes, así que Sam va a dejar que entren a esa zona.

-gracias por su atención- asintió Carlisle- queremos participar y estar con los niños en su cumple, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo de su compañía- y todos los vampiros se entristecieron ante esto, era cierto no tenían recuerdos de estar con ellos.

-¿mamá fue a comprar?- pregunto saliendo de la casa Chucky, tan solo tenía un pantalón puesto, a diferencia mió el se deja al descubierto por que le gusta mostrarse. Me golpeo en el hombro y se sentó al lado de Charlie.

-si, fue a lo de Sam, ya debe estar por venir, me dijo que pidió el día franco para tomar para estar todo el día con ustedes- le refregó la cabeza y el niño sonrió. Entonces las mujeres y mamá empezaron a salir de la casa, mamá iba hablando muy aminoradamente con Esme, pasándose recetas de cocina para cocinarles mejor a sus nietos.

-bueno, caballeros- llamo nuestra atención Alice- hemos logrado que Nessie deje vestirse como su madre lo hacia, eso me recuerda que también voy a vestirla a ella- nos reímos por la sinceridad de su monólogo- y ahora va demostrar la hermosa jovencita que es…

-te lo advertí, Alice- le dijo Edward, algo enojado. Nadie entendió nada pero eso no perturbo a la vampiro.

-y siempre será- continuo con una gran sonrisa.-vamos Nessie sal- al instante salio de la casa, y casi se me cayo la mandíbula por lo que vi, estaba con una camisa de color azul, el cabello recogido en un rodete y una pollera algo corta; estaba hermosa, pero creo que demasiado hermosa, ella no podía salir así a la calle, es muy pequeña para estar vestida así, además tener maquillaje, es una niña, no tiene que mostrarse así.

-te vas a arriba ahora y te cambias- se escucharon los gritos al unísono de Edward y Jun, ¡mierda! Son clones, ambos estaban absolutamente enojados, se habían levantado acercándose a ella- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así vestida? – la señalaron- esa pollera es muy corta y no tienes que pintarte, estas muy chica para eso.- por como lo decían todo junto parecía que lo había practicado con anterioridad, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante la situación, seria graciosa a no ser que mi sobrina estaba vestida en una manera no muy agradable.

-¿pero que dicen? Ella esta vestida bien, bien presentable, no pueden esperar que por siempre se vista como una pequeña niña, es una jovencita.- la defendió Alice

-te había dicho bien que no podías ponerle esa ropa, las polleras tenían que ser más largas- le crítico Edward mientras que le extendió su campera a Jun para que este le cubriese las piernas; en estos momentos uno cree que se llevan bien, los dos estaban muy coordinados con respecto a cubrir Nessie.

-¿Qué no me queda bien?- pregunto inocentemente la niña sonrojada por toda la atención; todos los hombres presentes parecieron incómodos, nadie estaba acostumbrado verla vestida de esa manera y ninguno estaba muy contento al respecto.

-no es eso cariño- le habló dulcemente Carlisle- pero estas muy chica para vestirse de esa manera, eso es todo.

-¡Carlisle!- parecía alarmada su mujer.

-ese pensamiento es muy arcaico, ella se ve preciosa, y se va a quedar vestida así- se enojo Rosalie- ¿no es cierto Emmett?

-lo siento bebe, generalmente te apoyo en todas tus ideas, pero no me da buena espina que la niña este vestida así, no es por nada, pero tan solo es una niña y hay muchos pervertidos afuera.

-creo que es mejor que vayas a cambiar-intercedió Charlie, algo molesto, como a todos nosotros no le gusto como ella estaba vestida.

-no seas así Charles- se unió al frente de las vampiras mamá- ella esta grande y esta bien que se vista acorde a eso.

-pero ella no es grande, es chiquita abuela- se quejo Jun que aun intentaba tapar a mi sobrina con la campera que le dio su padre- ahora metete adentro y te cambias- le ordeno. Nessie se mordió el labio dudosa.

-pero me gusta como estoy- susurro avergonzada.

-no quiero…-iba a decir Edward, cuando Bella lo detuvo.

- y a mi también me gusta cariño, te ves hermosa-puso unas bolsas en la mesa y Nessie corrió para ir a abrazarla, alejándose de su hermano- ¿en serio te gusta como estas vestida?

- si mamá-murmuró, Bella nos miró a todos y detuvo su vista en Edward y Jun,.

-bueno entonces te dejas puesta la ropa- pareció como una amenaza hacia ellos dos- y en unas horas cuando vayamos a Port Angeles la vas a estrenar.

El malestar por parte de todos los hombres no se hizo esperar, ella iba a mostrarse así enfrente de todos, de todos los humanos, enfrente de otros, y eso no era bueno, no para nosotros sino para ellos, porque nos iba a molestar enormemente si alguno intentaba algo.

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Bueno existen dos motivos por los cuales no actualice antes: primero me estuve dedicando a actualizar otros cuentos y escribir algunos nuevos; el segundo motivo fue por que perdí las hojas donde tenía al menos siete capítulos, es decir que este fue escrito ahora con lo que me acuerdo, si apesta mucho lo siento antes tenía mejor sentido del humor._

_Otra cosita que quería comentar es a causa que mails que he recibido de una señorita que me acusa de que regresando es una copia de otro cuento, pero la chica no supo decirme el nombre del cuento ni del autor pero durante varios mails me estuvo acosando y acusando de algo que estoy en contra. En primer lugar, yo no me copio, mis historias no son lo mejor que hay pero son originales, tan solo una vez me copie en el colegio para un parcial y me saque un dos así que con eso aprendí que copiarse esta muy mal; segundo, si pensaste que iba a dejar de postear por tus acusaciones, te equivocaste mucho, algo que detesto es que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y mucho menos con respecto a mis cuentos, porque son míos, mi esfuerzo y compromiso, así que no voy a dejar de postear. Cómprate una vida, ya sé que son caras (por eso yo no tengo una, falta de presupuesto) pero es mejor tener una que andar molestando con mails. Perdón no quería decir esto acá, pero esa chica en serio me molesto hasta la medula._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	23. SENSUAL Y SUGESTIVAMENTE

CAPÍTULO 22: "SENSUAL Y SUGESTIVAMENTE"

Rosalie (pov)

El concurso de miradas que matan entre mi hermano y Bella seguía, la niña continuaba al lado de su madre que la apoyaba en la decisión de continuar vestida de esa manera y Jun se coloco al lado de su padre, era como observar dos frentes armados que en cualquier momento iban a declarar el ataque. ¡No entiendo como todos los hombres de esta familia, de los Swan y los lobos sean tan primitivos en pensamiento! Nessie no esta vestida en forma atrevida ni mucho menos, personalmente le pondría una falda más corta para que demuestre sus atributos como corresponde, que cultive miradas y suspiros al pasar, que se afiance como la sexy jovencita que es. Mi hermano y su calco, es decir, su hijo, me miraron con cara de pocos amigos, lo siento mi niño, pero es cierto, tu hermana no es una niña sino una hermosa muchachita y por ende tiene que vestirse de tal manera; Jun giro los ojos y continuo con su actitud molesta hacia las dos.

-no va a ir vestida así a ningún lado- sentenció entre dientes Edward, tengo que reconocerlo, cualquier otro se sentiría aterrorizado por el tono de su voz pero no Bella, que entrecerró los ojos.

-a ella le gusta y a mi también-le contesto duramente.

-¡no!-su gritó nos sorprendió a todos, Nessie se aferró a su madre mordiéndose el labio, son iguales ellas dos ¡como me encantaría tener mis propios hijos! Versiones mías o de Emmett correteando por la casa, jugando, divirtiéndose y que me llamen mamá, pero soy un vampiro y los vampiros no tenemos ese privilegio- ella es mi hija y como tal no voy a permitir que salga así-señalo alarmado hacia la ropa de ella- como si fuese un adulto.

Todos los presentes nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando como ellos discutían, al mismo tiempo nos separamos en dos grupos, los hombres cavernícolas contra las mujeres, todos ellos estaban fastidiados, jamás pensé ver a Emmett con tal expresión de seriedad como el de ahora ¡ah, no! ¿Ellos se enojan? ¿Justo ellos? Nosotras somos las que tenemos que estar absolutamente irritadas ¡y lo estamos! ¿Controlar como una mujer debe vestirse? ¡Eso no! A mi nadie nunca me ha dicho lo que tengo que hacer y mucho menos se lo van a hacer a mi sobrina, ella es mi niñita y nadie decide por ella.

-¡eso es verdad! El sanguijuela tiene razón- aseguro Jun causando que Edward niegue con la cabeza cuando lo llamo así- ella todavía es chiquita como para estar mostrándose.

-no hay nada malo con la ropa- acotó Alice defendiendo las prendas que eligió- la camisa combina perfectamente con la falda, los patrones de colores…

-¡esto es tu culpa!-le espeto Edward- te advertí en no vestirla inadecuadamente-¿se atrevió a decir inadecuadamente? ¿Se atrevió a hacerlo?- te di los parámetros por los cuales tenía que manejarte-¡su maldito discurso me fastidio! ¡Que ser tan arcaico!

-¿parámetros?-no pude controlarme más, me van a escuchar estos primitivos- si fuese por ti ella se vestiría como una monja…

-¡bebe! Lamento decirte…-¡no puedo creer que me haya interrumpido! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? La expresión de Emmett se petrifico un momento pero a pesar de mi rostro asesino, trago en seco y continuo- que…humm… no esta bien que Nessie tenga puesta esa….

-jamás pensé escuchar esa de vos-se sorprendió Esme con cierta molestia, esta situación se estaba alargando y desenmascarando lo machistas que son ellos- como su abuela no veo el problema…

-y como su abuelo si lo veo- le cortó Charlie cruzándose de brazos- ella jamás se puso algo así y ahora tampoco es el momento.

-es cierto…-¿pero que tenía que ver el lobo en todo esto? Encima que tengo que soportar la presencia de ellos acá, quieren opinar, no sé cual de los dos era, Embry o Aquil. La risa de mi niño llamó mi atención.

-no hermosa Rosalie-¡hay me dijo hermosa! Ya lo sabía pero que me diga él es un placer-no es Aquil, es Quil, ¡jaja!-señalo al lobo que no entendía que estaba pasando- creyeron que te llamabas Aquil ¡que feo!

-¡cállate! Enano del infierno-no le ataque por denominarlo de esa manera porque primero mataría a mi hermano por ser tan idiota- hay cosas más importante en este momento, como el hecho…-se toco el mentón fingiendo pensar- no sé…que tu hermana tenga esas ropas.

El griterío no se hizo esperar, me puse enfrente de Jasper, que se aventuro a mencionar que ninguna jovencita debe colocarse faldas que demuestren demasiada piel ¿demasiada piel? ¡Demasiada piel! Él se va a quedar sin pellejo cuando termine con él, como puede criticar como esta vestida mi princesa ¡maldito vampiro confederado! Escuche como los demás discutían entre ellos, tratando de demostrar quien estaba en lo correcto y ¡por supuesto que nosotras lo estábamos!

-…tan solo digo que esa falda es muy corta- me repitió mi hermano como si yo fuese la idiota ¡estúpido vampiro retrogrado!

-¿y tu que sabes sobre polleras? Tienes más de 160 años, no podes opinar como se visten o dejan de vestir las mujeres hoy en día- le grite encolerizada, cuando le recalque la edad sus facciones su pusieron duras, le molesta que le digan que esta viejo ¡pero si esta viejo!

-no entiendo mucho de moda actual, pero si entiendo que…

Un silbido detuvo todas las voces y nuestra atención fue hacia Bella que se encontraba visiblemente irritada.

-gracias a todos por preocuparse por el pudor de mi hija, pero como ya dije ella va a salir vestida como quiera y yo lo apruebo, entonces no veo el motivo para toda esta pelea- suspiró pesadamente y se volvió dirigir hacia Edward y su hijo, suavizando sus gestos- escúchenme bien, esta pollera no es corta, apenas esta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, si fuese más corta les aseguro que no la dejaría salir, pero ahora no hay problema y para que estén más cómodos con esto, aunque puedo apostar lo que sea que lo iban a hacer de todas formas, ustedes van a venir con nosotras y no me voy interponer si desean matar a todo humano que la miré ¿de acuerdo?

Creo que a sabiendas de que iba a perder, además de ver el rostro de suplica de la niña, que estaba absolutamente adorable, asintió lentamente resignado, originando que algo que estuvimos esperando desde que los conocimos y supimos quienes eran realmente sucediera, Nessie se soltó de su madre y corrió para abrazar a mi hermano, que se quedo petrificado al principio, pero al instante la aferro a sus brazos como si tuviese miedo de perderla

-gracias, gracias- se emociono tímidamente entre sus brazos, mientras que por su agarre, ya que Edward es más alto que ella, dejo el suelo momentáneamente; el rostro de felicidad de ella era maravilloso y él estaba extasiado, tan relajado como hace años no lo veo, exactamente hace 6 años que no lo veía tan feliz, desde la época que estuvo con Bella. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que ella fue mala para él, pero lo cierto es que le dio dos hermosos niños, que son como ángeles caídos del cielo para nosotros, que nos demuestran que podemos vivir felizmente en este mundo. Bella sonrió dulcemente hacia lo que pasó, al igual que todos, el rostro de Jun fue lo que me contrario pareció algo dudoso y triste, pero fue como un lapsus facial, ya que al segundo se alejo acercándose a su madre, que le acaricio el rostro mientras que él miraba el piso.

-no hay problema, pero no te vas a alejar de mí- murmuró alegremente, ella asintió y la bajo al piso.

-¿me queda lindo?-le preguntó sonrojada. Él tomo el rostro de la niña entre sus manos.

-siempre estas hermosa, no lo dudes- le afirmo causando que ella se sonroje furiosamente.

-si, si, ella es hermosa, yo soy hermoso, todos somos hermosos, má ¿vamos a preparar la comida? Tengo hambre- le interrumpió molesto Jun tomando las bolsas que trajo ella con anterioridad.

-si vamos adentro, tenemos que hacer de comer-y los seguimos hacia adentro, nos alegro al notar que Nessie no soltó la mano de Edward como indicándole que entre con ellos, invitándolo a ser parte de la familia. Cuando entremos, que odio tener que estar en un lugar encerrado soportando el olor de los licántropos que se sentaron en la sala mientras que nosotros observábamos como Bella y los niños se manejaban por la cocina. Jun comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas como buscando algo.

-no traje helado- le anunció Bella tomando los vegetales para dárselos a Nessie que los lavaba, el chico carraspeo enojado- no vas a comer helado por que estas castigado, entonces él miro hacia su abuela humana con cierto brillo en los ojos mientras que esta estaba acomodando los víveres en la heladera- y Sue no te va a dar nada, te lo dije estás castigado- aunque estaba de espaldas a él supo leerlo sin problemas.

-pero…-se quejo sentándose en la mesada al lado de ella.

-pero nada, te metiste en problemas y ahora vas a estar castigado, así de sencillo- concluyo mientras cortaba la verdura.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en el comedor?- se sorprendió Emmett que estaba chusmeando en la casa cuando entro en ese cuarto, se nos aproximo algo extrañado- jefe Swan ¿sabe que tiene un agujero en el piso del comedor?- le cuestiono divertido.

-si ya lo sé, porque te crees que esta castigado mi nieto-refunfuño enojado mientras que prendía la televisión de la sala, nos indico que nos sentásemos junto a ellos, cosa que hicimos, no esta bien ser mal educado con los humanos, pero no sé como mis niños pueden vivir en un lugar tan pequeño e incómodo como este. Nos dispersamos en la sala, pero nuestra atención siempre estuvo enfocada hacia la cocina que la podíamos ver perfectamente desde donde estábamos.

-si todo yo, siempre mi culpa- contesto enojado, observando mientras que su abuela humana, madre y hermana cocinaban.

-¿quieres que les ayuden?- se ofreció Esme.

-no esta bien- respondió amablemente la humana- ustedes son invitados, relajasen que en un rato tenemos todo listo.

-pero es tu culpa- sin quitar la vista del partido replico el tío lobo de los niños- ¿a quien se le ocurre jugar a la guerra con dos macetas?-¿hizo un agujero con dos macetas? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Por las miradas del resto de mi familia tampoco supieron como lo hizo.-lo que paso hace menos de una hora también fue tu culpa…

-¿Qué paso?- se extraño Bella mirándolo fijamente. Él esquivo su mirada y se enfoco hacia donde estaba su abuela.

-nada, no paso nada-murmuro por lo bajo.

-si, me embarraste toda- le replico enojada Nessie, él levanto el rostro y se irritó.

-pues nadie te dijo que nos siguieras, de hecho te ordene que te regreses a casa- por las palabras que usaba y el tono, me di cuenta de donde salio ese niño, es igual de mandón que Edward, que contemplaba maravillado como interactuaba Bella y sus hijos, bueno todos estábamos maravillados por ellos, ¿Cómo no estarlo?.

-pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste…-continuo entrecerrando los ojos, ¡si es igual a su madre!.

-bueno, ¿alguno de los dos me podría decir que fue lo pasó?-susurró calmadamente siguiendo cocinando.

-lo que pasó… -nada, fue…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras no se sacaban los ojos de encima.

-yo te explico que fue lo que sucedió- interrumpió el tío- tu hijo-apuntándolo con un dedo- comenzó bailándome sensual y sugestivamente- tembló como si tuviese miedo- y me asusto, esa imagen no se me a va a ir nunca de mi mente, me va a acosar en mis pesadillas y me va a perseguir hasta el día que me muera- fue tan serio que uno se pregunta cual fue el baile. La risotada de Emmett se sintió.

-¿para tanto?- pero ante el rostro solemne del lobo se callo quedándose algo contrariado.

- entonces Nessie nos estuvo siguiendo, por que estaba aburrida, y nos quiso acompañar haciendo la patrulla también; a lo que Chucky le gritó que se regrese porque ella no debía hacer ese labor…

-Jun, no tienes que ser así con tu hermana- le sanciono tiernamente su abuela humana, pellizcándole la mejilla, a lo cual él se sonrojo, es tan adorable; Bella tan solo se limitaba a escuchar.

-…como ella no quería irse, el muy maldito tomo una serpiente del piso para asustarla.

-muchacho ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no le asustes a tu hermana?-endureció su voz Charlie, algo molesto, todos estábamos prestando atención al relato del lobo, pero parecía que Bella estuviese sonriendo por lo bajo. Note como mi hermano miraba en dirección a ellos tres, ya que era como si estuvieran envueltos en una burbuja aislados de nosotros, Bella cocinaba mientras que Nessie le ayuda y Jun las observaba atentamente, deseaba pertenecer a ellos, unírseles, sentirse como si nunca se hubiese ido de su lado.

-trate de disuadirlo de que la deje en paz, pero ya conocen a Chucky- los lobos todos asintieron algo resignados- le acorralo hacia una pequeña orilla, ella le gritaba que la deje de molestar, pero él amago con tirarle la serpiente, intente sostenerla antes de que se cayera a ese pozo lleno de barro- por lo que olí no era solo barro, fue difícil que la niña se saque el olor de encima- y me arrastro con ella.

Los lobos y el idiota de mi marido y hermano se rieron ante lo contado.

-pero ¿Cómo hiciste para ensuciarte vos también?- le preguntó Jasper, a lo que Jun pareció algo avergonzado.

-porque el muy tonto se puso a la orilla riéndose de nosotros y la orilla cedió y se cayo al lado de nosotros- se le burlo el tío. No pude evitar reírme junto a todos ellos, realmente es un personaje ese niño.

-¿no entiendo porque siempre se ríen de mí?-protesto el niño, cuando frunce la cejas de esa forma es tan adorable, que lastima que no lo conocimos de chicos. Creo que el mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de Carlisle y Esme por sus expresiones.

-porque siempre te metes en problemas- le recalco uno de los lobos, Embry.

-¿desean ver las fotos familiares?-ofreció de pronto Bella sonriéndole a sus hijos pero sin mirarnos. Todos nos alegramos y Charlie nos alcanzo un álbum, nos agrupamos al lado de Edward que lo sostenía, y por su rostro las miro melancólicamente, realmente tengo que aceptar que me duele ver cuanto se perdió de ellos. Una de las primeras fotos era de Nessie junto a su hermano en una tina y teníamos una perfecta visión del traserito del niño, tan hermoso y redondito.

-se te ve el trasero- vocifero Emmett hacia él.

-¿Cuándo no se le ve el trasero?- giro los ojos Jun cuando Quil hablo- siempre muestra el trasero a todos, ama estar desnudo.

-lo que pasa es que soy hermoso, ya que mi cuerpo esta para el infarto y no esta mal mostrarlo un poco ¿no es cierto, má?-Bella sonrió ante la sinceridad de él, la risita de Alice llamó mi atención.

-miren, miren-en la foto que señalo estaba Jun todo sucio y con cara de enojado, mientras que Nessie mostraba una gran sonrisa a su lado- se ven tan lindos juntos ¿Por qué estabas tan sucio?

-esa fue la época donde nos quiso convencer-recordó alegre Charlie- de que era un extraterrestre de Marte y por eso no se tenía que bañar…

-le duro cinco minutos, ya que Bella lo alzo y lo metió en la regadera con ella incluida para que no haga lío-exclamo Sue, mientras que todos se reían, a cada sonido y foto que pasaba nos sentíamos más aislados en todo esto ¡ellos enserio tuvieron toda una vida sin nosotros! Recuerdos que jamás tendremos junto a ellos, donde no nos necesitaron, podía ver la tristeza de toda la familia, los ojos de Esme parecían querer llorar, Alice no sonreía, y Edward se refregaba el rostro algo agobiado. Es horrible saber que no los vimos crecer, que ellos estuvieron casi seis años sin nosotros y eso no los afecto para nada, simplemente me rompía el corazón. Sentimos como alguien aclaraba su garganta, era Jun que nos miraba fijamente.

-si miran la foto de la izquierda verán que no soy el único que hacia locuras-dirigimos nuestra atención a esta, y no pudimos contener nuestra ganas de reír cuando vi Nessie con una manta entre sus manos, como si jugase a la mamá pero el bebe era un sifón de plástico.

-¡hay Bella!- se alarmo divertida Alice-¿no le pudiste comprar una muñeca a tu hija que tenía que jugar con un sifón?- todos se rieron con nosotros.

-esos días los niños habían visto "Toy Story", y Nessie se creyó que los muñecos en serio tenían vida-explico suavemente mientras la niña se sonrojaba algo apenada- y eso aprovecho mi hijo-reprochándole felizmente- para hacer desaparecer las muñecas…

-si me acuerdo-prosiguió Seth- Chucky la convenció que todas las muñecas se habían ido y ella no decía nada sobre eso, así las muñecas seguían desapareciendo, y como no tenía con que jugar utilizaba el sifón como bebe-varios agitaron la cabeza ante la historia- un día de mucho calor, escucho como Nessie entraba a la casa llorando y gritando…

-¿llorando y gritando?-curioso Edward, que estaba fascinado por los gestos de los niños.

-si, el maldito de Chucky, había puesto las muñecas en el techo de la casa y por el sol se habían derretido un poco, y se las dio para asustarla. Ella creyó que había sido la mafia de los muñecos que lo habían hecho, siempre ese enano hace lío por todos lados.

-bueno no soy el único que hace cosas que no debe-se escuso Jun, al verse foco de toda crítica- cuando Nessie quiso atrapar al vampiro ese, la que tuvimos que…

De pronto la niña se tenso y su rostro mostró dolor, en un instante subió a su cuarto llorando desconsoladamente, me entristeció al verse como se iba tan, Bella preocupada la siguió por detrás indicándonos con un gesto que nos quedemos sentados esperando mientras que todos se quedaron en silencio enseriándose, Jun abrió los ojos bien grande al darse cuenta de que cometió un gran error.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- se desespero Edward que estaba al pie de la escalera debatiéndose entre ir o no ir a consolarla.

-si que eres un genio Jun- murmuró Quil, causando que Jun se dirigiese hacia arriba en busca de su hermana. Podíamos escuchar el llanto de Nessie desde donde estábamos, quería ir a ver que le sucedía pero nuestro padre nos detuvo para que no nos moviésemos, y se acerco hacia Edward que también estaba sufriendo por no saber que era lo que paso.

-hace un tiempo- susurró tristemente Charlie- hubo un vampiro por la zona…

El aroma a otro lobo apareció y sentimos como se aproximaba, Seth se acerco hacia la puerta abriéndola y era Jacob, la pareja de Bella ¿no entiendo como es posible que un vampiro salga con un licántropo? ¿Cómo es posible que soporte su hedor? Los llantos de la niña me ponían más nerviosa y desesperada, no tenía que estar sufriendo era muy pequeña para hacerlo, Emmett me tomo de la mano tratando de calmarme. El licántropo pareció desahuciado como si lo estuviesen matando al escucharla no llego a preguntar nada que Seth dijo.

-el tonto de Jun saco el tema de Riley a relucir-sin más el licántropo subió rápidamente hacia el cuarto, eso causo más devastación en mi hermano, saber que su hija estaba llorando por un motivo desconocido para nosotros y no poder ir a ver como estaba pero si el lobo fue algo que lo desarticulaba aún más.- ese vampiro.-continuo con la historia, estaba merodeando por la zona, Nessie se preocupo por nuestra seguridad y para que nosotros no lucháramos con él fue a buscarlo sola, claro esta que Jun la siguió en consecuencia…-suspiró algo enojado, todos lo hicieron y fue algo que me agitó, tenía miedo de saber lo que pasó, apreté la mano de Emmett fuertemente-¿vieron la cicatriz de Jun en la espalda?-tan solo Jasper pudo asentir, el resto nos quedamos petrificados- Nessie tiene una igual en el estómago- solloce ¿Cómo pudieron haberse lastimado? Son tan pequeños y buenos, eso no pudo haber pasado, creí escuchar el de Esme y Alice también, el jadeo de dolor de Edward fue más fuerte que todos nuestros sonidos-Bella los encontró a tiempo, y los salvo.

-fue una lastima-apretó los nudillos Embry- nos hubiese encantado terminar con él.

Los murmullos arriba continuaban tratando de calmarla, mientras tratábamos de asimilar la noticia, un de nuestra especie los lastimo, un maldito vampiro se atrevió a lastimarlos, si hubiésemos estado lo torturaría mil veces por haberlo pensado siquiera ¿Por qué demonios nos fuimos?. A los segundos escuchamos como regresaban hacia nosotros, tan pronto los vimos me acerque a ellos los abrace fuertemente al mismo tiempo, el calor del cuerpo de ambos me daba cierta sensación de paz, con este simple gesto trate de limpiar mis culpas por no haber estado, Nessie se sonrojo por la atención cuando el resto se acerco a abrazarla y Jun me mantuvo presa entre sus brazos, como si no me quisiese soltar, tan solo pude sonreír al ver su angelical rostro y sus lindos ojos verdes, su cabello parecía más desarreglado de lo normal.

-realmente lo siento a veces digo las cosas sin pensarlas- se disculpa hacia todos, como si no estuviese preocupado por él sino por los demás, asentimos, con su mirada tan dulce no podía culparlo de nada. Vi como Nessie se mantenía en los brazos de Edward pero por la forma de contemplar la dirección donde estaba Jun conmigo sé que quería abrazarlo también, enterró su cara en los cabellos de su hija y por un momento fue como ver un recuerdo del pasado, cuando él abrazaba a Bella, tratándola de sentirla a su lado, la niña le acaricio la espalda como confortándolo en su dolor.

-Nessie- le llamó Jacob, ella dirigió su atención hacia él, ¿Por qué demonios tiene que alterar este hermoso momento padre e hija? Edward se mostró sumamente enojado- no deseo comentar esto pero…-se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado-¿no crees que esa falda es muy corta?.

Y la discusión empezó de nuevo.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno estuvieron preguntando cuando se va a aclarar la situación de la imprimación, lo que tengo que decir, que cuando Jasper vuelva a tener su punto de vista muchas cosas se van a aclarar, y también cambiar, no falta mucho para eso; lo cierto es que si perdí un par de hojas, en las que tenía un algunos capítulos, entonces esto lo hago con lo que me acuerdo, creo que para que llegue el momento de Jasper falta unos cuatro capis más. Sé que parece que mi historia no va hacia ningún lado, pero odio las historias donde todo se da muy de prisa, quiero la aceptación de los chicos sea paulatina, ya vieron la de Nessie y de a poco la de Jun, así que no desesperen. También se va unir de a poco Bella y Edward, así que a esperar pacientemente._

_¡Ha! Y si era Kamikaze, pero para mi defensa yo no subí el capi tan solo hice la nota, mi ojito mocha no me deja escribir mucho tiempo frente a la Comput. XD._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	24. ¿QUIERES SER MÍA?

CAPÍTULO 23: "¿QUIERES SER MÍA?"

Alice (pov)

Después de la pelea con los machotes prehistóricos, en donde también esta mi esposo incluido, Bella logró apaciguar el ambiente prometiendo que si algún mortal mire de forma incorrecta a Nessie ella misma le iba a arrancar los ojos con una cuchara. Realmente no entiendo cual es el problema con todos ellos, la pollera tiene una excelente calidad y corte, yo misma verifique cual patrón de colores era el indicado para ella; al tener casi la misma tonalidad de piel que tuvo Bella cuando era humana no fue gran esfuerzo buscar los colores propicios para mi sobrina. Además pensé en tonto de Edward cuando elegí el color de camisa para ella, azul, que es el mismo que a él le gustaba ver puesto en Bella cuando estaban juntos. Desde que regresamos estuve pensando la forma de acorralarla para que hablemos sobre su situación con él, yo sé que ambos se aman profundamente, nunca dejaron de hacerlo, así que no entiendo cual es problema para que no estén juntos de nuevo. No voy a hacerme la desentendida con respecto al dolor que causo nuestra partida hace casi seis años y las consecuencias que tuvo en la vida de ella, sufrió demasiado y todo eso se pudo haber evitado, si tan solo el idiota de Edward me hubiera hecho caso a su debido tiempo. No podemos cambiar el pasado, aunque queramos hacerlo, pero podemos tener un futuro junto a ella y los niños, y si tener que compartir esto junto a los licántropos, lo aceptamos más que gustosos, ya que al fin seremos una familia feliz de nuevo, seremos una familia de nuevo.

Estoy dudosa como empezar la conversación con ella, creo que tendré que alejarla de los demás para que lo podamos hacer tranquilamente, pero desde que llegamos, desde que regresamos a casa, no hubo ningún momento en el cual ella se me haya acercado para decirme al menos una palabra. Se mantiene alejada de nosotros, se esfuerza para que los niños se nos acerquen y se nos unan, pero ella no lo hace, como si ella no quisiese pertenecer a nosotros de nuevo como lo hacia antes; tengo miedo por lo que me tenga que recalcar ante mis fallas con ella, después de todos éramos las mejores amigas en esa época y yo la deje sola faltando a mi labor de estar siempre con ella, tan solo espero que todavía sigamos siendo amigas. Así que tengo varias tareas para hacer de ahora en más, tengo que volver a ganarme la amistad de Bella, lograr que los niños nos acepten como familia antes del próximo milenio (aunque de a poco veo que lo hacen y al menos Nessie intenta hacerlo con Edward), ver como consigo que Bella se separe del lobo para que regrese con mi hermano (no tengo nada contra el lobo, pero la familia es lo primero y realmente él apesta) y hacerle un cambio de look a ella y los niños de una buena vez; cada vez que los veo tengo gana de vomitar por las ropas que llevan puestas y el total disentimiento hacia su imagen personal, con razón son hijos de Bella ¡pero ya me va a escuchar!.

Después de observar como los lobos se comían hasta los cubiertos y como discutían sobre la fiesta que iban a tener en unos dos días, en ese punto Jasper me sostuvo antes de que les gritase cuando los escuche decir que con una parrillada y unos troncos para sentarse iba a ser suficiente decoración ¿suficiente decoración? ¡Suficiente decoración! Ellos no entienden de la estética de toda recepción no importa de que índole sea ¿no se dan cuenta que es una fiesta y como tal, hay que prepararla de la forma correcta, con banquetes, luces, cortinas traídas de París, mesas de roble con detalles en los costados y todo lo que hace una fiesta propiamente dicha y hecha; tengo que encontrar la forma para que pueda prepararla como es debido ¡tengo tantas cosas que hacer!.

Al terminar de comer, que por suerte no tardaron mucho, Bella nos propuso irnos a Port Ángeles porque tenía que realizar una compras y que podíamos ir a todos, entonces llego en momento de decidir quien iba con quien en cada auto, ya que había cuatro licántropos, ocho vampiros y dos híbridos, y todos querían junto a los niños.

-yo voy junto a Nessie- miró desafiante Jacob hacia Edward, que le mostraba los dientes amenazante, ninguno de los dos quería que el otro este junto a ella, mientra que la niña estaba aferrada a su madre que agitaba la cabeza molesta.

-mi hija viene conmigo- sentenció Bella mirándolos en forma asesina, nunca creí llegar el día en donde mi amiga parezca verdaderamente amenazadora; Charlie, que al igual que su mujer no iban a ir, se le acerco a Jun que estaba claramente enojado porque su hermana tenga puesta la ropa que escogí de forma correcta para ella y le susurro al oído al niño, aunque todos lo pudimos escuchar, "cuida a tu hermana, y no quiero problemas ¿entendido?" a lo cual asintió sin quitar su vista de de ellas dos. Esta confirmado todos los hombres presentes son unos idiotas, que no entienden que las mujeres se pueden defender solas sin la necesidad de un gorila que la este cuidando sin necesidad alguna. Ignorando el comentario de su padre, Bella continuo- pero vamos a tener que ir en un auto, tengo que compra una pieza para el mió que empezó a funcionar mal.

-me sorprende que ande-acoto riéndose Emmett-esa chatarra tendría que haber muerto hace tiempo.

-ya dije que ella no se va a separar de mi si continuaba vestida con esa falda, así que entonces ustedes viene conmigo- le aseguro Edward decidido, Jun estaba por hablar algo exasperado cuando Bella intercedió.

-esta bien, iremos contigo- aceptó sin más, sorprendiéndonos a todos, y me alegre al notar una sonrisa que se quiso avistar en Nessie, estaba feliz por viajar con él.

-pero má….

-si quieres también puedes venir con nosotras- le dijo ella a Jun que se estaba por quejar, se quedo observándola un momento como si estuviesen hablando pero sin decir nada, a lo que el niño enfoco su vista al suelo asintiendo resignado. Edward trato de contener su felicidad, iba a ir junto a su familia, iban a estar juntos al menos unas horas, y eso lo conformaba.- Jacob, ve con los muchachos- todos los licántropos estaban claramente contrariados, pero ninguno la contradijo, es raro Seth pareció compartir la decisión de ella, como si también quisiese que los niños sean parte de nosotros- vamos a pasear todos.

-voy con ustedes- les informe, Rose ni Esme fueron tan rápidas como para hacerlo primero- sobra espacio en el auto de Edward- y me dirigí al auto antes de que alguien me quisiese detener.

Así que Edward estaba conduciendo, me coloque a su lado ya que Bella y los niños se colocaron atrás, con ella al medio; no quise dejar a Jasper pero no hubo otra manera para poder compartir un momento con mi mejor amiga y los niños. El auto se mantuvo en silencio por rato, el viajo iba a ser largo si nadie hablaba de algo urgentemente, decidí que era el momento que la tía Alice salve la situación, ya que mi hermano estaba rígido en su asiento mirando de reojo através del espejo retrovisor hacia ellos que observaban el paisaje.

-¿Cómo te va en el trabajo, Bella?-rompí el hielo predominante, ella me observo por un momento y sonrió, a lo cual note como mi hermano se relajaba un poco.

-bien, por suerte, es posible que me asciendan a jefa de la barra, pero creo que no es posible…

-má era buena en todo y es seguro que te asciendan- le recalco Jun tomando su mano, la otra mano de ella, Nessie la sostenía, pero parecía que no participaba de la conversación más que nada porque su mente no estaba aquí.

-si, Bella, siempre te tiras abajo con todo- continúe girándome hacia ellos-¿saben chicos que en la secundaria su madre no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero igual lo hacia y siempre se movía torpemente a cada paso que daba?- les informe, causando que Bella me mire extrañada y ambos niños se emocionaran.

-¿en serio?- se alegro Nessie de repente prestando atención-¿y que más?

-bueno- vigile un segundo a Edward que no quitaba su vista de la carretera pero nos escuchaba atentamente-ella tenía muchos pretendientes…

-¿pretendientes?-dijo celoso Jun apretando la mano de su madre, pero puso las misma facciones que Edward al comportarse de esa manera- pero estoy seguro que ella no salió con ninguno de ellos, ninguno la merecía ¿no es cierto má?- ella se encogió de hombros pero no dijo ninguna palabra.

-no salió con ninguno de ellos, como si Edward se lo fuese a permitir-les aclare, a lo cual Nessie sonrió y Jun lo miró por un segundo antes de volver a observar el paisaje. El silencio volvió a reinar, lo que me pareció extraño fue las reacciones de Bella, que se mantenía al margen de todo esto- pero debieron ver lo que dijo Charlie cuando se entero que ella estaba saliendo con alguien- y pude sacar a flote la conversación con ese comentario. Hablamos sobre los amigos que tuvo en la secundaria, como actuaba e incluso del color de ojos que tenía cuando ella era humana; pero durante todo el viaje ni Edward ni Bella movieron los labios, como si no supieran que hacer o decir, pero tiempo al tiempo, que yo estoy aquí para solucionar todo.

El viaje nos tomo unas dos horas, y cuando llegamos nos dirigimos inmediatamente hacia una plaza que estaba rodeada de comercios importantes, por suerte hoy era un día bastante nublado así que pudimos caminar sin problema alguno; tan pronto como Jasper bajo del auto con los que viajo con el resto de la familia me le uní tomándolo de la mano, me alegro verlo y poder conversar felizmente con los chicos, ahora me faltaba Bella.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que comprar?- le pregunto Carlisle.

- una pieza para el auto y los chicos trajeron dinero para comprarse también un par de cosas- le contesto encaminándose a un taller. Los niños se le pusieron al lado y le tomaron cada uno una mano y nosotros de atrás le seguimos, Jacob se coloco al lado de Nessie y esta le tomo la mano; Edward se entristeció por un momento pero eso no duro mucho ya que los demás licántropos se nos aproximaron caminando a nuestro nivel.

-¿así que tu eres el padre de Chucky y Nessie?- le preguntó Quil algo divertido; mi hermano se extraño y asintió-bien, porque tenemos algunos cuestionamientos que hacerte…

-me las van a pagar- se giró para amenazarle Jun.

-si, eso veremos- le quito importancia Embry, ignorándolo- ¿sueles amenazar de muerte cada dos segundos?- nos descoloco a todos, pero al notar que estaba hablando en serio él contesto.

-no, cada dos segundos no.- Emmett y Jasper estaban mirándose a su lado enumerando con los dedos.

-¿te quedas mirando a la nada durante horas como si vivieras en un mundo de fantasía?- prosiguió Quil, a lo que nos extrañamos el doble.

-no…-no llego a terminar que Seth volvió a la carga.

- ¿te desnudas y te metes en problemas a cada rato?

-n….

-¿hablas de temas de historia u otra tema que nadie entiende nada?- le demando Embry, no pudo contestar cuando Emmett grito.

-¡te lo dije!- se alegro y se acerco hacia Jun al instante, la abrazo y puso el rostro del chico en su pecho-lo siento Rose, no quise que esto pasase, pero tengo que admitirlo Jun es mi hijo , no sufras mi niño, papá esta acá- Rosalie giro los ojos, nos estábamos por reír cuando Jasper agarro de la mano a Nessie.

- y tu eres mi hija, eras igual a mi- le aseguro, y la niña no entendió poniéndose colorada.

-¿hijo, como es posible que él sea tu hijo si no tuviste nada con Bella?- trato de ocultar su risa Esme.

-por que un día le mire el trasero, hay que decirlo tiene el trasero muy bueno, y un día se lo mire, y como sabrán soy así de bueno- aseguro sonriendo.

-lamento informarte que ambos se parecen a Edward, así que es muy probable que sean de él- le dijo Carlisle. Él paso la mirada de Edward, que tenía cara de pocos amigos, hacia Bella que seguía sorprendida y fingió lamentarse.

-no como pudiste- le señalo con un dedo acusándola- con mi propio hermano ¿Cómo pudiste?- apretó más fuerte a su pecho, a lo que creo que él se estaba ahogando por no poder respirar- no importa mi niño, yo soy tu padre-le refregó los cabellos.

-muy gracioso, ahora suéltalo- le ordeno Edward molesto. Jun se logro alejar de él para tomar aire, y observo hacia su padre, enojado, pero de pronto su atención se dirigió hacia la vidriera de un negocio, sin más se separo de nosotros y fue hacia al otro lado de la acera.

Nos dimos cuenta que se aproximo hacia dos chicas que estaban admirando unas prendas, que estaban lindas, pero prefiero mis diseños.

-hola, chicas, ¿Cómo están?- las abordo sin más sonriéndoles sugerentemente, ambas se pusieron coloradas, escuche como algunos de los licántropos suspiraron molestos, como si fuese algo cansador verlo hablar con chicas.

-bien- le contesto tímidamente una, con acento español.

-¡ha! ¿Son extranjeras? Me encanta- dulcifico su voz, era un espectáculo ver como se desenvolvía tratando de conquistar a esa chicas.-yo soy Jun Swan, ¿y sus nombres son?

-yo soy Viszed- era la jovencita morena que lo parecía fascinada por él

-y yo Hermlils- no quiso quedarse atrás la otra joven con acento español

-que hermosos y peculiar nombres, como sus dueñas- movió sus cejas lentamente, causando que ellas suspiraran poseídas por amor hacia él- ¿les gustaría….

De pronto Jacob apareció detrás de él tomándolo del cuello, arrascándolo hacia nosotros.

-ellas no quieren nada- murmuro molesto trayéndolo hacia nosotros de nuevo, mientras que las chicas se desilusionaron.

-¿pero que te pasa hombre? ¿No ves que estoy por conseguir que acepten salir conmigo?- se enfado tratando de liberarse.

-déjate de mover y vamos de compras, ya demasiadas novias tienes- y lo obligo a ir junta a su madre que sonreía. Continuamos caminando alegres

Me acerque a Bella aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, ocupados en lo suyo.

-¿podemos hablar?-le pregunte tomándola de sorpresa, ella volvió a mirar hacia sus hijos, que estaban hablando vigorosamente con el resto y asintió; nos apartamos de ellos, y cuando los niños la quisieron acompañar ella les indico que se queden en donde estaban, Edward se extraño. La guíe hacia unos árboles que estaban algo alejados de los demás, no quería que nadie escuche lo que le tenía hablar. Me detuve y me puse enfrente de ella, estaba algo curiosa por lo que pasaría.

-perdóname- me disculpe, ella me miró sin entender- no debí haberte dejado ese día, eras mi mejor amiga, y no fue manera de tratarte, pero comprende que Edward estaba muy decido con respecto a todo eso….

-espera un momento, Alice- se me acerco deteniéndome- no sé porque te debes sentir culpable por lo que paso, pero lo cierto es que no tienes culpa de nada, bueno eso creo, sino que fue algo que iba a suceder no importa las circunstancias; simplemente no estaba destinado a ser, eso es todo- se comportaba con tal soltura, como si en serio creyese que la relación con mi hermano nunca hubiese tenido esperanzas, como si nunca hubiese habido otra opción.

-pero Bella…-me desespere, no podía pensar de esa manera, ellos iban a estar juntos de nuevo, tenía que creerlo-ustedes se amaban y….

-¿nos amábamos?- me cuestiono algo confusa, me observo como si no comprendiese nada.-puede que él haya sentido algo muy fuerte por mí, pero no creo que fuese amor

-no puedes pensar de esa manera, Bella, vamos, era tu mejor amiga….

-¿eras mi mejor amiga?-prosiguió ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Como no puede reconocer que fuimos grandes amigas hace años- si, lo eras- murmuró, creo que tratando de convencerse a si misma eso.

-sé que te hice daño de igual manera que mi hermano, pero si fuimos las mejores amigas, que no me haya comportado bien no quita eso- empecé a sollozar, no me gusta que ella no me considere más su amiga, porque lo soy, siempre lo seré; sentí como ella me abrazó, consolándome, ella es mi amiga, tenía que serlo.

-lo siento Alice- susurro dulcemente- no quise hacerte sentir mal, si tu dices que éramos amigas, lo éramos, no llores- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? si fuimos amigas ¿acaso no lo recuerda? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo….entonces me di cuenta, ella se convirtió en vampiro, y nosotros no recordamos mucho sobre nuestra vida humana, no considere esa posibilidad con ella, por favor que no se haya olvidado; la mire a los ojos para saber la verdad.

-Bella ¿tu nos recuerdas?-ella se tenso y se alejo de mí algo avergonzada, ¡no puede ser esto! Ella no se acuerda de nosotros.

-no es que no los recuerde, pero ciertas cosas están borrosas- se justifico nerviosa- ciertos hechos. Recuerdo lo que paso en mi cumpleaños, sentimientos y ciertos acontecimientos, pero….-se mordió el labio, aunque no quería saberlo, era necesario hacer mi siguiente pregunta.

-¿te acuerdas de mi hermano? ¿De tu relación con él?- la tome desprevenida, y suspiró cansadamente, ¡hay, no! No puede ser, no pudo haber pasado esto, ella se olvido de él, de lo que compartió junto a él, de cuanto se querían y amaban, de….

-¿no me recuerdas?- me di vuelta a encontrar el rostro destruido de Edward, estaba tan absorta en todo que no lo sentí aproximarse. Ella se le quedo mirando algo arrepentida.-vete Alice, tengo que hablar con Bella- solloce con más fuerza, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? Ella se olvido cuanto se amaban, ella se olvido de todo lo que vivieron juntos; sin más me aleje de ellos, y no quise mirar a mi hermano o a Bella, les iba a dar privacidad, porque ella tenía que recordar, ¡por favor que recuerde!

Seguí sollozando por lo injusto que es todo, ¿Cómo es posible esto? Es mejor el desprecio que el olvido, que ella nos odie es mejor a que no nos recuerde, que nos haya olvidado; no puedo imaginar esta existencia sin todo lo que hemos pasado junta a ella, pase al lado de un árbol grande y sentí la presencia de Jun. Él estaba apoyado en este, mirando su copa, como la hojas se movían con la mirada algo triste.

-¿escuchaste algo de lo que paso?- le demande despacio y sin poder parar de sollozar, todo esto era demasiado desgarrador, él fijo su atención y se me acerco. Como es mucho más alto que yo, se encorvo y con una mano acarició mi mejilla.

-una señorita tan hermosa como tu no debería llorar, sencillamente esta mal eso- murmuro sonriéndome tiernamente, trate de hacer lo mismo pero no pudo y me abrazo fuertemente acercándome hacia su pecho. Me aferre hacia él con fuerza, por que todo esto esta mal, ella se olvido de nosotros, todo fue nuestra culpa, porque la dejamos sola, ella siempre estuvo sola- no te preocupes Alice, nada es tu culpa, no pienses esto- dijo con voz aterciopelada, y tarareo la misma nana, la nana de Bella.

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas la nana si tu madre no se acuerda de ella?- le pregunte algo confusa, ¿acaso ella si la sabía?, él se tenso por un segundo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, su piel era caliente con respecto a la mía y me miró a los ojos.

-¿quieres ser mía?- susurro y no pude evitar sonreír, él era igual a su padre, un excelente muchacho, que sabe como conquistar una chica.

-si- le respondí y él sonrió, abrazándome de nuevo, intentando olvidar lo horrible que es todo. Sentí como otros brazos me tomaron atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, sin ver el futuro ni abrir lo ojos, supe que era mi amada Jasper.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo a mi oído, me separe de él y observe que todos estaban ahí sin entender, incluso los licántropos parecían preocupados.

-¿Dónde esta Nessie?- demando rápidamente Jun, buscándola con la mirada.

-fue a buscar a tu mamá- se alertó Jacob al instante.

-pero mamá esta por esa dirección- señalo- y yo no la vi pasar; así que ¿Dónde esta Nessie?- dijo entre dientes.

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Bueno ojala que les haya gustado a ustedes, Hermlils y Viszed la inclusión que hice de ustedes en la historia, fue fugaz pero al menos hablaron con Jun y Embry, jeje._

_Les aviso que voy a tener que ausentarme de ff al menos por 20 días, no voy a actualizar ningún cuento, ya que la persona que lo hace por mí también va a estar muy ocupada; espero poder terminar con un problema en menos tiempo, pero informo que como máximo me va a tomar 20 y si puedo lo hago en menos. Así que no a molestarse si no actualizo en algún tiempo, que lo voy a hacer lo antes posible. _

_Me despido hasta la próxima actualización, que va a ser "la imprimación…", esperemos que no me tengan tanto tiempo ahí encerrada, chausito._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	25. LA VIDA ATRAVEZ DE UN CALEIDOSCOPIO

CAPÍTULO 24: "LA VIDA ATRAVEZ DE UN CALEIDOSCOPIO"

Nessie (pov)

Tic-tac…Son las 15.30hs, faltan treinta y dos horas con treinta minutos para que la pesadilla se desarrolle; es raro pensar que el reloj no se detiene por más que las manecillas se rompan ya que el tiempo no para, todo siempre sucede en forma rápida y no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo. A cada momento todo toma una nueva dimensión y significado, siempre creí que él no la quería, que en serio no la amaba ¿entonces por que le compuso esa canción? Todo en esa tonada te afirma lo que sentía por ella, lo profundo que era el vínculo que tenía con ella, como si nada más en el mundo importara aparte de ella, como si ella lo hubiese salvado de la muerte y le diera vida con su presencia. Jun nunca dice nada cuando hablamos de eso, bueno, cuando intento hablar con él del tema, le irritaba tanto tener que mencionarlo, pero ahora todo cambio, esta bajando sus barreras y eso lo esta volviendo loco, por eso sé que dentro de treinta y dos horas con veintiocho minutos lo que tantos temimos va a suceder y el tiempo vuela por más que intente detenerlo.

Siempre me gusto las formas que las nubes adquieren cuando el día esta casi despegado y como la brisa toca mi cara, mientras escucho como Jacob y Claire se ríen de algún chiste de Quil, los gritos de Jun y Seth cuando comienzan a pelearse por cual puede trepar más alto, y mamá intenta conservar su calma para no matarlos a ambos y como papá no puede y los manda a callar de una muy mala manera. Adoro esos días, cuanto tan solo es felicidad y por un breve momento, por más minúsculo que sea, siento que pertenezco con ellos, con mamá, con el abuelo y la abuela, con papá, con Claire, con la manada, con Jacob; siempre fui la más rápida corriendo de todos ellos, bueno excepto mamá, ella si que es rápida, y cuando lo hago, cuando corro a toda velocidad, siento que desaparezco, como si jamás hubiese existido desde un principio y nada malo hubiese pasado por culpa nuestra. El color que siempre ofrece el paisaje después de cada lluvia, ese hermoso arco iris me encanta, adoro esas pequeñas cosas, los colores, el bosque, las risas, los rostros de los que tanto quiero, el amor que siempre nos dan, hasta creo poder ser feliz; pero detrás del arco iris no siempre esta la hoya de oro, porque sus gritos siempre aparecen en mi memoria, la sangre y la desesperación por saber que todo estaba perdido. No pudimos evitar el impulso, la garganta nos quemaba, cada fibra de nuestros cuerpos nos pedía la sangre y no creo que hubiese podido detenerme aunque lo intentase, porque ni lo intente, la sangre me suplicaba por ser bebida, y yo la necesitaba tanto, la sed era muy grande y bebimos de ella, la matamos sin pensarlo, aunque ya estaba condenada a morir desde antes.

Tic-tac…Jun no puede aguantarlo más, con la presencia de ellos ahora, todo se volvió más real, y con la noticia que le dio Kurt, desecho el último rastro de esperanza que tenía o pudo a ver tenido; la melodía de esa canción de cuna no desaparece, puedo sentir el amor que le tenía, cuanto la amaba, como yo amo a Jacob, como no me puedo imaginar una existencia sin su presencia, como moriré sin él, aunque morir sería una buena penitencia por lo que hicimos ese día. ¿Existirá algún final feliz para nosotros después de lo que sucedió? ¿Podrán al menos….tengo que asegurarme de que la cuide, de que la proteja, porque ella es frágil, es fuerte pero tan frágil al mismo tiempo, creo que puedo contar con él para que este con ella, porque ya sufrió demasiado; no voy a poder controlar por mucho tiempo más a mi hermano, quiera gritar, llorar, dejar de sentir tanto dolor e ira, ya no lo soporta, y lo veo en sus ojos, ¿acaso puedo detener el tiempo? ¿Acaso quiero detenerlo? Aunque sería mejor regresarlo para atrás, cuando todo empezó, cuando la matamos.

Prefiero perderme en mis pensamientos, en mis cuentos soñados donde el príncipe siempre rescata a la princesa, donde los finales siempre son lo mejor y el mal muere; en este caso nosotros somos el mal y la princesa murió porque nadie esperaba que ella sea asesinada de forma tan cruenta y vil, suplicando por respirar un poco más, perdiéndose en la oscuridad mientras nosotros bebíamos su sangre. Tuvimos suerte, tengo la mejor amiga del mundo, Claire y Jun tiene a Seth, puedo contar con ella siempre para todo lo que ella pueda ofrecerme, aunque nunca le pido nada, tan solo pasar unos momentos con ella me hace bien porque a veces no soporto ver a los ojos a mamá, no después de lo que hice. Ella al igual que papá, Jacob, el abuelo y la manada no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que sucedió ese día, Jun me confirmo que ellos no sospechan nada, pero a veces creo que ella sabe que algo esta mal con nosotros, nos mira como temiendo lo peor, parece un lapsus facial en ella, pero no soy tan despistada como todos creen, ella sabe que algo sucedió.

Tic-tac… ¿Qué color es el más lindo? ¿El celeste o el amarillo? Siempre me dijeron que por el color de mi piel el celeste me queda mejor, creo que va a ser mejor que le compre maquillaje a Claire, me dirigí a la sección de cosméticos siguiendo el camino dorado que lleva al país de Oz, en donde los colores siempre son los mejores y me dispuse a elegir entre un esmalte o un rubor ¿se enojara Quil si le compro uno de los dos a Claire? Observe con detenimiento el frasquito de esmalte para uñas ¿podré pasar hoy por su casa para que veamos una película? Esta vez me toca elegir cual ver, quiero ver Kick-ass, pero Jun me dijo que no podía hacerlo porque yo era chiquita y las imágenes iban a ser muy fuerte para mí. Siempre esta en plan de mandón conmigo, tan solo es tres minutos y 24 segundos más grande que yo, pero no, como él es el más grande siempre trata de controlarme que es lo que haga, digo, y me vive retando porque no tengo los pies en la tierra ¿no tengo los pies en la tierra? Sé como se maneja el mundo, entiendo que hay cosas que no tengo que hacer, que hay cosas peligrosas, pero ellos, incluido el abuelo y no hablemos de Jacob, se comportan como si yo no entendiese nada y supiesen que es lo mejor para mí.

Mire hacia arriba y note la cámara de seguridad que justo apuntaba a mi dirección.

-¡hola!-le salude al guardia que estaba observándome através de esta, siempre hay que ser educada- me llamo Nessie, y Jun no me dijo cual sería mejor elección, me olvide de preguntarle a mamá o Emily- tuve que admitir a mi pesar, a veces si me olvido de ciertas cosas- pero no sé que tengo que hacer ¿Qué color le gustaría más a Claire? ¿El amarillo o el celeste?- le mostré en el aire los dos frasquitos, pero no obtuve respuesta por parte de él y la cámara giro hacia otro lado, tal vez no me escucho, en algunas ocasiones creo que le digo algo a la gente pero realmente no pronuncio palabra alguna.

Me quede pensando un segundo más que hacer, no es una decisión que pueda tomarse a la ligera, es algo vital ¿Qué color le gustaría más a Claire? Si que es difícil. Una luz llamo mi atención y me di cuenta que una pulsera con cuencas de colores de todos colores con formas de mariposas y flores, a causa de las luces del comercio, brillaba; sonreí ante mi descubrimiento, ese será el perfecto regalo para Claire, va a amarlo.

Tome la pulsera y me dirigí a la caja, donde note que la empleada, una joven de cabello negro me miraba algo extrañada.

-me llevo esto- le comente dándoselo, algo en mi voz pareció molestar a la empleada que me dio una sonrisa forzada, no creo haberle hecho nada malo, pero el escrutinio no solo de ella sino de todos los presentes me estaba poniendo nerviosa, así que no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme.

-es quince con cincuenta- me informo pasando su vista por cualquier otro lado pero creo que evitaba prestarme atención; me mordí el labio, y saque el dinero de mi bolsillo. Entonces escuche las murmuraciones de los demás presentes.

"¿Quién ese esa?"Pregunto una chica obteniendo un no sé de respuesta.

"mira como esta vestida, ¿Qué se cree que esta en un desfile? Porque lo entendimos querida, eres muy hermosa, pero estoy segura que eres una hueca" dijo con voz fastidiosa otra persona, me encogí de hombros y me sonroje con más fuerza; detesto cuando esto sucede, generalmente todos les prestan más atención a Jun, que llama la atención de todos por como se ve o actúa, y yo me quedo a un costado, pero él no esta acá ahora.

-bueno, este es tu cambio- siguió irritada la empleada hacia mí y me entrego el vuelto y la pulsera en una bolsita e ignore los comentarios pocos amables de las chicas en el lugar, mientras trataba de escuchar la melodía en mi cabeza. Ahora tenía que encontrar a mamá para mostrarle lo que había comprado, creo que a la tía Rose y a Alice le van a gustar también; ¿será cierto de que Jasper es mi papá y Emmett el de Jun? yo no me parezco a él, el abuelo Carlisle aseguro que eso es imposible; Jun siempre me dice que mamá sintió pena por mí, me encontró en la basura y me adopto, ya no le creo, porque Jacob me explico que si alguien es adoptado es él, porque salio del mismo infierno y que yo era la cosa más hermosa que existe así que por consiguiente mamá me dio a luz, porque mamá es hermosa, no creo ser la cosa más hermosa, ya que él, mamá y Edward lo son.

Tic-tac…La calle ya estaba oscura, que raro, revise mi reloj y ya eran las 19.45hs ¡como no me di cuenta que el tiempo voló! Espero que mamá no se enoje conmigo, tengo que encontrarla ¡que tonta que soy! ¡Tonta, tonta, Nessie! Tengo tantas cosas que hacer, tengo que ir a ver a Claire, tengo que cocinarles al abuelo, Seth, Jacob y mi hermano, tengo que volver a leer Ben-Hur, tantas cosas, y todo antes de las 10.30hs, antes de ir a dormir. Observe por todos lados y nada me parecía familiar, ¿Dónde estaba? En Por Ángeles ¿pero en que parte? Tengo que pensar, tengo que pensar; talvez si en encuentro a un conejo blanco me va a poder llevar a casa de nuevo ¿Por qué no traje la tetera vieja de la abuela? Estoy segura que dentro de esta hay un genio mágico, todos los fines de semana se la pasa haciendo fiestas dentro de esta y no me deja dormir. Continúe caminando tratando de reconocer algo, pero nada me era familiar, faltan treinta horas para que todo se vuelva noche, Jun no me cree, él no le da importancia al asunto, que afirma que va a poder soportarlo ¿pero como va a soportarlo si cada vez sus pesadillas se hacen más fuertes? Lo carcome la culpa al igual que a mí, mas lo noto en sus ojos, en cualquier momento todo va detenerse, el tiempo se detendrá en ese momento y no puedo hacer nada para que el infierno se desate, para que ellos no lo sepan.

Los negocios estaban cerrando y cada vez me estaba poniendo más nerviosa, ¿Dónde esta mamá? ¿Dónde esta Jacob, Jun, y Edward? Se esta volviendo más oscuro y no me gusta la oscuridad, me hace recordar ese día, y detesto ese día ¿le gustara a Claire la pulsera? Espero que si. Esta bajando sus defensas, siente cierta pena por él y hasta creo que le cae bien, porque ellos dos son iguales, no solo físicamente sino también en personalidad; lo sé por su mirada hacia ella, Edward ama a mamá, siempre la amo, y hasta puedo entender porque se alejo de ella, porque la abandono, trataba de hacer lo mejor para ella, protegerla de ser como él, pero nada detuvo eso, y eso es horrible. Creo que también me quiere, aunque no debería hacerlo, haría las cosas más fáciles en el futuro, exactamente en 29hs y 57 minutos; donde Jun ya no pueda controlarse y la verdad se sepa. Edward ama a Jun, aunque creo que también tiene ganas de incrustarle la cabeza contra la pared, pero no sería el primero y estoy segura que tampoco el último, mi hermano puede ser muy molesto cuando lo quiere y por ese motivo todos lo aman, y eso lo desespera más; él no desea ser amado prefiere que lo odien, porque si nos aman todavía hay esperanza.

Tic-tac…La gente estaba yéndose y yo sin saber que hacer ¡quiero encontrar a mamá!, sentí como la visión se me nublaba, trate de reprimir el llanto, porque no sé donde estaban todos y no me gusta estar sola, no me gusta la oscuridad, por más que la calle este iluminada y tengo miedo porque Jun no esta conmigo; él siempre esta conmigo, me prometió que jamás me iba a dejar, no importa que y yo de tonta me aleje de él, por no poder esperarlo mientras se fijaba como estaba mamá. Él siguió a Edward, tenía que saber que era lo que le iba a decir a mamá, no lo quiere al lado de ella, porque siempre dice mamá es solo de él y de nadie más; como siempre esta celoso, le aconseje que no sea así, que no es malo pero como siempre me replico que todo esto era su culpa, que era un monstruo que tenía que ser destruido sin piedad alguna, pero me lo vislumbre en su voz, no tiene la misma ira que antes, no esta seguro si todavía lo sigue odiando aunque no creo que todavía lo pueda perdonar.

Yo no sé si todavía lo perdone, pero tengo cierto cariño hacia él, es amable, algo posesivo como Jun y con un carácter bastante volátil ¿correrá desnudo por la calle como Jun también? Quien sabe. ¿Por qué no hay ninguna señal que me indique como regresar a casa? ¡Quiero ir a casa! Me acerque a un parque pobremente iluminado pero no había nadie a la vista y me senté en una banqueta por que me temblaba el cuerpo, tengo miedo, estoy sola y oscurece ¿Dónde esta mamá? ¡Quiero a mamá! Me refregué la cara tratando se secar mis lagrimas, pero no podía parar de llorar, Jacob no esta, Jun no aparece, mamá no me a perdonar lo que hicimos, el abuelo Charlie nos gritara por la bronca que tendrá cuando se entere, y ningún conejo blanco se cruzo por mi camino. Saque la pulsera de la bolsita y la mira un poco, mis manos de dejaban de convulsionar mientras lloraba con más fuerza ¡quiero ir a casa! ¿Por qué tuve la tonta idea de ir a comprar sin ellos? Quiero ver a Emmett, a Jasper, a Alice, a Rosalie, y a los abuelos, la dulce sonrisa de la abuela Esme, la mirada calida del abuelo Carlisle; quiero ver a Edward, él me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo lo hermosa que era, lo bien que me quedaba la ropa, porque él se preocupa por mí. Me sentí protegida y amada cada vez más, como si nunca se hubiera ido dejándola, jamás creí esto, pero lo esperaba, quería que él volviese y me prometiese que nada malo sucedería, que nada era mi culpa, que no importa que nos amaría a los dos; él la ama, ama a mamá con toda su alma, porque sé que tiene un alma calida y buena, y ellos van a estar juntos de nuevo, porque mamá lo ama tanto también, casi como nos ama a nosotros y ya sufrió demasiado. Mamá lo necesita, más cuando todo se sepa y faltan 27hs para que Jun colapse, porque lo conozco, ya no lo soporta más, y tan solo me gustaría regresar a casa.

Tic-tac…Quiero que Edward este aquí, porque él me va a cuidar, seguí llorando porque me perdí y no sé si ellos me encontrarían, la pulsera, aunque era hermosa, no le iba a gustar a Claire porque me dijo que quería un collar y me olvida, y no pude evitar llorar con más fuerza. Edward me quiere, yo lo quiero, porque con su presencia toda iba a estar bien, va a cuidar de mamá cuando Jun grite toda la verdad, todos nos van a odiar, Jacob me va detestar porque la misión de cada licántropo es proteger a la raza humana de los vampiros, de que maten gente y nosotros matamos ese día. ¡Quiero a mamá! ¡Quiero a Jacob! ¡Quiero a Jun! ¡Quiero a Edward! Porque él se va asegurar de que todo salga bien para mamá cuando le rompamos el corazón, él la va a cuidar cuando todo suceda, porque él es bueno, él es noble, él la ama y él es mi padre. Seguí mirando la pulsera y me dolía el pecho de tanto llorar.

-¿necesitar ayuda?- escuche decir, me gire y un hombre de unos cuarenta años, algo grande de tamaño se me acerco sonriendo; no me gusto la forma en que me miraba, había algo que no estaba bien en su mirada, me sonroje porque me ponía algo incomoda pero siempre me enseñaron a ser educada con la personas.

-creo que me perdí- murmure por la garganta me dolía por el llanto ¡quiero ver a mamá! El hombre se me acerco y se sentó al lado mío. No me gusta su forma de moverse, algo no esta bien con él.

-bueno ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu acompañante?- se ofreció pero deteste la forma en que se paso la lengua por la boca y apreté con más fuerza la pulsera, mira hacia todos lados, ningún conejo blanco aparecía ¿Dónde está mi Darcy cuando lo necesito?

-mamá me dijo que no tengo que hablar con extraños- le comente, me observo algo sorprendido, no deseaba ser desconsiderada con él siendo que tan solo me quería ayudar, pero no me gustaba que se me acercaba.

-podemos arreglar eso, soy Gustavo ¿y tu eres?- se presento pero su tono de voz me hizo pensar que es así como se debería escuchar la voz de Shere Khan cuando esta atacando, pero me enseñaron a que tengo que ser educada con las personas no importa la circunstancia; respire hondo tratando de controlarme un poco, no debo ser tan llorona, pero tengo miedo por que Jun todavía no vino a buscarme.

-soy Nessie- le informe- creo que va a ser mejor que me quede esperando a que me encuentren, mamá, Jacob y Jun me van a encontrar- le aclare, pareció molestarse y se abalanzo rápidamente sobre mí a lo que me moví con mayor rapidez, no entiendo que es lo que quería hacer. Me quede contemplándolo porque se sorprendió lo rápido que me pare

-mira niña, podemos hacer esto por las malas o por las buenas, tu eliges- creo que me amenazo, desfigurando sus facciones mientras se me acercaba, pero no me daba miedo, no sabe como es cuando el abuelo se enoja con Jun o cuando mamá suspira tratando de controlar su temperamento; creo que hubiera sido mejor que le hubiese comprado el esmalte color amarillo, creo que ese color le hubiese gustado, no pude parar de llorar ¡tonta, tonta Nessie!

-mamá se va a enojar conmigo, Jacob no va a querer venir a visitarme y es probable que no me dejen ir a la casa de la abuela Esme, y todo porque seguí los colores de la mañana- le informe, no era su culpa que me haya perdido pero realmente quería ir a casa. Algo lo enfureció ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Él trato de ser bueno conmigo, pero no me gusta la forma en que me mira, no tengo que juzgar a las personas por como actúan, más cuando Jun siempre me recalca que tengo que vivir más en el mundo y menos en la fantasía ¿Cómo lo voy a ser si no encuentro ningún conejo blanco que me lleve a casa? No entendí porque pero el hombre grito y se movió corriendo hacia mí, creo que estará enfermo o algo le duele para que este gritando, pero no me gusta que se me acerque tan rápido; el cuerpo humano llena de nervios que se extienden por toda la medula, aparte de los que están en el cerebro y cerebelo, que permiten el movimiento voluntario de una persona pero también permite detener el cuerpo si se sabe en cual nervio tocar, creo que el señor necesita ayuda porque se me esta acercando y por la manera que se mueve algo no esta bien con él. No entendí que fue lo que intento hacer al extender sus manos hacía mí, creo que va a ser mejor que lo lleve al medico, pero no lo voy a poder hacer si se mueve de esa manera; antes de que me logre tocas, me moví un poco al costado para quedar a su lado y le toque ligeramente el cuello, los nervios lo determinan todo para el ser humano.

Tic-tac…Pareció que no se esperaba eso, pero no llego a hacer nada más porque cayó inconciente al piso, tengo que llevarlo al médico, alguien tiene que atenderlo debe estar muy enfermo el pobre; me quede parada llorando, porque no sabía que hacer, no sé donde hay un hospital cerca, no sé donde estoy y faltan 26 horas con treinta minutos para que Jun colapse. Entonces un gruñido fuerte llamo mi atención y unos brazos helados me envolvieron, me quede abrazada a él, lo reconocería en cualquier lado porque hoy me dijo lo hermosa que me quedaba la ropa y sé que me quiere mucho, como yo lo quiero ahora, me acaricio los cabellos de forma dulce y yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

-shhh, todo esta bien, estoy aquí ahora, yo te voy a cuidar- me susurró preocupado al oído Edward-¿te hizo daño?-me cuestiono algo tensado ¿Quién me hizo daño? El pobre hombre esta enfermo y tengo que llevarlo al medico pero no podía parar de llorar, porque se notaba que él estaba triste por mi ¡tonta, tonta Nessie!

-¿Nessie?- escuche gritar a mi lado, la voz de Jacob llamo mi atención y note como corrían hacia mí, trague pesadamente, todos parecían molestos y algo aprensivos, me van a gritar, me van a retar porque me aleje de ellos, y el pobre hombre necesita ir al medico ¿Por qué no encontré ningún conejo blanco? ¿Por qué ningún pajarito me aviso por donde ir? Y continúe llorando. Mamá se me aproximo y me estrecho entre sus brazos, besando la frente podía sentir como también estaba sollozando ¡tonta, tonta Nessie! No debí comprar ese pulsera, debí comprar el esmalte, ¿Cómo me pude olvidar que necesitaba un collar?

-me tenías preocupada, mi vida- me beso las mejillas mamá, tenía los ojos totalmente devastados y faltan 26 horas con 15 minutos.

-¿Qué demonios te hizo esta mal nacido?- endureció la voz Edward tomando al pobre y enfermo hombre del piso, Jun se le puso a su lado y entre los dos lo sostenían en el aire amarrándolos de cada hombro. ¿Hacerme? ¿Qué podía hacerme? Todos se me acercaron para darme besos y abrazos, pero todos tenían cierta mirada enojada en su rostro ¡tonta, tonta Nessie! Llore con más fuerza, porque no quiero que se enojen conmigo, no me gusta que la gente este enojada y me aferre a mamá que me acariciaba. Todos empezaron a gritar, las voces de Edward, Jun y Jacob eran la más fuertes, no quería saber que era lo que estaban diciendo, no tuve otra opción que suspirar pesadamente, dejar que mis pulmones se llenen de aire para poder hablar.

-tenemos que llevar a Gustavo al medico, creo que esta enfermo- me gire para señalarlo, el abuelo Carlisle sostenía a Edward mientras que Jasper tenía a Jun apresado entre sus brazos, a Jacob lo sujetaban entre Quil y Embry; no entendí que era lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué el pobre hombre estaba en el piso? Necesitaba ayuda, tenía que ver a un medico. Sentí como la tía Rose se me acerco y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-dime cariño ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- ¿Quién me hizo que? Todos parecían tan enojados, y a ella….

-Nessie ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- me grito encolerizado Jun, todos estaban absolutamente fastidiados, mamá temblaba entre mis brazos y no me atreví a mirarla; hasta el tío Emmett parecía fuera de lugar, ¡tonta, tonta Nessie! Todo era mi culpa, no debí…

-lo siento- trate de disculparme, no quería que se enojaran conmigo, porque el conejo blanco no paso a mi lado y no pude verme con ellos antes- a Claire no le va a gustar su regalo- grite tratando de que entendieran y me refugie en los brazos de mamá, a Claire no va querer su regalo, no voy a poder cocinar al Jacob, al abuelo, a Seth y a Jun para poder leer Ben-Hur antes de que llegue la hora de dormir ¡tonta, tonta Nessie!.

-¿no te hizo nada mi vida?- me cuestiono mamá sin soltarme "¿pero quien me va ser algo?" le pregunte tocándole la mano; ella me miró extrañada como si no supiese de lo que estaba hablando.

-el humano ¿te hizo algo?- ¿Gustavo me iba a ser algo? Deje de llorar un poco un tanto contrariada por lo que pasaba, negué fervientemente con la cabeza.

-no- le conteste- creo que esta enferme, como no sabía como detenerlo lo hice dormir, no le pegue, porque eso esta mal- me mordí el labio mientras explicaba lo mejor que podía- pero si le toque un nervio para que se calme, creo que esta muy enfermo.

-no tienes la menor idea- murmuro Edward, mamá sin quitarme los ojos de encima, frunció el ceño.

-o sea ¿Qué no sucedió nada- volví a negar con la cabeza- entonces ¿Por qué llorabas?

-porque a Claire no le va a gustar su regalo- le comunique con un susurro. Escuche como el abuelo Carlisle indicaba que el pobre hombre estaba inconciente por mi golpe.

-¿Cómo no…-quiso hablar Jun, que lo sentía fastidiado pero no sé porque no continuo. Cerré los ojos mientras que los fuertes y duros brazos de Edward me alzaban y nos movimos. Por los sonidos sé que entramos a su auto pero el no me solté en ningún momento. El ambiente estaba tenso, podía oler el aroma de mamá, Jun y Jacob en el auto, la respiración de ellos era pesada, y todo había sido mi culpa ¡tonta, tonta Nessie!.

-lo siento…-susurre pero no me atreví a mirarlos sino que quedo hundiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-no tienes nada porque disculparte- me dijo con voz dulce Edward, tenía tanto cariño y preocupación por mi en ella, así que llore con más fuerza- shhh, todo esta bien, estoy acá.

-gracias, por cuidarme- le mencione, a lo que él me beso delicadamente la frente- te quiero mucho papi.- lo sentía en serio eso, él era mi papi, porque yo lo quería mucho.

-yo también, mi hermosa Nessie- me pareció que estaba feliz, pero me quede con los ojos cerrados. Durante todo el trayecto estuve medio soñolienta, estaban conversando entre ellos pero estaba tan cansada que no sé que era lo que decían; hasta que paramos y por el aroma me di cuenta que llegamos a casa.

Sentí como me recostaron en un lugar acolchonado pero sostuve con fuerza la camisa de mi papá "¿te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?" apenas pude abrir los ojos y note como sus ojos dorados brillaron, de reojo observe a mamá con una sonrisa en el umbral de la puerta, la hermosa cara de Jacob y el rostro entristecido de Jun que se dirigió hacia abajo.

-si me voy a quedar toda la noche contigo, mi hermosa Nessie- y se coloco a mi lado.

Tic-tac… me abrace fuertemente a mi padre, mientras que me acomodaba a su lado, él empezó a tararear la nana que siempre escucho en mi cabeza, él realmente ama a mamá, así que me atrevía preguntarle "no te vas a ir ¿no es cierto?" le toque el rostro. Él me sonrió torciendo los labios, como dice Jacob que yo siempre hago, y me observo dulcemente.

-no, no me voy a ir, Nessie-me afirmo y sonreí asintiendo, podía sentir los murmullos abajo, pero preferí no prestarles atención sino que deje que el sueño me lleve a otro mundo, me sentía protegida y amada en los brazos de papá, como si jamás se hubiera ido, como si nosotros no hubiéramos hecho nada malo, como si no hubiéramos matado. "¿vas a cuidar a mamá de ahora en más? ¿No la vas a dejar sola no importa lo que pase?" él frunció el ceño ante mi pregunta algo contrariado, pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca, que me lo confirme de una vez.

- por supuesto que la voy a cuidar- murmuró, me saco un gran peso de encima, porque él la protegería no importa que, cuando Jun estalle y no aguante más, cuando todos nos odien, cuando no nos quede otra opción que irnos, Jun grito en quileute desde el comedor "eso no va a pasar"- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- tome mi frazada para envolverme mejor con esta, no me gusta que la gente se entere de mis sueños y es muy probable de que él se entere si me toca. Apoye mejor mi cabeza en su hombre, era de roca pero se sentía tan cómodo como cuando dormía entre los brazos de Jacob cuando era niña y cerré los ojos.

Tic-tac…faltan 25 horas para que Jun no lo soporte más y grite la verdad, cuente lo que hicimos, él lo niega, me asegura que lo va soportar pero yo sé que no, no aguanta vivir por más tiempo en la mentira, no después de conocerlo, de darse cuenta que no tuvo la culpa de nada; que todos ellos crean que merecemos su amor y comprensión, eso no es posible después de lo que hicimos ese día, cuando la matamos, cuando la drenamos, cuando la destruimos. Podía ver claramente en mi sueño, como eran las cosas, como todo parecía el Jardín de las Delicias, y me dio miedo, no me gusta este lugar, era oscuro pero observe el rostro devastado de Jun, estaba cubierto de sangre, mas su boca era la que tenía más. El pecho de ella, respiraba con dificultad, su corazón palpitaba en forma pesada, la sangre era deliciosa, era todo lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba; entonces dejo de respirar, su cuerpo se quedo estático, pero no pude evitar seguir tomando de su sangre.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé es diferente a los demás capítulos, pero este es el punto de vista de Nessie, y su mente no es muy coherente que digamos en la historia._

_Creo que a muchas no le gusto el capítulo, así que para que no se enojen tanto, les comento que voy a subir todos los que falta seguido (o sea que no voy a actualizar otra historia) hasta llegar a capítulo de Jasper, igual tan solo falta dos con ese incluido. Así que en la semana subo otro._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	26. UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD

CAPÍTULO 25: "UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD"

Edward (pov)

Se durmió entre mis brazos, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a hacerlo desde hace tiempo, como si desde siempre lo hiciese, y eso fue absolutamente grandioso. Su cabello es cobrizo como el mío pero su rostro es igual que al de Bella, tan idéntica a ella en tantos sentidos que me da la sensación de que retrocediese casi seis años cuando ella dormía a mi lado, abrazándome mientras que yo le tarareaba la nana que compuse solo para ella, porque siempre fue solo ella. Estaba tan calma a mi lado, y sentí al fin conseguí lo que buscaba desde que me entere de su existencia, pertenecer en la vida de mi hija; con su respiración apaciguada me da cierta calma al tenerla conmigo, desde él ataque de James a Bella, cuando era humana, no sentí tanta desesperación. Tuve miedo por lo que le podía suceder si yo no la cuidaba, que le podía pasar, porque ella, al igual que lo era Bella, no estaba preparada para sopesar los peligros que podían presentarse, porque era tan frágil, tan inocente, tan hermosa, como si un ángel adquiriese forma corpórea y me deleitase con su respiración. Abrace con más firmeza el delicado cuerpo de mi niña, para no perderla, no puedo perderla, como no puedo perder a mi hijo tampoco; él si que es difícil de acceder, aunque tiene todos los motivos para detestarme y lo cierto es que se parece tanto a mi que estoy seguro que si Bella no se lo hubiese prohibido tendría mi cabeza en una bandeja en un instante. Al igual que yo, es muy posesivo y protector de los que más quiere, y yo herí de formas indescriptibles a Bella, siempre quise cuidarla de todos los males que pudiesen haber, y termine siendo él que más la daño, ¿Por qué demonios no me quede con ella? ¿Cómo pude abandonarla de esa manera?

Tengo pánico de hablar con ella, y al mismo tiempo necesito hacerlo, saber cuanto me recuerda, no se me había pasado por la mente esa posibilidad; de mi época humana, tan solo recuerdo partes del rostro de mi madre, nada más, tan solo oscuridad, como si hubiese dormido durante todo ese tiempo. Es horrible tan solo pensar que no recuerda los momentos que compartimos, que no recuerda cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, como intentaba cuidar cada parte de ella, que se haya olvidado nuestro primer beso, como trate de disfrutarlo a lo máximo el contacto dulce de sus labios, como dormía entre mis brazos, como fue esa tarde en la que todo se desato pero como ame que se me entregara no tan solo en cuerpo sino también en alma. Como me repetía cuanto me amaba, como llamaba mi nombre mientras que yo gozaba de su piel, como sentía su devoción por mí y como me fundí con ella para tan solo deleitarme con la hermosura de sus ojos color chocolate que me demostraban cuanto me querían y como de ese encuentro tan intimo se originaron nuestros hijos; pero lo arruine, destruí todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos por no entender razones y ahora ella me había olvidado, se olvido cuanto me amaba.

No tuve tiempo para interrogarla por lo que le había dicho a mi hermana, las mentes preocupadas de mi familia no me permitieron seguir conversando con ella, era imperativo encontrar a Nessie en ese momento; mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de leer cada pensamiento a varios kilómetros y las horas pasaban mientras que mi pequeña y hermosa hija no aparecía. Nos habíamos separado para localizarla más rápidamente, me estaba sacando de quicio la imaginación libidinosa de las mujeres mientras que yo pasaba alrededor de ellas, sin querer ni buscarlo capte la mente del maldito lobo, ese maldito Jacob. Se encontraba a un par de cuadras que yo, y estaba absolutamente desbordado por todo, su preocupación me estaba desesperando aun más, porque él tenía miedo de no encontrarla, de no tenerla a su lado, de que ella se haya perdido para siempre y no podía dejar que esto me afectara, porque tenía que encontrar a mi hija, porque ella al igual que su hermano lo son todo, lo eran todo ahora para mí, eran lo único que he hecho bien en toda mi existencia, eran mis hijos. Entonces, el lobo se topo con Bella, y me destruyo verla en esas condiciones, aunque no podía llorar, sus hermosos ojos dorados parecían que lo hubieran hecho a gran potencia, como si fuese humana temblaba descontroladamente como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse en ese instante; estaba por correr a su encuentro, para consolarla, para tenerla entre mis brazos y asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, que íbamos a encontrar a nuestra pequeña, cuando el lobo lo hizo por mí. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras que ella sollozaba en su pecho, él le acaricio sus cabellos y le prometió que la encontrarían, que siempre fueron ellos cuatro y siempre lo serán; y mi mundo volvió a destruirse ante esa afirmación, porque ellos dos se querían, ellos dos habían criado a los niños, ellos dos siempre estuvieron juntos, y Bella no tan solo me había olvidado sino que ya no me necesitaba.

Deje de escuchar la mente del lobo porque era demasiado para soportarlo, porque la había perdido, había perdido a mi hermosa y magnifica Bella, y no podía culpar a nadie aparte de mi, yo origine esta situación, yo soy el único responsable porque ella no este a mi lado, yo la aleje sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias de mis acciones. Porque me convencí desde que nos conocimos que yo sabía lo que era bueno para ella, que yo entendía perfectamente lo que necesitaba y el resultado fue que no sé ni sabía nada, no entiendo nada y no sé que era lo conveniente para que ella fuese feliz. No sé cuanto tiempo habré estado parado cerca del parque hundiéndome en mi propia miseria, pero el sol se había ocultado cuando oí una voz muy similar a la mía tratando de obtener mi atención.

-¿y escuchaste algo, chupasangres?- me cuestiono Jun que se me aproximaba rápidamente a mi lado, estaba como para darle unas buenas patadas porque en serio sabe como sacar lo peor de mi con solo unas pocas palabras (pero para ser sincero, su madre también lo hacía cuando era humana y ahora también lo hace) mas note la preocupación en su rostro, era como verme en un espejo, la única diferencia eran el color de ojos y el cabello, y entonces me di cuenta, mi hijo era idéntico a mi, en cada movimiento, en cada expresión, al pasarse la mano entre sus cabellos como tic nervioso lo único que le faltaba era la sonrisa pero esa característica la tenía mi niña. Sin poder contestar, porque no quería que de mi boca saliese un lamento, ya que para amor de mi existencia yo ya no era nada, mi hermosa hija estaba desaparecida en este mundo tan peligroso y mi hijo, me despreciaba de forma inmensurable. Él me quedo mirando extrañado mientras que sentíamos como todos, mi familia, licántropos y Bella, se nos acercaban, cuando capte una mente que me dio terror, una mente que era muy similar a muchas que cazaba cuando me alimentaba de sangre humana, la mente de un maniático, de un ser vil, de una violador, de un asesino, y esa mente había puesto sus ojos en mi hija, y lo vi claramente, mi Nessie lloraba descontroladamente enfrente de él, tenía miedo, y supe que ese mal nacido le había hecho algo.

Sentí todas las miradas en mí, podía ver através de las mentes de mi familia como mis facciones se me desfiguraban y endurecían mientras que comencé a gruñir cargado de ira ¡ese maldito no le iba a hacer nada a mi hija! ¡Que no se atreva a ni siquiera mirarla que esa mirada asquerosa! ¡Maldito desprecio de vida! Escuche otro gruñido a mi lado, pero no le di importancia y fui rápidamente al encuentro de ese escoria que mataría sin lugar a dudas y mi preciosa hija.

La visualice parada mirando hacía la miseria de vida humana que yacía inconciente en el piso, se me partió el corazón al verla temblando y llorando desconsoladamente; hice lo primero que pude y la aferre a mis brazos, todas esas horas sin verla y no saber donde estaba me habían destruido, no puedo imaginarme sin ellos, ellos lo son todo y sin ellos iría a pedirle a los malditos Vulturi que acaben con mi patética existencia sin esperar un segundo más. Ella devolvió el gesto y continúo llorando entre mis brazos, y deseaba llorar junto a ella también, todos los demás se nos acercaron, desenfocados como agobiados como yo me encontraba, y tan solo la libere cuando Bella se nos aproximo para tomarla entre sus brazos, al ver a mi hermosa niña y la mujer de mi existencia tan devastadas, no tuve opción, ese maldito iba a pagar por todo, por causarles tanto dolor, y escuchaba las voces tanto mentales de mis hermanos y los licántropos que lo querían matar tanto como yo.

Junto a Jun tomamos al desgraciado y por la expresión de él, el mismo pensamiento paso por su cabeza, planeaba como torturarlo para que sufra lo más que fuese posible, me molesto que él tenga esa misma naturaleza asesina que yo, pero había cosas más importantes en ese momento, debía destruir a la pobre escusa de humano enfrente mió. Entonces, mi padre se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar que me sostuvo para que no lo haga, y Jasper apreso a Jun para que tampoco realice nuestro cometido, el lobo como el hermano de Bella tenían deseos de hacer lo mismo pero fueron detenidos por Emmett y los otros licántropos; ante el continuo cuestionamiento por parte de Bella para saber que era lo que había sucedido lo que respondió mi niña me descoloco por completo como a todos los presentes, ella lo había noqueado tocándole un nervio y el verdadero motivo por el cual lloraba era que Claire no le iba a gustar un regalo. En ese momento me encontré en un verdadero dilema, no sabía si primero matar al humano o reprender a mi hija por enfrentarse a él o intentar de que me explique que era lo que estaba pensando; creí que la mente de su madre era la que siempre trabajaba en forma extraña, pero mi hija llevo esto a un nuevo nivel. Jun me miro por un momento, cosa que me miedo porque sé que estaba pensando lo mismo por sus facciones y enojado le estaba por decirle algo cuando le señale que no lo haga y me aproxime de nuevo a su lado para alzarla y llevarla a casa.

Mi padre me indico que se iba a hacer cargo del maldito, y pude leer en su mente que tenía un lugar en una celda para que la ocupe por el resto de su vida. Bella, más calmada camino a mi lado y nos dirigimos hacia mi auto, Jun sin decir nada subió a la parte de atrás, y tuve que combatir la urgencia de gritarle que no era bienvenido ni ahora ni nunca al lobo cuando subió junto a él. Ella se acurruco a mi, y me dio el mejor de los regalos, susurro "te quiero mucho papi" y el cielo se me abrió para darme la entrada a él, mi hermosa hija me llamo papi, me aseguro que me quería; se quedo dormitando mientras que el viaje, Jun empezó a despotricar sobre lo inconciente que era su hermana a lo que él lobo le replico que él era menos adecuado para decir quien era un inconciente ya que se la pasaba haciendo cosas sin sentidos y peligrosas en cada oportunidad que podía. Bella, me observo de reojo un momento mientras que yo jugaba con el mechón de pelo de la niña y note que sonrió.

-gracias por encontrarla- murmuró dulcemente y la miré tratando de procesar lo hermosa y espectacular que era ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan gloriosa exista? ¿Qué pude sentirla en formas indescriptibles y no saber como conservarla junto a mí? ¡Cuánto la amo! Asentí lentamente y el auto se quedo en silencio hasta que llegamos a la casa de Charlie. por suerte Bella nos indico que Charlie ya sabía lo que había sucedido así que no tenía que preocuparme ante la amenaza de ser echado de la casa, los autos con mi madre y hermanas se detuvo cerca nuestro junto al de los tres licántropos restantes; entramos y la mirada sorprendida de Charlie pareció estudiarme mientras fruncía el ceño algo contrariado y su esposa le sonrió como apiadándose de él, pero ninguno dijo nada y me fui hacia el cuarto para acostarla y me quede con ella, lo iba a hacer toda la noche porque ella me lo pidió y yo no le podía negar nada, no a mi pequeña hija. Me desconcertó que me preguntase si iba a cuidar de Bella no importa lo que pase pero trate de no darle mayor importancia al asunto porque quien sabe que es lo que pasa por su extraña y adorable cabeza.

-si que es algo raro esa niña ¿Cómo puede dejar inconciente a alguien con solo tocarle un nervio?-reflexiono en voz alta Quil, seguí a través de la mente de mis hermanas y madre lo que sucedía abajo; todos estaban sentados frente a la tele mientras esperaban para comer.

-muere perro, muere- le ordenaba Jun a su tío Seth mientras que con los dedos de su mano le tocaba el pecho, el rostro de fastidio del licántropo era absolutamente gracioso.

-Jun deja de molestar a tu tío- le indico Bella que estaba junto a mi madre y Sue en la cocina preparando algo para los demás; mis hermanas estaban absolutamente fascinadas por el comportamiento del niño, y Alice cantaba en su mente "soy suya" al igual que Esme.

-pero má, Nessie no me quiere enseñar como hacer para lastimar a alguien tocando ciertas partes del cuerpo- pareció molesto pero en ningún momento dejo de picar con los dedos el pecho del licántropo que ya lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- pero en Kill Bill, se destruía el corazón poniendo así la mano, así que, muere perro así Sue será solo mía, muere- continuo, la mano de Jacob lo golpeo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, tanto Rose como yo tuvimos que controlar la urgencia de matar al maldito lobo.

-estate quieto de una vez- le dijo, y todos los lobos y Charlie rieron. Jun refregándose la cabeza se alejo, algo triste y me hizo sentir mal ante lo cabizbajo que estaba; se acerco a Rose y sin previo aviso la abrazo fuertemente, escondiendo su cara entre los cabellos de mi hermana que estaba sorprendida y extasiada ante el toque del niño.

-me duele, Rose- susurro juguetonamente- necesito mimito- sonreí por la rara forma de actuar de Jun, si que es algo digno de admirar.

-teatrero- murmuro Seth dirigiendo su atención a la TV, y todos se dispusieron a comer. Antes de separarse de mi hermana, que lo abrazaba como si fuese algo sumamente valioso, y lo es, Jun le pregunto lo más bajo posible al oído.

-¿quieres ser mía?- no entiendo cual es la fascinación de tener todas las mujeres; Rosalie, empezó a gritar mentalmente, danzando sobre lo afortunada que era, y hasta creo que se olvido que esta felizmente casada hace más de 70 años.

-si…-respondió tímidamente, Rosalie no es tímida, pero Jun consiguió que lo fuera, dándole un beso en la frente, que creo que si mi hermana le latiera el corazón hubiese muerto de un infarto de la emoción. Se separo de ella y fue detrás de su madre, abrazándole, le aseguro.

-sabes que te amo mucho má ¿no es cierto?- Bella sonrió y le beso la mejilla asintiendo, adoro saber que ellos se quieren tanto, acerque a Nessie más a mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos feliz. La noche se fue volando, y los lobos, excepto Seth se fueron, mis hermanas y Esme lo hicieron al tiempo, cuando estaban por despedirse de Jun, él se encontraba durmiendo apoyado en el hombro de su tío y prefirieron irse sin hacerlo, ya que mañana tenían que ir los niños a proseguir con el arreglo del jardín.

Bella trajo al cuarto a Jun que estaba entre sus brazos y lo observe mientras que ella lo acomodaba en su cama que estaba enfrente de donde yo estaba acostado. Todos ya estaban durmiendo en la casa y ella se quedo sentada al lado del niño acariciándole los cabellos, no me atreví a hablarle ya que era hermosa la imagen de ella con mi hijo y no quería disturbarla.

-tenemos que conversar por lo que paso- sentenció sin mirarme, suspire pesadamente, era cierto, teníamos que hacerlo eventualmente- pero mejor en otro momento, ahora tan solo dejémoslo estar por un tiempo, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas antes de que continuemos con el tema- posiciono su vista en mí y asentí a mi pesar, tenía que darle espacio, que trate de procesar lo que sucedía y yo también tenía que hacerlo.- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-me sorprendió y asentí ante su pedido, parecía algo turbada, se mordió el labio con fuerza y volvió a mirar hacia Jun que estaba dormido con la cara escondida en la almohada- ¿has podido leer la mente de alguno de los niños?

Me quede atónito, parecía que estuviese desesperada por saber algo importante, ¿los niños tienen secretos que ella no conoce?

-no, el escudo de Jun no me lo permite- le respondí a lo que ella asintió lentamente -¿Qué es lo que sucede?- ¿Qué era lo que podía pasar para que parezca tan agobiada y preocupada?

-sé que me esconden algo profundo, lo noto en la forma en que actúan aveces, como si tuvieran miedo de algo, y no creo que sea mi imaginación. Lo hable con Jacob, y él también percibe algo de melancolía por parte de Nessie, algo no esta en su lugar y no se que es lo que es- me explico con la voz algo rota, estaba por pararme para ir a consolarla pero Nessie se aferro con más fuerza hacia mí, así que me la quede contemplando.

-entiendo que estas palabras pueden significar poco viniendo de mí, he roto tantas promesas que te hice en el pasado, he causado tanto daño pero te juro que no te voy a dejar, no voy a dejar a los niños por más que ellos quieran y sea lo que este pasando lo afrontaremos, no voy a perderlos, no cuando recién los he encontrado, descubriremos juntos si algo malo sucede- le asegure firmemente a lo que ella focalizo su atención en mí y sonrió como adoro que lo haga.

-gracias, Edward- me agradeció y yo sonreí

-no, el que tiene que agradecer acá soy yo, me diste lo mejor que puede haber en el universo, y se llaman Nessie y Jun- concluí, de pronto la mano de Nessie voló hacia mi cara golpeándome duramente; me dolió pero ella continuo durmiendo, Bella se tapo la boca tratando de no reírse.

-va a ser una noche larga para vos- me dijo escapando de su sensual boca una risita- suelen moverse mucho cuando duerme, Jacob terminaba todo moreteado cuando la hacía dormir a su lado cuando era más pequeña- reprimí el malestar cuando pronuncio el nombre del lobo, ya que sonría para mí es absolutamente hipnótico y grandioso- te dejo, tengo que ir a trabajar, cualquier cosa que necesites están mi padre, Sue y Seth para ayudarte.

-no tienes que trabajar, sabes que te puedo dar dinero- le recordé, sentí que estaba por protestar, y me apure a continuar- ellos son mis hijos y por ende tienen derecho a tener mi dinero, se pueden mudar de aquí y tener una casa más grande para los tres...-me quede expectante mientras que ella pensaba, había dado en el blanco, ellos tienen que obtener mi fortuna si así lo deseaban y detestaba la idea que ella tenga que trabajar si no era necesario que lo haga.

-lo hablare con ellos, no prometo nada, pero lo haré- sonreí conforme pero ella continúo- con respecto a que deje de trabajar, no lo voy a hacer- mi labios se cayeron ante su negativa por esa parte de mi propuesta ¡siempre tan obstinada! ¡Como la amo!- quisiste que renuncie cuando trabajaba en al comercio de los Newton, y no lo hice en ese entonces y no lo voy a hacer ahora-beso a Jun el la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se me aproximo. Se inclino para besar la frente de Nessie y eso causo que nuestros rostros estén a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, pude admirar la hermosura y perfección que era, tan espectacular como un ángel, se giro un poco y me miro directamente a sus ojos. Ahora son dorados pero no importa porque la esencia de ella siempre esta presente ¡hay, por todos los santos! ¡Ella lo eclisa todo con tan solo una mirada! ¡grandiosa como solo Bella lo puede ser!, era como si me arrastrase hacia ella con sus ojos, como si me fundiese en ella como lo hicimos esa tarde, como si volviese a ser uno con ella; se mordió el labio dudosa e hizo algo que no considere que volviese a pasar, se me aproximo y me beso la frente tiernamente. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el contacto de su piel con la mía, por un instante, creí sentir amor en su toque, como si todavía me amase como yo la amo a ella, todo fue perfecto, mis hijos durmiendo calmadamente donde yo los pueda observar y Bella que me trate con cariño tuve esperanza que un ser monstruoso como yo lo soy pueda pretender ser feliz y amar siendo correspondido.

Me dolió cuando se alejo pero no se atrevio a verme a la cara de nuevo, le daría su tiempo, es lo mínimo que le debo, se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta para irse.

-mañana a la noche tenemos una reunión con los de la manada, estás invitado junto a tu familia si quieren venir- me propuso.

-si, vamos a ir- le conteste, me indico que lleve a los niños a mi casa que ella después iba ir a buscarlos cuando regrese y sin más, se fue.

Me quede el resto de la noche compartiendo el tiempo con mis hijos, que estaban durmiendo pacíficamente, bueno, si dormir así es sinónimo de pacífico; Nessie se movía a cada momento y en un punto termino con su cabeza caída a un costado de la cama mientras que sus pies estaban en mi pecho. Jun, estuvo murmurando entre sueños cosas como "ella es mía", "yo no lo hice", "no sabía que era inflamable", procure no pensar mucho sobre eso, medio dormido se coloco los auriculares del mp3 y comenzó a escuchar música al mismo tiempo que se saco la remera y el pantalón arrojándolos a un costado de la cama; gire los ojos cuando con una sonrisa susurro "soy así de lindo" ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi hijo se ama mucho.

Estoy seguro que Bella recuerda algo, ella misma menciono sobre el tiempo que trabajo para los Newton, yo odiaba que lo hiciese, aunque amaba su independencia detestaba que no este siempre conmigo, y trabajando significaba algunas horas sin su presencia; así que focalice mis esperanzas en que ella me recordaría, me conformo si tan solo recuerda nuestro primer beso, pero que al menos recuerde algo intimo entre nosotros, que recuerde cuanto nos amábamos, porque la deseo y necesito junto a mí, ¡por favor! Que este junto a mí.

La mañana llegó y consigo Charlie, su mujer y Seth comenzaron a levantarse para empezar el día, exactamente a las 7.25hs, Jun sin abrir los ojos se levanto refregándose los cabellos, en forma pesada se dirigió hacia abajo para reunirse con el resto, no pude leer la mente de ninguno ya que Bella tenía su campo en ellos, pero los pude escuchar perfectamente. Sentí como alguien abrió la heladera, Sue aclaro su garganta como tratando de llamar la atención.

-ya sé, ya sé-pareció fastidioso Jun, el suspiro por parte de alguien, que adivine que era Seth lo molesto más- no digas nada Seth, cuando sea el jefe de la manada, vas a tener que correr para que no te atrape-le amenazo, sentí como tomo creo que leche y volvió hacia la habitación para acostarse sin más, todo era bastante raro ya que era lo mismo que paso en mi casa hace menos de dos días. Pero el comentario de Charlie fue lo que más me descoloco.

-al menos tiene los boxers puestos- y todos se rieron. Entonces sonó el despertador y él lo apago y subió el volumen de la música que estaba escuchando.

-cinco minutos más abuela- murmuro, sin previo aviso Nessie se movió rápidamente abriendo los ojos y no la pude atrapar antes de que cayera de cabeza al piso. ¿Se había lastimado? ¿Por qué demonios no estuve más atento?

-¡haa!-gritó, masajeándose la cabeza, le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, a lo que ella me observo perpleja por un segundo, algo contrariada- te quedaste- exclamo sorprendida, me quede algo confuso y sonreí alzándola sentándola a mi lado.

-pues claro mi hermosa Nessie- le bese la frente y la abrace-¿Dónde iría si ustedes son todo para mí?- le afirme y ella salio corriendo hacia abajo.

-abuelo, papá se va a quedar- anunció hacia Charlie, no pude prestar más atención porque presentí como alguien me observaba, me di vuelta y Jun no me quitaba la vista de encima, me estaba estudiando como buscando algo en particular, con un gesto cansado se refregó el rostro y sin más tomo su ropa para vestirse sin decir nada más, antes de retirarse se detuvo y se volvió a focalizar en mí. "me escuchas ¿no es cierto?" quito su escudo mental para que oyese sus pensamientos, asentí lentamente "no hagas sufrir a mamá o a Nessie, porque los dos si estamos concientes de lo que eres". Suspire porque me estaba advirtiendo en tono amenazador, y detesto que me amenacen, pase mis manos por mis cabellos antes de contestarle mentalmente también"¿y como sabes que es lo que soy?" Y una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro "porque yo soy lo mismo que vos, los dos somos unos monstruos" me replico dejándome paralizado.

¿Cómo que se creía un monstruo? ¿Qué es lo que cree que es? No pude continuar hablándole porque se retiro al encuentro del resto ¿pero que demonios pasa aquí para que mi hijo se considere un monstruo? Tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando de una buena vez. Baje y Nessie me recibió explicándome que era lo que iba a hacer el resto del día, Seth me saludo felizmente al igual que su madre mientras que Charlie tan solo murmuro unos buenos días antes de irse a trabajar, pero Jun como siempre ignoro mi presencia. Quise saber que era lo que estaba diciendo mi hija pero lo cierto es que no entendía una palabra, me comentaba sobre mariposas, flores y hadas que vivían debajo de la casa; una vez que comieron nos dispusimos a irnos para mi residencia, algo reticente pero sin modular la boca Jun subió al auto.

El viaje hacia mi casa transcurrió en silencio, Nessie estaba algo nerviosa y su hermano tenía como siempre cara de pocos amigos; intente que no se notara lo incomodo que me encontraba mientras los vigilaba ya que se encontraban los dos en la parte trasera.

-creo que Esme los estará esperando emocionada- balbucee para tratar de entablar conversación con ellos, Nessie aprecio el gesto y sonrió.

-¿crees que el abuelo Carlisle me enseñe sobre las cirugías neurológicas, papi?-si hubiese podido me sonrojaría cada vez que me llama papi, es fascinante saber que ella puede denominarme al fin de esa manera; Jun frunció el seño algo molesto pero no quito su vista del paisaje.

-si creo que si ¿te interesa ser medico en el futuro?- le pregunte emocionado, yo ya tengo varios títulos incluyendo dos en medicina, Nessie negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-necesito saber cual es la mejor forma de cortar la cabeza de una muñeca mía porque se perdió su silbato dentro suyo y tengo que encontrarlo-¿Qué? Ella continuo tarareando mientras movía los pies alegremente, me quede estudiándola tratando de comprender que era lo que decía ¿para que necesitara saber sobre cirugía si tan solo tiene que desarmar una muñeca?

-no quieras comprenderla- me recomendó Jun sin prestarme atención, me quede extrañado al escucharlo hablarme- yo a veces no la entiendo-asentí, tomando el pequeño gesto de paz que mi hijo me concedió, al menos me hablo y creo que eso es mucho viniendo de él.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos estaban emocionados, Jun entro y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a "sus mujeres" como denomino a mi madre y hermanas, cosa de la cual ellas estaban bastante extasiadas por decirlo de una manera; aunque, a mi padre y hermanos no le hicieron mucha gracia. Nessie comenzó a contarle a todos como había creado una nave espacial para que los duendes de los árboles pudiesen ir a Marte el fin de semana; el único que parecía comprender de lo que hablaba era Emmett que quedo fascinado por su historia, festejándola como si fuese un niño, comprobé que mi hermano es un idiota.

Después Jun se dispuso a continuar con el "arreglo" del jardín, lo cierto que era notable el trabajo que realizaron las mujeres Cullen, ese lugar ahora un desastre a causa de ellas, aunque ninguna parecía arrepentida por desacomodar el lugar mientras que eso signifique que ellos estén más tiempo con nosotros.

A la media hora, Jasper entro a la casa y saco un metegol hacia al patio, se notaba que mientras estuvieron encargándose de esa escoria también estuvieron de compras. Emmett en forma juguetona, se acerco a Jun, pasando su brazo sobre su hombro.

-recuerdas que no pudimos terminar el partido- le recordó y Jun pareció feliz ante el juego- bueno vamos a ver si me puedes vencer, niño.

-voy a pasar el piso con tu rostro- le contesto desafiante mientras se colocaba enfrente de la mesa de juego. Emmett sonriendo con sorna, se puso enfrente.

-no te creas niño, soy un experto en esto, tengo más de veinte años practicando- era cierto le encantaba jugar con eso, a veces creo que Emmett es un niño de cuatro años en el cuerpo de un hombre. Note como todos, mis hermanas y padres se sentaron en una mesa próxima para observarnos, mientras que Nessie se recostaba sobre el pecho de Rose, que le acariciaba el cabello; Jasper se coloco al lado de Emmett y Jun se mostró confuso al darse cuenta que tenía que jugar en equipos, sin detenerse en mí le hablo a mi padre.

-¿juegas conmigo, Carlisle?- mi padre sonriendo calidamente negó con la cabeza, pasó su petición a todos los demás, suspirando en forma irritada, se dirigió hacia mí.- ¿juegas Edward?-algo dudoso me acerque y me posicione al lado de él, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y me sentí satisfecho con eso.

-no voy a ser complaciente contigo tan solo porque eres mi sobrino- le informo Jasper, sé que todos planearon esto, y estaba absolutamente agradecido por eso. Se tiro la pelotita en el tablero y el juego comenzó, mientras que manejábamos la manijas para movilizar los jugadores, percibí que el ambiente se relajo entre Jun y yo. Todos nos estaban alentando, y varias veces él sonrió hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo, el juego transcurrió con la queja de Emmett porque estaba perdiendo ya que Jun se maneja monumentalmente en el juego, era muy raro que mi hermano perdiera en estos juegos; entonces, con solo un movimiento Jun metió el décimo gol y ganamos aplastándolos completamente. Todos gritaron de alegría, y Jun me observo alegremente.

-bien hecho-exclame emocionado, me lleno de orgullo que pudiese vencer a Emmett de esa manera, Jun sonrió y alzo la mano para que la chocáramos.

-fue gracias a ti- carcajeo mientras que golpeaba mi mano en el aire, estaba feliz, realmente estaba feliz de estar conmigo y compartir este momento- si que eres bueno jugando- y volvió a reír cuando yo le acaricie juguetonamente la cabeza; nos quedamos mirando directamente a los ojos por unos segundos y pude ver verdadera alegría en estos, como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre nosotros, como si pudiésemos comportarnos en serio como padre e hijo. Podía sentir la atención de todos en nosotros dos, casi ver las sonrisas por parte de ellos.

-lo lograste porque eres muy bueno en esto-le aseguro y su sonrisa creció aun más-porque eres un buen muchacho- tan pronto como dije esto último esa felicidad en sus ojos se evaporo, pareció aprensivo al instante y la sonrisa abandono su rostro, esquivo la mirada y se alejo de mí, con el cuerpo tensado.

-voy a seguir trabajando- le informo a Esme, que estaba triste contemplando todo, apenas con un murmullo, todos quedaron contornados ante su comportamiento, pero tenía que darle tiempo al igual que a Bella, tenía tiempo para arreglar las cosas con ellos, tenía que solucionar todo esto en el futuro.

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Subo en la semana otro capi, es el punto de vista de Jasper y vuelvo a actualizar mis otras historias._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia_


	27. LA VERDAD EN OCACIONES DUELE

CAPÍTULO 26: "LA VERDAD EN OCACIONES DUELE"

Jasper (pov)

Realmente me daba mucha pena el niño, por más que se viera como un adolescente no dejaba de ser un pequeño, que todavía le faltaba orientación para aprender que camino debía tomar en la vida; no estoy condenándolo por sus actitudes, su padre, con más de 100 años, no se porto de la forma más madura y prudente cuando estuvo con Bella, pero tampoco puedo culparlo por eso, porque fueron ingenuos, y creyó que podría existir conservando y deteniendo en el tiempo esos momentos que compartieron, mas todo termino porque al fin entendió que los humanos no deben relacionarse con nosotros, porque cada acto tiene su consecuencia, y los suyos lo tuvieron, y estos fueron bastantes graves y profundos. No estoy implicando que mis sobrinos sean cargas para nosotros, porque no lo son, de hecho, hubiese sido fantastico conocerlos desde un principio, estar con ellos desde un comienzo, sino que las consecuencias a las que me refiero es que él sin ser conciente dejo de lado a sus propios hijos y eso es algo casi imperdonable. No lo hizo de maldad, o por falta de responsabilidad o amor hacia ellos, sino por la ignorancia de no comprender las implicancias de sus actos, nadie de nuestra especie jamás se enamoro de un humano, no es que este mal, pero hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden mezclar y él lo hizo cuando se enamoro de Bella; así que hoy tenemos que comprender que estamos en presencias de dos Cullen, dos Cullen nuevos nacidos bajo otro apellido pero no dejan de ser Cullen, aunque ya han desarrollado puntos de vistas y tenido vivencias que no compartimos, no dejan de ser dos niños que de ahora en más van a ser protegidos y amados por nosotros, porque no es nuestra responsabilidad hacerlo sino nuestro privilegio, al fin creo que en forma completa seremos una familia.

Todavía falta para que podamos ser aceptados en su totalidad por ellos, al menos Nessie esta más cómoda por la presencia de su padre, creo que entiende que no fue algo hecho a propósito su partida, mas Jun, ese pequeño que es un calco de su padre y su madre, tan testarudo y cabezota es el que será, creo que siempre, un hueso duro de roer. Sé que el camino para que podamos ser un núcleo, un todo como añoramos, principalmente nuestros padres, es algo largo y más teniendo en cuenta que cosas horrible pasaron con ellos, cosas que dejaron no solo huellas en sus mentes sino también en sus cuerpos, nos queda esperar que el niño baje un poco sus defensas y nos deje entrar en su vida de una vez, casi con toda la familia lo hizo, y aunque no me guste ni un poco la situación, ya que a todas las mujeres, incluida mi esposa, las denomina como "suyas" ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Quien sabe! Pero lo que si tengo en claro, es que mi esposa, mi pequeña y hermosa Alice, no deja de sonreír de una manera que ni por mí lo hace. Así que me repito que el niño me da pena, porque no pudo conocer a su familia paterna con anterioridad así que esta recuperando ese tiempo perdido porque o sino consideraría seriamente en destruir al niño o hablar con su madre para que detenga la situación, ya que por lo que pude observar hay muchas mujeres solteras y casadas, grandes y chicas, humanas o vampiras (¡él no hace distinción de nadie!) Que son suyas, y por la forma de mirar de varios hombres esto viene de hace rato y parece que va a seguir por mucho tiempo todavía. Dejo asentado que no soy celoso, ya que confió plenamente en mi esposa, que desde hace varias horas me esta ignorando completamente sin dejar de observar a mi "pequeño sobrino", que estoy seguro que no es necesario que flexione los brazos de tal manera para mojarse con la manguera, dejando su cabello mojado mientras lo agita lentamente, más lento de lo físicamente posible, pero bueno como ya dije me da pena el niño, aunque después de que guiñar a mi esposa y madre el ojo no sé por cuanto tiempo más voy soportar sus actitudes de galancito ¡hubiera sido más fácil si Bella solo hubiese tenido dos niñas!

-tío ¿no quieres un poco de galletitas?-me ofreció Nessie mientras se sentaba a mi lado con un paquete lleno de alimento asqueroso para humanos, no entiendo como pueden comer eso.

-no, gracias-me negué detenidamente, pero sin quitar los ojos al espectáculo que el hijo de mi hermano estaba exponiendo, hacia dos horas que se saco la camisa "porque tenía calor", se justifico, pero no dejaba de correr jugando "inocentemente" con mi hermana, mi esposa y madre; que dicho sea de paso, lograron deshacerse del resto obligándolos a ir a comprar helados ¡por amor a todo lo sagrado! Si tiene tanto calor, ¿Por qué demonios se la pasa corriendo bajo el sol?

-¿estás seguro que no quieres? Esta muy rico- paso el paquete enfrente de mi rostro, ¿Cómo puede ser que viviendo con una madre que es vampiro no sepa que nosotros no comemos comida de humanos?- a Jacob les gusta mucho, por eso casi nunca puedo comerlas, no quiero que pase hambre así que siempre les doy las mías, y mamá no quiere aceptarlas porque dice que los vampiros no comen comida, pero creo que es que solo no les gusta.

-es cierto lo que dice tu mamá, no comemos nada de lo que ustedes comen- le explique enfocando mi atención hacia ella, aunque de fondo escuchaba las risas de las tres mujeres Cullen mientras se divertían con el niño, que estoy considerando en matar. Suspire pesadamente cuando sentí "si que eres adorable Jun" por parte de mi esposa, ¿Cómo es posible que la manada o Charlie no lo hayan despedazado hace años si hace esto con todas las mujeres? Nessie abrió bien grandes los ojos sin dejar de comer su galletitas, cuando uno la observa atentamente descubre todo lo que heredo de su madre, parece tan frágil, más que un humano, y ese pensamiento me da cierta aprensión.

-"no te pongas celoso"- tomo mi mano para comunicarse de esa manera, me sentí raro al tener su voz en mi cabeza pero era tan melodiosa que duro solo un segundo esa sensación- "es así con todo el mundo, hasta con mamá ¿sabes que el abuelito Billy dice que es un bebé de mamá por siempre esta tras ella? Claro esta que tiene un complejo de Edipo bastante fuerte y arraigado pero no es nada preocupante; siempre fue así, siempre le gusto llamar la atención de las damas, no importa su edad o condición social, simplemente es así, así es Jun…"

-¿Por qué crees que estoy celoso?- me hice el desentendido mientras el gritito de alegría de mi Alice me hizo apretar los dientes, causando que Nessie se riera torciendo al igual que su padre los labios.

-"porque lo estas mirando como todos los hombres de la manada miran cuando él esta con alguna de las chicas, o sea que lo estás despedazando mentalmente, además el hecho de que tengas los puños cerrados con firmeza me da otra pista"- señalo mis manos que hacía rato que no dejan esa forma- "somos así los dos, Jun es el alocado, galán, extrovertido, y tiene un temperamento que deja mucho que desear, el abuelo Charlie lo llama fosforito; en cuanto a mi, soy más tranquila, introvertida, me mantengo alocada, y prefiero la calma antes de los sobresaltos. Pero como mamá nos recalca, nosotros dos somos un todo, somos opuestos en todo, pero somos tan iguales ¿no sé si se entiende? Y ambos somos parte de un paquete, donde este uno estará el otro, es así como siempre serán las cosas"

Ante las palabras de mi sobrina, me relaje porque era cierto tenía que dejar mis estúpidos celos, porque al fin ellos dos estaban en nuestra presencia, ambos estaban con nosotros, y si uno nos acepto completamente, como Nessie lo hizo con Edward, Jun lo haría eventualmente también. No pude evitar sonreír, porque sus dulzura y delicado tono al hablarme, logro calmarme como si hubiese ejercido ella algún tipo de aura relajante en mí.

-¿sabes que eres una niña muy hermosa y buena?- le informe a lo que ella se sonrojo algo avergonzada y alejo su vista hacia el piso, entonces note que estaba descalza hundiendo sus pies en el pasto.

-"no soy hermosa, papá lo es, mamá lo es, papá Sam lo es, y Jacob es ser más perfecto que existe pero yo no soy hermosa…"-me aseguro, y me extrañe ante la poca confianza que tenía de su persona, pero pensándolo profundamente, Jun tiene tanta seguridad de si mismo que es probable que le haya absorbido esta a Nessie- "además no soy buena, jamás lo he sido ni lo seré"

Por más que no estuviese hablando en voz alta, la firmeza de su sentencia me dejo algo descolocado, ¿Cómo no se puede considerar buena, si jamás ha hecho ningún acto de maldad? Nada en su ser me lo indica, por más que no pueda saber sus emociones a causa del escudo que la cubría, es algo palpable que es un ser puro y sin ningún tipo de carácter contaminado. Estaba por preguntarle a lo que se refería cuando continuo.

-"¿papá amaba mucho a mamá?"- aunque su cuestionamiento me tomo desprevenido, no dude en contestarle con la verdad.

-la amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo- sonrió tímidamente pero no levanto su mirada sino que parecía concentrada en algo importante- jamás dudes de eso, ellos dos, también tu madre, lo amaba con el alma; voy a serte sincero, nunca fui muy efusivo por la inclusión de tu madre a nuestra vida, tuve muchos problema con aceptar a un humano entre nosotros, pero eso no detuvo a tu padre, por que la amaba tanto que no podía renunciar a ella, y jamás lo hubiese hecho sino hubiese sido por mi intervención…-trate que la culpa no fuese muy evidente, pero no importa el tiempo que pase, los hechos que origine siempre iba a estar, y con eso mi culpa en ellos- ¿sabes por que él tuvo que irse?

Asintió lentamente y me acarició la mano delicadamente, como si me estuviera reconfortando, mientras se me acerco un poco y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro; dirigí mi atención hacia mi esposa que estaba ahora tomada entre los brazos de Jun mientras que este la giraba en círculos, y primera vez no me molesto para nada, porque así de ahora en más sería nuestra vida, porque la pequeña niña al lado mía, pertenecía a nuestra familia al igual que su hermano y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

-"tío, no tienes que sentirte más culpable por eso, porque no fue tu intención…- la escuche suspirar pesadamente, el calor de su cuerpo era absolutamente reparador y pude creer que nada de lo sucedido fue mi culpa, sino algo que simplemente sucedió y mirar al pasado no iba a ayudar al presente-"¿te cuento un secreto?"-susurró mentalmente, y sonreí con ganas.

-si claro que puedes- mi madre había entrado a la casa a buscar bebidas para los niños, Rose y Alice le contaban a Jun sobre sus planes acerca a donde iríamos de vacaciones a lo que él oía encantado, sin dejar de pasarse los dedos sobre sus cabellos.

-"mamá todavía ama a papá, pero tiene miedo"- capte en su voz un deje de esperanza, me alegre al entender que ella deseaba que sus padres estén juntos de nuevo, algo que todos compartimos con ella-"¿te puedo preguntar algo?- entonces como acto reflejo Jun enfoco su atención hacia nosotros y note esa mirada, la misma mirada que su padre hizo el día que Alice tuvo la visión de que Bella iba a ser la persona que amaría por toda la vida, de horror y esperanza, de duda y acierto, de dualidades tan fuertes que demostraban los sentimientos profundos que tenía.-"¿papá ama todavía a mamá? ¿No se va a ir esta vez? ¿Se va a quedar con ella no importa lo que suceda?".

Quise contestarle pero la potencia de las emociones que Jun expresaba, como tratando de socavarme una respuesta en mí, me estaba aturdiendo, algo lo estaba preocupando y atormentando, su rostro lo absorbía todo, como si estuviese dominando la situación ¿pero que era lo que esperaba que le contestara? Estoy seguro que él ya sabía que su padre amaba a su madre, lo tenía que haber leído en su mente a cada instante desde que se conocieron ¿acaso estaba esperando a saber si él no se iría esta vez? ¿Qué no dejaría a Bella sin importar las circunstancias? Él conocía cada pensamiento mío, así que sabía la respuesta a eso también, talvez Nessie no, pero él si que lo sabía con seguridad

-cariño ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- se preocupo Rose observándolo de cerca, él retiro algo combativo su escrutinio de mí, dirigiéndose hacia su hermana, como intentando de comprender algo su piel perdió todo rastro de color, mientras que sus labios se fruncieron intentado de contener algo y pasmado enterándose de algo horrendo por un segundo, observo a mi hermana que estaba a escasos centímetros su rostro del suyo, estudiándola con nostalgia volvió a sonreír despreocupadamente. No percibí a Alice a mi lado hasta que se me puso enfrente.

-Nessie ¿paso algo malo?- parecía alterada ojeando a Nessie, entonces, seguí su rango de visión hacia la niña, parecía tan sola, tan triste, como si todo estuviese perdido, sus ojos chocolates, me informaban que una gran pena la albergaba y agobiaba, pero que trataba de mantenerse fuerte. Deje de escuchar a todo a mi alrededor, sino que me concentre en sus ojos, que me estaban poseyendo, me estaban atrayendo hacia ellos, pidiéndome algo en forma desesperada, me estaba suplicando, sentía como su mano su aferro fuertemente en la mía, no iba a entender jamás su pedido hasta que me lo menciono con un dejo de amargura y tristeza en su voz.

-"prométeme que papá se va a quedar con mamá, que no la va a dejar nunca más, que no importa lo que suceda, él se quedará con mamá; porque ella lo va a necesitar, lo va a necesitar tanto, que no importa que, te vas a asegurar que él se quede con mamá, porque mamá lo ama tanto, que no va a poder seguir si él también se va"- si hubiese estado respirando seguro que mi aliento hubiese muerto ante su ruego, jamás pensé experimentar tanto dolor por parte de alguien tan joven, como si su alma fuese tan vieja, como si realmente estuviese a miles de años de mi comprensión. Quise contestarle pero no podía porque sus ojos chocolates eran demasiados avasalladores como para poder desprenderme de ellos, solo una vez en mi vida note esa mirada, donde se denotaba tanto quebranto y como si hubiese cometido el pecado más grande del mundo, que ni el cielo podía perdonarlo, eran mi mirada después de que destruí tantas vidas mientras estuve con María hace tantos años… era ese peso de saber que no importa el tiempo y el bien que se haga jamás se podrá remediar una falta, porque simplemente el daño era tan extenso y profundo que nada borraría ese dolor. Levante mi mano hacia su rostro para enterarme que era lo que sucedía, porque no podía sentirse así, porque era demasiado dolor, porque no era justo que ella se sufra de esa manera.

-no encontramos nada de helado con chispas de chocolate con la frutilla- el grito de Emmett me saco de mi abstracción, y me fije en su dirección, todos los demás llegaron junto al tío lobo de los niños y Jacob. Emmett parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta de que algo malo sucedía porque en un instante Edward, lleno de consternación se me acerco y se arrodillo al lado de su hija al igual que Jacob. Tomo la mano de niña mientras con la otra la obligo a que la enfrente, Jacob se quedo duro a su lado dudando si alejar a Edward para tomar ese lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-murmuro buscando con angustia alguna respuesta por parte de su hija, Nessie tenías los ojos cristalinos como tratando de contener el llanto, pero solo se quedo contemplándolo sin contar nada.- cuéntame que es…

-vamos mi vida, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa- le interrumpió Jacob que por un costado en tan impaciente como Edward recorrió con su palma la mejilla de la niña, me hubiese enojado por la impertinencia de tocarla de ese manera, ya que pareció tan intima y dulce, como si fuesen dos amantes y no como el hombre que ayudo a criarla, pero Edward lo hizo por todos nosotros.

-¿pero que demonios haces?- gritó enfurecido, y en un movimiento rápido tomo al lobo del cuello de la remera ennegreciendo sus ojos por la furia; el lobo, gruño en respuesta, pero no dejamos que las cosas fueran más lejos de eso, ya que con ayuda de Emmett tome a nuestro hermano que no quiso soltarlo mientras que Seth y nuestro padre separaron a Jacob que contorsiono sus facciones como preparándose para una batalla mientras que temblaba descontroladamente.

-basta, cálmense un poco- ordeno severo Carlisle porque Edward se agita ante el agarre nuestro, no era necesario ser empático ni un genio para saber que si los soltábamos estos dos se matarían al instante.

-papi, Jacob…-les imploro Nessie que se puso en medio de ellos para detenerlos. De pronto Jun apareció detrás de Nessie y le golpeo delicadamente en forma juguetona la nuca.

-¿viste lo que pasa cuando piensas estupideces?- se rió mientras mantenía a Rose a su lado tomándola de la cadera, dispare mi vista hacia Emmett, que frunció el ceño tratando de comprender algo, a lo que Edward dejo de luchar en mis brazos y se encargo de sostener a Emmett mientras se daba cuenta que era lo que pasaba entre el niño, que coincido con todos cuando dicen que es un mocoso maldito, y su esposa ¡bienvenido a mi mundo hermanito!- lo que pasa que esta cabeza de chorlito se acordó del conejito que encontró muerto en el camino el año pasado y…-Nessie lo miro aprensiva por un segundo y comenzó a llorar.

-pero el conejito se murió y el pobrecito estaba solo…-hipo a lo que mi esposa y Esme la abrazaron consolándola mientras la llevaban hacia dentro de la casa a lo que continuaba contando entre murmullos que el conejito se parecía a tambor, el de Bambi, y que seguro cuando los demás animalitos se enterasen de que le pereció todos estarían destruidos.

-ya les comente que a Nessie es mejor dejarla ser, ¡quien sabe como trabaja su mente!- exclamo felizmente, revisando, una vez que se separo de Rose, que entro en la casa para estar con la niña también, en las bolsas los helados que habían traído.

-no te hagas el maduro que vos tampoco eres un regalo del cielo, Chucky- le indico Seth, que ya había liberado a Jacob, que se había calmado pero con Edward se estudiaban como si en cualquier momento se estuviesen por saltar a atacarse.- y deja eso que tu mamá no te deja comer helado, estás castigado- Chucky, que de ahora en más es la manera en la que me referiré a mi sobrino, para poder canalizar mis ansias asesinas cada vez que toque a mi esposa, pareció ofenderse.

-pero el abuelo me compro para mí, así que te callas perrito…

-no- le respondió Carlisle, sonriendo mientras tomaba las bolsas- yo dije que iba a comprar helado, nunca dije que ibas a comer, escuche como tu madre expreso claramente que no podías comer helado, así que mi niño lo siento mucho, pero esto es para tu hermana y nuestros invitados.

-abuelo, no podes hacerme esto, eres mi última esperanza, nadie me quiere dar helado o dulces, no me hagas esto, soy el que le va a dar continuidad al apellido Cullen….

-¿no era él que le iba a dar continuidad al apellido Swan?- intercedió Emmett, recalcando que trato de hacer uso del mismo artilugio en la casa de Charlie, pero esto no desanimo a Chucky que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas con sacar una lágrima para dar pena.

-abuelo, por favor…-todos nos quedamos expectantes, claro mientras que Edward intentaba prestar atención al acto de su hijo y no perdía de vista a Jacob que hacía lo mismo. Carlisle, denoto la infinita paciencia y caridad que existe en su ser expresándolo en sus facciones, suspiró calmadamente antes de contestar.

-mi niño, mi pequeño nieto…- Jun comenzó a sonreír ante lo que todos sabíamos que era una batalla que había ganado- lo siento, pero no, estas castigado y yo no nací ayer, así que esas lagrimas no me engañan- la sonrisa de Chucky se cayo cuando nuestro padre se iba satisfecho dentro de la casa con las bolsas, junto a Seth y Emmett nos reímos con ganas.

-demonios, creía que lo tenía- de repente una mano, no tan delicada ni juguetona golpeo la nuca de Jun que casi se cae hacía adelante por el golpe que chillo por el dolor.

-eso te pasa por pegarle a tu hermana- le reto irritado Jacob- sabes muy bien que no me gusta que le pegues, la próxima vez, te arranco la cabeza- y sin más se fue también. Chucky se quedo refregando la cabeza, lo más extraño es que Edward no se enojo por eso, es como si también hubiese querido hacer lo mismo si hubiese tenido más relación con el niño. Entonces las manos de Seth y Emmett también fueron hacia la cabeza de Jun dejándolo medio aturdido.

-¿pero que les pasa?-refunfuño Chucky hacia ellos refregándose con más fuerza la cabeza.

-ya sabes Jacob es el alpha y tengo que seguir sus pasos- se rió Seth.

-me pareció divertido- se justifico Emmett.

-si, es como liberador, es una buena terapia pegarle un poco después de pasar un buen rato con él, para hacer catarsis- y Seth comenzó a exponer su tesis sobre como vivir con Jun llevaba irremediablemente a querer matarlo, ya que insoportable. Mi sobrino se estaba por quejar cuando volvió a chillar cuando mi mano golpeo su nuca también.

-lo siento, lo que pasa es que en ocasiones es necesario ir con la corriente, así que si para pertenecer a un grupo es necesario golpearte, lo siento, pero lo haré sin dudarlo- le conteste a una pregunta que formulo con la mirada y también me retire adentro de la casa.

A las dos horas llego Bella, que tan pronto entro y al notar a su hija supo que algo había pasado pero no dijo nada, y nos indico que todos en la Push nos estaban esperando para la reunión que estaban por realizar en la playa. Fuimos caminando todo el trayecto hacia el lugar y pude captar la mano de Bella cuando sostenía las de sus hijos, todos nos dimos cuenta, era en forma firme, como si tuviese miedo de algo; Alice se mantuvo a mi lado y la abrace ya que la note consternada porque también se percato de que las cosas estaban algo fuera de lugar, porque algo malo sucedía pero no teníamos idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿van a estar todos en la playa?- le pregunto Jun a su madre, a lo que la aludida solo se limito a negar lentamente con la cabeza, el niño pareció tensarse un poco pero se relajo al momento, me gire para obtener un razón para el raro comportamiento de ellos por parte de Seth o Jacob, pero Seth se mostraba tan desconcertado como nosotros y Jacob no sacaba su vista de Nessie como tratando de descifrar algo. Edward se notaba algo cansado por toda la situación, al tener tan cerca a sus hijos y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, sin poder alcanzarlos y estar con ellos para saber que era lo que les molestaba.

-si ellos van a comer comida de humanos ¿Qué es lo que vamos a comer nosotros?-trato de aligerar el ambiente Emmett con sus preguntas absolutamente estúpidas, Nessie entonces se volvió hacia él y con una sonrisa tímida le extendió el mismo paquete de galletitas que olían a pero que el estiércol.

-come, son muy ricas, además tienen un poco de crema, creo que la crema es lo más rico que hay- le contó confiadamente, Jacob aprovecho la oportunidad de que ella se había alejado de su madre para tomar un mano de Nessie y aferrarse a ella con fuerza, como acto reflejo ella se sonrojo con furia y también mi hermano mostró sus dientes en forma amenazante por atreverse a acercarse a ella pero esto pareció no inmutar al lobo, ni a Bella.

-¿sabes que eres igual de rara que tu madre?- se rió Emmett- ella también se comportaba en forma extraña- y todos nos reímos, al verse blanco de la broma, Nessie oculto su rostro en el brazo de Jacob que sonrió, al lado de esos dos ella parecía una niña de 10 años entre medio de adultos, por lo grande que eran con respecto a ella.

-bueno, que yo sepa no hay un protocolo de etiqueta por como un humano debe comportarse ante vampiros- se defendió Bella molesta.

-tienes razón, pero lo cierto, es que cualquier humano normal hubiese corrido más rápido que Flash si se encontrase entre medio de siete vampiros, pero yo recuerdo que estabas muy ansiosas por estar entre nosotros- continuo Emmett.

-bueno si hubiese sabido en ese tiempo que tendría que estar soportando tus continuas bromas, y los constantes cambios de vestuario por parte de Alice, creo que lo hubiese pensado dos veces- contraataco Bella, pretendiendo ofenderse.

-mira que no te haz salvado de que te cambie esa ropa, Bella- le amenazo mi esposa entrecerrando los ojos- no voy a dejar que la madre de mis sobrinos se vista de esa manera…

-niños ¿quieren que les cuente que era lo que hacia su padre cuando conoció a su madre por las noche?-propuso Emmett divertido, cuando los dos licántropos y los chicos se contrariaron, antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera detenerlo, les relato la costumbre algo masoquista y hasta cierto punto para considerarse como candidato para un orden de restricción por parte de nuestro hermano, cuando la observaba por las noches mientras dormía. También sugirió en forma implícita que hacían otras cosas que no eran actas para toda la familia, juró que creí que Bella se sonrojaba, sino supiese que eso no era posible, mientras se mordía el labio, todos iban a dejarlo pasar cuando Nessie que no entendía a lo que se refería, quiso saber que era lo que hacían, a lo que nadie se atrevía a responderle y le negamos que algo hayan hecho por la noche.

-…pero no hay problema si estaban jugando al ludo, me parece un juego muy entretenido- la niña parecía empeñada en no dejar el tema, y hasta Emmett parecía incomodo ante su insistencia- yo muchas veces me quedo jugando con Jacob por las noches también ¿no es cierto?- el lobo se puso rojo a más no poder, pero se desespero cuando Bella lo miro de mala manera, no entendí por completo este comportamiento si ya era sabido que él era su pareja ¿acaso puede ser que este celosa de su propia hija?

Cuando llegamos al punto de reunión, no pude evitar colocar a Alice detrás de mí al vernos rodeados de tantos licántropos, aunque habíamos planteado una paz entre nosotros, todavía me costaba hacerme la idea de que ahora en más ellos estarían entre nosotros, con manada de Jacob no tenía tanto problemas pero con la de Sam no habíamos tenido mucho contacto. Parecía que no era el único que se sentía de la misma manera ya que Paul nos vigilaba expectante y convulsionando ligeramente, pero cuando Sam y Carlisle estrecharon las manos bajamos un poco las defensas. Nos dispusimos para mezclarnos entre ellos, pero me mantuve alejado de los humanos, que eran los miembros del consejo y las mujeres de los lobos; apenas Sam avisto a Jun se dirigió hacia él tomándolo de la oreja.

-mira que todavía te falta 89 horas como castigo por lo que hiciste la última vez…-parece ser que ese niño nunca conoció otra cosa que no sea estar castigado-así que hayas escabullido hasta ahora tu responsabilidad en la tienda porque se encuentra tu otra parte de tu familia, no significa que estés exento de esta.

-¿hay un lugar donde no este castigado?-susurro Rosalie que no le gustaba nada la situación, al igual que Edward pero se mantuvieron al margen; algo resignada Bella negó lentamente la cabeza.

-pero me estoy portando bien ahora…- le dijo molesto, mientras que los de la manada y porque no, Emmett y yo, observábamos felices la situación, hay que admitirlo es bueno después de presencias como se comporta que le reten un poco.

-si, eso espero- se alejo Sam, pero nadie se espero lo que le seguiría- ahora con tu padre aquí espero que sepas como debes actuar, él va a tener más control de ti. Edward se quedo anonadado ante el reconocimiento por parte del hombre que prácticamente crío a los niños como suyos de que él era su padre, tardo en reaccionar un momento, pero se aproximo hacia el lobo y los dos como en entendimiento de que ambos buscaban lo mejor para los niños, se estrecharon la mano. Jun se mostró resentido por todo esto, mas se calmo cuando su madre fue a abrazarlo sin decir ninguna palabra, creo que el niño se sentía traicionado porque de a poco todos iban aceptando a Edward como el responsable por ellos.

-bueno díganme ¿a quien hay que matar para que empiece la fiesta?- vocifero Emmett, y no pudimos evitar girar los ojos, a medida que transcurría el día y caía la noche, nos fuimos incluyendo con el grupo, todos estábamos más distendidos, pero no dejo de llamar la atención de mis padres, hermana, esposa, Edward, Jacob y Sam junto a su esposa, que algo estaba mal con los niños y Bella. Algo le sucedía a los chicos que estaba preocupando demasiado a Bella, los chicos estaban actuando, de eso no había duda, porque Jun estaba demasiado eufórico mientras que Nessie se mantenía demasiado callada al lado de su madre. Cerca de la media noche escuchamos como Bella musito hacia su hija.

-¿me vas a contar que es lo que sucede?- a lo que la aludida agito la cabeza causando que su madre expresara con los ojos la preocupación pero solo se limito a besar dulcemente la cabeza de su hija. Edward no quitaba los ojos de ellas y Esme le acarició la espalda para reconfortarlo.

-creo que necesitamos más comida- señalo Jared, que como el resto de la manada y Emmett no se daban por enterados de nada, las mujeres junto a Nessie y Bella se levantaron para dirigirse a los autos para ir en busca de más alimento que parecía no alcanzar nunca con los licántropos presentes, las mujeres Cullen las acompañaron para ayudarlas.

-creí que Charlie y su mujer iban a venir- menciono Carlisle para entablar una conversación, Sam, el único de todos los licántropos que parecía que podía vivir sin comer por un segundo le contesto.

-fueron a una reunión en la casa de un amigo policía, Leah los acompaño, creo que tenían noticias de algo, realmente no sé- Jun se paro y fue corriendo tras el rastro de las demás mujeres.

-voy a buscar a mamá- gritó mientras se alejaba, Edward realizo un amague para acompañarlo pero después de pensarlo un poco, desistió de su intento.

-¿Qué fue lo que les sucede a los niños y Bella?- pregunto Edward hacia ellos, algunos se dieron por enterados en ese momento que algo pasaba, pero Jacob y Sam se mantuvieron serios.

-no sé, pero es algo que pasa cada año, es como si el cumpleaños de su madre les afectara, se cumple 13 de septiembre y se comportan de esa manera; además hace un par de días, desde que los conocieron ellos actúan en forma distante- le informo con amargura Jacob- no puedo hacer nada porque Nessie no me quiere decir, detesto verla así y Bella se esta desesperando, algo muy feo sucede y ninguno sabemos que hacer.

El silencio reino entre nosotros, mientras todos se quedaron pensativos, contemple como los lobos se quedaron sin muchas ganas de comer porque dejaron de hacerlo al instante, todos se daban cuenta que algo muy serio sucedía y ninguno le agradaba eso.

-Seth- le llamo Emmett, por la mirada pícara que tenía, ya sabía lo que tenía en mente, hace rato que quería saberlo y como siempre es tan inoportuno no pudo haber elegido un peor momento- ya que tu eres el tío de los niños, y sabes casi todo ¿Cuál es el novio de Nessie?- todos los presentes se tensaron y alejaron la mirada avergonzados, Jacob se movió incomodo en su lugar mientras que Seth se quedo duro como roca. ¡Solo a Emmett se le ocurre formular ese tipo de preguntas en estos momentos!

Seth miro de reojo a Edward, que trataba de controlar lo más posible su ira, aunque realmente no estaba teniendo mucho éxito ya que pulverizo con la mano un rama mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Emmett estaba fascinado por la reacción de ellos, mientras que Carlisle agito la cabeza resignado por la personalidad de su hijo.

-hummm…eso….lo que….-balbució apenado- es un tema delicado, va a ser mejor que le preguntes a Bella.

-¿Qué me quieren preguntar?- no nos habíamos percatado que habían regresado, mientras que recorría con la vista el lugar, Nessie a su lado parecía nerviosa, Jacob al igual que Edward se pusieron de pie automáticamente para ir hacia ella.-¿Dónde esta Jun?- demando rápidamente con cierta agitación en su voz, entonces, Nessie dejo caer la bandeja que llevaba en las manos y paso sus manos por su boca para reprimir un jadeo.

Todos nos paramos algo confusos por como se desesperaba Bella, como si hubiese tenido un horrible presentimiento y como Nessie se aferro al cuerpo de Jacob que no lograba que la mire a los ojos.

-fue a buscarte…-deje esa frase en el aire entender que por el rostro de ellas que él no se había reunido con ellas en ningún momento. Sin decir más nos estábamos por dispersar para ir a buscarlo, cuando el olor a alcohol nos golpeo, era demasiado fuerte, como si alguien se hubiese bañado en él, escuchamos como alguien se aproximaba y Jun salio entre medio de unos árboles tambaleándose. Tenía todo el cabello alborotado, estaba algo desprolijo y sucio como si se hubiese caído varias veces, con algunos raspones que se estaban curando; sin detener su andar, mantuvo su cabeza gacha observando la botella de tequila que tenía en la mano.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, ya que era visible, además por que la botella tenía solo la mitad del contendido, que estaba borracho.

-hola familia y amigos- nos saludo, levantando la mirada, y aunque sonreía tenía los vista tan cargada de dolor y sufrimiento que Bella tembló para evitar llorar- sanguijuela- se refirió hacia la dirección de Edward, que tenía expresado en su rostro las ganas imperantes de matarlo y no lo hizo porque era su hijo- vamos ¿porque todos ponen esa cara? ¡Esto es una fiesta! Nessie deja de estar triste- su hermana lo observaba con lagrimas en los ojos, y trataba de liberarse del agarre de Jacob pero este no la dejaba- eres igual a mamá ¡siempre te preocupas por todo! La vida es corta, no hay que detenerse en penas, siempre el alcohol detiene las ganas de pensar y recordar…- se detuvo por un momento mientras que Sam, Bella y Edward se le acercaban lentamente para pararlo, pero a cada paso que daban él retrocedía un poco- má, te hubiese traído un regalo, no se cumple 24 años todos los días, pero a vos no te gusta….

-suelta la botella- le advirtió duramente Bella, pero Jun continuo como si nada.

-festejar- se golpeo la frente torpemente- me olvidaba, tu no tienes 24, no puedes tener 24 ya que siempre y por la eternidad vas a tener 18, ¡18 malditos años!- murmuro con furia.

-Jun…-apretó los puños su madre.

-pero má, me estoy divirtiendo- se movió un poco y casi se cae hacia la arena- ¡hups! Eso estuvo cerca- exclamo riéndose. Edward parecía adquirir un aspecto de ataque, como preparándose para una guerra.

-dale, niño, hazle caso a tu madre- le recomendó Jacob que permitió que Esme abrazara a Nessie que no paraba de llorar en silencio.

-vamos, Jake, que no te voy a dejar casarte con mi hermana- ¿a que se refería con eso? ¿No era la imprimación de Bella? ¿Que demonios hacia tocando a la niña?

-¿Qué?- bramo con furia Edward, temblando de odio hacia el licántropo, que fue rodeado por los de las dos manadas.

-¡eh! Tu no le hables así, estábamos perfectamente antes de que aparecieras, todo era malditamente perfecto- entrecerró los ojos Jun hacia Edward con desprecio- nadie opino tu opinión en nada así que te guardas tus estúpidas palabras….-estaba por tomar de nuevo de la botella, cuando haciendo muestra de la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, Edward le tiro la botella de un golpe y sin más, lo levanto del suelo sosteniéndolo del cuello de su remera; nadie se esperaba ese movimiento, estaba por detenerlo para que no hiciera algo que se arrepintiera en el futuro junto a los demás, pero Bella que se mantenía estática en su lugar, hizo un gesto con su mano para que no nos moviéramos. Alice, tomo mi mano y fuimos espectadores de la triste situación que se desenvolvía enfrente nuestro.

-suéltame, maldito chupasangres- grito furioso Jun, mientras chorreaba veneno por su boca, al igual que su padre, estaba fuera de sus cabales, era como ver a Edward sosteniendo su reflejo, ya que los rostros de ambos estaban cargados de tanta bronca e ira asesina, que todo iba a terminar mal si seguía así.

-¡no! Soy tu padre y si bien no dije nada antes, desde ahora te comportas- le advirtió Edward, Jun sostenía las manos de su padre luchando por liberarse, era una imagen horrible ver como forcejeaban pero ninguno se atrevió a interceder, esto era algo que entre ellos dos tenían que arreglar sin que nadie ayude.

-¡maldito!- le menosprecio con cólera.

-¡este maldito te a va a poner en tu lugar! Estoy cansado de tus actitudes…

-¿actitudes?- intentaba patearlo para que lo suelte pero a cada golpe que daba Edward reforzaba su agarre de su cuello- ¿vos me vas a enseñar de actitudes?- sentí los sollozos de algunos, como los de mi esposa, que lo único que atine a hacer su acariciarle los cabellos, Bella se mantenía impasible observando como una extraña todo- tu dejaste a mamá ¡sola!- algo pasmado Edward lo bajo al piso pero no lo soltó- ¡te fuiste! Y yo…-su voz se le apago conteniendo emociones que lo estaban aprisionando, escuche el llanto de Nessie que se hizo más fuerte pero no quise verla.

-¿tu que?- le demando bajando un poco el tono mi hermano. Algo se despertó en Jun, ya que sus ojos se abrieron y se abalanzo para golpearlo, pero Edward tenía más fuerza que él y logró esquivarlo para luego tirarlo al piso, el ruido que hizo su cuerpo cuando toco el suelo me rompió el corazón, ya tenía que haberle dolido mucho, tomo los brazos del niño llevándolos hacia la espalda y se coloco encima de él apoyando su rodilla sobre su omoplato par inmovilizarlo.

-basta, Edward…-murmuró Emmett algo suplicante al igual que otros, pero parecía como si ellos dos estuviesen en su propio mundo, en una batalla para saber quien tenía más rencor o quien podía odiar más.

-Edward…- le pidió Bella, que se aproximo un poco, eso saco a mi hermano de su abstracción, que hablo histérico.

-¡no!-estableció bruscamente, no dejo de ejercer presión encima del niño que seguía moviéndose debajo de él, sé que cada oscilación que realizaba le debía de doler enormemente pero no desistía- no me importa que me odie, que me humille e insulte, eso no me podría importar menos pero su proceder lo lastimas también, no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase- le aseguro desesperado hacia la mujer que era el amor de su vida, no podía ver con claridad el rostro de Bella, pero podía notar como se temblaba ligeramente. Se dirigió hacia Jun, que gruñía sin cesar- ¡lo siento! ¿Esta bien? Lo siento, ya sé que no me crees pero en serio lo siento mucho, jamás quise abandonar a tu madre, la amaba y la amó, se me va cada parte de mi cuerpo en amarla, no importa cuanto tiempo pase siempre la amare, y no importa lo que pase eso jamás va a cambiar, al espere 100 años y valió la pena porque es hermosa, inteligente, buena…es Bella, y con eso alcanza para que la ame. Pero la quería proteger de mi mundo, de ser un vampiro y estar condenada a esta existencia, quería que fuese normal y pudiese ser feliz eternamente como una humana, no quería que sea como yo, siempre evite eso, detestaba que arriesgase todo por estar conmigo.

" no puedo retroceder el tiempo, créeme que lo haría si pudiera, pero no puedo, porque me perdí de tanto; son mis hijos, tu y Nessie, si hubiera sabido- suspiro pesadamente- si tan solo hubiese regresado a vigilarla, y me arrepiento, no haberlo hecho porque o sino los hubiera visto nacer y crecer- Jun tembló en forma descontrolada- pero estoy acá ahora, y ¡mierda! Yo los amo, son míos, son mis hijos, y eso es lo que ahora me detiene de no matarte; y te repito, no me importa si no perdonas, porque estas en todo tu derecho de no hacerlo, pero más te vale que te acostumbres porque no los voy a dejar y aunque no te guste voy a estar para siempre".- termino con su sollozo. Jun dejo de pelear debajo de él, y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- grito descorazonadamente- tu deber no es amarnos, no es cuidarnos, no es deber de nadie eso, ni de la manada, ni del abuelo, ni de Jacob, ni de mamá- Nessie paso al lado mío para estar junto a su hermano, arrodillándose a su lado para tocarle el rostro; Edward lo libero ya que al igual que nosotros no entendía nada a lo que se refería. Jun se sentó y su hermana lo rodeo entre sus brazos ocultando su rostro en el cuello de él- Nadie tiene que amarnos- pronuncio en voz baja. Note como varios de la manada tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, incluido Seth, que estaba destrozado pero realmente no comprendían como nosotros que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué no tendríamos que quererlos?- le pregunto Rachel que estaba junto a su pareja.

-he leído sus mentes ¿esta bien? Y ninguno nos odia, ninguno de ustedes, nos consideran como si fuésemos familia, Sam cree que somos sus hijos, Billy nuestro abuelo y hasta Seth, me ve como una molestia pero no deja de sentirse orgulloso diciendo que es nuestro tío ¿Por qué?- era como si suplicara clemencia- el deber de la manada es cuidar la vida humana, pero aun así nos dejaron vivir después de lo que hicimos…

-cariño, por favor, no entiendo…- percibimos que por el tono de voz Bella estuvo sollozando en silencio, al igual que lo hacia mi hermano a escasos centímetros de ellos.

-¡te matamos!- gritó nerviosa con los ojos desesperados Nessie- no queríamos te lo juro que no queríamos hacerlo- tembló con fuerza, sus padre y Jacob se estaban por acercar cuando ella negó rápidamente con la mano- no ¡por favor! No se acerquen, no puedo soportarlo; Jun sabía que estabas sufriendo, rompí tu escudo y él leyó tu mente- todos los ojos se clavaron en Bella que se quedo petrificado y con el rostro lleno de horror- no entendías nada ¡y tenías tanto miedo! No nos queríamos mover pero el lugar era demasiado chico y te rompimos…- y volvió a ocultar su cara en el cuello de Jun.

-tuve que usar mis dientes para salir- murmuro en forma ausente, avergonzado, Edward al igual que Bella estaban destruido y los llantos de fondo se hicieron más fuertes-no podíamos respirar, no nos dimos cuenta que habíamos roto tu columna, ni siquiera lo pensé cuando te mordí, fui instinto, como un animal- rió sin dejar de llorar con amargura- ¿puedes creer que por dos días estuvimos alimentándonos de ti? Al término del segundo de tu transformación la sangre ya no recorre las venas, pero teníamos tanta hambre y era deliciosa…. Durante tres días no te moviste pero supe que gritabas, te quemaba y mataba mil veces, que preferías el parto mil veces a la transformación- dirigió su vista hacia Edward que estaba adolorido- deberías haber estado, detener esa locura, sufrió demasiado, y ella solo lo que hizo fue amarnos, tendrías que haberla detenido, detenido de que nos tuviera.

Y el silencio que solo era interrumpido por los llantos se hizo el dueño del lugar, Alice se quedo conmigo y me di cuenta que yo también estuve sollozando todo este tiempo. Edward y Bella se les aproximaron, para estar junto a sus hijos, pusieron algo de resistencia pero estaban tan cansados, que solo podían seguir llorando, Bella tomo a Nessie mientras que Edward a Jun que lo tenía como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Sam…-solicito sin termina la frase Bella hacia el jefe de los lobos, todos ellos sin decir nada se marcharon, a lo que Embry y Quil tuvieron que empujar a Jacob que deseaba quedarse para que los acompañara.

-papá, mamá…-pronunció Edward y no tuvimos que ir también, tenían que estar tiempo a solas para arreglar este desastre que era demasiado quebrantador. Lo último que vi de ellos, fue cuando Jun se aferro a su padre.

Regresamos a casa sin decir una palabra, ninguno sabía bien que concepto expresar ante lo que había pasado ¿Cómo demonios es posible que siendo tan jóvenes llevasen durante tanto tiempo tal carga? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan podido presenciar todo el proceso de cambio y recordarlo con tales detalles? ¿Porque tuvieron que sufrir tanto? Me quede sentado sobre el sofá apoyando mi cabeza en las piernas de Alice que solo se quedaba quieta mirando la nada mientras mi acariciaba el cabello, Rose estaba encima de Emmett ocultando su rostro en su pecho y Esme con Carlisle se quedaron mirando hacia el bosque como esperando respuestas mientras se abrazaban. Si me ponía repasar el comportamiento de los niños todo tenía sentido pero al mismo tiempo era imposible estar preparado ante esa bomba, simplemente era insospechado algo así.

El movimiento brusco de Alice me saco de mis reflexiones, el grito desesperado más sus emociones me dolieron, estaba desesperada y aterrada, quería preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, porque no dejaba de gritar mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos, sus sollozos y sus emociones fuertes me estaban descolocando y no me permitían no hacer nada. Y antes de que pudiese hacer algo las palabras de hoy a la tarde de Nessie llegaron a mi cabeza

-¡no!-intente negarme porque no podía ser cierto, todos nos miraban desconcertados, pero lo cierto es que no podía estar sucediendo lo que sospechaba y al segundo sonó el celular de Carlisle que atendió con prontitud.

-es Edward- frunció el ceño confundido, Esme y Rose estaban afligiéndose porque algo estaba absolutamente mal, y yo solo esperaba que no me lo confirmaran. No llego a modular palabra cuando del otro lado de la línea se escucharon gritos de fondo.

-…Sam, mis hijos no están- se sintió el desgarro de Bella, pero todo sonaba muy lejos, las únicas palabras que se repetían en mi mente eran: "…porque mamá lo ama tanto, que no va a poder seguir si él también se va"; porque ese también no tenía significado antes, pero ahora me afirmaban que ellos se habían marchado.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima actualización._

_Casi dos meses que no actualizo ¿no? En serio, me fui medio a la ostia en la subida de la historia, pero tuve bajones de humor bastantes importantes y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, voy a intentar que no suceda de nuevo. El siguiente cuento que actualizo es "la imprimación…", para los que estén interesados, les comento que estoy llevando acabo una encuesta en mi perfil por dos historias, si leen de que se trata cada una, háganme el favor de votar para saber cual de las dos debería subir primero._

_Ahora ya saben porque fue necesario la creación de un hijo varón para la historia sino de otra forma no hubiese sido posible (para mi historia, ya que hay varias similares pero no iguales que no fue necesario) de que Bella sea convertida, además me gusto la idea de tener un muchacho igual a Edward pero con la personalidad bastante alocada. Y como algunas ya lo mencionaron, si ese era el secreto de los niños, pobrecitos tenían mucha culpa por lo que paso con su madre._

_Por último, ¿where are you Hermlils and __escorpiotnf? __Ya sé que parezco muy molesta con esto, pero hace rato que no recibo reviews por parte de ustedes, y lo cierto (y no es para que nadie se ofenda) es que ustedes dos junto a Viszed, son los que siempre han estado desde el principio, y no me gustaría perderlos, si es que están ocupados, lo entiendo, solo espero que no les haya pasado nada malo, eso es todo. (Ya sé soné como una acosadora, cosa que no soy porque eso requiere mucho trabajo, y trabajar no es lo mío, jaja)._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	28. EL CLARO DONDE SE AMARON

CAPITULO 27: "EL CLARO DONDE SE AMARON"

JUN (pov)

Volví a observar el cielo, estaba despajado y tan claro que dejaba que los rayos de sol tocaran sin problemas mi rostro; adoro este lugar, mamá nos trajo aquí cuando era pequeño junto a Nessie y simplemente lo ame. Los árboles y el paisaje en si me dejaba transportarme a una tierra encantada, donde Nessie se quedaba perdida entre sus libro o su imaginación sin limite, donde Seth usaba pollera demostrando lo niña que es, donde pa….hummm….papá Sam no me regañaba continuamente, donde los gritos de agonía de parte de mamá que siempre estaba presentes, ya que lo tengo grabado en mi mente, y jamás se dejan de repetir, no dejándome en paz no existen y solo están sus risa; en donde ella solo me mira a mi, donde siempre me dice que me ama, y que yo soy el hombre que siempre había esperado. Si, es verdad, este claro es mágico, porque es donde siento que todo tiene un significado, donde esperar que todo se borre, que el pasado se borre, tendrá alguna respuesta, ya que aquí no soy un monstruo que mate a mi propia madre y la condene a una existencia en las sombras, sino que acá simplemente soy Jun, soy Edward Antony Swan, solo un joven normal.

Me acerque hacia un árbol, que adoraba porque tenía un tronco curvo y es cómodo para sentarse, alejándome de los que orine cuando era más chico y la semana pasada, Nessie me recalca que soy un animal ya que no me molesta estar desnudo y sin peinarme además de orinarme en cualquier lado, yo simplemente sé que un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer y eso incluye atender el llamado de la naturaleza prontamente, además estar desnudo enfrente de los demás es un privilegio que todos tienen que agradecer ya que anatomías como las mías no existen y es un regalo de los dioses admirarme. Mis pantalones estaban algo sucios, no me gusta, pero no he podido cambiarme de ropa en los últimos tiempos así que intente ignorarlo, y también intente ignorar el dolor en mi cuello, el dolor de las muñecas y pecho era más fácil sobrellevar, pero el de cuello, me estaba costando mucho, ya que la maldita se encargo de colocar más ponzoña en ese lugar. Suspire pesadamente, porque en serio quería olvidarme de todo, de cómo extrañaba a mamá, a papá Sam, al idiota de Seth, a Jacob, los estúpidos de las dos manadas, a mis chicas, a los Cullen, porque esos vampiros si que son divertidos, además sus mujeres ya son mis chicas también, lamento mucho haberme ido y desatenderlas como lo estoy haciendo, pero no me queda otra opción e incluso cierta parte de mi extrañaba a ese maldito monstruo que se cree que tiene algún derecho sobre mi porque es mi progenitor, pero principalmente la extraño a ella, porque no pude verla antes de irme, incluso los días anteriores no pude casi hablarle, pero me disturbaba estar cerca de ella, porque ella no me ama y que sé case con Kurt es muestra de eso.

Lo más triste de todo esto, aparte de lo que esta pasando a mi alrededor, en la realidad, es que Kurt es un buen hombre, he leído los pensamientos que tiene hacia ella, y también la ama, por supuesto que no como yo lo hago, pero para ser un humano tiene sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella y que ella tenga a alguien más, que jamás haya considerado verme como otra cosa que no sea el pequeño niño hijo de Bella, es algo que destruye mi corazón, porque aun los monstruos como yo tienen un corazón. A muchas personas le sucede lo mismo, amar a alguien imposible, a alguien que jamás retribuirá esos sentimientos, pero juro que tan pronto como la conocí la ame, porque era simplemente maravillosa, no me importa que sea mucho más grande que mí, eso es lo de menos, ya que Jacob también es mucho más grande que Nessie, pero a diferencia de ellos, jamás tuve una posibilidad de obtener su amor, porque absolutamente preciosa y pura, como una hermosa diosa.

Apreté ligeramente los puños cuando los gritos de Nessie se colaron aquí, porque soy tan estúpido, mi insensatez nos trajo esta situación, porque el cuarto es tan frío, porque estoy débil por la falta de sangre, porque Nessie, mi hermosa hermanita esta sufriendo y el veneno se sigue extendiendo por mis venas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que vi a mamá, que vi a los demás? ¿Hace cuanto que estamos encerrados aquí? ¿Desde hace cuanto que esta maldita esta jugando con nosotros, tomando mi sangre? Y pensé que el monstruo era yo, aunque lo soy, la mente de ella es horrible, el soldado confederado tenía razón cuando pensaba en lo inescrupulosa que era, de lo afortunado que fue en conocer a su amor finalmente. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de estar nuevamente en Forks! En ese lugar donde era feliz, aun cuando ocultaba nuestro pasado de los demás, cuando ellos no sabían como destruimos el cuerpo de mamá, pero era tan feliz, porque estaba mi familia, mis amigos, la mujer que amo y no tengo, porque ahí esto no hubiese sucedido, porque no sé hace cuanto que estamos aquí siendo torturados, y los gritos de Nessie que desean que se detengan se hacen más nítidos.

El día del cumpleaños de mamá no lo soporte más, no con el vampiro presente y el muy maldito es tan similar a mí, que me dio asco, porque hasta tuve algo de compasión por él, porque en serio la amaba, lo leía constantemente en su mente y eso no algo a lo que estuviese preparado; porque todo hubiese sido más fácil si nunca lo hubiese conocido, si no hubiese sabido su versión de la historia, si no lo hubiese comprendido. Porque aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido enfrente de otros, comprendo porque se fue, porque se marcho dejando que seres como nosotros viviéramos matando a nuestra madre, porque la amaba y ama tanto que daría todo para ella, y le quiso permitir una vida normal, una vida llena de experiencias humanas, pero no contó que nosotros arruinaríamos eso. Jamás quise dañarla pero el vientre se hizo tan pequeño, Nessie apenas podía respirar y era todo tan frágil que no medí las consecuencias de mis movimientos, la rompí y despedace con mis dientes, porque tengo que proteger a mi hermanita, que ahora esta sufriendo, y no nunca quise que algo malo le pase, pero el olor a su sangre era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla, y bebimos de ella, hasta que su corazón dejo de latir y la sangre se congelo dentro suyo para transformarse en un vampiro, arrancándole la posibilidad de tener una vida normal.

El viento en el claro se hacía más cálido, y el dolor del veneno en mi cuerpo se estaba intensificando, y entonces escuche como alguien se aproximaba, y apareciendo entre los árboles ella apareció, la mujer que tanto amo se aproximo sonriéndome dulcemente. Su vestido blanco de anteponía perfectamente con el tono de su piel, su cabello tenía una pequeña flor que utilizaba como una hebilla, y su alto y elasticado cuerpo se veía tan perfecto, como su rostro, no me moví, sino que permanecí sentado admirando esplendor, y no pude evitar sonreírle a pesar de las circunstancias.

- hermoso día ¿no es así?- le dije cuando estuvo enfrente mío, ame poder visualizar sus piernas largas que parecían tan tersas, jugando con la flor que tenía entre sus cabellos, continuo sonriéndome.

-si lo es, ¿Por qué no viniste anoche?- me reprocho sin quitarle la dulzura a su voz, pase una mano sobre mis cabellos que ya estaban muy desornados ya, porque ayer fue horrible, porque la vampiriza maniática, me quito algo que siempre estuve guardando para ella.

-lo siento, no sé me fue posible venir, lo intente, pero se me fui imposible cerrar los ojos- le explique mientras le extendía la mano para que se colocara a mi lado, el toque de su piel es tan magnifico, calido y acogedor que hace tiempo no siento algo así. Se sentó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro pero nunca soltó mi mano, sino que entrelazo nuestro dedos, y eso me dio algo de confort porque los gritos de Nessie, ahora son más débiles, porque también esta cansada y herida como para seguir viviendo más tiempo, al igual que yo.

-¿fue muy feo ayer?- percibí la agitación en su voz, y me dedique a observar su mano que se aferraba tan fuertemente ha mi, porque acá me amaba y eso era algo tan perfecto.

-no te preocupes…-le reste importancia al asunto, pero el veneno seguía quemando mis venas, como un líquido pesado y me estaba costando alejar el frío de mi cuerpo a pesar que en esta claro y ella son tan cálidos.- todo esto va a terminar pronto, te lo prometo- sonreí tratando de ocultar mi miedo, así que no pude mirarla, se me hacía tan difícil mentirle.- ¿tienes idea cuanto tiempo a pasado?

-aproximadamente un mes, ellos deben estar cerca…-quiso darme esperanzas para que siguiese luchando- así que continua respirando, mantén tu corazón latiendo- la pasión en su palabras hicieron que me girara a enfrentarla y me vi sus ojos llorosos, suplicantes, porque acá ella me ama y yo puedo amarla sin problemas; sentí pena por ella, porque no debería sentirse así, como lo hacía mamá y los demás, sentir que me tiene que proteger de todo. Levante la mano y le acaricie su mejilla, pasando mis dedos por sus cabellos suaves, y cuanto desearía poder hacerlo en la realidad.

-no implico que no me merezca esto…-sus ojos se mostraron aprensivos y deteste eso, pero tenía que decir la verdad con respecto a esto- por favor, entiende esto, yo mate a mi propia madre...-intento hablar pero continúe- la condene a ser un ser sin su permiso, porque no tuvo otra opción, la deje sin opciones, sufrió, no te puedo explicar lo mucho que sufrió- temblé ligeramente alejando los recuerdos de su cuerpo cubierto de sangre- soy un monstruo, eso no se puede cambiar, pero Nessie, ella es más pura, ella no se merece esto, ella tiene que ser feliz y seguir viviendo, por eso estoy resistiendo porque ella no puede estar sola, tengo que esperar la ayuda, pero se me esta haciendo muy difícil, los latidos de Nessie se hacen más lentos, su respiración por momentos la abandona, se están alimentando de ella de forma despiadada, y aunque quiere volver a ver a mamá y Jacob, junto a los demás, el dolor de las mordidas, el no comer y no poder siquiera dormir la están destruyendo al igual que a mi, no creo que vayamos a soportar mucho más- negó con la cabeza desesperadamente, y realmente desearía que esto fuese real, estar con ella y que ame como a un hombre.

-¡no digas eso! no puedes dejar todo, porque tu familia y amigos te necesitan, los necesitan a ambos, así que no se pueden rendir, no pueden morir de esta manera- me grito mientras lloraba y odio hacerle esto.

- mamá va estar triste al igual que el abuelo, pero van a poder continuar sin nosotros…-intente convencerme de algo que no era cierto, porque ellos sufrirían cuando encuentren nuestros cuerpos, si no es que estos vampiros no se lo devoran también-la manada tiene cosas para distraerse también, en muchos sentidos son iguales a los vampiros, tienen formas de distraerse, y los Cullen apenas nos conocen, aunque ya los creo familia, ellos van a poder olvidarse de nosotros, así que todos estarán bien después de un tiempo. Puede ser que Jacob se le haga un poco difícil ya que Nessie es su imprimación, pero lo superara, todos lo harán- quise darle más confianza a mis palabras, pero se me era muy difícil, y el maldito veneno en mi cuello me esta quemando.

-¿y que hay de mi? ¿Acaso no piensas en mí? ¿En como me voy a sentir cuando no estés? ¿Cómo me siento ahora buscándote ahí afuera, sin saber donde mierda estás, que es lo que te pasa, junto a los otros? ¡Y tu aquí siendo alimento de esa horrible vampiriza!-me suplico con odio hacia la primera compañera del viejo soldado. Cada palabra hizo que mi corazón se acongojara, porque esto era falso, el claro es falso, ella no esta acá conmigo, porque yo sigo en esa habitación mientras María sigue chupando mi sangre dejando su ponzoña en mí, y estoy tan cansado de todo esto. Me pare indignado, porque no podía hacerme mi mente esto, porque esto era una ilusión para escapar un momento de la espeluznante realidad, pero percibir tanto amor en ella hacia mí, era algo que no podía seguir tolerando, porque ella no me ama como a un hombre ¡jamás me voy de esa manera!

-¡no sigas! ¡Por favor no sigas!- vocifere y ella se sorprendió pero no dejo de llorar- ¿no te das cuenta lo difícil que es todo esto? ¿Cómo me duele no poder tenerte? ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer sin mí? ¡Tienes a Kurt! ¡Por todo lo sagrado! ¡Lo tienes a él! ¡Tú no me amas! Solo aquí tienes ese sentimiento pero no ahí afuera, en la realidad, me ves como a un mocoso, me quieres, pero no me amas, ¡demonios! ¡Jamás me imprimaste, Leah!- me enoje, porque esto me estaba agotando, y el frío era muy fuerte en mi cuerpo, todo me dolía como si las brazas del infierno me envolviesen, y quería regresar a casa y no haber escapado desde un principio condenando a mi hermana a morir en horriblemente como yo- ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber perfectamente que no tienes amor como mujer hacia mí? Desde el primer momento que te vi supe que te amaba, daría todo por ti, y espere pacientemente por si algún milagro tu fueses capaz de amarme de la misma forma también, aunque no fuese tu imprimación, solo obtener algo semejante al amor tuyo como mujer, y que dejases de verme como un niño….-se paro para enfrentarme y cuando limpio las lágrimas que caían en mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

- lo siento….- se disculpo y no pude evitar abrazarla, porque los murmullos de la vampiriza en mi oído se estaban haciendo más potente y me ordenaban que abriera los ojos, la perversidad en su voz me estaba alcanzando, y sentí el frío, como hielo, rozaba mis labios.

-¿sabes que jamás di un beso? Jamás bese a nadie, porque esperaba que algún día poder besarte, ser mi primer todo- y la apreté más fuertemente a mi cuerpo, porque no quería dejarla, dejar la protección que me daba, la sensación de calidez- pero Maria me quito eso también ayer a la noche, me beso…-y Leah se separo un poco para poner nuestros rostros al mismo nivel, ya que nuestra altura es similar, y su rostro se transformo en horror ante mi confesión de lo que sucedió ayer- estaba tomando mi sangre, adora tomar mi sangre, su sed es implacable, ella deja que los otros dos tomen de Nessie, pero solo ella se alimenta de mí. Cree que soy un juguete y le fascina mi sabor, y ayer quiso probar el sabor de mis labios, y lo deteste, lo odio con toda mi alma, porque quería tanto poder besarte a ti, llevarte a cenar a un restaurante y cuando caiga la noche, caminar por la playa y pedirte ante la luna si podía besarte, y hacerlo con tanta ternura ¡porque te amo! ¡Siempre te ame! Pero ahora María me ha sacado todo, me esta matando, los otros dos vampiros están matando a Nessie, tengo que agradecer que no hacen más nada con ella, y que se alimentan de humanos así que no la muerden tanto ahora como para matarla de una vez, pero maría solo se alimente de mí, no caza ni otra cosa, esta todo el día conmigo y solo cuando cierro los ojos y me imagino este lugar, junto a ti, puedo escapar un poco, pero ahora me esta pidiendo que me abra los ojos, y tengo tanto miedo, por mí, por Nessie, por no verte de nuevo, y quiero ir casa junto a mamá y los míos.

Entonces el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse ya que no podía desentender del llamado de María por más tiempo, sus amenazas eran muy ciertas, ella mataría de una vez a Nessie si no abría los ojos. Entonces la Leah de mi imaginación que tanto me ama, como desearía que la verdadera lo haga, se desespero al igual que yo y me abrazo más fuertemente.

-¿Por qué jamás me dijiste nada de esto? ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que me amabas?- me crítico histérica y pude solo sonreír.

-¿hubiese hecho alguna diferencia? ¿Me habrías amado? Solo hubiese causado que estuvieras incomoda a mi lado y prefiero tenerte cerca de mí al menos de esta forma- reconocí, y lloro con más fuerza, su cuerpo se fue deshaciendo entre mis brazos y me aferre con fuerzas para tenerla un poco más.

-¿podrás volver más tarde? ¿Resistirás un poco más? ¿Por Nessie? ¿Por tu madre? ¿Por la manada? ¿Por tu familia? ¿Por mí?- me pregunto buscando esperanza, pero mi corazón estaba tan cansado de palpitar al igual que el de Nessie, me cuesta solo respirar y el dolor es cada vez más fuerte.

-yo….-no llegue a mentirle cuando como arena de desvaneció entre mis dedos y no me quedo opción que abrir los ojos.

La habitación estaba oscura, la noche ya había llegado y no me había dado cuenta de eso, estaba en la misma posición, sentado en un sillón todo sucio y roto, pero me costaba tanto moverme, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para hacerlo, y el veneno en mi cuerpo endurecía mis músculos. Respire profundamente, y me dolió en las heridas, en los lugares donde están las mordeduras porque mi ser estaba tan debilitado que ya no podía curarme a mi mismo, sino que la sangre, junto al veneno salía por cada una de ellas, pero eso realmente ya no importaba ahora, sino que solo deseaba que todo terminase pronto.

-si que estuviste bastante tiempo ignorándome…-me dijo divertida María que estaba enfrente mío, su hermosura era admirable pero no era igual de hermosa que mis chicas, y su maldad era inmensurable-no me gusta que no me prestes atención- grito, es tan ciclotímica, pero sus cambios de humor ya me disturban. Desvíe mi vista y en el piso al costado del cuarto, tirada en el piso, estaba mi pequeña hermanita, la dulce Nessie, también herida en cuello y muñecas, la perdida de sangre es también muy importante, y el latido de su corazón se hace cada vez más espaciado y pesado, le estaba costando seguir viva, trate de no llorar, la maldita de María no vería como me destroza ver así mi inocente hermana.- ¿Qué no me vas a hablar?- puso su rostro cerca de mí y sus ojos rojos me parecieron asquerosos.

-¿Qué hora es?- mi voz sonó rasposa, el veneno estaba endureciendo mi garganta y me dolía al modular. Sonriendo perversamente se sentó en mi regazo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-eso no importa.-pareció una niña por el tono, y marco con su dedo en mi pecho círculos, me quede observando a donde estaba Nessie, que permanecía estática como muerta, y los ojos cerrados, lo único que me dio la pauta de que seguía viva era el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo cuando respiraba.- todavía tenemos tiempo para jugar. En todos mis años jamás provee sangre tan rica como la tuya, ni vi a un ser como tu, eres fascinante, además de apuesto- se rió picadamente, y quise vomitar al recordar que sus horribles labios se posaron en los míos.-¿Por qué no me dices quien eres y lo que eres?

-¿si te lo digo dejaras libre a mi hermana?-tantee mi suerte porque sabía que no tenía planeado nada de eso, entonces enojada, se separo un poco rápidamente, y con una mano tomo mi rostro, apretando fuertemente dañándome.

-¡tu hermana! ¡Tú hermana! Solo hablas de eso, si es tanto problema, entonces el mato ahora mismo- su odio me espanto, y como pude negué con la cabeza para que no la dañara más- mejor así, no arruines nuestro momento con comentarios estúpidos. Bajo su cabeza hacia mi cuello y volvió a morderme, la punzada de dolor, casi me hace gritar, podía sentir como sacaba mi sangre e introducía más veneno dentro Mio, mis otras heridas cada vez que me mordía sangraban con más fuerzas, quise cerrar los ojos pero Nessie abrió los suyos y se conecto con mi mirada. Sin decir nada, sin hacer ruido, lloro en silencio mientras observaba como maría bebía de mí, podía escuchar el ruido de cómo tragaba mi sangre y la desesperanza de Nessie se hacia más grande, mentalmente comenzó ha hablarme.

-"intenta no pensar mucho en el dolor"- me aconsejo pero aun en su voz mental me percate de su preocupación, solo parpadee para hacerle entender que le escuche-"todo terminara pronto, no te preocupes, sé que todo terminara pronto"-su promesa me dio miedo pero era mejor eso a todo esto. Moví mis labios, para que los leyera, diciéndole si estaba segura, y con una dulce sonrisa llena de tristeza-"si Jun, siempre estaremos juntos, te puedo asegurar que esto terminara pronto, solo me hubiese gustado ver por una última vez a mamá, Jacob y los demás, ver otra vez a papá, porque él es bueno, le pedí al tío Jasper y se encargue de que ellos dos estén juntos de nuevo, se aman y ahora mamá lo necesita como nunca".-

Los dos vampiros, Andre y Javier , llegaron de nuevo algo alterados, causando que Nessie tiemble nuevamente, pero se quedaron parados en la puerta esperando a que María se detenga de beber de mí, el dolor ya no me molestaba, era algo normal ahora, pero lo que no soportaba era el frío de su cuerpo junto al mío. Leí sus mentes y comprendí porque se veían tan preocupados, y no pude evitar sonreír ante la noticia, porque ellos estaban condenados a morir ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- les hablo molesta al verse interrumpida su comida. Ellos se movieron incómodos, hasta que Andre al notarla impaciente le contó.

-percibimos que hay vampiros por la zona….

-ese no es mi problema….-le contesto molesta y estaba por seguir mordiéndome cuando el otro continuo.

-pude percibir sus intenciones, están buscando algo, creemos que son ellos-María se detuvo y me miro a los ojos, llena de ira, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero solo me dedique a sonreír porque mamá se encargaría de despedazarla, mi madre puede ser muy despiadada cuando lo quiere, lo sé por experiencia, me vive castigando.- además están con otra especie, no sé que es lo que son, pero creo que son peligrosos-el poder de Andre es poder sentir las intenciones de los demás-y están muy decididos…

-tenemos que irnos, son demasiados-le informo Javier desesperado.

-¡no! Ningún vampiro me va a obligar a retroceder, jamás lo hice y no lo haré ahora-no quito su vista de mí, y cuando leí su determinación me aterre- terminen de alimentarse de la hembra, que no quede ni una gota en ella, yo me encargare de él ¿pensaste que me iba a ir mientras tus amigos te rescataban? Ahora terminare contigo, es una lastima que no pueda seguir disfrutando de tu sangre por más tiempo ni de tus besos…

-pero es peligroso que…-intento interceder Andre que quería irse rápidamente.

-¡hagan lo que les dije!- les ordeno, y cuando note que se acercaban hacia Nessie que se arrastraba por el piso para alejarse de ellos comencé a luchar.

-¡déjenla!-gruñí desde mi pecho, cuando la tomaron levantándola del piso uno de cada lado de su garganta comenzaron a morderla, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por el dolor pero no dijo nada mentalmente ni grito- ¡miserables! Déjenla- volví a gritar, porque estaban por matarla, no podían matarla ¡que alguien la ayude! María me levanto del sillón, ya que mi cuerpo no podía luchar, las fuerzas me habían abandonado, y me mordía clavando sus dientes en mi cuello, y no grite por el dolor porque no le daría esa satisfacción.

Otras voces en mi mente se filtraron, mientras que María tomaba de mí desesperadamente, esas voces eran tan familiares llenas de angustia y miedo, que agradecí poder escucharlas por última vez.

-"¿me escuchas Edward?"-lo llame, se estaban aproximando cada vez más, pero no estaban los suficientemente cerca, no llegarían a tiempo, lo note cuando el rostro de mi hermana fue perdiendo color y sus ojos que no me soltaban, y me comunicaban cuanto me amaban se fueron cerrando, podía escuchar el sonido de mi propio corazón que latía perezosamente, como si desease pararse un poco para poder descansar.

-"¡Jun! ¿Dónde estas?"- me pregunto afligido, pude ver a través de sus ojos, que todos estaban con él, ellos continuaban corriendo a gran velocidad pero todos estaban enfocados en él, los de la manada de Jacob junto a él, y los de papá Sam estaban, los Cullen también los seguían pero Edward y mamá corrían con más rapidez, y sonreí cuando pude ver el rostro de mamá, parecía como estuviese llorando, sus facciones estaban construidas de dolor, me sorprendí notar sus ojos negro como el carbón como si en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados no se hubiese alimentado. Le mostré nuestra situación, no quise hacerlo, pero no podía controlar mucho mis respuestas, porque mi cuerpo ya no me dolía sino que el frío me abrazaba y mis pies parecían que flotaran. Javier cuando percibió que ellos se estaban aproximaba mucho, dejo de morder a Nessie y se fue por miedo a la matanza que los míos harían, pero André no dejo de morder a Nessie que ya no habría los ojos. Los gritos de dolor de parte de Edward me entristecieron, porque no quería que viese a mi hermana pero no pude evitarlo.-"¡por favor! Ya estamos por llegar, espérennos"- me suplico y su mente se lleno de desesperación sus pensamientos iban tan rápidos como para poder captarlos todos.

Cuando la mitad de mi cuerpo se durmió y me pesaba respirar tuve que esforzarme por pensar claramente.

-"¿puedes cuidar de mamá? ¿Qué ella este bien? Lamento haberte tratado tan mal, debí darte una oportunidad, pero no puedo controlar mi genio, tan pronto cuando leí tu mente tendría que haber sabido que no hiciste nada de eso a propósito, que solo te equivocaste, que te equivocaste como yo también lo hice"-me percate de sus sollozos, porque tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, y los demás a su alrededor también lo estaban, pude visualizar a Leah, a la hermosa licántropo, que estaba transformada, corría junto a Seth, y ellos al igual que los demás lloraban descontroladamente.

-"no pienses así"-se enfureció, estaban cada vez más cerca-"ódiame con toda tu alma para que sigas luchando, puedes odiarme por la eternidad si es necesario, pero no me dejes"-me suplico en un último intento.

-"Jun"-susurro mi hermana, que estaba más pálida que la porcelana, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados- "adiós…."-y su corazón lerdo, dejo de latir. Quise llorar por ella, pero Nessie siempre tenía la razón, y pronto estaríamos juntos, gritos de horror de afuera de la casa se escucharon, estaban a unos instante pero ya era muy tarde, Andre tiro el cuerpo de mi hermana al suelo, que cayo desplomado como una muñeca de trapo, sin vida, pero tan tranquila que parecía dormir.

-"¡no!"-grito Edward, y sentí tanta pena por él por mostrarle eso- "no hagan esto ¡lucha, maldición!"

-"fue un placer haberte conocido, Edward, dile a todos que los amo"-los sonidos de mi corazón lo ocuparon todo, uno, dos, tres, estaba tan pesado mi corazón, y mis parpados se querían cerrar, María seguíos bebiendo de mí en busca de más sangre-"me gusto haberte conocido…papá"

Mis ojos se cerraron y solo pude ver los ojos que parecían llorar de mamá, llena de espanto y dolor que se asomaba por la puerta, y mi corazón se canso de palpitar.

Regrese al claro, y el día estaba tan soleado, que lo calentaba todo, me volví a sentar en el mismo tronco, pero mis ropas ya no estaban sucias, el viento estaban tan a refrescante y hasta parecía que me acareaba, Nessie se me aproximo, llevaba el vestido que la abuela Sue le había confeccionado, de color azul que le quedaba hermoso, como danzando giro enfrente mío, felizmente y reí porque vi que ya no sufría.

-me encanta este claro…-canto tomando una flor del piso y la hizo girar en su mano- es hermoso.

-si lo es-coincidí, suspire profundamente, porque ya nada me dolía y eso era bueno.

-¿crees que ellos estarán bien?- me pregunto preocupada.

-no lo sé, le pedía a papá que cuide a mamá- se sorprendió cuando lo llame de esa manera a Edward y sonrió tiernamente

-los voy a extrañar a todos, espero que Jacob encuentre a alguien más- se entristeció, me focalice en ella y estaba más preciosa que nunca.

-no te preocupes por eso, solo disfruta de este lugar- le aconseje y me acomode mejor sobre el tronco que parecía un colchón de lo cómodo que era.-estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

_Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Espero que muchas cosas se hayan explicado, como a quien quiere Jun y que paso con ellos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	29. QUEDATE CONMIGO MIENTRAS DUERMO

CAPÍTULO 28: "QUEDATE CONMIGO MIENTRAS DUERMO"

Emmett (pov)

Eran las 20.30hs, la calle estaba a pleno, llena de personas paseando, viendo las vidrieras, riendo porque era una muy linda noche, despejada, tranquila, sin prisa para ellos; por mi parte, me quede mirando las vidrieras, estaba impresionante la nueva edición de bioshock, quede alucinado con el juego desde que conocí a mister pompas ¡si que es un genio el endemoniado armatoste! Todavía me falta la nueva edición de Assassin Creed y Thief, estoy bastante atrasado con respecto a las nuevas actualizaciones para la x-box 360 ¡es una vergüenza tener que admitirlo! También había una serie de juegos para el agua que estaban interesantes, podía sentir el escrutinio extrañado de los transeúntes, a lo que procure moverme a cada instante para dar la impresión de que estaba respirando; si compro una manguera junto a una bomba de agua las posibilidades son ilimitadas, solo espero que ni Edward ni Alice se enteren de mis planes, ellos siempre arruinan todo, creo que arruinaré ciertas obras de artes y es posible que la policía se involucre, pero no habrá ningún herido...hummm...…grave. Pero como siempre, lidiare con las consecuencias como siempre lo hago, huyendo lo más rápido posible y escondiéndome de Rose para que no me atrape, ¡si! Mi plan es perfecto, sin ninguna falla.

Me estaba por fijar mi móvil, como cada dos minutos lo hago, cuando una muñeca de porcelana, con rizos rubios y vestido celeste llamo mi atención, me asome más hacia la vidriera, y pude observar que era perfecta, se veía tan frágil, tan preciosa, tan única, como si hubiese estado esperando que yo apareciera para comprarla. No pude evitar sonreír y entre al local para al fin tenerla; todas las empleadas se sonrojaron e impresionaron por mi figura, ¿Cómo culparlas? Soy absolutamente hermoso y encantador, lo cierto es que mi lugar es entre los grandes modelos del mundo, pero bueno hay que conservar el anonimato, cosa que es una pena, porque muchas tendrían el mejor momento de sus vidas con solo verme. Una empleada, nerviosa, ya que sus latidos aumentaron, se me acerco.

-hola señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?- me preguntó, creo que por el tono de voz intento ser sensual, la voz de los humanos suena tan baja y rasposa que no sé como pueden comunicarse bien entre ellos, pero ¿que se le va hacer?

-si, quisiera comprar esa muñeca…-le señale el lugar en la vidriera, a lo que ella entrecerró los ojos para poder verla bien, si que no tienen buena vista los humanos, a veces me pregunto como pueden seguir en este mundo con lo frágil que son. Note como varias mujeres y jovencitas entraron rápidamente, fingiendo que iban a comprar algo, pero a cada momento sus ojos se iban hacia donde yo estaba, ¡si, soy hermoso! Tuve que contener las ganas de flexionar mis preciosos bíceps para no dejarlas fulminadas de tanta magnificencia.

-esta bien…-se dirigió a la vidriera y espere mientras ella sacaba la muñeca de ahí, me quede frente a la mostrador mientras me fijaba mi móvil nuevamente, no había nada, ni un mensaje ni una llamada, absolutamente nada, y me acomode mejor mis anteojos negros que bloqueaba mi visión para aparentar que seguía respirando. La empleada, que era una joven de unos 25 años, regreso feliz con la muñeca en manos, estaba un poco colorada cuando se coloco enfrente mió y me extendió la muñeca para que la examine mejor- acá tiene señor

Le muñeca tenía un color muy blanco, casi tan blanco como el mió, el color de sus ojos marrones fue lo que realmente me cautivo, se parecían tanto a los de….

-¿la envuelvo para regalo, señor?- sonreí y asentí, los murmullos de las mujeres haciendo alusión de lo guapo que era yo, me confirmaba que soy el hombre más espectacular que existe, que suerte que tiene Rose por tenerme a su lado-¿es para su hermanita o…

-es para mi hermano…-le conteste a lo que ella se quedo sorprendida, saque mi billetera una fotografía familiar y le indique a donde estaba Edward, también quedo medio atontada por como todos ellos se veían, pero ninguno es tan lindo como yo, bueno, Rose esta para el infarto, pero yo soy el más lindo.-si lo que pasa que tiene ciertos fetiches, ya sabes, es medio rarito, pero lo están medicando y el psiquiatra dijo que es posible que deje de usar polleras si la terapia mejora…-fue graciosísimo el rostro estupefacto que puso- que se le va a hacer, es familia.

Cuando salí de la tienda, me fije de nuevo mi móvil y nada, así que aferre más la bolsa de regalo y seguí caminando tratando de ver que más podía comprar; no me fue necesario olfatearlos, ya que mis músculos se tensionaron cuando ellos se me acercaron, además que las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos se alejaban asustadas, si que saben como llamar la atención; Jared, molesto, junto a un muy tembloroso Paul, me indicaron que le siguieran hacia un lugar menos transitado, es algo extraño que unos perros te digan para donde ir, pero bueno, he visto cosas más extrañas como el rostro de Jasper cuando intenta no atacar a nadie, pareciera como si estuviera constipado, o como Alice se puso cuando se entero que ya no iban producir unos zapatos que tanto le gustaban, ese día fue como el Apocalipsis dentro de la casa, hasta Carlisle se fue rápido aludiendo que tenía una emergencia para no estar ahí. Los seguí hasta un callejón, en donde cuando estuvimos sin testigos, nos detuvimos.

-¿pero donde demonios estabas?-me gritó Paul, que temblaba sin parar, cualquiera diría que tenía frío, le iba a preguntar eso, pero creo que con la poca paciencia que tenía no soportaría una broma, aunque pelear con ellos sería bastante entretenido, pero el tratado y ahora la alianza que teníamos no nos permitía pelear ¡que pena!.- te desapareciste y te encontramos comprando en una juguetería, pero que….- se quiso abalanzar hacia mí, pero Jared lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del pecho.

-¡pero que carácter!- me reí, a lo que el lobo suspiro con más fuerzas para, creo, intentar calmarse- tenía que hacer unas compras, eso es todo, tampoco es el fin del mundo…-le indique, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto, ¡si que son dramáticos los lobos estos! Seguro que después me entero que ven la novela de la tarde y lloran porque mataron a Roberto Carlo. Jared agito la cabeza, endureciendo sus facciones.

-¿crees que esto es gracioso?..-me reto con la voz llena de frustración- hace casi un mes que no veo a mi Kim, y ¿tú pierdes el tiempo haciendo compras? ¿Pero que te piensas que estamos haciendo? ¿Qué demonios es tan importante para que detengas la búsqueda de tus…

-creo que a Nessie le va a gustar esta muñeca…-murmuré, enfoque mi atención en el regalo, si a la niña le va a gustar, quiero ver la cara que va a poner cuando se la entregue, seguro que se va a sonrojar como siempre lo hace, como su madre lo hacia por todo.- los ojos de la muñeca son similares a los de Nessie, cuando los encontremos, se la voy a dar…-me quemaba la garganta el olor a sangre de los humanos que se encontraban cerca, temblé un poco ante la necesidad que tenía de comer, hace tiempo que no cazo, ninguno de nosotros lo hace, aproveche que no había humanos y me saque los anteojos oscuros, y no era necesario que me vea a un espejo para saber que debían estar más negros que el carbón, ¿ya va dos meses desde que los estamos buscando? ¿Cómo es posible que haga tanto que no los vea?

Jamás considere que fuese a ser tío, y más de dos chiquillos tan extraños como ellos dos, la niña simplemente es un amor, lucía tan delicada y hermosa, como un ángel caído del cielo ¡si eso era! Un ángel caído del cielo, tan pequeña y pura, que es imposible no maravillarse por la dulzura y frescura que exuda por cada poro, su sonrisa tímida y cálida, cada palabra de ella, tiernas eran como una sinfonía angelical, es perfecta esa niña, tal y como es, es mi pequeña sobrina, la pequeña Nessie, aunque hay que admitir que es medio rara. Y bueno, el muchacho como mencione muchas veces, es mi hijo perdido, lastima que tenga los rasgos del vejete de Edward, si fuese mió estaría para el sueño, pero bueno, como no se puede tener todo, me conformo ser su tío, y cuando los encontremos seré su tío favorito además de su mejor amigo, entre los dos haremos estragos, y claro también huiremos de la misma manera, pero con él me voy a divertir como jamás lo hice. Cuando los encuentre….

-creo que va a ser mejor cambiarla ¿no es así?-les dije, pero seguí con mi vista en el regalo, tal vez puede ser que no le guste tanto, hubiera esperado a encontraba antes de cómprala, porque la vamos a encontrar y a su hermano, ellos no se pueden perder por mucho tiempo, son solo niños; además ya no sería divertido sin ellos las cosas, ya me acostumbre que estén junto a nosotros, porque son parte de nosotros, ellos son Cullen, ellos son nuestros niños, y los niños no tienen que perderse o irse, tienen que estar con sus familias, y nosotros somos su familia. Si eso es, hubiera esperado a verla de nuevo antes de comprarla, para saber su opinión, para poder hablar con ella, para poder abrazarla y decirle que no se aleje de mí, que ninguno de los dos lo hagan, porque son solo unos niños, son mis sobrinos, y nada sería divertido sin ellos. Suspire pesadamente, y mi piel se endureció aun más porque estaba hambriento, pero no podía comer, no sin antes verlos, ¿Dónde mierda estarán?

- ¿creen que debo cambiarla?- volví a dirigirme a ellos, Paul había dejado de temblar y al igual que Jared, sus facciones mostraban cierta tristeza y reticencia; gire la cabeza para ver que era lo que les causaba eso, pero no había nada en la calle, sino que ambos no dejaban de verme, y tuve que aclarar…-chicos ya sé que soy sexy pero no estén tristes, mirar es gratis, aunque no puedan tenerme…- y levante mi brazo para besar mi bíceps mientras les guiñe el ojo.

Paul se volvió a enojar, alejándose murmurando lo estúpido que era, pero Jared se me quedo mirando atentamente por un momento y después fue tras su amigo, suspire y no tuve más opción que seguirlos, al fin a cabo ellos eran parte de mi grupo de búsqueda.

Nos dividimos en 5 grupos, y a mi me toco con los dos lobos y Jasper, nos esparcíamos por distintas ciudades, pero el rastreo no era fácil, hace tiempo que no siento el aroma de los chicos, estuvimos por toda la costa este y nada, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Pero hace dos noches recibimos el llamado de Alice, ella busca en los puntos que no puede ver, una vez que localiza en donde se dispersan los lobos también, y nos aviso que no podía ver que era lo que pasaba por las cercanías de esta ciudad, así que todos nos dirigimos hacía aquí. Que los lobos estén por varios lados no les esta haciendo las cosas fáciles, Edward le pidió, aunque pedir es una palabra dulce, mejor dicho, le gritó a Jacob que no se meta en esto, pero bueno, el lobo no hizo caso, como toda su manada y la de La Push, y se nos unieron. Lo bueno de esto que con Jared y Paul ya somos mejores amigos, los intentos de matarme de este último descendieron un 30por ciento la última semana ¡somos mejores amigos ahora!

Nos adentramos hacía una zona llena de fabricas, Jared y Paul se transformaron momentos antes, y nos fuimos hacía el lugar en donde estaban los aromas de los demás, fue raro, quise sonreír, ya que hace casi un mes que no veo a mi Rose y estaba ansioso por verla, pero no sé porque no pude y me di cuenta que apreté más la bolsa de regalo con mi mano, solo pude pensar que esto ya no era divertido, simplemente no lo era, creo que cuando vea a los niños si lo será pero no lo es ahora. Salte un par de containers, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, seguido por los lobos, y visualice a mi familia, que también se acercaban desde distintos puntos para reunirnos en donde estaba Jacob, Bella, Alice y Edward esperando.

Cuando llegamos, vi a Rose, estaba junto a otros lobos pero el hermoso rostro de mi esposa estaba lleno de dolor, al igual que de los demás, fruncí el ceño mientras me acerque a ella, para abrazarla, a lo que Alice habló.

-sé que es por este punto donde no tengo señal de nada…

-¿no será porque están los licántropos?-le demando Carlisle que estaba ya cerca de Esme, los ojos de todos estaban negros, y los lobos se notaban algo bajo en peso, comían cuando era necesario y aparentemente, los animales vivos no era mucho de su gusto, pero se alimentaban de ellos para no atrasar el paso.

-no…-ella se refugió en los brazos de Jasper, que se coloco a su lado, los lobos se pusieron juntos, creo que hablando entre ellos mentalmente, Seth, al igual que todos estaban enojados, sola la hembra, Leah parecía que lloraba continuamente; Jacob parecía ausente, como si no estuviera ahí, pero de vez en cuando captaba la desesperación en él, creo que esta enamorado de mi sobrina, aunque primero va a pasar por mi hermoso y blanco trasero antes de tocarla. Los únicos que no están en grupos o en pareja eran Edward y Bella, ellos dos estaban solos, separados, Bella al lado de los lobos y él cerca nuestro, ambos callados, sin demostrar nada, como unas estatuas griegas, sin vida, sin nada.-sé que algo pasa por acá, hay algo de actividad, algo…-entrecerró los ojos proyectando hacia el futuro, todos nos quedamos en silencio, cuando comenzó a temblar por algo, no tuvimos tiempo de preguntar, cuando Edward , seguido muy de cerca por Bella se fueron corriendo hacía la parte boscosa de la ciudad; salte varios containers siguiendo sus pasos, podía sentir como los demás corrían al lado mío, pero no pude enfocarme en ellos sino que me enfoque en la expresión de Edward y en seguirle el paso.

Era extraño todo porque creía que mis pies no tocaban el piso, sino que era como si tuviesen vida propia y no paraban de seguir la dirección hacia donde iba él. El bosque se fue volviendo más espeso, mientras que todo era silencio aparte de los gruñidos de mi hermano y sollozos de varios, pero no pude comprender que pasaba, solo se me ocurrió una y otra vez que esto ya no era divertido; no sé porque en mis más de 90 años tuve la necesidad de respirar, porque los ruidos que mi hermano emitía me estaban incomodando, parecía que los estuvieran lastimando y un ligero escalofrío recorría mi espalda, la bolsa en mi mano hacia ruido, como si temblara, y sacando la atención de Edward, pude observar un instante mis brazos y me di cuenta que era yo quien estaba temblando, sino me conociese diría que tenía miedo.

Derribamos varios árboles a medida que corríamos, la voz quebrada de Bella domino todo durante un instante- ¿Edward, que es lo que pasa?- pero él la ignoro y aumento la velocidad, aunque solo hace segundos estábamos en marcha daba la sensación de que eran horas desde que seguíamos a Edward, quise detenerme, reclamarle que era lo que sucedía pero un aroma desconocido se filtró por mis fosas nasales y no pude evitar gritar enloquecido, era la esencia de vampiro, entonces a eso se le sumo algo que quemo mi garganta y tenso todo mi cuerpo por el hambre y el horror, era el aroma a sangre, no era humana ni de otra especie, sino que era el aroma dulzón de Nessie y juguetón de Jun.

Los gritos y llantos aumentaron, ellos estaba heridos, de eso estaba seguro, y me arrepentí de haberle comprado la muñeca, porque ella tendría que haberla elegido, mi preciosa y pequeña niña tendría que haber estado conmigo para decidir si le gustaba o no; Jun tendría que habernos acompañarnos, los tres vamos a ser mejores amigos y todo será divertido para siempre, solo que ahora no lo es, y detesto el olor a la sangre ahora.

-Jun ¿Dónde estás?- demando a los gritos Edward, pero no quise verlo sino que me enfocado en el piso, como mis piernas se movían rápidamente, mi pecho se empezó a oprimir cuando el olor a sangre se hizo más fuerte y me costó controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo, no quería seguir corriendo pero no podía detenerme, no quería saber que era lo que pasaba. Un jadeo, escapo de la garganta de Edward y lo escuche sollozar también violentamente; ¡no quiero saber qué es lo que pasa! ¡No quiero tener que lidiar con esto! Solo quiero a mis sobrinos de vuelta pero el olor a sangre se hace más fuerte.

Percibí como Edward se seguía comunicando, mientras que yo choque contra un árbol, no tenía tiempo para saltarlo, así que quite lo que molestaba, solo que esta sensación de incomodidad e incertidumbre no se va. Di unos pasos más y unos latidos, más bajos y lentos de los de un humano, me abstrajeron, trague con fuerza y no tuve que pensarlo mucho para darme cuenta que eran ellos, eran mis sobrinos pero la forma en que sus corazones bombeaban me informaron que no les quedaba mucho tiempo y estaban cansados.

Los aullidos de parte de los lobos no me molesto tanto como cuando Edward suplico-…ódiame con toda tu alma para que sigas luchando, puedes odiarme por la eternidad si es necesario, pero no me dejes- y jamás debí haber comprado esta muñeca, los latidos de sus corazones eran tan lentos que los odie y el olor a sangre me estaba descomponiendo ¡detesto esta sangre!

Mis manos no podían dejar de temblar y quise romper algo, destruir lo que sea, y la bolsa con la muñeca se me cayó al piso cuando uno de los corazones dejo de latir y nada nunca más seria divertido.

No sé qué fue lo que impulso pero seguí a un costado a Paul, que fue tras un vampiro que se estaba alejando, y el maldito tenía que pagar, porque nada sería lo mismo y eso no era algo que yo pudiese afrontar, porque eran mis sobrinos ¡míos! Ellos iban a quedarse y yo los tenía que cuidar, porque eran solo niños, y cuando Paul tomo la pierna para se detuviera, le clave al vampiro los dientes en su cuello cuando el segundo corazón dejo de latir. Él tenía que ser destruido, porque escuche los gritos desesperados de Bella, Edward y los demás dentro de una pequeña casa abandonada, como les rogaban a los niños para que se despertaran y tome la cabeza del imbécil para desprendérsela del cuerpo, tome esa parte del cuerpo mientras que Paul traía el resto del cuerpo cerca de una gran hoguera que armaron rápidamente, y vi como Jasper enloquecido le desprendía los brazos a una mujer, a lo que dos lobos, creo que Embry y Jared, retorcían el cuerpo de otro vampiro para desmembrarlo antes de tirarlo a la gran fogata.

Mire durante un poco la cabeza del vampiro, que me estaba hablando pero no sé qué me decía, porque sus labios se movían pero era como si fuese un idioma alienado, sé que no era el vampiro porque tampoco entendía que era lo que decía Jasper que le vociferaba a la vampiresa algo, sino que todo era como si no correspondiera a mi realidad, ni siquiera los gritos dentro de la casa tenían sentido. Tire la cabeza al fuego y todo se movía muy rápido para mí, así que sin que supiera como lo hice, entre a la casa y pude sentir como varios pasaban al lado mío para salir de ahí, pero no capte quienes eran, nada tenía sentido, y lo único que mi cerebro procesaba era que esto ya no era divertido.

Pase el umbral de una habitación y vi a un costado de la puerta a Seth que estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras que tomaba manos sus cabellos mientras lloraba; quise preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero mi voz no salió y dirigí mi atención al centro del cuarto donde estaban dos muñecos de porcelana, ya que no podía ser otra cosa, porque no se movían ni respiraban; Jacob, estaba sobre uno de ellos, que era el más pequeño, y le ponía su boca sobre esta, como para darle aire ¿pero para que quería darle aire a una muñeca de porcelana? Bella y mi Rose también estaban con esa muñeca, pero no sé porque, cada palabra que ellos decían eran tan extrañas y lejanas, parecían que se estaban comunicando entre ellos pero yo simplemente no les comprendía nada.

A otro lado estaba Edward junto a nuestro padre y madre con el otro muñeco, y nada de esto tenía sentido para mí, se movían tan rápido para mí, Leah tenía la boca sobre los labios de ese muñeco y no entendí porque mi hermano presionaba el pecho del muñeco. Mi mente repetía una y otra vez, que esto no era divertido, pero ya no entendía porque, era todo tan difícil de abarcar, porque parecía tan lejano y ajeno que no….solo no lo sabía. Algo me choco y me hizo a un costado, Sam junto a Brady traían un animal muerto recientemente, ya que la sangre se escurría por un costado fresca y entonces Edward hundió sus dientes en el cuerpo del animal y tomando un poco de su sangre, cuando Leah se movió puso sus labios sobre el muñeco como alimentándolo. cuando mire hacía donde estaba Bella, ella imito la misma maniobra, pero cuando Jacob, que estaba llorando se hizo a un costado pude admirar el rostro de la muñeca, aun bajo las grandes ojeras, con la piel tan blanca y los huesos marcándose en su cara, la reconocí y todo volvió a desarrollarse en estado normal….

-….dale toda la sangre que puedas….-le indico Carlisle hacia Bella, los lobos traían más animales recién muertos para seguir alimentando a los niños, los gritos de alguien me estaban volviendo loco, pero me enfoque en lo que pasaba en frente mío-…demonios…-se quejó mientras examinaba las heridas de Jun, que tenía lastimado por distintas partes del cuerpo, casa una de ellas eran mordeduras de vampiro, los gritos de esa persona eran muy fuertes y me quede quieto porque no sabía que hacer- sigan masajeando el pecho, el impulso de la sangre tendría que obligar a latir el corazón…

-por favor, Nessie…no hagas esto….vamos mi vida, soy Jacob, vamos a estar juntos siempre, me lo prometiste cuando eras pequeña-le pidió el licántropo mientras realizaba presión sobre el pecho de Nessie, pero ella no respondía, ninguno de los dos lo hacía.- mierda Nessie no hagas esto, no puedes hacer esto…-los malditos gritos me estaban poniendo histérico, y cuando estaba por pedirle a la persona que los originaba que se detuviese, Quil se colocó enfrente mío, y me hablo.

-cálmate Emmett…- quise decirle que yo no tenía que calmarme, pero no podía, ya que mi voz estaba ocupada haciendo otra cosa, que era gritar, era yo quien gritaba- vamos, Emmett, reacciona, deja de gritar y cálmate…- en ese momento, Jasper se puso a su lado y sosteniendo mis brazos, que entonces me entere que temblaba, utilizo sus poderes en mí, pero no era como las otras veces, ya que no sentía nada, porque ni siquiera sentía que yo era el que temblaba y gritaba, ya que yo estaba fuera de mí, mi cuerpo y sus emociones me expulsaron y solo podía observar como mis pequeños sobrinos, estaban en el piso y sin vida, mientras que yo no podía dejar de gritar, a lo que mi mente repetía esto ya no es divertido.

Los sollozos de Alice se fueron deteniendo mientras que comenzaba a sonreír, ella estuvo parada a un costado del cuarto y tomo el rostro de Jun, y entre sonrió, nadie entendía porque, ni siquiera Edward. Entonces, el mejor sonido de mundo inundo la habitación, Jun al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados, que Nessie, aspiraron fuertemente y sus corazones dieron muestras de vida, palpitando, y automáticamente deje de gritar.

Paso dos semanas desde ese día, jamás tuve tanto terror, porque eso fue, terror en su más pura expresión ya que mi cuerpo no fue mío y mucho menos mi mente, que se resguardo separándose de todo para poder tolerar toda la situación, al menos, eso fue la serie de sandeces que Jasper me explico. A medida que el cuerpo de ellos se fue llenando con fluidos, el veneno que los malditos vampiros dejaron en sus cuerpos se fue yendo por las heridas abiertas, pero la consecuencia fue que sus cuerpos ahora eran más frágiles que de los seres humanos, así que están a toda hora con distintas máquinas para ayudarlos a pasar este momento, porque lo van pasar, no puedo imaginar nada sin ellos, sencillamente porque no lo hay.

Mire por la ventana del salón de mi casa, estaba lloviendo en Forks desde que regresamos, como si el clima supiera que algo horrible pasaba y estuviese descargando su frustración por no poder hacer nada, es horrible no poder hacer nada, excepto esperar. El centro de la sala están ahora dos camas, en cada una, están los niños, que son vigilados a cada segundo para ver si hay alguna mejora, porque aunque ahora respiran lo cierto es que no han abierto sus ojos en ningún momento, el electroencefalograma no demuestra ningún cambio en sus ondas cerebrales, como si no hubiese nada dentro de ellos, como si ellos ya no estuviesen ahí adentro.

Siempre al lado de las camas están Edward que solo se enfoca en el rostro de los niños pero se mantiene estático como si no se percatase de todo lo que alrededor de él sucede, Bella, que detesto ver su rostro, que se mantiene sonriendo mientras les habla, como si ellos solamente estuviesen durmiendo y no en coma como lo están, parece que solo espera que se despierten como lo harían cualquier día, como si nada malo hubiese sucedido. El lobo también esta, su peso es menos de lo que tendría que ser pero apenas se alimenta, a diferencia de nosotros, él no va a soportar mucho tiempo más en esa condición. Me refregué los ojos cansado, Sue junto a Charlie al igual que los demás estaban por horas en la casa, esperando algún cambio, Carlisle explico que hay que tener en cuenta el tiempo que el cerebro estuvo sin oxígeno, y como sus anatomías eran más similares al del humano, era más probable que tarden más en recuperarse, pero no imposible, eso puse feliz a mi Rose, pero la verdad es que no lo vi muy convencido.

-….vamos a hacer una rica torta de chocolate…-le fue contando Sue mientras que con ayuda de Esme fueron acomodando la almohada de Jun que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, tenía mejor porte ahora, pero igual estaba muy pálido y su respiración como sus latidos eran lentos, como su hermana-¿no creas que no sé qué eras tú la personita que se comía todo el chocolate que sobraba?... durante años me quisiste engañar que era Seth, pero tus manos llenas de chocolate siempre te delataban- cuando terminaron de arreglar la cama con el niño encima, la mujer se colocó a la altura del rostro de él y tomando su cara delicadamente murmuro- vamos, mi niño, soy la abuela, vamos que tengo cosas ricas para comer, solo tienes que abrir los ojos Jun, déjame ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, ¿de acuerdo, mi niño?- pero Jun siguió dormido, Sue trago fuertemente conteniendo las ganas de llorar y siguió junto a Esme acomodando la cama donde dormía Nessie. Fue oscureciendo pero eso ya no importaba, todos siempre estaban en la casa no importando la hora, el único que jamás venía era Seth, se reusaba si quiera a pasar un instante en la casa; tendría sus motivos pero a mí no me importaba.

-¿recuerdas cuando se quiso tatuar las manos?- le pregunto Sam que sentado en una silla próxima junto a algunos de los suyos hacia Bella, ella sonrió cálidamente, mientras acariciaba el cabellos de Nessie.

-Nessie tuvo un día la idea de predicar paz y amor por todo el mundo, ya que Jun tenía constante peleas con los chicos….-nos relató para nosotros, que no sabíamos nada de sus pasados- y entonces Jun enojado, quien sabe por qué, se escribió en los nudillos de cada mano, paz y amor, así cada vez que golpeaba a los chicos, supieran lo que su hermanita estaba hablando- y beso suavemente la frente de Nessie.

-sí que son algo maravillosos los niños…-reflexiono en voz alta Embry, a lo que Bella, asintió.

-si lo son…-y su vista se fue hacia mi hermano, que mantenía la cabeza gacha, pero algo abra escuchado que miro sorprendido hacia donde estaba Bella y ella solo se limitó a asentir.

Volví a mirar hacia afuera de la casa mientras todos hablaban, porque ya se cumpliría dos semanas y un día desde que ellos están en coma, desde que detesto el olor a sangre y desde que nada es divertido.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima actualización._

_Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, ¿verdad? No puedo pedir otra cosa que disculpas, la verdad es que soy demasiado vaga y a veces ni tengo ganas de escribir y eso es lo que más me gusta. Ya sé que esperaban un buen capi, pero la verdad es que me salió esto, no es uno de los mejores, debo confesar que esto no está en la historia que yo escribí al principio sino que lo agregué ahora, para darle más vuelta a la trama pero no me gustó mucho el resultado, prometo que el próximo no será tan mediocre, en serio._

_Gracias a los que todavía siguen leyendo mi fic, la verdad de corazón les agradezco que les siga gustando._

_A por cierto mi mano ya está bien y me compre mi hermosa notebook, aunque me pasa lo mismo que cuando compre mi celular, no le doy ni un poco de atención XD, bueno besitos, y gracias de nuevo por leer._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	30. NADA MEJOR QUE EMPEZAR DE NUEVO

NADA MEJOR COMO EMPEZAR DE NUEVO

Edward (pov)

Jamás considere volver a tener frío, la temperatura del ambiente no es algo que afecte a mi especie, no nos toca ni el calor ni la humedad, ni el tiempo, y hasta en ocasiones parece que tampoco nos involucra la gravedad, ya que podemos saltar de manera extraordinaria desafiándola sin siquiera pestañar, así que a mi especie no nos toca absolutamente nada. Pero tengo frío, hace años que tengo frío, es como si mi piel, hecha de granito se agitase, un escalofrío me cubre y recorre mi espalda hasta llegar a mis extremidades dejándome una sensación horrible, como si estuviera desprotegido, como si estuviera solo. Aunque la verdad es que siempre estuve solo, incluso con la infinita paciencia y amor de mis padres, siempre era yo solo, y estaba acostumbrado, ya que era todo lo que conocía, era todo mi todo, hasta que mi todo cambio y ella apareció para jamás irse, para ocupar cada pensamiento y parte que me forman; había encontrado al fin mi lugar en el mundo y era entre los brazos de ella, que me daban la calidez para apartar el frío, hasta que mi estupidez se interpuso entre nosotros y regrese a estar solo, y el frío que solo da el tiempo que se congela, me cubrió y no me deja. Tengo frío, creo que en cualquier momento se van partir mis dedos por el frío que tengo, porque es demasiado para soportarlo, ya que me duele, logra que mi dermis se tensione y quiero poder llorar de una maldita vez, porque estoy solo y tengo frío.

No debí haber regresado, pero no importa cuanto lo intente hago lo incorrecto, porque ellos ya no ríen, no hablan, no miran y apenas respiran, y yo como un completo inútil no pude protegerlos como tenía que haberlo hecho, ya que son mis hijos, los dos son míos y nunca considere sentirme tan humano. Puedo leer la mente de ellos, de cada ser vivo, y comprendo cómo se sienten, como se atrapan con pensamientos que parecen que sofocan y los dejan más desvalidos, más impotentes; realmente no asimile nada hasta que yo mismo me volví vulnerable y el frío lo domino todo no dejándome que me mueva como quiero. Ella es mi perdición, era mi manzana prohibida y puedo revivir en mi cabeza como fue tenerla, controlar mis instintos más perversos solo para saborear un poco del paraíso y de eso nacieron ellos dos, mis niños, que ahora luchan por seguir con vida. Siento que hasta un punto este frío me quema, me quema desde adentro y me está destrozando, si es que ya quedaba algo por destrozar desde antes; pero tenía esperanza, y no de que ellos me perdonarían o al menos me dirigirían la palabra, sino que tendrían una vida larga, feliz, sin problemas, ya que me encargaría de eso, pero tampoco paso eso, porque ahora tengo frío, me estoy quedando solo, y mis hijos simplemente apenas respiran.

Hoy es la cuarta semana desde que estamos esperando, solamente esperamos esperando que un milagro paso, y estoy tan malditamente cansado de esperar, esperar que ellos me hablen, que Bella apenas me mire, que mis estúpidas ideas se detengan, de que mis pecados hallan alcanzado a mis hijos, y ni siquiera lo vi venir ¡estoy exhausto! Porque están ahí, están en esas camas, conectados a varias máquinas, que no dejan de hacer ruido pero no me indican nada, ¡absolutamente nada! Y no me arrepiento de que mi Bella los haya tenido, porque son la parte buena de mí, si es que aún hay algo bueno en mí, pero aborrezco sentirme tan humano, tan impotente, y este infernal frío no me deja, no me deja en paz, y odio que ellos no habrán los ojos, quiero que ellos se queden, y aunque no sea conmigo, solamente que se queden conmigo, pero las maquinas no avisan nada, así que el frío llego para quedarse conmigo.

Las voces mentales de los demás ya no me llegan como antes, son murmullos lejanos e incoherentes, solo el rostro dormido de Jun es lo que está conmigo, pero él no habré los ojos hace exactamente 4 semanas.-"¿puedes escucharme, Jun?"- probé por incontable vez en el día, como lo hago todos los días lo hago desde que los encontramos semi-muertos y llenos de heridas, cuando me di cuenta que no sirvo para nada.-" vamos niño, abre los ojos, dile a tu hermana que también abra los ojos, tu madre te espera, todos te esperan…"- pero él siguió sin dar señales de estar ahí, como si solo su cuerpo estuviera en el mismo cuarto que yo, y el resto de él se fue sin avisarme donde iba. Me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a donde estaba Nessie, y el maldito lobo, que siempre estaba para recalcarme todo lo que hice mal con su presencia, estaba al otro costado de la cama, tomando la mano de mi niña ¡que ganas de arrancarle la mísera mano por atreverse a tocarla! Pero tenía que ser tolerable, aunque quería pasarme la tolerancia a donde no me da el sol, el lobo también estaba sufriendo y sus amigos y familiares están también preocupados por él, ya que no se alimenta lo suficiente, ninguno de nosotros lo hacemos, mi familia tomo sangre que las manadas le trajeron, pero yo no tengo ganas de alimentarme, no más.

Me coloque al lado de Nessie sin perder de vista al lobo, que también me miraba en forma asesina, y no era necesario leer su mente ni ser un genio para saber qué era lo que reflexionaba, porque yo también pensaba lo mismo, porque tan pronto como todo esto pase, y daría todo lo que tengo y no para que ellos despierten, el lobo y yo tendríamos que arreglar un asunto importante. Bese cálidamente la frente de mi pequeña niña, para que aleje un poco el frío, para no sentirme tan congelado, pero la mirada del lobo hacía que me enojara más, y me enervaba.

-"tu no tendrías que besarla"- y me quede petrificado con la voz mental del lobo, me quede quieto con mis labios sobre la tersa y tibia piel de Nessie; enarqué mi ceja pero la observación del lobo encolerizada no me dejaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- mantuve mi voz calma, pero sé que se notó que estaba al límite, porque este endemoniado frío no se iba y mis hijos no abrían los ojos. Percibí en las mentes de los presentes lo tenso del momento, mis hermanos y padre se colocaron a centímetros de mí, al igual como lo hicieron algunos miembros de la manada al lado de Jacob.

-Edward, por favor, no es….-me aconsejo mi madre cerca de mí, pero el escrutinio del maldito lobo me estaba fastidiando y si quería que lo matará estaría gustoso en hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le volví a preguntar lentamente, para que su diminuta mente capte el mensaje, y él sin soltar la mano de mi niña, se paró desde el otro lado de la cama y endureció su rostro, mientras que con desprecio estableció.

-tu no tendrías que besarla, chupasangre…- y me costó moverme, pero más que nada porque mis hermanos me sostuvieron para que no lo haga, mientras que gruñí porque quería matarlo, tenía que matarlo, que suplique por clemencia, porque él no tendría que estar quía, porque mis hijos había sufrido y no hice nada para cuidarlos, porque todo era horrible y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Sentí como me arrastraron lejos de las camas, a lo que la parte de la manada también sostenía al lobo, que convulsionaba violentamente.

-te voy a matar, maldito perro…-brame sin conciencia, porque quería que sufra, que pague por algo que no había hecho, pero tenía que matarlo, por todo esto, tenía que hacer algo de una buena vez. Escuchaba los gritos de todos para que detenga mi accionar y que él también se tranquilice un poco; el agarre fuerte de los brazos de Emmett, más los poderes relajantes de Jasper no estaba surtiendo efecto y el lobo tenía que sufrir un poco. Trataban de alejarlo mientras que gruñía y mi madre tomo mi rostro para obligarme a verla, pero él seguía aquí, estaba a pasos míos, y nada más importaba- te voy a matar….

-chupasangre, jamás debiste haber regresado… te voy a arrancar la cabeza y te voy a quemar, ¡maldito!- y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro furioso, porque me odiaba, al igual que yo a él, pero los recuerdos que tenía de Nessie era tantos y tan profundos, que deteste todo eso, porque era mía, era mi hija y jamás estuve, jamás nada y ahora ninguno de los dos despertaba, y tenía que hacer algo para evitar que frío me solidificara. Los gritos para que nos detengamos eran tantos pero al mismo tiempo no eran suficientes, luche con todas mis fuerzas para liberarme del agarre de mis hermanos y padre, mientras que un jadeo salió de mi boca, porque mi pecho ya no aguantaba no poder llorar, y quería hacerlo, mi cuerpo no soportaba no poder expresar un poco de mi dolor, simplemente no lo soportaba.

- te vas a morir junto a mí, miserable perro, te juro que vas a estar conmigo en el infierno…-vocifere en respuesta, costándome poder pronunciar algo más, porque escuche los llantos y sollozos de todos, pero quería matarlo, porque alguien tenía que pagar por todo esto, y no importaba quien fuera. Quise soltarme por última vez y la agitación del cuerpo del lobo iba en aumento, cuando un ángel habló.

-váyanse los dos…-la voz de Bella logro que me detuviera automáticamente y todo el cuarto se quedó en silencio, gire mi vista y ella entre medio de las dos camas, donde mis niños yacían sin dar señales de mejoría, con el rostro endurecido, como la perfección personificada, continuo- no los quiero a ninguno de los dos acá, así que se van…-deje de luchar y me soltaron mientras di unos pasos hacía ella, pero el escudo de ella, no me permitió dar otro paso, separándome de los tres.

-Bella…-le pedí suplicante, pero ella negó con la cabeza furiosa.

-no los quiero a ninguno, váyanse, no los quiero soportar, no puedo soportarlos, ¡así que se van!- grito con la voz partida.

-por favor-le suplico el lobo y ahí me di cuenta que estaba cerca de mí, agitado, pero no porque quisiera transformarse sino porque quería llorar con más fuerza- no me alejes de ella, sabes…-pero Bella siguió agitando la cabeza, negando aceptar ninguna palabra más.

-me dejan en paz con mis hijos ¡¿me escucharon?- sentencio histérica, pero sin moverse de su lugar, y quería tanto poder abrazarla, porque se estaba desmoronando, se estaba rindiendo, cayendo hacia lo más profundo y nadie estaba para salvarla- ellos dos son mis hijos, son ¡míos!- sollozo cansada- yo los tuve, yo los críe, yo los amo, ¡son míos! Y yo los voy a cuidar de todos, porque son mis bebes, son…-y se atraganto, mientras que sus ojos dorados quisieron poder llorar pero en sus facciones se notaban que estaba llorando desesperada por dentro.

-Bella déjame pasar…-le pidió mi padre lentamente, para calmarla ya que no dejaba pasar a nadie con su escudo, pero frenética continuo negando con la cabeza, mi hermosa Bella había colapsado de todo y yo no podía consolarla, les fallaba a todos, a mis hijos y a mi preciosa venus.

-quiero que todos se vayan, ellos son míos, ellos son…-y de pronto los latidos de mis hijos comenzaron a aumentar y todos nos quedamos expectantes, mientras que los monitores fueron adquiriendo más vida, Charlie junto a Sue pasaron el campo de Bella y nos dimos cuenta que ella los bajo al instante, y fui rápidamente hacia la cama de Jun, para examinarlo mientras que mi padre hacía lo mismo con Nessie, Rose tomo la mano de él mientras que una sonrisa emocionada se plantaba en sus labios. Estudie el ritmo de su presión arterial y como los registros del encefalograma mostraba un cambio brusco de las ondas deltas a alfas, la respiración de él aumentaba y me concentre con escuchar algo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero no estaba logrando nada.

-vamos, mi niño…-le alentó Sue, creo que desde los pies de la cama- tu puedes despertar, abre esos hermosos ojos verdes para mí, ¿está bien?...-no comprendí como podía haber un cambio tan precipitado, los pensamientos felices de todos me estaban desconcentrado, pero me enfoque en la mente de mi padre que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-"….la presión sanguínea estaba aumentando muy rápidamente, hay que hacer algo… si siguen así van a tener un ataque o…"-

-¿diazepam?- le pregunte mientras iba en busca en un mueble donde había distintos tipos de fármacos. Intente aislar cada mente que me estaba poniendo histérico, mientras que los signos vitales de los niños iban en aumento y me estaba poniendo más nervioso.

-¿para qué Diazepam?- se me acerco Alice sin comprender, la ignore mientras preparaba en dos jeringas la dosis para poder detener esta escalda estrepitosa de sus signos vitales. Le pase una inyección a mi padre, y trate de no pensar que mis hijos estaban en peligro, simplemente era una acción que tenía hacer, aunque los monitores iban en aumento.

-no es recomendable que siga así la presión de ellos…-explico Carlisle, y espere a que mi padre me indicara que era lo que tenía que hacer, mientras que el ambiente cambiaba de alegre a desesperado.

-vamos Nessie…no hagas esto….-quería matar al maldito lobo, porque amaba a mi niña, pero ni siquiera su voz horrorosa voz lograba que sus pálpitos descendieran. Descubrí el brazo de Jun, se me veía tan blanca su piel, como si no tuviera vida, y trague con dificultad a lo que deje que el aire entrara en mis pulmones, así poder realizar mi labor, porque mi hijo estaba mal y seguía sin poder hacer nada; estaba por ponerle la intravenosa cuando los monitores dispararon, causados por la gran presión que la sangre ejercía en por sus venas. El cuerpo de Jun comenzó a convulsionar furiosamente mientras que una espuma blanca salía por su boca, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, mientras que me suplicaban que hiciera algo.

-sostenle la lengua para que no se la trague- me ordeno mi padre, mientras que sostuve su cabeza y abrí su boca para evitar que se mordiera, Emmett con el rostro destruido sostuvo los brazos de Jun, que seguía con su ataque.

-colócale la droga…-vocifero Embry creo que a mi padre, me quede con el rostro de Jun que no demostraba dolor alguno como si no estuviera ahí.

-no puedo, puede ser contraproducente en medio de un ataque- incluso el tono de mi padre demostraba lo afligido y agotado que estaba, y el cuerpo de mi hijo no paraba de temblar bajo mis brazos, sus ojos se abrieron pero solo se vio las cuencas blancas, ya que los iris se habían ido hacía atrás por lo descontrolado de su ataque.

-vamos, Jun, tu puedes enfrentar esto, tu puedes, hijo- no sé cuándo baje mi cabeza y enterré mi rostro en la almohada para susurrarle al oído, como si esperara que él me oyera en lo profundidad donde se encontraba- vamos, eres un Cullen, y no nos rendimos fácilmente….sé que tu hermana y tu pueden pasar esto…-los latidos fueron descendiendo, casi apaciguándose mientras que su cuerpo detenía su accionar y la calma fue reinando todo- eso es mi hijo, tu puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes hacerlo…-proseguí para que sepa que yo iba estar con él para siempre, por más que él no lo quisiera, porque es mi hijo, y como tal, siempre le iba a proteger y amar, al igual que a su hermana. Sentí como los demás se movían alrededor de la sala, pero yo seguí con mi rostro sobre la almohada, como si la respiración calmada de él me protegiera del frío y no me abandonara.

-sabes, que esto se llama abuso de menores en muchos estados….- y saque mi cabeza del lado de su oído, para ver nuevamente el rostro de mi hijo, que tenía los ojos bien abierto y con una sonrisa juguetona y tímida-….ya sé que soy hermoso, pero me gustaría conservar nuestra relación estrictamente platónica- y abrace fuertemente a Jun, que no me aparto. Los sollozos de alegría de todos porque al fin habían despertado fueron más que avasalladores.

-¿Por qué estás tan flaco, Jacob?- solté automáticamente Jun para ir en busca de Nessie que estaba en los brazos de su madre, que le besaba el rostro energéticamente; cuando me acerque, Bella dejo a Nessie para ir a ver a Jun, y jamás creí verla tan hermosa como en ese momento, cuando supo que nuestros hijos al fin estaban bien. Tome a Nessie entre mis brazos y ella también me abrazo fuertemente, aunque parecía un poco desorientada, y hundí mi rostro en sus cabellos para oler su preciado aroma, ¡que hermosa que es mi niña!.-¿estas bien?- me demando tranquilamente, y le volví a observar. Sus ojos chocolates eran tan hipnóticos, como lo fueron una vez su madre.

-si ahora estoy bien, hija….-entonces como no las tengo todas de ganar, el maldito lobo aprovecho que yo me había separado un poco de ella, para abrazarla por atrás, y apreté los dientes para no gritarle o al menos para no arrancarle sus brazos, que se atrevían a tocarla despreocupadamente.

-"no te preocupes, después te ayudo a matarlo"- me aviso mentalmente Jasper y pude ver al fin, y quede extrañado de la cantidad de personas que estaban en la sala, celebrando y saludando a mis hijos. Las dos manadas estaban, excepto Seth, que recién me había dado cuenta que no supe de él en algún tiempo.

-mamá, basta, me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza…-se apeno Jun, con las mejillas color escarlata mientras que Bella le besaba fervientemente por todo el rostro; pero ella no detuvo su accionar en ningún momento, sino que siguió abrazando al niño y dándole besos. Mi madre se me acerco y me abrazo, a lo cual recibí su muestra de afecto gustoso, y con un gesto suave me aseguro.

-ya todo va estar bien ahora, vamos a estar bien, Edward…-y contemplando a mis dos hijos y la sublime Bella, no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir contento.

Después de varias horas, y que Jun se peleara con las dos manadas, porque ellos no demostraron la preocupación debida por su estado de salud, todos se retiraron con Quil murmurando por lo bajo "¿para qué demonios habían ido a buscarlo?", según Collins solo hubieran encontrado a Nessie y dejar a Jun tirado. Parecía que estaba sumamente enfadado por algún motivo, ya que Sue y Sam le besaron en la frente indicándole que solucionarían el problema. El estúpido lobo no quería marcharse, y con Rose queríamos echarlo a patadas, pero Nessie le recomendó que se vaya a alimentar, ya que ella iba a dormir un rato más; así que algo dudoso, y con sus amigos empujándolos se fue, pero lo que más me fastidiaba es que regresaría.

Mi padre examino a los niños, cosa que Jun no le gusto ya que intento corretear por la casa, pero una mirada severa de Bella lo mantuvo en regla y bajo protestas, dejo que mi padre los atendiera, gracias a todo los santos que no encontró nada malo en ellos y solo les indico que tenía que comer saludable y descansar un poco más. Así que también a los minutos, una vez que ellos dos se durmieron, mi familia fue de caza, y preferí quedarme para observarles dormir un poco, ya sabiendo que ambos estaban sanos y a salvo.

Mire el reloj sobre la mesa y este marcaba las 2 de la mañana, y Bella se había ido hacia la cocina de la casa hacía minutos, pero no le escuche hacer ningún ruido en donde estaba. Así que después de mirar una última vez a donde estaban mis hijos (en donde Jun ya estaba en ropa interior y Nessie con la cabeza colgada en la orilla de la cama) fui algo reticente hacía la cocina, y me encontré con Bella sobre el lavado mirando atreves de la ventana.- debí haberlo sabido, debí haber sospechado del tema…-

-si lo sospechabas, Bella- le recalque, pero ella apoyo sus manos sobre el lavado mientras sacaba una gran cantidad de aire.

-¿Qué clase de madre no sabe algo tan profundo? ¿Qué clase…

Y no sé de donde salió el atrevimiento y me coloque detrás de ella, pasando mis brazos por su cadera y apoye mi rostro sobre su hombro.

-Edward…-me pidió suavemente, pero aspire su aroma a Fresia intensificado y como extrañaba tenerla tan cerca de mí.

-no te hagas esto Bella, no nos hagas esto, solo un momento, déjame quedarme así….-y ella no dijo más nada y me quede abrazado a ella. Las imágenes de los momentos que compartimos, cuando al fin la tuve como si fuese un ser humano, aunque mi actitud fue arriesgada el día de su cumpleaños, y pueda asegurar porque no debí hacerlo, el simple resultado de que mis hijos estén aquí me hace olvidar lo que debí haber hecho, y solo rememore lo que fue sentir sus labios sobre mi piel. Los sonidos de que ellos se estaban despertando, me hizo dar cuenta que estuvimos horas en la misma posición; le deje lentamente, y ella se giró, mientras que sus ojos demostraron una tristeza infinita, y quise decir algo, cualquier cosa para evitar que sufra, pero no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada, solo quedarme callado e ir junto a ella a ver a los niños.

Nessie estaba sobre la cama sentada, mientras que Jun tenía la almohada sobre su cabeza para ocultarse, porque teníamos que hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Me quede a un costado mientras que Bella se posicionaba al lado de Jun, que se rehusó a verla, y quise reír cuando Bella suspiro como lo hubiera hecho un humano, siempre hacía todo lo contrario de lo que era esperado.-saben que les amo, a los dos…-le coste afirmar porque parecía querer llorar pero su condición de vampiro no se lo permitía- a los dos….-recalco y Nessie se paró de su cama para ir a abrazar a su madre, mientras que Jun quitaba la almohada de su rostro y mostraba lo derrotado que estaba.-jamás me vuelvan a hacer algo así, jamás se les ocurra dejarme, irse y no decirme donde van ¿de acuerdo?-Bella estrecho a Nessie como una niña pequeña, y apretó los puños, creo que intentaba controlar sus emociones lo mayor posible para no asustarlos.- si su padre me hubiera intentado hacer abortar, hubiera dicho que no, incluso hubiera ido en ayuda de Rose si hubiera sido necesario, porque no se me hubiera ocurrido, no paso en ningún momento por mi mente deshacerme de ustedes…-y una lagrima traicionera dejo los ojos de Jun, que enseguida se la limpio con su mano- son mi todo, siempre lo fueron, son todo par a mí ¿me entendieron?

Y los sollozos de Nessie se hicieron fuertes mientras que asentía lentamente, Jun también abrazo a su madre y solo se dedicaron a llorar por unos minutos. Quería poder unírmeles pero era mejor que ellos tres se disfruten sin que nadie los interrumpiera; después de un rato, Bella decidió que tenía que hacer unas compras, aunque sé que intentaba darme un poco de tiempo con los niños, y le agradecí infinitamente el gesto.

Me quede sentado al costado de la cama de Nessie, mientras ella me miraba alegremente, sosteniendo mi mano y adore sus ojos color chocolate, mi niña es tan hermosa que impresionante que sea mía. Sonreí un poco, hasta que escuche a Jun toser. Con la mirada gacha, se colocó en la orilla de la cama, y nervioso paso su mano por sus cabellos.- con respecto a lo que paso…-me dijo incomodo, mirando a cualquier lado para evitar mi mirada, y sentí pena por él.

Asentí un poco con la cabeza, fingiendo que trataba de entender a lo que se refería- con respecto a lo que paso….-le imite, y deje que el silencio se hundiera entre nosotros un rato; Nessie apretó mi mano, y volví a mirarla, sonreí para calmarla ya que sus facciones demostraban lo preocupada que estaba-….estas castigado.- como un resorte, se paró de la cama y camino hacia mí desesperado, sus cabellos sí que eran rebeldes, yendo a cualquier dirección posible y antinatural.

-¿pero por qué yo solo estoy castigado?- señalando hacía Nessie, que endureció la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos enojada por su hermano-…ya cállate Nessie, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…-le indico fastidioso y también me pare para colocarme a su nivel, y cualquiera diría que estaba contra mi propia imagen solo nos diferenciaba su color de ojos y cabellos.

-porque tomaste, por eso estas castigado….-todo el color se fue de su rostro y se notaba por su rostro que trataba de encontrar una forma de librarse de su castigo, hasta que sonrió ligeramente.

-pero papá…-menciono y casi juro que mi corazón muerto palpito cuando esa palabra salió de su boca, trate de esconder mi sonrisa pero no lo logre mientras que Nessie bufo, detrás de mí , audiblemente. Los ojos verdes de mi hijo se iluminaron, cuando puse mi mano sobre su hombre sin dejar de sonreír.

-Jun….-y la mirada ganadora de Jun se agrando-¿te crees que soy idiota?- y todo su porte decayó- estas castigado, no importa lo que digas, pero me alegro que me digas papá, así que mi hijo, ve a comer algo que ya veo que castigo tengo preparado para ti….-comenzó a quejarse por lo bajo y acerque mi cara a su frente para besarle un poco, y me alegro que no se quejó ni trato de alejarme, sino que actuó como si fuese algo natural entre nosotros. El tibio calor de su piel logro que no tuviese frío por primera vez en años, y eso me dio la pauta que nada iba a ser igual entre nosotros.

-vamos a comer, papi…-Nessie tomo mi mano y me guío hasta la cocina- voy a cocinar una rica tarta de fresas, me gustan las fresas, son riquísimas, a Jacob también le gustan...-cuando pronuncio el nombre el lobo, no me gustó nada pero fingí mi mejor sonrisa- ¿sabías que la semana que viene pasa el transbordador "Bella"? yo ahí mande a Joshue y Mac, para que pudiesen ir a la luna, ¿quieres ir a caminar al campo? A veces la luciérnagas dejan verse vestidas de gala, pero no sé si el rey sapo va a ser bueno con ellas….- hizo que me sentara en una silla mientras ella buscaba distintos tipos de instrumentos en la cocina, Jun se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de verme enojado y susurro.

-¿de qué está hablando?- yo negué con la cabeza porque no tenía la más pálida idea lo que Nessie decía.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima actualización._

_Como siempre no estoy muy conforme con los resultados, ¿pero que se le va a hacer? Jeje._

_Bueno, ¿Cómo va todo? Ya sé que hace rato que no actualizo, pero les aviso que voy a realizar lo mismo que hice con la "imprimación de los niños Cullen", como no le faltan muchos capis de este fic, decidí actualiza al menos una vez por semana, así ya lo termino en poco tiempo. Aunque a todo esto hay un problema, perdí el cuaderno donde tenía escrito el fic XD, así que lo estoy escribiendo con lo que me acuerdo, así que esperemos que les siga gustando el resultado. Besitos a todos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	31. ESTERNOCLEIDO¡QUE PALABRA TAN DÍFICIL!

CAPÍTULO 30: "ESTERNOCLEIDO…. ¡QUE PALABRA TAN DÍFICIL!"

Jun (pov)

_No era necesario leer la mente de mi abuelo para saber qué era lo que me quería decir, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras comprimía los labios fuertemente y cruzaba los brazos por su pecho; baje la mirada y la moví a un costado, para mi desgracia mi adorada Sue estaba agitando la cabeza preocupada y odiaba cuando una de mis mujeres se fastidiaba. Todo era culpa de lo nenita que es mi perrito, siempre quejándose de tonterías, como él bebe de pecho que es, nadie sabe cómo tomar una broma ¡absolutamente nadie! Pero claro está siempre me echan la culpa de todo lo que pasa, ¿Quién quemo las cortinas? Jun ¿Quién rompió el florero? Jun ¿Quién condujo la patrulla con solo 2 años de edad? Quien otro que Jun; pero nadie se pregunta porque realizo todos esas proezas ¿alguien lo hace? No nadie lo hace, solo se dedican en castigarme tan pronto pueden; cada cosa que hago asevera que soy el próximo alpha de la dos manadas, porque soy temerario, apuesto, gentil, cariñoso, valeroso, y sin contar mi absoluta humildad. Solo establezco que soy el próximo jefe, eso es todo, soy el mejor para ese puesto, él único candidato fiable, papá se está poniendo viejo (ya tiene 29, un completo anciano) y Jacob, aunque no lo quiera admitir, no sabe lo que hace, así que yo, Jun "el perfecto" Swan, soy el único capaz de ejercer ese cargo; pero claro esta tampoco lo voy a hacer si estoy castigado continuamente, y el perrito de Seth ayudaba a que sucediera._

_-¿bien? Estoy esperando Jun…-la voz de mi abuelo me paralizo y trague con fuerzas para tomar valor y mirarle a los ojos. A cada instante esa vena en su cuello, que estoy más que seguro tiene mi nombre, se notaba por las ganas de gritarme que tenía. Intente pensar mi mejor respuesta, de esto dependía mi vida, podría pasar una vida encarcelado en casa y los malditos de la manada se ofrecerían, e incluso, pagarían para verlo ¡me las pagaran! Pero mi súper elocuencia me abandono y abrí la boca para no emitir sonido- ve a disculparte con tu tío, después hablaremos de tu castigo…_

_-pero…-me desespere, no podían hacerme esto, no podía exponerme de forma tan cruel, pero la dureza en los ojos de mi anciano abuelo, que ya tenía 43 años, y estoy seguro que apenas puede mantenerse en pie me obligo a bajar la cabeza e irme hacia la puerta en busca de mi perrito. Pase al lado de mi Sue, que ojee como quería tocarme para consolarme pero se quedó quieta, creo que mí desahuciado abuelo le indico que no lo hiciera. Así que arrastrando los pies fui hacia el jardín de la casa. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que fue una idea genial? Que haya salido mal era otro tema, pero fue algo sin maldad, solo quería divertirme un poco, pero nadie lo entiende, ni siquiera mi perrito._

_-"no debiste hacerlo"- en la salida estaba Nessie enojada, con sus bucles y su vestido color crema, parecía una muñequita pero no lo era porque siempre me fastidiaba. Me puse enfrente de ella, y aunque tenemos la misma edad yo siempre fui más alto, pero no se dejó intimidar. Levante mi dedo para decirle que podía hacer con sus reproches, cuando sus ojos chocolates y se pareció al porte de mamá, así que algo, creo que mi instinto de supervivencia me indico que me alejara.- "esta allá, cerca de los troncos…."- así que me fui en busca del marica de mi tío._

_Pase al lado de donde estaba la evidencia, los restos de la moto del perrito desarmada, sabía que Seth amaba esa moto, pero no fue mi intención romperla, lo juro que no fue, y ahora me obligan a hacer algo que no quiero, que me cuesta y seguro que voy a morir un poco por dentro si lo hago, sonara dramático, pero mi páncreas seguro que dejara de funcionar después de esto. Patee un piedra en el suelo y la fui llevando hasta que vi al perrito apoyado sobre un tronco sentado sobre el pasto.- …los límites del cuello están formados por varios músculos….-me coloque enfrente de él, yo sabía que me había escuchado pero aparentemente se esforzaba en ignorarme, pero no lo lograba del todo ya que no te como su espalda se tensionaba, metí las manos en mis bolsillos esperando a que el perrito se dignar a mirarme pero seguía concentrado en " estudiar", aunque todos sabían que no valía la pena, siempre fue un idiota y eso no se quita con nada- el esti…lo…estilhioideo…-le costaba pronunciar y me reí por lo bajo, así logre que levantara la mirada y me quisiera matar con ella, pero al instante siguió con su libro- el musculo digástrico y…_

_-vamos a jugar…-le ofrecí pero apretó los dedos al libro y no se movió del lugar, y no me gustaba cuando me ignoraba- fue una broma, nada más, no te enojes tanto…-pero siguió estático tratando de pronunciar uno de los músculos del cuello._

_-externo…esternoclei…. ¿cómo se dice?-hablo para sí mismo, observe a mi alrededor, y sonreí cuando vi una rama y la levante, acercándome hacia él la agite en el aire._

_-Seth, sé que quieres perseguirla…es tuya muchacho…-me gire y la tire lejos- atrápala, tu puedes muchacho- cuando lo volví a ver, no había calmado sus ganas de matarme, pero siguió con sus libro, como si yo no estuviera ahí; pase mi mano sobre mi cabello, y suspire pesadamente- vamos, Seth…_

_-¿no entiendes que quiero que te vayas, Jun? Ahora estoy ocupado, así que vete…- me sorprendido, casi nunca me llamaba Jun, siempre enano del infierno, Chucky u otra tontería; así que realmente estaba enojado conmigo, y tendría que disculparme. Podía disculparme con cualquiera, mi mamá siempre me obligaba que lo hiciera, pero no con Seth, porque era algo tácito entre nosotros, él siempre me disculparía por cualquier cosa. No me gusto como se dirigió hacia mí.-externo….- refunfuño un poco porque no le salía la tonta palabra- esternocle…masto…-pase mí vista por todos lados y no tuve más opción que hacer lo que no quería._

_-Seth…-baje mi tono y él me miro de nuevo, esperando lo que jamás pasaba-yo….yo…hummm…yo…._

_-¿Cómo puede ser que te cueste tanto hacerlo?- me pregunto fastidiado, y quise patearle el culo por obligarme a hacer lo que no quería- estoy ocupado Jun…vete…esternoclei…creído…-apreté los puños y grite._

_-esternocleidomastoideo…-él asintió y trato de repetirla moviendo los labios, pero no me prestó atención, podía sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban de la bronca porque no escuchaba lo yo quería decir.-esternocleidomastoideo, Seth._

_-ya te escuche…-me respondió molesto, y este perrito me sacaba de las casillas- vete…._

_-Seth…-le pedí a lo que él frunció el ceño sin comprender- yo…esternocleidomastoideo….-y aguarde mientras que su tonta mente intentaba procesar lo que realmente quería decir; movió un poco la cabeza y tuve que repetir- yo esternocleidomastoideo…¿de acuerdo?-y sin más comenzó a reír. Quise golpearle pero deje que disfrutase el momento, jamás le iba nada bien, y mi amistad era lo único bueno que tenía en su vida, así que no iba dejar que sufra más sin mí._

_-¿en serio no lo puedes decir?- relajo su rostro y me indico con la mano para que me sentara al lado de él, cuando me coloque a su lado, siguiendo riendo- quiero escucharlo de nuevo…tu….-gire los ojos y tuve que sentenciar._

_-yo esternocleidomastoideo…-y desde ese fue el primer día que me disculpe con Seth._

Pase mi mano sobre mis ojos, tratando de olvidar ese día, sabía que lo tendría que hacer de nuevo, había un motivo por el cual mi perrito no vino a visitarme jamás, y eso era porque estaba enojado, muy enojado; aunque yo también lo estaba, mi vida pendió de un hilo y estúpido perro no fue capaz de venir a verme ¡así que ya me va a conocer! Tratar así a lo mejor que le paso a todo el mundo en su vida ¡idiota! Me quede sentado comiendo mientras que Nessie le contaba a papá sobre su vida y otras historias que no tenían sentido. Es extraño tener que considerarlo así, pero se ganó el derecho de que le diga de esa manera, aunque siempre voy a tener a mi papá Sam, claro que yo gano parientes para que me vivan castigando ¡todos me tienen envidia! Si eso es, todos tienen envidia de mi perfección, de que todas mis mujeres solo me quieran a mí, y solo a mí, y ellos como unos pobres muertos de hambre, intentan censurarme para que mis mujeres no disfruten de mi belleza y grandiosidad; pero librar de esta, como siempre lo hago, haciendo apego a mi carisma y mi absoluta falta de remordimiento ¡soy perfecto!

-….una vez le dije a Claire que podíamos ir a comer a la luna y lo hicimos ese misma tarde…tienes que verlo…-le tomo la mano a papá, que no entendía palabra alguna, pero no dejaba de sonreír mientras que acariciaba su cabello, aparentemente él ama nuestras cabelleras, que extraño fetiche, ya que cada rato también me acariciaba la cabeza-las platas son violetas y fluorescentes, y volamos hasta llegar al mar de la tranquilidad ¡fue precioso!- le contó ilusionada; él me giro para verme y tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta de lo que ella decía. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-a mí no me mires, mamá no le reta jamás, así que se imagina lo que quiera…-estuvo por hablar cuando Nessie tomando un vaso de leche siguió.

-con Jacob vamos a ir un día, pero él es más pesado- y el rostro de papá se endureció mientras que su mandíbula se comprimió fuertemente, sonreí porque presencie como intentaba de soportar el parloteo sobre el lobo que imprimo a Nessie, y como a mamá al principio, no le gustó nada la idea, pero pareciera que el odio de papá era más fuerte- así que le voy a pedir que me alce para llegar hasta ahí y después yo le ayudo a subir ¿esta buena la idea?.- los ojos ya oscuros de papá quisieron poder matar a Jacob, pero se controló y volvió a mirar a Nessie completamente relajado.

-yo te ayudo a llegar a la luna, mi niña, también me encargo de Ja…-le costó pronunciar, pareciendo que quería vomitar- el lobo, no te preocupes.- Nessie sonrió y se paró dando saltitos de alegría sin percatarse de que papá en serio quería lastimar a Jacob. Deje escapar una risa y papá me observo con suavidad pero algo en él me confundió.- te parece divertido esto ¿no es así?- me quede quieto porque no me gustó nada como pronuncio esa frase, sabía sobre el peligro y el dolor, mamá es una experta en eso, pero con ella ya sabía a qué atenerme, pero con él todo era nuevo y por ende, desconocido.- ahora yo también me voy a divertir…hablemos sobre tu castigo- coloco su cuerpo para que solo se enfocara en mí, y me quise matar cuando mi corazón latió tan fuertemente que le hizo reír, casi cruelmente-no vas a salir, de eso está seguro, siempre vas a estar vigilado, y eso no incluye a varios miembros de la manada….-casi podía sentir como mis piernas perdían las fuerzas, por suerte estaba sentado, porque no podría soportar mi propio peso- tampoco a mis hermanos, no puedo confiar en ellos. Vas a trabajar más turnos en el comercio de Sam y en la casa de mis padres…-podía sentir las comezón en mi nariz, mientras que ojos comenzaron a mojarse, por las lágrimas que querían salir. Tape mi rostro con mis manos, mientras que me costó respirar por el hipo que causo el llanto, ¡porque no podía ser tan cruel! Yo necesito salir, necesito nuevas chicas, necesito divertirme, respirar, amar, vivir la vida, ser feliz, y eso no lo lograría si estaba castigado ¡que injusto! Sentí el contacto frío de la mano de papá sobre mi mejilla y me obligo a verle. Sus facciones se mostraban consternadas, y contuve mi sonrisa porque sabía que le había ganado ¡nadie puede conmigo y mi acto del chico sufrido!-¿estás bien, Jun?

Asentí lentamente, sin dejar de hipar y él me soltó rápidamente- me alegro, también vas a arreglar la casa de Charlie, y eso incluye….-me pare, y creo que la silla cayó al piso.

-¿pero no ves que estoy llorando?- me desespere, pero él parecía desinteresado- ¿acaso no tienes pena por mí?

-si siento pena por ti, pero no soy idiota Jun, aunque no pueda leer tu mente, ya leí la de los demás, y siempre te salvas porque le lloras a alguien para que te ayude, así que conmigo tus trucos no van a servir…ahora seguí con tu comida, mientras veo que más puedo agregar a tu castigo- y se levantó para marcharse hacia la sala, dejándome estupefacto, el ruido de donde estaba Nessie llamó mi atención. Ella con una sonrisa divertida tuvo que acotar.

-es igual que mamá, me parece que estás perdido de ahora en más…-quise gritar porque eso era horrible, ya que en serio estaría castigado- ¿Cuándo acabe tu castigo quieres venir a la luna conmigo?

Al rato llego mamá seguida de la entera familia Cullen, como siempre, para hacerme pasar vergüenza, me beso la frente, como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero igual le abrace con fuerza cuando papá miro hacia nosotros, que nos llevemos bien no significa que le entregue a mamá bajo ningún concepto ¡ella es mía y así se queda! Tengo que admitir que me da pena el viejito, aunque parezca un adolescente es un viejo y era posible que su corazón no soporte el rechazo de mamá, cuando solo me elija a mí, y a él le diga que no le quiere, pero mis mujeres son mis mujeres y eso incluye a mamá. También me senté en un sillón para que mi abuelo me revisase, no quería, tengo rotundamente prohibido ver a un médico, mi religión no me lo permite, pero mamá insistió y ella está por encima de mi religión, y puede mandarme al cielo rápidamente si se enoja, por eso, tuve que quedarme quieto mientras examinaba mi perfección.

-…bueno, veo que no hay problema alguno…-menciono mientras tenía un palito en lengua, para ver mi boca, y no me dejaba hablar. De fondo Emmett estaba conversando con Nessie sobre sus planes.

-¿o sea que si salto tres veces la hoya de oro aparece?- le pregunto seriamente, y nadie en el lugar comprendía como esos dos se entendían perfectamente.

-pero primero tienes que atrapar al elfo, es la única manera….

-Bella, ¿es normal eso?- señalo Jasper con un susurro hacia donde estaba Nessie, haciendo referencia a la imaginación de ella; mamá sonrió alegremente, dando a entender que era algo normal como era Nessie, siempre fue rarita y siempre lo sería; se sentó a mi lado, para sostenerme la mano mientras que el abuelo tomo un estetoscopio para sentir mis pálpitos. Me ponía nervioso todo el examen, pero aproveche la oportunidad para que todos admiraran mi belleza y me quite lentamente la camisa que tenía puesta.

-no es necesario…-trato de detener el abuelo mi accionar, y yo solo negué con la cabeza, era necesario y mucho, y más cuando le tire un beso a Alice y Rose, que rieron nerviosamente ¡soy perfecto! Note como los demás giraban los ojos, pero no me importo, es pura envidia, ellas son ahora mi mujeres y por eso hay que premiarlas con mi grandiosidad. Me molesto lo frío del estetoscopio pero el frío de la mano sobre la mía me resguardo y solo me enfoque en sus hermosos ojos ya oscuros, eran tan profundos y me dolió haberle hecho sufrir, hacerle pasar el infierno, porque fue mi culpa y solo mía, casi Nessie muere por mi culpa, casi no vuelvo a ver a mi familia, pensé que estaba preparado para ese momento, pero no fue así, no pude estar sin ellos, en ese momento fue cuando esa maldita vampiriza nos atrapo, y cerré los ojos para olvidar sus ojos rojos de sangre. Los dedos de ella fueron tan asquerosos, como si fuesen hechos de metal, rasposos, fríos como témpanos, su risa seguía en mi mente, aturdiéndome, atrapándome, y sus labios….como odie sus labios, putrefactos, sin amor ni vida, sin nada y me tuvieron a su merced, estuve tan solo, y nadie me fue a rescatar antes de que ella….

Abrí los ojos, cuando me di cuenta que tenía mi cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de mamá mientras que ella me acariciaba los cabellos, y nada sacaba esa sensación de mugre de mi piel, así que cerré un poco más los ojos para que mi mamá me proteja, para que me cuide porque en serio me sentía sucio, y estaba sobre todo mi cuerpo la sensación de María.-…adoro tu hermoso cabello- me aseguro dulcemente, capte como su voz angelical estaba inquieta, preocupado por mí pero no dije nada sino que me mantuve enfocado en el toque de mamá para que me hiciera olvidar todo, pero estaba ahí el recuerdo de lo que ella hizo, de lo que me hizo y quise dormir por siempre. No escuche sonido de fondo, así que supuse que estarían afuera y agradecí por eso ya que no quería nada, solo a mi mamá y nada más.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, y ella se quedó conmigo, porque ella siempre me cuidaba y me hubiera cuidado de esa maldita si hubiera podido; intente alejar la imagen de esa enferma mujer de mi cabeza.-¿quieres hablar, Jun?- me demando calmadamente, sin dejar de acariciarme, y negué un poco, no podría hablar con ella, no esto, jamás esto, no cuando ella siempre sufría por mí, cuando siempre quiere amarme y cuidarme, y yo le dificulto esa tarea, no cuando ahora tengo a papá y estoy convencido que no lo podría soportar; solo necesitaba a una persona, a una sola, así que….

-¿sabes dónde está mi perrito?- y me levante rápidamente, a lo que ella me miro cansada.

-no llames así a tu tío, Jun, no es un perrito, sabes que….-

-ya sé, ya sé, tiene sentimientos y no orina en los árboles, ¿así que donde está?- me pare acomodándome mis ropas, me calzaba bien la vestimenta que mi adorada Alice me había regalado, ahora soy lindo y con estilo. Mamá se puso enfrente mío y la rodee con mis brazos su cintura, es impresionante que alguien tan pequeña sea mi madre, pero lo es, y la guíe hacia el patio pero sin soltarla, hasta que nos encontramos con el resto; se me acerco, mi hermosa Esme, con su dulce sonrisa y se puso en puntillas de pie para besarme la mejilla, estaba por dejar a mamá, pero entonces vi a papá que nos miraba, y me impuse, así que la sujete más hacia mi cuerpo, a lo que le sonreía para que captara el mensaje ¡mamá es mía y solo mía!

-a eso me refería a que sufre del síndrome de Edipo…-señalo Nessie mientras giraba en círculos, creo que bailando, descalza; quise regañarle cuando Jasper hablo.

-sí, es muy obvio, Jun ¿no crees que es hora de que sueltes un poco a tu madre?- y todos se enfocaron en mí, bese a mamá en la frente a lo que reía por lo bajo y les afirme a todos.

-mamá es mía, así que eso jamás ¿no es cierto que solo me amas a mí, má?- ella apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y logro besarme en el mentón, ella era mucho más baja que yo.

-claro que si mi vida, a ti y a tu hermana…- Nessie vino corriendo hacia nosotros desesperada con los cabellos todos desparramados, después se quejan de mí.

-mami, mami, papá me lo prometió ¿quieres venir conmigo a la luna?- y con eso mi hermana había perdido el último tornillo que tenía. Tarde en convencer a papá que me dejara ir a mi casa, y solo lo permitió con la promesa que me portaría bien, además que vino conmigo y Nessie, me indico que si intentaba algo, me cazaría, usando sus dotes de depredador y desearía ser una presa porque me haría cosas peores; no creo que sea para tanto pero su porte no me gustó nada, así que mantuve callado más que nada porque mamá también me miro feíto, no sé porque eso se está volviendo una costumbre. El trayecto hacia casa trate de descifrar las maneras de que el perrito debía morir, porque ¿no ir a visitarme? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Yo soy único, imprescindible, y soy el que siempre le mando, así ¿Qué no venir a verme? Eso era algo que no podía tolerar; además tenía que vengarme de las dos manadas, no demostraron estar preocupados como era debido, así que por eso me tenía que impartir justicia.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de mi casa, y Nessie bajo casi atropelladamente, para dirigirse adentro, donde escuche como el abuelo y mi Sue festejaron su regreso; papá me miro ya que yo no me moví sino que me quede aguardando-…hay que hacerse esperar, todo lo bueno tarda- le explique, y no sé porque sentí cierta resignación de su parte, así que cuando bajo del vehículo yo le seguí; le hablaría a mi hermosa Sue, que tanto me amaba, al abuelo le pediría que me deje conducir la patrulla, cuando papá se despistara, para que yo sea feliz, y mi felicidad es el motivo de todos para hacer las cosas, no soy egocéntrico, solo establezco la verdad pura. El deleitante aroma a la mujer más hermosa de la creación llego a mis fosas nasales, y me costó el alma no dejar que el júbilo de verla me dominase, en la casa Cullen no había podido admirarla como quería, pero ahora sí, podría hablarle, alejar el tacto de esa maldita mujer en mí, y poder al menos rozar mis labios en su mejilla. Sentí la mirada de papá sobre mí, ya que era evidente mi nerviosismo, pero le ignore, el abuelo salió junto a Sue, y sonreí como jamás lo hice cuando vi a Leah saliendo de la casa, y vino hacia mí, rápidamente, para saltar a mis brazos y rodearme con su calor.

La suavidad y cariño me abrumo, pero al fin estaba ella conmigo, que era lo único que pensaba cuando estaba con esa mujer, cuando me la imaginaba para poder seguir resistiendo, viviendo para no dejar que las ganas de morir me convenciesen para detener mi corazón. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, y aspire su aroma, para que me bañase de ella, de su pureza y calor, su ternura, su belleza-¿estás bien?- cuestiono con voz quebrada, y la estruje más a mí, para que siempre este conmigo.

-ahora sí, ahora si lo estoy, Leah- le respondí. Alcé mi cabeza y me rompieron el corazón las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes negros, levante mi mano para poder limpiarla.

-hola, Jun, hacía rato que no te veía….-la voz de Kurt, rompió el encanto, y él apareció con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro; y aunque quisiese odiar al hombre no podía, porque no tenía maldad alguna, y sabía que amaba a Leah, aunque estoy seguro que jamás lo haría como yo. Trague con dificultad, pero mantuve mi sonrisa, no podía preocupar a nadie más, no podía dañar a Leah, demasiado ya había sufrido como para que yo sumara peso a su carga, así que la solté, aunque no quisiese, porque deseaba tanto quedarme con ella, poder decirle cuanto la amaba y que ella me ame, que me diga que no me ve como un niño, sino como un hombre, que al fin estaríamos juntos. Pero mis sueños no se pueden cumplir, no con ella ni con nadie, porque simplemente voy a estar solo por siempre, hasta que la noche me cubra por siempre.

- sí, viaje- mentí, mientras que Sue y el abuelo me saludaban efusivamente, el abuelo jamás fue de demostrar demasiado cariño, pero se notaba que estuvo aterrado por mí, ya que beso mi frente y me sostuvo por un largo rato entre sus brazos. Cuando sentí que alguien me miraba con fuerza, me percate que papá no me quitaba la vista de encima pero no modulo palabra alguna, así que preferí ignorarlo, no quería que él supiera nada, nadie tiene que saber nada.

-Seth está en la parte de atrás…-me susurro mi Sue, y fui hacia ese lugar, para decirle un par de palabras a ese idiota del perrito. Cuando gire la casa, Seth estaba con una moto, que la última vez que la había visto solo tenía armado el motor, y ahora estaba casi terminado, me pare detrás de él, y aunque sabía que yo estaba ahí, siguió dedicado en arreglar el caño de escape; suspire pesadamente, pero siguió sin prestarme atención.

-así que esta es tu nueva moto ¿no es cierto?- no logre que no se me notara el fastidio en mi voz, pero él ni se inmuto, camine alrededor de la moto para ponerme enfrente de él, y Seth seguía muy concentrado en hacer no sé qué cosa- ¿así que no me vas a hablar?...-le reproche y él se focalizo en mí por un segundo, mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿no ves que estoy ocupado, Jun? Vete ahora…-me ordeno, y jamás había escuchado ese tono con bronca con él y me resigne que tenía que hacer lo que no quería. Tome fuerzas de donde no tenía y pase mi mano por mi cabello para informarle.

-yo esternocleidomastoideo….-y con eso, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, mientras que con su mano rompió el manubrio de la moto. Todas sus facciones eran de puro odio y rencor, y todo eso era para mí.

-¿crees que con esa mierda me vas convencer?- me bramo, y no tuve tiempo para saber que pasaba, cuando papá se colocó enfrente mío, y gruño desde su pecho en forma terrorífica, pero Seth no parecía fijarse en él, sino que sus ojos estaban sobre mí, y no pensé que me odiara tanto. A los instantes Leah apareció y se posiciono enfrente de Seth, que no se había movido, con el rostro extrañado y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- se desesperó, a lo que Seth suspiro profundamente, tranquilizándose y paro su movimiento convulsivo; papá no se movió ni un centímetro, pero apretó mi brazo como si tuviera miedo de que yo me fuera.

-no quiero que me vengas con estupideces, Jun, no a mí…-fue corriendo hacia el bosque para perderse entre los arboles; el resto se nos unió, realmente la había cagado con Seth esta vez y tenía que repararlo, quise ir en su busca pero papá no me soltó, y todo en él indicaba que no quería que yo vaya. Sonreí un poco para calmarlo.

-voy a estar bien, Seth jamás me haría nada malo, puede matarme con su olor a pata pero nada más…- dudoso me dejo ir. Me adentre al bosque, siguiendo su rastro, Seth jamás se había comportado así con nadie, jamás se enojaba tanto, éramos los mejores amigos y se enojó tanto conmigo, no comprendía porque. Aminore mi marcha cuando lo percibí cerca de un pequeño descampado; se quedó sentado pero no dijo nada cuando me senté a su lado. Nos quedamos callados, porque realmente no sabía porque se había enojado de tal manera; saco un atado de cigarrillos de entre sus ropas, solo fumaba cuando nadie lo veía o cuando estaba muy estresado, y prendió el cigarrillo mientras que me ofreció uno.

Un par de veces habíamos fumado juntos, pero papá Sam siempre se enteraba, y por ende, me castigaba y mamá casi me desnuca cuando sintió el olor al humo y no se creyó el cuento de que era porque me había confundido con un caramelo, no fue mi mejor escusa pero que se le va hacer. Prendí el cigarrillo y mire hacia atrás para asegurarme que papá no me había seguido, a lo que deje que el humo llenase mis pulmones y deje salir el aire por mi nariz.- debíamos ser los mejores amigos, Jun…-quise interceder pero cuando note su rostro marcado con dolor preferí que se desahogara.- nunca me dijiste nada de eso, jamás me dijiste como te sentías, yo podría haberte ayudado…soy tu mejor amigo y aun así no sabía nada….-me crítico y sus ojos se humedecieron pero no dejo caer ninguna lagrima; jamás sentí tanta vergüenza en mi vida y desprecie sentirme así-…estabas ahí, en el piso y no respirabas… no respirabas Jun….-y tomo otra pitada del cigarrillo con la mano temblorosa, pero no era porque se quisiese transformar en lobo- y yo me quede sentado mirando mientras te reanimaban…pensé que…creí que….- se agito como si estuviese un escalofrío.

-lo siento…-murmure, pero él volvió a poner otra vez el cigarrillo en sus labios- debí hablar contigo, debí hacer tantas cosas…lo siento, Seth

-pensé que éramos los mejores amigos, que no había secreto entre nosotros, pensé…

-pero somos los mejores amigos, Seth – le confirme, pero él agito la cabeza sin convencerse- somos los mejores amigos, Seth…- pero él no me miro a los ojos, sino que se quedó con el bosque enfrente suyo- no tengo tantos secretos, no los tengo…-pase mi mano por mi rostro y después tome otra pitada del cigarrillo, para darme valor y al fin hablar en voz alta-¿sabes que estoy enamorado de Leah desde que la conozco?...-y su cabeza se disparó en mi dirección, estupefacto, a lo que asentí- pero ese no es un gran secreto, mamá lo sabe, y otras personas más, incluso, papá, creo que se enteró…

-¿Sam lo sabe?-exclamo y yo negué.

-no papá Sam, sino mi papá….- y Seth sonrió levemente.

-¿al fin le pudiste decir papá? Me alegra saber que solo tuviste que estar a punto de morir para que dieras el brazo a torcer….-bromeo, y le golpee un poco para que se callase; reímos un poco y me agrado que no fuera incomodo el momento, mire hacia el frente para no soportar la mirada.

-…ella me toco….-le conté y su risa se detuvo automáticamente, así que seguí relatándole a mi mejor amigo el único secreto que no le diría a nadie más- no solo me beso, sino que….-y sentí como si me atragantara.- me amenazó con matar lentamente a Nessie sino hacia lo que ella decía, y era la verdad….así que tuve que hacerlo- tome otra pitada más larga del cigarrillo y me costó calmar el temblor en mi cuerpo- digo, no tendría que quejarme ¿no es cierto? Soy un hombre y solo paso….-voltee hacia él de nuevo y en su rostro estaba establecido el horror y pena, así que volví hacia el bosque para que me diera fuerzas , porque somos los mejores amigos y él tenía que saberlo- pero no la quería tocar ni que ella me toque, no quería nada de ella…-y sentí como mis mejillas se mojaron por mis lágrimas, porque el tacto de María seguía en mí y no se iba, se quedaba y me daba asco, aborrecía sus labios, su cuerpo, y no sé va aunque cierre los ojos, no se quita- quería esperar a que…. Odio el aroma a ella, a su cuerpo, a lo que me obligo a hacer…lo odio, Seth…

-Jun….-me llamo con dolor poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, y solo cubrí mi rostro con mis manos soltando el cigarrillo, cuando ya no pude parar de llorar.

-aun la siento en mí, Seth, la siento a cada momento y lo aborrezco….- y deje que sus grandes brazos me cubriesen mientras que el recuerdo de lo que hizo María se quedó en mí.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno ya sé que por esto muchas me odian, en mi defensa lo único que puedo decir es que….no saben a donde vivo así que no me preocupo jaja. Hice sufrir mucho a Jun¿no es cierto? Pero bueno como ya saben no le falta mucho a la historia, así que ya veremos qué pasa en el próximo capítulo._

_Con respecto a tu consejo, Nanao Lucy, veo si lo puedo usar, pero como ya dije la historia ya estaba escrita hace más de dos años, aunque creo que pueda incluirla en algún capi, sino es de acá, será en la de "la vida de Nessie y Jun Swan"; no prometo nada pero voy a intentar lograrlo, igual mucha gracias y besos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	32. NO EXISTE LA VERDAD

CAPÍTULO 31: "NO EXISTE LA VERDAD…SIN UNA MENTIRA PREVIA"

Jun (pov)

No soy perfecto….bueno, eso es una mentira total, soy un excelente espécimen, con gracia y una magnificencia que ni los griegos con sus esculturas pudieron si quiera imaginar y por ende, plasmar sobre la piedra; pero lo cierto es que tengo que ser humilde, así que tengo que establecer que tengo mis defectos, por más que solo le den más encanto a mi persona, lo hago más que nada para no originar más envidias de los demás hacia mi perfección, así que soy perfecto, solo que tengo que decir que no lo soy. Soy el ser más afortunado del mundo, porque también lo tengo todo, no solo a mis mujeres, que jamás pudieron resistirse a mis encantos, sino también a mi familia, a mis súbditos (los tontos de las dos manadas) y mi perrito que siempre me sigue a todos lados para divertirnos; así que no me tengo que quejar ¿no es cierto?...a veces estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir y no despertar, pero tampoco puedo dormir, porque esos sueños me siguen, trato de escapar, de ocultarme de ellos, pero están ahí, la sangre de mi madre, el dolor en el rostro de Nessie cuando ese vampiro la lastimo, el llanto que jamás se va, y el cuerpo de esa cosa, de la vampiriza…y lo perfecto, cosa que soy yo, no lo es tanto, tal vez porque la perfección no exista, tal vez porque yo soy nada y solo me equivoco, tal vez porque jamás cumplí mi sentencia y aún estaba pagando mi culpa.

Jamás lo había pensado, y si lo había pensado trate de no hondear en esa idea, pero María me hizo dar cuenta de lo posible e imposible, y no me gusto el resultado, porque me quito todo lo que me imaginaba, lo único que me daba más fuerza, porque la verdad estaba ahí, siempre lo estuvo, solo que yo la oculte con mentiras, que es todo lo que puedo hacer, mentir y engañar, para cubrirme, para que no me duela, pero ella me lo hizo ver con creces, me lo grito en la cara, me lo marco en la piel, y casi quise morir cuando lo entendí. Por lo tanto, lo perfecto pasa a ser imperfecto, y me saco la sonrisa para siempre…me queda fingir, lo puedo hacer hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, no tengo problema en eso, pero al mismo tiempo me duele respirar, ver que no importaba lo tanto que me esfuerce y ruegue al cielo, en mi boca estaba la verdad y esa verdad podía matar a cualquiera. Soy una broma, eso es lo que queda de mí, una broma andante, porque no quiero el frío a mi lado ¿Por qué conformarme con algo que no quiero? Prefiero estar, porque lo cierto es que voy a estar solo, porque no puedo cambiar lo que soy y mi verdad puede matar a cualquiera, a los que yo más amo.

Así que ¿Qué me queda de ahora en más? Mis sueños ya no pueden existir, me dañan aún más, mi futuro no me importa, y mi pasado solo me condena y me atrapa porque ella me obligo a hacer cosas que no quería, por más que solo me imaginaba a Leah enfrente de mí para poder realizar la tarea; mas el susurro, sus palabras fue lo que realmente me destrozo, cuando me repetía lo que yo ya sabía y jamás quise comprender. La broma que soy tiene que seguir, más que nada porque no quiero que mamá sufra más, porque no quiero que ninguno se preocupe, la broma se transforma en lo imperfecto para llegar a la perfección y de ahí se forma lo que todo el mundo cree que es Jun Swan.

El silencio se quedó un tiempo, me había separado de Seth y me puse a caminar un poco para tomar el mayor aire que podía, limpiar mis pulmones aunque mi piel no me la puedo limpiar; tosí incomodo cuando note que la mirada de él no me dejaba, sus facciones estaba contraídas por dolor y aprensión, me arrepentí haberle dicho algo-…vamos, no es para tanto…-trate de sacarle peso a lo que paso, Seth desvió el rostro aun costado, y trago con fuerzas.

-lo siento…-respiro pesadamente, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero las contuvo-…realmente lo siento mucho, Jun…-quise bromear, buscar alguna forma de salir del momento incómodo, pero no pude, no por lo que había hecho María sino de lo que me di cuenta en el proceso, de lo que verdaderamente me desplomo de la situación. Pasé mi mano por mis ojos, que seguro estaban algo hinchados por las lágrimas, y estaba tan cansado, pero por herir a los demás, porque estaba celoso de que los demás tengan lo que yo no puedo tener, porque ella tuvo la razón y gozo cuando me lo decía una y otra vez cuando yo cerraba los ojos para no ver lo que hacíamos; me torturaba con su toque, sus palabras, sus besos y sus ojos rojos. Sentí como se paró para ir a mi lado, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados, no quería su pena, su simpatía, hubiera sido mejor morir en ese lugar, porque no me quedaba nada, solo fingir hasta que me muera y los demás puedan realmente vivir.-no sé….-sonó dudoso, casi suplicante- no sé cómo ayudarte…-y por primera vez no me gusto el toque de su mano sobre mi hombro, porque era caliente, algo que yo jamás tendría, y lo desprecie por eso. Me moví rápidamente, porque no quería que me considerara indefenso, un inútil total porque eso yo ya lo sabía, no sirvo para nada, ni siquiera para poder amar.

-no necesito tu ayuda Seth…-no le grite pero él lo supo, apenas podía contener la ira en mí, solo que no la podía demostrar, no iba a demostrar nada, porque soy perfecto y así me tengo que quedar- solo te lo conté para que lo supieras, no fue nada del otro mundo…- él abrió los ojos impresionado y hasta cierto punto estupefacto.

-¿nada del otro mundo, Jun? Esa maldita era una enferma… -fruncí el ceño por el odio que él despedía, más que nada por como convulsionaba- ¡por todo lo santo, Jun! Eres un niño…-y mi garganta se apretó, porque no podía gritar, no quería que nadie más lo supiera, como lo que está dentro mío podía matar a todo el mundo, tenía que controlarlo pero la verdad siempre esta y yo solo espero poder dormir sin pesadillas.

-no soy un niño…-acote, pero sin alzar mi voz, agite la cabeza y fui caminando en dirección a la casa. No lo sentí moverse hasta un rato después.

-¿quieres que te ayude a contárselo a tus padres?-me pregunto y quise gritar, porque solo traía dolor a los demás, siempre lo hice, soy una burla andante, no tengo nada, solo la maldita ponzoña que me condena a estar solo. Me giré rápidamente, y quise escupir toda la mierda que tenía adentro, gritar al mundo que no quería ser así, a mi padre por ser vampiro y tener una opción y no tomarla, pero al final no era su culpa, no era culpa de nadie, solo que yo me aferre mucho a mis ilusiones, y ahora estaban totalmente evaporadas.

-no te atrevas…-mantuve un tono incluso extraño para mí, lejano y mecánico, lo que sorprendió aún más a Seth, que no supo cómo reaccionar- ellos no pueden saber esto...-Seth dio dos pasos sin comprender.

-pero, Jun, ellos no pueden estar sin saber esto….- y sé que vio algo amenazante en mí cuando su cuerpo se paralizo y su piel se erizo. Suspire un poco para calmarme, para relajarme y alejar las palabras de María de mi cabeza, porque estaban ahí y no me dejaban, porque eran verdad y nada de lo que yo hiciera podían cambiarlas. Y odie, odiaba todo esto, odiaba lo que soy, porque lo detesto, detesto ser esto, ser una estúpida broma, porque no quiero el frío sino el calor a mi lado, pase mis manos por mi rostro porque en serio estaba cansado y no dejaba de ser mi culpa. Estaba por repetirle que deje el tema en paz, cuando sentí el aroma de Leah cerca y deteste el aroma de Kurt a su lado.

Apreté un poco los dientes, y Seth no lo entendía por más que era visible para todo el mundo, nadie quería admitir la realidad- a veces creo hubiera sido mejor que no hubiese nacido…-y una lágrima cayo por mi rostro, y no me quede a esperar la respuesta de él, sino que corrí hacia el bosque, porque adoro como el viento toca mi piel, como la velocidad quita la mugre de mí, como dejo de ser para solo estar, como es lo más cerca de desaparecer que puedo conseguir. No lo soportaba más, porque era horrible, porque nada se daba como alguna vez lo planee, porque este mundo no estaba preparado si quiera para que yo acupe un pequeño lugar en él.

Corrí por medio del bosque pero no podía parar de llorar, porque odia a todos, porque odie la piel de María, su cuerpo y forma, sus labios y dientes…esos malditos dientes…porque odio que mi padre sea un vampiro, porque odio ser el único que tenga este destino, y sentí envidia de Nessie, porque ella jamás pasaría por esto, y estaba solo, era el único y eso es horrible. Quiero el calor, quiero la vida, quiero ser feliz, pero no puedo porque no me quedan los sueños, ella se los llevo, lo quiero todo, quiero a mi hermosa mujer, pero ella no me había imprimado, no me veía como un hombre, y aun si eso fuese cierto, me di cuenta, lo difícil y casi imposible que era detener el impulso, las ganas de morder y masticar, de asimilar lo mayor posible para devorar la experiencia…porque eso me enseño María, que lo jamás hubo posibilidad de amar para mí, porque yo soy un chiste, una broma, con el cuerpo vivo pero diseñado para matar a mi alrededor. Percibí las pisadas detrás mío, y trate de correr más fuerte, pero eran tan rápidas que tuve más bronca porque ni siquiera me dejaban desaparecer con el viento y quería tanto dejar de respirar.

-Deja de seguirme…-grite histérico, porque merecía tanto lo que me estaba pasando por si quiera permitirme soñar con algo más, pero las pisadas no se paraba detrás mío.

-detente, Jun…-me ordeno mi padre, y no quería escuchar su voz, porque yo era igual que él, también un día soñó, se imaginó y permitió amar un poco, solo causando horror a su paso, dando origen a una broma como yo. Y odio todo esto, me odio, no me puedo soportar y me duele tanto lo que pasa porque realmente quería ser feliz, quería poder amar sin preocuparme, pero no puedo porque no soy bueno, no soy perfecto, soy un imbécil que no vio los límites y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

-Déjame en paz…-grite y mis piernas ya no quisieron andar más, mi cuerpo ya no lo aguantaba más porque realmente quería morirme, quería desaparecer, quería poder odiar y que me odien, y nadie tenía la culpa, solo yo por ser tan idiota. Grite mientras me arrodille en el piso, y me dolía la garganta, la tensión estaba en mi anatomía, y quería tanto destruir, que el viento me lleve para siempre, así que solo seguí gritando apretando mis puños mientras que mire el cielo despejado, y desprecie a todo y todos por ser como yo era. El veneno no se va, se queda conmigo porque me mentí tanto tiempo y jamás me di cuenta, y yo era la maldita broma todo este tiempo. Se me nublo la vista porque no podía parar de llorar, de gritar porque era horrible ser yo, me aborrecía y aborrecía al mundo entero. Casi no sentí el tacto en mi cabeza, y me pare rápidamente, porque no quería la pena de nadie, no me la merecía.

Papá me miraba destruido, como si él también pudiera llorar y limpie mis lágrimas pero no pude para de llorar, porque no quería verlo, no quería a nadie, solo sufrir solo sin nadie a mi alrededor, morir para que todos siguieran viviendo felices- te dije que me dejaras en paz, ya sé que estoy castigado, después voy a arreglar ese estúpido patio, pero ahora déjame…- él agito la cabeza un poco sin comprender y no quería que él sintiera lastima por mí, porque yo era peor que él, y quería poder dañarlo, dañarme así dejaba de sufrir- ¡vete! No te quiero aquí…-pero él no se movió, trate de concentrarme en leer su mente pero no podía, porque apenas me podía controlar la mía, mis pensamientos, los recuerdos y la porquería que era me abrumaba, y volví a gritar desaforadamente- ¡déjame en paz!...

-Jun…-me llamo pero seguí gritando y note como mis manos estaban roja por el esfuerzo. La verdad estaba en mi boca y soy tan imbécil en dejar que mis fantasías me mintieran tanto tiempo.

- ella jamás te va a amar…-le asegure, y se quedó paralizado, frunciendo un poco el ceño, lo que me hizo reír un poco, porque era igual a mí, era idéntico, era yo solo con ojos oscuros-¿Cómo es posible que te amé? ¿No te viste en el espejo? ¡Eres un monstruo!...-y no pude evitar reír entre lágrimas al ver el entendimiento en él.- ¡eres una porquería! ¡No vales nada!...-seguí riendo, porque él trago con fuerza y avergonzado, bajo la mirada- ¡eres una broma! Siempre lo fuiste ¿Cómo quieres que ella te amé?...

-Jun…-y la voz de mi madre me paralizo, y me di vuelta para verla salir entre medio de los árboles, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza por mí; mi labio inferior tembló un poco, y seguí llorando pero ninguno de ellos se movía, así que trate de reír, pero se confundió con mi llanto.

-él no vale nada…-enfatice hacia ella, y mi madre parecía querer llorar pero no caía lagrimas- Jun Swan no vale nada…- y seguí llorando, pero reí con más fuerza histérico, a lo que un escalofrío me cubrió.

-por favor, Jun…-me pidió mi mamá con la voz rota, y no quise escuchar más, solo sacarlo todo, mi bronca, mi verdad, y todo lo que estuviera entremedio.

-ella me lo hizo ver así….- me ardían los ojos, pero no podía parar de llorar, porque estaba tan cansado, agotado de mí mismo y de la verdad- cuando me tocaba, cuando me besaba…-me enfoque en el piso para no tener que ver a ninguno de los dos, porque me dolía la todo y quería ser la misma nada- ella me hizo darme cuenta lo que soy….-pare de llorar un poco y camine un poco para calmarme, pero nada servía porque mi cuerpo no me aguantaba, yo no me aguantaba, quería ser otro, cualquier y tener al menos una posibilidad. Hubiera sido tan lindo ser alguien más, tener al menos la capacidad de amar; reí amargamente y observe hacia donde estaba papá, que apretaba los dientes mirándome como si lo estuvieran matando-¿sabes que la ponzoña mata a los licántropos?... al menos es eso lo que dicen las leyendas…- y se me hizo tan pesado mantenerme de pie, porque volví a llorar, no podía parar de hacerlo por la impotencia, bronca y la verdad.

Me di cuenta que estaba sentado en el piso cuando mamá me abrazo por detrás fuertemente, y no quería el frío de su abrazo, pero no tenía fuerza de luchar, ya no más, no me podía mentir más. Reí con fuerza, porque era todo lo que me quedaba, el maldito frío.

-¿Por qué me mentí tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué?- me reproche como si fuese otra persona, mirando fijamente a mi padre a los ojos, que se había arrodillado a mi lado, tomando mi mano; me costó tragar y no sé porque no podía parar la verborrea- ella me hizo cosas…-sus rasgos afligidos- y lo que más me dolía es darme cuenta…-me detuve para mirar al cielo, quería tanto desaparecer, quería tanto parar de llorar, parar todo; baje un poco mi cabeza, para quedarme con una rama que estaba en el piso, y quería poder detener todo- ella logro que me excite…-reí sin ganas, porque tenía esta confesión con mi madre sosteniéndome-…cuando me excito produzco veneno con mayor fuerza…yo no quiero el frío, yo solo quiero el calor…-y escuche como mamá sollozaba, pero no podía dejar de hablar, solo necesitaba decirlo todo, absolutamente todo- no voy a poder estar con Leah, no solo porque ella no me ama, ni me ve como un hombre, sino porque puedo matarla, con un simple beso puedo matarla….-y mi cuerpo me dolió por el llanto que me estaba dejando exhausto- no quiero un cuerpo frío a mi lado, no quiero eso, quiero la vida, quiero poder amar sin restricciones, pero solo nací para matar….-me apoye en el pecho de mamá, que no quería dejarme mientras lloraba con fuerza, y papá no me soltaba- quiero poder tener una persona que respire a mi lado….pero no puedo- y cerré los ojos, mientras escuchaba como ellos lloraban por mí.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Ya sé fue corto, pero bueno al menos volví a escribir este fic. Les prometo que voy a dejar de hacer sufrir a Jun de ahora en más. La verdad es que es una antesala a como sigue el fic, que como ya sabrán ya dentro de poco terminan. Gracias por seguir leyendo aun cuando tardo tanto en actualizar, besos._

_Tengo un fic llamado "la dulce agonía de amar", bueno resulta que una excelente muchachita, que cuyo usuario en fanfiction es rainbow raw, hizo una fanmade en youtube(un video) más o menos contando la historia, cosa que le recontra agradezco, les invito a que lo vean, el link es el siguiente:_

_**http:/ / www. youtube .com/ watch?v= dhSoQZdvfJo.(todo junto)**_

_**o pasen por el canal de boholife  
**_

_por favor pasen y dejen su comentario, gracias._

_Tengo un blog nuevo, en mi perfil esta el enlace, todavía le falta pulirlo, pero los invito a leerlo, se llama "no soy yo, son todos los demás"._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	33. Y TODOS TENEMOS QUE CRECER UN DÍA

CAPÍTULO 32: "Y TODOS TENEMOS QUE CRECER UN DÍA"

Nessie (pov)

Jamás creí tener que plantearme algunos temas específicos en mi vida, siempre fueron establecidos de tal manera y no tuve motivo porque profundizar en estos; pero tuvimos por mala suerte y decisión propia que tener que sobrevivir a la señora vampiriza loca, como prefiero denominarla, a mamá no le gusta que insulte ya que varias veces atrapo a Jun haciéndolo así que no sé como hacerlo, escuche varias veces a Jacob insultando pero jamás llega a terminar la frase cuando se percata de mi presencia y deja la frase en el aire, así que por falta de experiencia y la censura materna no sé como insultar y por eso, llama a esa mala persona, la señora vampiriza loca. No estuvo bien escapar, no fue bueno para mamá, papá, los demás pero principalmente para Jacob…Jacob, muchos podrían preguntarme, cual es la relación que tengo con él, y durante mucho tiempo no lo supe, solo sabía que no podía estar sin verle, solo quedarme a su lado me calmaba y me sentía completa, es decir, Jun me completa, somos gemelos, nacidos de la misma célula pero con Jacob todo es diferente, siempre lo fue. Así que la vida se compone de hechos y realidades que no van más allá de la reflexión del ser, el alma no va por encima de la realidad sino que se amolda a las circunstancias y no profundiza en las situaciones sino que las sobrevive e interactúa para obtener el resultado más optimo…pero con Jacob eso no se aplica, nada se amolda a lo que es él.

Siempre me indicaron que mezclaba las cosas, por este motivo nadie puede seguir la línea de mis pensamientos, más que nada porque no hay ninguna línea que seguir, pero ¿es tan difícil comprender que los hechos demuestran que en marte hubo agua y por ende, también vida hace millones de años? Todo se muta y cambia, para que las nuevas generaciones puedan enfrentar esos imponderables que es más que probable cambien las cosas, la realidad a nuestro alrededor, por ejemplo, yo sé que deje mis alas al lado de la cama pero al día siguiente no las encontré, así que estoy obligada a caminar hasta que pueda hacer otras nuevas, lo que si va a ser difícil ya que tengo que buscar las plumas del ave color plata que solo vuela en primavera durante el clima invernal ¡eso si que es trabajo! Por lo que todo cambia y yo tendré que buscar otro material, quiero volver tocar los Alpes nevados con mis dedos. Y aun así, no cambió ese sentimiento y tuve que profundizar lo que significaba, no puedo seguir saltando entre charcos profundos y esperar no mojarme, porque dolió y ahora lo entiendo, esto va más allá de la realidad, tomo verdadera connotación en mi interior y casi me destruye, y no fue el veneno de los vampiros, fue el dolor en el pecho en no poder decírselo al menos una vez, porque las palabras jamás salieron, las hadas mágicas me habían dicho que jamás las diga antes que él, pero ahora eso no importa, dolió y ya no quiero arrepentirme.

No tengo el mismo destino que Jun, no lo quiero, aunque él no puede ver más allá de las probabilidades, yo si, y no las quiero, lo que amo, amo y no jamás fui capas de decirlo en voz alta; no quiero que si la realidad cambie, si él decide que quiero algo más, me deje sin saberlo de antemano, así que yendo contra esa niña que vive hace más de 3mil años y a veces viene a jugar conmigo, tendré que dejar que la razón no me domine, como siempre lo hizo, por más que los digan que no es cierto, ya que yo no vivo entre fantasías y cuentos, se lo asegure al rey lagarto entre mis sueños, y era tiempo que él lo sepa y esperar que no me rechace.

-…Nessie…-sentí la voz de mi abuelito y mire hacía abajo, la rama del árbol me acunaba cómodamente, y la briza tocaba mi rostro.-….ven a tomar la leche…-sonreí un poco pero rechace la oferta, aun no era tiempo de alimentarme, el viaje a la luna pedía una dieta estricta y tenía que apegarme a esta.

-no puedo, tengo que comer cuando el quinto planeta de la galaxia llore nuevamente…-él abrió los ojos y tuve que aclararle, él no sabía los cálculos astrales que realice con Claire hace un tiempo.-en media hora voy a tomar té con galletitas…-note que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro automáticamente, agitando la cabeza metiéndose hacia la casa.

-estoy muy viejo para esto…-le escuche murmurar pero no comprendí a lo que se refirió. Volví a mirar como la copa del árbol era movida por el viento y jamás me sentí tan libre como hasta ese momento, por más de que tuviese miedo de su respuesta, estaba realizada mi decisión, solo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno, que era hoy a la noche cuando lo viera nuevamente. Cuando era pequeña, sucedió una situación similar, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, así que fue en busca del vampiro que estaba por la zona para pedirle educadamente que se retire, pero no todos los seres humanos son iguales ni los vampiros. La esencia siempre cambia según el ser, aunque todos sangramos rojo, somos distintos y no me refiero a la piel o creencias, sino en lo profundo, en lo que nos identifica, como por ejemplo, no es lo mismo un duende con una hada, aunque sean primos lejanos, las hadas siempre son más refinadas pero adoro a los duendes, son más divertidos y comprensivos, siempre soportan mi continua conversación.

Una vez me dijeron que yo era muy callada, que era a consecuencia de que Jun siempre hablaba hasta por los codos a mi no me quedo otra opción que hablar poco, pero eso es mentira, mi sombra una vez amenazo con dejarme si seguía hablando tanto y casi lo hace, y tuve miedo de caerme en el pozo sin fondo sin ella, pero mamá la convenció de que no me abandone, mamá siempre me entiende y sabe que hacer, tal vez debería hablar con ella sobre el tema, va a saber como afrontar la problemática. Me enfoque hacía el bosque, Jun, el tío y Papá se habían marchado hace rato y aunque quería ir, preferí quedarme, tal vez necesitaban estar solos, tal vez necesitaban hablar sobre sus sentimientos, tal vez el ogro gruñón al fin los encontró y estará discutiendo con papá porque no le dejan dormir…hay tantas posibilidades. Creo que soy algo distraída, porque no capte si él estaba interesado de alguna manera, tendría que haber sido más observadora, aunque puedo decir el preciso instante en el que esta enojado, que es lo que pasa por su mente cuando sube una ceja o frunce el ceño, sé que cuando se trona un dedo es porque tiene hambre, cuando le suena el estomago es porque también tiene hambre o cuando se aprieta los labios es porque sigue con hambre…creo que Jacob siempre tiene hambre. Pero jamás observe lo importante, aunque la alimentación lo es, la vez cuando fuimos al Sahara con Quil tuve mucha sed, pero por suerte había un supermercado cerca y me compro un agua, y a los dos segundos llegamos a la tienda de papá Sam.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba y por la posición del sol comprendí que eran como las dos de la tarde, acomode mis cabellos porque el tiempo se agotaba y no tenía otra opción, no podía seguir dilatando las cosas por más tiempo, y más cuando ya estaba cerca de encontrar la formula para la invisibilidad. Riley, ese era el nombre del vampiro, quise razonar con él, no quería que mamá o Jacob, o cualquiera de la manada salieran heridos, y no me gusto la mirada de mamá esa vez, me dio miedo, ella se dio cuenta que estábamos heridos y los ruidos que hizo fueron horribles, aun tiemblo cuando lo recuerdo; esa fue la primera vez que lo pensé, pero aun era pequeña, no lo llegue a comprender, pero fue lo único que pensaba, logre alejarlo de Jun, no quiero que él lo sepa. Y con la señora vampiriza loca, tomo forma en mi mente y si algo malo volvía a pasar no quería estar sin expresarlo y pedírselo; así que antes de que vaya a la luna, o sea hoy a la noche tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba, Nessie?- me llamo Seth y note sus ojos llorosos, baje rápidamente, porque algo malo había pasado y no sabía que.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte y le abrace, el cuerpo y calor de él me envolvió, y aferrándose a mí, oculto su rostro en mis cabellos, mientras que yo apenas podía respirar con mi rostro sobre su pecho.- ¿estas bien, tío?- él no dijo nada pero escuche un ligero lamento de su parte, y haciendo apego a mi sabiduría me quede callada mientras que él temblaba, estaba llorando en silencio. El mundo se compone por cosas malas y buenas, casi siempre vemos las malas, maldiciendo por lo injusto y malvado del mundo, pero no vemos lo que nos rodea, cada risa, cada abrazo y cada beso compone lo bueno, lo que compensa el horror, y yo ya estaba consiente de lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en más.

-todo va a estar bien…-susurro y creo que se lo decía para si mismo, por lo que preferí no hablar, sino que se descargue a su manera. Tomándome de los hombros me separo un poco, y levante mi cabeza para verle, sus ojos estaban destrozados mientras que sus rasgos parecían en pena; trague con fuerza y trate de no llorar por él.-…jamás se vayan de nuevo…promételo Nessie….jamás me dejen de nuevo….-y tuve que asentir fervientemente, como si de eso dependiera su vida, él asintió convenciéndose y me volvió a abrazar fuertemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Seth?- la voz de Leah se hizo sentir y por algún motivo, porque él lo necesitaba, oculte mi rostro en su pecho mientras que le abrace fuertemente, porque no estaba solo, yo no lo permitiría. Él tardo un rato en responder hasta que al fin hablo.

-nada…no paso nada….-pero estaba en él, estaba dolido por algo profundo y mi abrazo súper poderoso, no estaba ayudando.

-¡eh! Mira ese perro esta abusando de tu hija…-hablo Jun, y mire hacía donde él estaba, se aproximaba junto a papá y mamá, y no fue porque mis padres me dieron alguna señal, pero conocía a Jun, y detrás de esos ojos verdes había algo, y era horrible. Solté a Seth y fui hacia él, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, para que no se atreva a mentirme, él considera que soy muy pequeña, pero algo había pasado y no iba a dejar que él sufriera.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- le pregunte mediante el tacto, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mi un instante, sin querer demostrar nada pero estaba ahí, lo conocía mejor que nadie; giro los ojos, sonriendo como si fuese una broma, pero sabía que horrible pasaba y no estaba dispuesta a que me alejara de él, girando sus ojos, trato de separarse de mi.

-no pasa nada, Nessie…-afirmo despreocupadamente, pero reafirme mi agarre y le obligue a que no me alejara.

-"¡a mi no engañas!"- le grite y él abrió los ojos, sorprendido, no iba a dejar que caía, que se quede solo porque éramos dos, siempre lo fuimos y si él se caía, yo estaría con él para que no le duela tanto el golpe.-"háblame, Edward"- sus orbes al fin demostraron el dolor en él, y sollozo un poco, así que le abrace sin quitarle los ojos.-"no estas solo, jamás lo estarás…Jun"-. Él cerro los ojos, como si esto le doliera y lo sentí temblar bajo mis brazos, bajando un poco la cabeza, beso mi frente y cerré los ojos mientras que sus dulces labios se quedaron ahí.

-no esto, Nessie…-suplico en voz baja.-…aun no…-y mi corazón se partió, casi escuche como se rajo un poco, pero no dije nada, sino que deje que una lagrima cayera, porque todo cambia, incluso marte ya no tiene agua, y aunque éramos parte de un todo, el todo cambia y mi hermano no era el niño de antes, que me contaba sus secretos, sino que lo podía sentir, ahora era un hombre y yo una mujer, aunque siempre estaremos juntos, eso ya no implicaba que fuésemos uno.-…lo siento, Nessie…-agite la cabeza para que no se preocupe, porque hay hechos que no van más allá de la realidad y lo cierto es que le paso del tiempo modifica nuestras perspectiva, los pensamientos se amoldan a nuevas sensaciones, y aunque todos tenemos que aceptar que nada es estático, no significa que no duela.

-"…no, perdóname tu, Jun…"-asegure, y trate de sentir su calor, que jamás me dejaría pero ya no era el mismo que antes, era distinto, Jun era distinto al igual que yo. Me aleje un poco y sonreí, para darme fuerzas mientras que él hizo lo mismo, hay cosas que ya no nos diríamos y eso estaba bien, habíamos crecido, la vida así lo imponía.-…te amo, Jun ¿lo sabes?- le dije en voz alta y él asintió.

-yo también…-y todo en este mundo se altera, se transforma, la esencia no cambia, se modifica pero sigue intacta al paso del tiempo, tal vez se oculta con mentiras o verdades, pero esta ahí, solo hay que buscarla. Y yo ya era una mujer, no podía seguir siendo una niña, ocultándome con mis habilidades, ni mis miedos, aunque jamás lluevan perlas yo puedo hacer que lo hagan si tan solo cierro mis ojos, pero no voy a lograr mi verdadero cometido si me sigo escondiendo, escudando en espejismos. Porque ya estoy crecida, y puede que el tiempo un día no este mi favor y antes de que algo malo pase, tengo que cumplir mi meta, así que yo, Renesmee Carlie Swan, hoy a la noche, cuando vuelva a ver a Jacob y podamos estar solos, voy a confesarle que le amo, no como una niña sino como una mujer , le besare para expresarle mi amor, y solo ruego que antes de que yo vaya a la luna, él no me rechace y responda a mis besos.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno no tengo escusa alguna, solo me queda agradecer a los que a pesar del tiempo siguen leyendo este cuento, gracias y besos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia._


	34. HUBIESE SIDO MEJOR QUE IMPRIMARA A BELLA

CAPÍTULO 33: "HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE IMPRIMARA A BELLA"

EMMETT (POV)

Tenía un plan, mi maravilloso plan, y ahora que mi alma gemela había vuelto, y no me refiero a Rose sino a mi pequeño niño podía llevarlo a cabo, solo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno, distraer de alguna manera al vejestorio de Edward, y así poder realizar mi meta. Cada ser humano tiene que tener una razón para seguir, para poder decir que vale la pena seguir viviendo, y no podía seguir basando mi vida en cosas vacías y sin sentido, como maravillar a los humanos con mi belleza o simplemente dejar que Rose se deleite de mi presencia ¡no! Ya estaba grande, ya cumpliendo mis cien años y me tocaba madurar, así que tenía plantearme nuevas formas de disfrutar la misma esencia de la naturaleza y ser feliz. Pero claro esta cada plan tiene su contra, y yo tenía varios contratiempos que saltar, y uno de esos era mi hermano y quien sabe si Rose; Bella no me preocupaba tanto ya que era más que probable si yo no llegaba a concretar mi cometido mejor me despedía de mi inmortalidad, ya que moriría de la peor manera en las manos de mi familia.

Pero no me encontraba solo en mi meta, mi razón de ser, Jasper me acompañaba, estaba de acuerdo, además, claro esta, que estaba ansioso de ir a Las Vegas; sé que no es un lugar recomendable para un niño, pero Jun no es un niño, es un hombre, o al menos lo convertiremos un hombre en el viaje. Es necesario en un momento de la vida de cualquier persona, alejarse, ir en contra del stablishment, ir en contra de la sociedad y jugarse uno o dos millones en el Black Jack, solo para demostrar un punto…aun no lo sé, pero cuando lo encuentre sé que será muy bueno. Mas ellos querían apresarlo, cortarle sus alas y dejarlo aquí sin que disfrute su vida, sin ser feliz, castigado como un mocoso, y a mí me dejaban aburrido observando como arreglaba la casa. Podríamos llevar a Nessie pero tengo la sensación que si lo intento, un conjunto de lobos me desmembraría y ya de por si tengo que evitar la amenaza de mi hermano y mi esposa. Pase mi vista por el patio y mi hermano sabía que planeaba algo, tenía esa mirada de "yo sé que algo planeas, te voy a atrapar, y cuando lo haga te acuso con Rose"…él puede ser muy expresivo cuando lo quiere. Pero mantuve mi mejor sonrisa, el escudo de Jun es muy bueno cuando se lo quiere; y mi pobre muchacho, el hijo que sé que es mio, aunque no es posible pero lo es, estaba traspirando pasando unas macetas al suelo mientras traspiraba. A la noche vendrían los de la manada y Esme quería tener la casa impecable, alguna fiesta iban a realizar, cosa que me entusiasmo, pero me prohibieron acercarme a las bebidas, la comida, las mesas, y estaba confinado a solo moverme en un radio de diez metros nada más ¿no comprendo como no confían en mí?

-¿alguna idea?- le pregunte a Jasper que estaba tan aburrido como yo, creo que hasta cierto punto mareado con el parloteo que daba Nessie, quiso seguir su hilo de pensamiento pero se perdió creo que a los cinco minutos; por suerte, mi sobrina es muy fácil de distraer y ahora le estaba hablando a unas plantas, mientras limpiaba sus pétalos como un algodón, y se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo. Note como Edward levantaba una ceja a nuestra dirección, mientras que estaba sentado en una silla del patio, junto a nuestro padre observando de cerca como explotaban a mi hijo, me dolió el alma tener que verlo trabajar, estaba destinado a más, a ser como yo, vivir de las ganancias que nos daban las predicciones de Alice y las fluctuaciones de la bolsa que entendía Esme. Él agito la cabeza, desesperanzado y mi plan se estaba evaporando antes de siquiera aplicarlo.

-¡Nessie!...-grito Jun moviendo un macetón.- ¡deja esas plantas y ven a ayudarme!- le aviso hastiado, estaba por ir en ayuda de mi hermoso sobrino, pero Esme se me adelanto. Como mi hermano sirve solo arruinar todos los planes, se paro de su silla, levantando su pesado culo y enojado, acoto.

-puedes hacerlo solo…-y los dos se estaban matando con la mirada, creo que discutiendo mentalmente, me di cuenta por como movían las cejas y gesticulaban, Jun levanto la mano exasperado, pero Edward se mantuvo calmo. Suspirando pesadamente, agito con la cabeza, y sonrió hacía Esme.

-no te preocupes, abuela, yo lo puedo hacer solo…-Esme dudo un poco antes de marcharse a terminar con los arreglos dentro de la casa.- hubiese sido mejor que mamá me hubiese castigado…-susurro. A lo que Edward, frunció el labio irritado.

-te escuche…-le advirtió pero Jun encogió de hombros no darle importancia.

-no era un secreto…-adoro la rebeldía innata de él, ¡me siento tan orgulloso! Nessie se paro, toda llena de barro y fue ahí donde entendía que estaba acomodándolas, y cada una de ellas, estaba más brillantes, formando un hermoso espectáculo de colores enfrente de nosotros. Alice apareció de la nada, ya que ni siquiera escuche cuando se acercada y creo que hubiese estado colorada de la bronca si eso fuese posible; Nessie le sonrió felizmente, pero Al levanto las manos en señal de que no se le acerque.

-no quiero hablar del tema, solo….-y aspiro aire como si lo necesitara.-…eres igual que tu madre….no puedo entender como no puedes estar limpia un segundo…-después vio hacía Jun, que estaba haciendo despliegue de sus músculos y fue ahí cuando me percate que mi esposa, estaba cerca de él sonriendo tontamente…no sé que en esta situación me molesta más, los celos o que no pueda realizar mi objetivo de ir a Las Vegas.

-podemos huir- propuse a Jasper, cosa que medito por unos instantes.

-no se atrevan.-se dirigió hacía nosotros Edward, a lo que me hice el desentendido, no me delataría tan fácilmente.

-no sé a que te refieres…-pero sus ojos se clavaron en mí, intentando obtener algún tipo de información.-…de todas maneras no va a salir herido.-el dolor en mi nuca fue fuerte, me di vuelta para encontrar a Jasper, agitando la cabeza.

-idiota…-murmuro, y me masajee ese lugar un rato, me había pagado duro.

-ustedes pueden ir donde quieran…pero él se queda…-señalando a Jun, note en su rostro tantas emociones destruidas, mi niño estaba tan ilusionado por la libertad, por ser feliz, por jugar póker y Edward se imponía en la realización de sus expectativas, su futuro con el vejete de Edward no se cumplirían. Tome los brazos de Edward, porque no podía hacernos, destruir nuestros sueños de andar desnudos por la calle, de robar unas tiendas y tirarnos a una piscina desde un piso 30 ¡no podía ser tan cruel!

-tu no lo entiendes…-le agite y fue gracioso ver como sus cabellos se movían, parecía una nena.- él tiene que crecer, ver el mundo, divertirse… ¿puedes vivir sabiendo que le asfixiaste? ¿Qué no le dejaste vivir? ¡No nos estábamos haciendo más jóvenes acá, Edward y tu mucho menos!...-él levanto una ceja, separándose de mí, pero tenía que entenderlo, nos estaba condenando a no ser feliz, a no robarnos una patrulla.- morirás solo en una casa de cuidados y te darás cuenta todo lo malo que hiciste…como nos aprisionaste a esta vida de penurias…¡míralo!...-y el maldito no se digno a hacerlo; Jun se nos estaba por acercar, pero Edward levanto una mano negando con un dedo impidiendo que el chico venga a nosotros.-¡sufre, Edward! ¡Yo sufro! ¿Me quieres matar? ¿Eso es lo quieres?...-caí en mis rodillas y le suplique.-…solo quiero pasar mis buenos años con él, nada más ¿Por qué no me dejas, Edward?...-hubo un silencio, hasta que Jasper tosió incomodo.

-si, eso Edward…- intento apelar a su conciencia, a esa parte de él que estaba oculta baja tanta vejes y esos cabellos absolutamente hipnóticos que van con el viento, ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que pueda hacer eso?- es una adolescente, tiene que vivir experiencia propias de su edad…

-no importa como luzca, es un niño, y mucho menos le voy a dejar con ustedes dos…-me pare, y me ofendió enormemente que me rebajara al nivel de no confiar…si no lo vamos a dañar o al menos no mucho. Quise hablar cuando lo vi en su rostro, sonriendo perversamente y de fondo apareció Rose, alegre y lo supe…maldito delator.

-¿Qué es lo quieren hacer?-demando y le suplique mentalmente a Edward, pero no lo haría, me mandaría a que los buitres me coman después de que ella me desmiembre ¡mierda! Y como todo en la vida es solo para darme la razón de que yo soy vital para la existencia del ecosistema, y como nada podía salirme mal con mis hermosos rizos y mi hermosura, el aroma a perro mojado se filtro por mis fosas nasales. El rostro de Edward se transformo a pasar estar hecho de piedra, sin mover un musculo y creo que por algún motivo no pensaba, no entendí porque tenía los ojos desorbitados. Ya habíamos aclarado el hecho de que el lobo, al cual me referiré como el futuro alimento de Edward, no había imprimado a Bella sino que a mi sobrina, la dulce y loca Nessie; creo que no sé que es peor para Edward, pero lo cierto es que no solo la pequeña tiene un novio, y es más que probable un futuro marido, y no solo eso, sino que también que este es lobo. Sería gracioso, aunque lo es, pero mejor no lo digo en voz alta por Rose me mata, ya que apretó mi mano fuertemente mientras que sentíamos que venía hacía nosotros. No quería ser Edward en esos momentos, aunque jamás quise ser él, muy estirado y estructurado, torturándose porque mataba hasta a una mosca, mucho drama, aunque en este punto si que la estaba pasando mal, yo no tenía mayor preocupación pero el hecho de que la pequeña tenga novio no me caía muy bien.

Nessie salió de su mundo, cuando le conviene, y corriendo, con una sonrisa y por algún motivo sonrojada, fue hacía un costado de la casa, donde se unía directamente con el frente. Edward se quedo duro, y pude ojear periféricamente, como Jun se relajaba y reía por lo bajo, ante la situación.-no…-le indico con un dedo hacia su hijo, sonando amenazante, pero Jun solo se encogió de hombre sin dejar de mostrar felicidad.

-yo no dije nada…-el lobo entro reticente hacía la casa, observando todo y cuando llego hacía Edward, fue una mirada envenenada, claro esta que la única que no se daba cuenta de esto, que salto hacía él y este la tomo entre sus brazos. Casi podía jurar que veía como una vena en la frente de Edward se asomaba, por la fuerza que estaba haciendo para contenerse. El lobo que medía como dos metros la tomo entre sus brazos, y apretándola hacía él, coloco su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma; mire hacía Jasper, que también me miro fastidioso, y tuve que fingir que no me dolía el hecho de que Rose apretaba más fuerte mi mano del otro lado. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, y fue ahí cuando sentí que Edward se quiso mover pero sutilmente, Carlisle se puso en medio, manteniendo su sonrisa relajada para que no lo hiciera. El lobo tembló un poco, creo que ella le estaba hablando mediante el tacto, a lo que al rato él agito la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?- le demando con voz contenida, queriendo llorar mientras resguardaba su rostro en el cuello de ella; aferro su agarre, como si tuviera miedo de que se marchara o desapareciera por algún motivo, dándome la sensación de que la había pasado muy mal, no solo como lo demostraba sino que su dolor fue muy profundo como para si quiera poder exteriorizarlo. -¿Cómo pudiste irte sin avisarme, Nessie?- el lobo se separo de ella y tenía los ojos rojos con la nariz enrojecida, trasmitiendo tanta tristeza que me estremeció ligeramente. Se miraron a los ojos mientras que ella recorría sus mejillas con sus dedos.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Sabes que yo no puedo estar sin ti…-una lagrima cayo del rostro de Nessie, por lo que pude ver por su perfil, y escuche como Edward trago con fuerza.-…si, si, ya sé, pero…. ¿tan poco significo lo nuestro?...-Nessie agito la cabeza desesperada tomando con ambos manos su rostro.-claro que no puedo hacer nada sin ti, no sirvo…¿Cómo esperas…si sabes cuanto te amo, Nessie…-y todo el momento de romanticismo fue robado por mi hermano que usando su velocidad, salteo a Carlisle, colocándose al lado de Jacob. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, nadie se movió realmente sin saber que hacer, hasta que coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Jacob.

-Edward…-le pidió nuestra madre asustada, pero con una tranquilidad casi espantosa, no le dio importancia. Jacob frunció el ceño, mirándolo, y movió el hombro asqueado de que él le tocara, incluso en un movimiento imperceptible, Edward se limpio la mano con la ropa. Nessie, que a este punto me pregunto si ve algo de lo que pasa a su alrededor, no se dio por enterada de la tensión que emanaba los dos, matándose con la mirada, y sonrió a su padre, mientras que Jacob la bajaba al piso.

-tengo que hablar con Ja…-le costó pronunciar el nombre, parecía que tenía arcadas.-…Jacob, así que si quieres ve con tu hermano a comprar algo en la tienda, lo que tu quieras…-Nessie paso la vista entre los dos, sin comprender, pero la cara inexpresiva de Edward serviría para el póker, lastima que el viejo no le gusta apostar y no nos deja llevar a ese chico que es mio y no de él. Y ahora que me acuerdo ¡quiero ir a Las Vegas!- vamos a hablar sobre el tratado nada más….- y acercándose a Nessie, obligando a que Jacob la soltara y se hiciese a un lado, colocándose a un lado, abrazo a su hija.-ve a comer dulces…-y como siempre Nessie sonrió emocionada ante la promesa de comer.- que todo va a estar bien…absolutamente perfecto…-el rostro de fastidio de Jacob fue inolvidable junto a lo feliz, aunque demasiado para mi opinión, de Jun que fue al encuentro de su hermana. Así que tomándola de la mano la separo de ellos, y tomando un fajo de dinero que Edward le extendió fue hacía la salida.

-¡vamos Nessie!-aunque creo que la niña no se daba cuenta de lo que implicaba su ida, ya que se despedía como si se fuese por un tiempo largo, a lo que Edward imitaba su gesto, con una sonrisa tan falsa como tétrica.- nos vemos Jacob, y si no, fue un placer conocerte, muchos recuerdos y sonrisas y todo eso….-suspiro pesadamente y con cierto movimiento de su cabeza, que se parecía mucho al movimiento de Edward cuando disfrutaba algo malvadamente, aviso.- ya sabes tu moto es mía y la manada también…

-¿la manada?- pregunto Jacob ya tomando conciencia que estaba en una casa rodeaba de vampiros alejándose a un costado y pasando su vista nerviosa.

-si ¿recuerdas hace años que te pedí que me firmaras para una colecta? Bueno eso jamás existió, era tu testamento, me dejaste la moto y la manada….adiós…-y se retiraron mientras que Nessie cantaba feliz sobre nubes de chocolate y un salto a la luna ¡no sé que es lo que pasa por la mente de esa niña! Jacob miraba hacia Edward con recelo, pero este en ningún momento se inmuto, al menos dejo de sonreír, me daba escalofrió esa forma de reír. Esme les indico la mesa del jardín, donde Jacob se sentó siempre de espalda a la salida, creo que para irse para cuando así lo requiriese, y Edward se sentó del otro lado, en forma de precaución Jasper y Carlisle se colocaron a sus costados para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, aunque por el rostro de Edward, estaba más que relajado por algo.

-¿deseas comer, Jacob?- le ofreció Esme pero el lobo, que al menos era educado, se negó.

-no gracias, señora, pero no deseo atragantarme- y su postura jamás dejo el desafió latente, incluso cuando Edward volvió a sonreír con sorna, mostrando todos sus dientes, aunque creo que fue en amenaza.

-así que no imprimaste a Bella sino que a mi hija ¿no es cierto?- su voz fue baja pero concisa, por lo que me coloco a un costado de la mesa para detener cualquier intento de lastimar al lobo…no se me malinterprete, adoraría tener una pelea con los lobos, pero el tratado, los chicos que se llevan bien, y todas esas tonterías no me permitían, a ninguno de nosotros matar a uno de ellos, por más que mi hermano estuviese en todo su derecho. Sin quitar los de encima de Edward, el lobo comenzó a reír despreocupado.

-si, te mentí con respecto a Bella, Jun dijo que creías que era su pareja y que los consideraba como mis hijos y todo eso…tienes que admitirlo fue muy gracioso.-golpeo la mano y siguió riendo, yo soy temerario pero este lobo no tenía ningún sentido de auto preservación. Lo que más me impresiono, bueno a todos, ya que incluso Rose se tenso en su lugar, fue que Edward también rio como loco, como si fuese algo gracioso para él.

-¿divertido dices?- señalo hacia él mirándonos a nosotros sin parar de reír.-si lo fue, mucho…-oscureciendo su mirada, frunciendo los labios, continuo.-lo que no me parece gracioso es que quieras a mi hija de otra forma aparte de la que un perro quiere a un amo, o que pretendas ser más que la mierda que ella pisa al caminar…-

-Hijo…-le sanciono Carlisle. Pero el lobo no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

-no, padre, esto lo soluciono ahora…-y ninguno de los dos se sacaba los ojos encima, yendo hacía delante, colocando sus codos en la mesa, acoto.- sabes que podría matarte lentamente y lo disfrutaría.- el lobo se entusiasmo e imitando su gesto, colocando los codos en la mesa, acercándose a él, le respondió.

-podrías intentarlo, chupasangre…-a nadie le gusto el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación ni el odio que cada uno despedía por más que se mostrasen calmos; por lo que Esme y Alice se posicionaron a un costado de Jacob, cosa que no altero al lobo. Regresando hacía atrás, apoyando con el respaldo de la silla, Edward prosiguió.

-pero eso enojaría mucho a Bella y Nessie, así que no es una opción que pueda tomar…lamentablemente…- el lobo se coloco en el respaldo de la silla.

-si, es una pena, me hubiese gustado verlo…-y ambos rieron al mismo tiempo…esta situación pasiva agresiva me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Pero al instante, mi hermano se enserio.

-pero puedo evitar que la veas…-estableció sin anestesia, el lobo dejo de reír, mientras que su rostro perdía color.- tu sabes, tengo recursos ilimitados, puedo llevarla a recorrer el mundo, que se distraiga y entretenga, y cuando se dé cuenta ya habrán pasado 100 años sin verte…puedo hacer que se olvide de ti…-me quede pasmado, jamás considere que tales palabras saliesen de la boca de mi hermano, tan malvadas y más viendo como las disfrutaba, nos quedamos perplejos y cuando mire hacía el lobo, su vista viajaba a todos lados, desesperado en encontrar alguna forma de rebatirle mientras que temblaba asustado. Esme estaba tan mortificada, y hasta Jasper, por la cara que puso, sentía pena por él.- puedo hacer tantas cosas, lobo, demasiadas si lo pienso bien…pero no las haré- todos nos sorprendimos, y el lobo se agito en su lugar, sin comprender.- no me puede importar menos lo que sientas o lo que te pase, podrías morirte enfrente mio que no pestañearía ni una vez, y sé que tu también te sientes así hacía mí….agradezco lo que hiciste por Bella y por hijos mientras que yo no estuve, pero no me agrada la idea que pase algo entre tu y mi hija…jamás le podría dañar a ella separándote de ti…así que no tengo muchas alternativas.

Parpadeando, precavido, el lobo, indico.-gracias por tu voto de confianza…-se percibió más aliviado. Pero Edward no se relajo en ningún momento.

-jamás tendrás mi confianza cuando se trata de uno de mis hijos, lobo, pero no tengo alternativas ¿o si?-y así termino la conversación más agresiva y hasta cierto punto desconcertante de mi vida. El silencio se quedo unos segundos, hasta que mi boca planteo una duda que me estaba corroyendo desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que se besaron?- esas cosas son de suma importancia saber, los chismes me gustan saberlo de primera mano, mi veta periodística me lo pide, pero el dolor fuerte en mi cabeza, que casi me obliga a irme hacía delante, más el grito de Rose y el sonido de algo romperse me distrajeron. -¿pero que dije?- me gire hacía ella, y sus ojos coléricos fueron mucho para mí, por lo que regrese hacía delante y Edward estaba parado con la silla rota en su mano, y masacrándome con la mirada.

-¡ya cállate Emmett!- me reto y note al lobo quieto en su lugar sonrojado, mirando sus manos nervioso.

-yo...yo…. jamás bese a Nessie….-tartamudeo avergonzado y entre cerré los ojos.

-¿no?- Alice acoto sorprendida.- bueno, creo que te pareces mucho a Edward…-cosa que hizo que nuestro hermano se fuese hacía la casa exasperado, girando los ojos.

-cuando ella así lo quiera, yo estaré ahí, pero mientras tanto no la presionaré….-Esme sonrió dulcemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla del lobo que logro que se sonroje más.

-espero que así sea…-grito casi en un rugido Edward desde adentro.

Al rato regresaron Jun y Nessie, la niña trajo una bolsas llena de chocolates, y los tiro todo sobre la mesa así los compartía con todos, aunque se los termino comiendo el lobo su mayoría; ellos dos vivían en su propia burbuja, ya que Jacob no captaba la mirada asesina de Edward. Jun comenzó a renegar porque quería una moto nueva, y como tenía que regresar a "trabajos forzados" como él los llamaba, cosa que estoy muy de acuerdo. Bella llego a los minutos, trayendo ropa para los chicos, causando un berrinche por parte de Alice, ya que sus sobrinos estaban usando harapos pero ninguno de los dos querían ponerse otra cosa; me extraño bastante como cuando estuvo frente a Jun sonrió tristemente, y el gesto fue repetido por él, y se abrazaron por un rato. Capte que tanto Nessie como Edward estaban melancólicos por algún motivo, dándome la pauta que algo había pasado y era feo por alguna razón.

Fui hacía el frente, sentándome en el pórtico de la casa y me quede mirando hacía el bosque, mucho había pasado en poco tiempo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí en bien conmigo mismo, no solo porque Rose estaba bien sino porque estábamos completos, éramos una unidad que no se destruiría, podrían pasar cosas malas pero siempre íbamos a estar juntos, porque tengo tantas cosas para amar y cuidar y eso es lo que importa. Sentí unas manos a mí alrededor y el calor del cuerpecito de Nessie en mi espalda, abrazándome me hizo sonreír. –gracias…-susurro en mi oído. Y no supe a que se refería, hasta que coloco la muñeca, que le había comprado mientras la buscábamos enfrente de mis ojos.-la adoro…

-de nada, mi Nessie, te lo mereces…- ella comenzó a tararear, subiéndose a mi espalda y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación de tenerla a mi lado….como amo a esta niña.

-"¿tío?"-me pregunto tocándome el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-"¿me van a llevar a mi también a Las Vegas? Jacob también tiene que venir, pero si le pido seguro que no dice nada a nadie"- y sonreí, porque esta niña es una verdadera Cullen, mi hija perdida.

La noche cayo, y el patio estaba iluminado y preparado para que los lobos comieran, no había muchos humanos, solo unos pocos, pero si todos los lobos, así que los Swan, los Cullen y las manadas estaba reunida en un mismo lugar sin intentar matarse o al menos, la ira homicida de Edward estaba bien oculta. Como Bella coloco el escudo para que nadie leyese los pensamientos de nadie, cosa que fastidio a Jun como a Edward y yo aproveche la oportunidad para divertirme un poco; puse alcohol mesclado en una jarra de jugo, para disimular el aroma y sabor ¡no soy ningún amateur! Era para que todos se animaran un poco, pero se lo termino tomando todo Brady cuando se quemo con un pedazo de carne. Por lo que al rato comenzó a actuar erráticamente.

Cuando el muchacho trastabillo con su propio pie y casi se cae sobre una mesa, por suerte Jasper lo sostuvo, tuve que tapar mi boca para no reírme.-¡eh! ¿te encuentras bien?-

-seee…-balbuceo perdido sonrojado y reí por lo bajo cosa que no paso desarecibido por algunos.-¿Por qué preguntas?- se intento parar derecho, pero no puedo porque se fue a un costado. A lo que Seth y Sam fueron a su rescate.-voy a ser el padrino de tu boda, ¿no es cierto!- demando a Sam que giro los ojos.

-ya estoy casado, Brady…-Charlie se le acerco.

-¿tomaste alcohol, muchacho?- a lo que no pude contener la risa, y no me importo que todos me miraran.

-no, señor, yo no tomo…-y se cayo dormido sobre los brazos de Sam. Esme se me acerco escandalizada.

-Emmett, es apenas un hombre…-me reto, y tuve que parar de reír un poco, señalándolo.

-no es mi culpa que se haya tomado toda la jarra que era para Jun y Nessie…-y fue ahí cuando todos se enojaron conmigo ¡mierda, estoy muerto!

_Espero que les haya gustado hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Aviso que intentare subir los capis que falta todos los días, así ya liquido esta historia, además que tengo una segunda versión de este fic, si desean verlo, busquen en mi perfil "regresando a casa: un universo alterno". No es T sino M y es por varios motivos. besos_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia_


	35. UN BESO NERVIOSO

CAPÍTULO 34: "UN BESO NERVIOSO"

Alice (pov)

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y sabía que estaba muerto, nadie se lo perdonaría y aunque me quise enojar el hecho que mi niño estuviera a mi lado, abrazándome, quito cualquier malestar. Además las facciones de Rose que se trasformaron, demostrando cada faceta predadora en ella, me dio la pauta que su enojo era más que suficiente para abarcar la situación. Ella se paro como un resorte, y todos se quedaron callados, a todo esto me fije en Emmett pero como jamás había pasado, lo vi correr hacía el bosque tan rápido que parecía desaparecer en el aire.- ¡como te atreves, Emmett!...-rugió furiosa, y aunque el defendido estaba a mi lado, Jun ni se inmuto sino que paso sus brazos sobre mí y yo me acomode mejor sobre su pecho; esa coincidencia de paz y pureza que despide por cada poro cuando te toca es impactante y no queda otra cosa que aceptar su cariño. Claro estaba que sentí esa mirada perforante de mi marido, que estaba desde la entrada de la casa, intentando perforar la cabeza de mi niño como si tuviese rayos laser en los ojos.- ¡¿no te das cuenta que es un bebe?!...-todas nos observaron, más que nada los de la manada maliciosos y escuche como Jun resoplaba por lo bajo. Carlisle fue a calmar a Rose, pero al presentir la ira que ella despedía no se atrevió a acercársele mucho.-… ¡esta vez si que mueres!...-grito fuera de si, pero en si nadie se alteró, toda su furia sería para Emmett y era tiempo que alguien le de una lección a ese hombre-niño.

Como una bala salió disparada hacía el bosque, siguiendo el rastro de su futuro difunto marido y el silencio se quedo por un instante. Hasta que Quil se paró levantando un vaso lleno de agua.- ¡corre Forest, Corre!...-al cual le siguió Jared, pero con la cabeza gacha.

-con ustedes nada es aburrido…-Charlie acoto más que nada en tono resignado.

-fue un placer conocerte…-pronuncio Embry luego sonriendo malévolamente, cosa que mi niño se separo de mí, para mi desgracia, y fue a enfrentarlo pero el lobo no decayó en ningún momento en su intención.

-¡yo no soy un bebe!...-y todos rieron con fuerza, incluso yo no pude evitarlo hacerlo.

-¡hay mira como hace el bebé!-se burlo y Jun frunció los labios molesto mirando a su madre que fue a su lado para abrazarlo.

-¡en serio!...-Seth se coloco a su lado para acariciarle la cabeza suavemente, por lo que Jun agito la cabeza enojado.

-¡hay! miren como hace puchero…-sentí pena por mi niño, pero mi esposo, que se sentó a mi lado ocupando el lugar donde había estado Jun, rio con fuerza, hasta cierto punto exaltado. No soy tonta, esta celoso, pero eso no me podría importar menos, sino que adoro mirar como ese jovencito socializaba, agresivamente pero socializaba y me daba a entender que mi familia estaba en paz. El broche de oro de la noche se lo llevo Nessie cuando comenzó a contar sobre sus planes, de los cuales nadie entendió mucho, pero Bella pareció captar algo ya que al rato puso mala cara y parecía consternada. Estuve buscando el significado a "manzanas acarameladas y dulces suaves hacen los labios pegajosos"; adoro a esa niña, y si hubiese crecido bajo mi inspección no estaría ahora sufriendo de un mal juicio con la ropa, pero no sé de lo que habla la mitad de las veces. Lo bueno que por la cara de los lobos, tampoco sabían a lo que se refería, por lo que no me sentí tan sola.

A eso de las 11 de la noche, la mayoría de los lobos se habían ido, junto a los humanos, alegando que tenían que descansar para el día siguiente, realmente me alegro de mi condición de vampiro, estar restringida al cansancio y la pereza no iría bien conmigo. Pero Seth se quedo dormido en el sillón de la sala, sin estar molesto de que estaba en la casa de unos vampiros, de hecho, se veía muy cómodo; tanto Nessie y Jun lucharon pero no lograron luchar contra el sueño, y fueron a dormir a sus alcobas. Emmett seguro que no aparecería por estos lugares por varios años, a no ser que Rose ya lo allá encontrado, y eso acarrea el problema de los arreglos funerarios, pero bueno una reunión triste siempre puede convertirse en una ocasión alegre si alguien como yo lo organiza; Carlisle y Esme estaban en el estudio, quien sabe haciendo que…es incomodo, es como estar ciega y tener que manejarse con sus otros sentidos sin previo aviso. Eso es lo que el escudo origina, no poder prever ninguna situación es inquietante, pero al mismo tiempo lo entiendo, y tengo que aceptarlo; respetar la privacidad de los niños, siendo que Edward no puede controlar sus poderes es lo más importante, porque pueden ser niños pero sus mentes por lo que sé no se manejan como si fueran tales.

Me quede sentada sobre mi banqueta admirando la luna, intentando entretenerme con cualquier cosa para no volverme loca ante la falta de mi habilidad, por suerte Jasper podía mandar sus poderes relajante hacía mí, y estaban haciendo efecto, por lo que me acurruque en sus brazos. Bella estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa del patio, junto a Jacob y era extraña la calma que compartían como si no necesitaran decir nada para entretenerse. Escuche como Edward se aproximaba, había estado junto a los niños, hasta que Jun comenzó a roncar como una bestia. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta corrediza que unía al patio, Bella suspiro profundamente.-Nessie necesita su propio cuarto…-menciono, note como Jacob fruncía el ceño. Dudoso, pero aferrado al hecho que ella le estaba hablando, Edward se sentó en la silla libre cerca de ella, asintiendo lentamente.

-pero ya tiene uno…-le recordó, pero Bella sonrió por lo bajo, estaba ocultando algo y me moría por preguntarlo.

-en la casa de Charlie no…por eso necesita conservar su cuarto propio, ya no pueden estar hacinados en la misma habitación, ambos están grandes para compartir un espacio tan chico.- Edward pasó la mano por sus cabellos, tal vez nervioso de que ella le hablara naturalmente.

-de acuerdo, podemos hacer reformas a la casa de Charlie…-el lobo miro hacía Edward enojado mientras carraspeaba.

-¿eres idiota?...-Jasper se tensiono bajo de mí, a lo que aferre mi mano a su brazo, porque era una situación entre ellos y teníamos que dejar que interactúen de una buena vez. Edward estuvo por abrir la boca, para mostrar sus dientes, cuando Bella se inclino hacía un costado tocando su hombro para tranquilizarlo; él se quedo petrificado y se enfoco en ella, Bella sonrió relajada dándole a entender que todo estaría bien y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Jacob paso su vista de Bella a Edward, y giro los ojos pero relajo su porte.-…a lo que ella se refiere es que quiere que Jun y Nessie vivan en esta casa….-quise saltar de la alegría, tenía tanto que planificar, otro guardarropa para al menos cambiarlos tres veces al día, hacer una estación de juegos de realidad virtual, sé que los jóvenes aman eso estos días ¡que jóvenes! ¡Mi esposo y mi hermano se vuelven locos con esos juegos! A Nessie le puedo hacer una pasarela… ¡oh, si! Puedo hacer tantas cosas si ellos están cerca de nosotros. Entonces, Jasper tapo mi boca, antes de que me diera cuenta, y paso su nariz por el puente de mi oído indicándome que tenía que quedarme callada; suspire y me quede paciente, después tiraría abajo la habitación de Emmett y Edward, primero lo primero, era enterarme de todo lo que hablaban.

-¿quieres que ellos vivan conmigo, Bella?-ignoro la presencia del lobo, encauzado en Bella; Jacob se paro molesto y fue hacía la parte de delante de la casa. Mi mejor amiga asintió pausadamente y hacía tiempo que no veía sonreír de tal manera a Edward; fue ahí cuando regreso, hacia más de seis años que no lo presenciaba y estaba igual de intacta como la primera vez. Esa burbuja, esa atmosfera que siempre los envolvía, donde ellos dos siempre se refugiaron, estaba ahí, y supe que era momento de irme; no tenía que disturbarse la tranquilidad bajo ningún concepto, porque podía ser familia nuevamente y realmente quería que todo sea como tendría que haber sido siempre.

Tome a Jasper, que me siguió sin resistencia alguna, y fuimos a caminar hacía la parte de enfrente, para darles su espacio…aunque es horrible no poder enterarse de nada ¡que mísero escudo que me impide ser quien soy! Pero bueno, soy una persona que acepta las circunstancias, y claro esta que es mejor que Edward no lea ningún pensamiento de Jun, estoy segura que hay un motivo por la cual la manada lo mira de reojo cuando se acerca a alguna de sus mujeres; porque eso lo podría percibir mi Jasper, que sus celos están por las nubes por más que no lo trasmita pero lo conozco muy bien, y así tendría que elegir entre mi sobrino o mi esposo…que situación difícil….y extrañarías mucho a Jasper, pero así es la vida.

Comencé a dibujar en mi mente los colores y patrones que necesitaría de ahora en más, además de las telas, ya que la textura es lo más importante en cada prenda y como esta se arma y moldea; tengo preparar unos tickets de avión, tendríamos que ir con los niños a Estambul en busca de unos cierres magníficos que solo ahí existe, para combinarlos con las prendas ¡mucho trabajo y muchos viajes nos deparaba el futuro! Así que suspire profundamente, no dejaría que mis niños naufraguen más en este mar de mal gusto y comida rápida, de ahora en más, solo alta costura y una dieta balanceada; tenía que restablecer el orden natural en el mundo y no dejar que ningún Cullen sufra de forma cruel con telas que ofenden mis corneas. Entonces, sentí como Jasper me tomo de la cintura para abrazarme y desde atrás, bajo su cabeza para besar delicadamente mi cuello. Sonreí, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos un momento en pareja, pero pude sentirlo, cuando todo mi cuerpo cosquilleo y su mano tembló, como si estuviera nervioso y fuese humano, que la exaltación y la agitación no era de él, sino que la percibía de otro lado. Apreté mis manos sobre él, porque esto solo podía significar una cosa ¡mi hermano y Bella habían regresado juntos! Me gire sobre mi misma, para enfrentar a mi querido espeso, y ahí note su rostro de preocupación, no comprendí que le pasaba cuando levanto su cabeza hacía un costado del bosque, pasando la cochera.

Me enfoque hacía esa dirección y escuche movimientos, pasos erráticos, al principio no le di forma, cuando escuche unos suspiros pesados y unos latidos de corazón…un momento, los vampiros no respiran ni les trabajan los ventrículos. Por un instante creí que era alguna pareja que se había arriesgado en el bosque, pero todo casi me da una hemiplejia cuando escuche un susurro, que fue muy claro.-…Nessie…-y todo fue tan rápido cuando Jasper me soltó para ir hacía donde provenía la voz. Tome su brazo, pero me arrastro varios metros, haciendo que me golpee con varias ramas, cosa que me dolería si fuese humana pero seguía siendo igual de ofensivo; luche con mis fuerzas para detener la catástrofe, por lo que plante mis pies en el suelo, ensuciando mis hermosos Gucci, y estire mi brazo para tomarle la cabeza y así obligarlo a que se girara hacía mí. Sus facciones estaba llenas de ira, pero tan pronto como logre que se enfocara en mi, se sorprendió, y le indique con la mirada que no realice ninguna acción imprudente; suspiro profundamente, en un intento de calmarse, y me atreví a mirar tras él, pero sosteniendo su cabeza para que él no mirará. Me sentí cual vieja chismosa pero no importaba, no tenía mis poderes pero aun así tenía que saber; por lo que me concentre a unos 100 metros, y aunque la excitación que mi esposo trasmitía y llegaba a mi, disturbándome, proponiéndome escenas xxx, lo cierto es que Jacob, estaba inclinado hacía delante, bajando su cabeza para llegar a la altura de Nessie, que le recibía dándole un casto beso. Incluso sus cuerpos no se tocaban, apenas rozaban sus labios, pero ella estaba roja cual tomate y él temblaba emocionado. Me sentí culpable por presenciar tal hermoso momento, inocente y gentil, que tome a Jasper de ambas mano para retirarnos, los dos jóvenes estaban en su derecho de disfrutar su privacidad. Era más la carga emocional de ambos que lo que realmente sucedía, y sonreí para que Jasper se relajara; él no me siguió en el sentimiento pero al menos detuvo su porte asesino.

Tan pronto como Jasper dio el primer paso para abandonar el lugar, un escalofrío recurrió mi espalda tensándome mientras que al instante, un rugido furioso resonó en el bosque, solté a Jasper automáticamente, que se abalanzo para sujetar a Edward que iba en dirección del lobo y su hijo furioso, pero cayo hacía la tierra y nada detuvo a Edward; Jacob se separo de Nessie temblando ante el peligro mientras que la niña palidecía.- ¡detente!- grito Bella, pero él no le hizo caso, sino que fue tras el lobo, que sin preámbulo, deformo su figura para caer en cuatro patas, aullando amenazante. Moví mis piernas lo más rápidamente posible para detener lo horrendo, pero todo sucedía velozmente, y cuando Edward salto hacía el aire para caer hacía el lobo, que se tiro hacía tras para recibirlo demostrando sus fauces, tuve el impulso de cerrar los ojos, cuando note a Nessie que se coloco en medio de ellos. Me aterre, pero de la misma manera afecto a esos dos imbéciles, ya que Edward detuvo su ataque y eso obligo a Jacob a retroceder; los ojos de la niña estaba duros, coléricos y hasta cierto punto, sentí que tenía que resguardarme de ella, miro a su padre fijamente, como advirtiéndole algo, y después giro hacía Jacob que abrió los ojos asustados. Y apretando los puños, vino hacía nosotros, pasando de lado a su madre, que no dijo ni una palabra, pero si señalo con un dedo hacía ellos dos, para luego pasar su dedo hacía su cuello, en clara advertencia, de que estaban muertos. Nessie siguió su camino, absolutamente enfadada, ignorándonos y volví hacía Edward y el lobo, que se miraron aprensivos.

Tan pronto como regrese a la casa, junto a Jasper, pude ver que todos se habían enterado ya que las luces estaban prendidas y el aroma me indicaba que Emmett y Rose habían regresado también. Entramos, y me encontré en la sala a nuestros padres, Emmett, Rose, Jun y Seth, que por sus aspectos, estos últimos habían despertado imprevistamente. Y Nessie estaba en la cocina, donde nadie se atrevía a ver que le sucedía, ya que estaba visiblemente alterada, mientras tomaba una gran cantidad de agua. Todos nos miraron, expectantes a saber que había sucedido, y no tuvieron que preguntar, ya que al fin podía dar alguna primicia aun sin mis poderes.-bueno…los chicos se van a mudar aquí permanentemente…-desembuche rápidamente, logrando que todos sonrieran, incluso, el lobo. Mi esposo se quedo callado mirando a través de la ventana cuando llegarían tanto Bella, como el idiota de mi hermano o el estúpido del lobo.-…pero al rato, el lobo se fue enojado, y entonces lo encontramos en el bosque besándose con Nessie…-a esto, tanto Rose, Jun como mi padre no le gusto la noticia, y fue notable por sus miradas, así que continúe.- pero Edward lo arruino tratando de matar a Jacob y el tonto de Jacob casi más ataca al súper idiota de Edward y Nessie se enojo por eso…-y ahí llego lo que tanto esperaba, la indignación de Rose, mi madre, y los rostros desconcertados de los demás.

-¿interrumpió su primer beso?-pregunto rencorosa Rose, yendo junto a Esme hacía la cocina para consolar a la Nessie que seguía tomando agua, ya bajándose al menos tres litros sin respirar.- ¿Cómo se atreve?...-entonces entre a la casa Bella, que sin mirar a Jun, que sonrió al instante, le indico con un dedo que no dijera ni una palabra, y fue en busca su hija en la cocina. Me quede en mi lugar, y no tuve que esperar mucho cuando Edward entro, sin demostrar nada, seguido a menos de 14 pasos, por Jacob, que solo tenía una pantalón medio raído para cubrirse. Nadie dijo nada, pero tanto Seth como Emmett controlaban la risa no muy disimuladamente, y los dos esperaron como si aguardaran por un batallón de la muerte sin enfocarse en nada en particular.

Rose salió de la cocina, junto a Esme, que miro decepcionada a Edward, cosa que si hubiese sido posible hubiese hecho que mi hermano se sonroje; pero ni lerda ni perezosa, Rose, se coloco enfrente de Edward.- ¿los años afectaron tu buen juicio?...- le dijo y él giro los ojos, cosa que enfado más a Rose.-… ¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a interrumpir su primer beso? ¿Estas loco?- Edward puso cara de asco, mientras que el lobo bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.- y tu…-señalo al lobo, que se tenso automáticamente.-¿Cómo demonios pretendes disponerte a una pelea con el papá de tu novia?- tan pronto como pronuncio la palabra novia, creo que se arrepintió, pero fue más molesto para Edward que arrugo su nariz.- por más que no se caigan bien, tienen que llevarse bien, no por ustedes dos, sino por ella…par de idiotas…-hubo silencio, porque ella estaba en lo correcto, y nadie podía refutarle nada.

-bueno, básicamente como te estaba diciendo…-menciono en tono intelectual Emmett, que no tenía nada que ver con él, hacía Seth y Jun.-…que tan pronto como me encontró esta hermosa dama, tuvimos otro tipo de pelea…-Seth rio histérico, mientras que Jun se sonrojo furiosamente, y por ende, como todo es sabido en esta vida, Emmett recibió una trompada en la nuca, por parte de Rose.- ¡AH! ¿Qué hice?- se refregó la nuca donde le había golpeado.

-ya cállate Emmett…-le reto su esposa, y eso sirvió para que el ambiente se descomprimiera un poco. Al rato apareció Nessie, seguida muy de cerca por Bella, ocasionando que los dos imbéciles se abalanzaran hacía ella, hablando al mismo tiempo.

-no pude controlarme….-conto atropelladamente Edward.

-sabes bien que no fue mi intención…-se quiso adelantar el lobo. Pero Nessie levanto las manos haciéndolos callar automáticamente.

-ahora es mi turno de hablar…-acoto moderadamente pero pude captar un dejo de ira en su voz. Eso pareció apaciguar a las bestias peludas, y miro hacía toda la habitación.-…todos piensan que tienen la autoridad de decidir mi vida…-de pronto se enfoco hacía la persona que estaba a un costado de la sala, que me di cuenta que era Jun.- si esto también te incluye, hermano…aprecio que todos se preocupen por mí, sé que soy muy querida y por lo tanto eso tiene un peso, que es tener a muchas personas metidas en cada día de mi vida…pero eso no amerita que se comporten o mejor dicho, me traten como si no pudiese tomar una decisión por mi misma, sé que tengo que cronológicamente 6 años, y que tengo una forma de actuar bastante extraña, pero eso no me quita nada, soy emocional y sicológicamente una adolescente que se estaba haciendo una mujer, y nadie…-paso a enfocarse a los dos idiotas, que a cada momento parecía achicarse frente a nuestros ojos en contraposición de ella que parecía una mujer completa.-…me va a quitar ese derecho, así que aprender a lidiar con eso, o aprender a lidiar con eso ¿me entendieron?...-ellos asintieron lentamente.-Jacob...-el lobo apenas pudo verla a la cara.-…él es mi padre, por más que en el pasado no estuvo, es mi padre, y tienes que respetarlo por ese simple motivo, no digo que te dejes pisotear, pero si tienes que respetarlo, porque gracias a él estoy en este mundo…-los hombros del lobo decayó, y suspirando asintió. Los ojos chocolates se dirigieron hacía su padre, que tembló ligeramente.-…y como mi padre, tienes que entender algo muy importante, él es mi novio, y como tal tienes que respetarlo, de la misma manera que todas las decisiones coherentes que tome aun cuando no estés de acuerdo con estas, si tienes algún problema con quien voy a pasar el resto de mi vida o que voy a hacer con esta, lo hablas conmigo porque yo tomo mis decisiones, nadie más solo conmigo…¿de acuerdo?- Edward asintió más que nada convenciéndose a si mismo, de que ella tenía razón, que la niña…no, mejor dicho la mujer enfrente de él, podía dirigir su propia vida, y no necesitaba que él lo hago por ella, podía ayudarla pero no querer manejarla.- así que de ahora en más que quede en claro, ya estoy grande para que actúen como si yo no tuviera mente propia, yo estoy grande, así que si quiero dormir más tarde lo hare, ya que mañana me levantare temprano para hacer mis tareas diarias…-todos estaban impresionados, e incluso yo estaba maravillada ante la entereza y madurez con la que hablaba, y me sentí orgullosa de ella, y por la mirada de Bella también lo estaba.-…si quiero vestirme como yo quiero así lo hare…-creo que eso fue para mí, pero lo dudo, porque tengo todo un guardarropa armado y nadie me va a detener.-…cuando quiera dormir con mi novio así lo haré..-todos se quedaron petrificados, y la mirada macabra se disparo hacía el lobo que no sabía donde meterse avergonzado.

-eh…Nessie…-susurro su madre, tocando su brazo, llamando su atención.-creo que eso mejor lo dejamos para otro momento ¿no lo crees?- ella frunció el ceño, y asintió, sonriendo.

-si, creo que si… ¿crees que otro día tenga que empezar con dormir tarde? Porque tengo sueño…-le pregunto a su madre, que sonrió cálidamente.

-como tu lo quieras, hija…-y Nessie se giro hacía su padre y su novio.

-bueno me voy a dormir, tengo sueño…-fue hacía su padre, y colocándose en puntas de pie, le beso la mejilla.- hasta mañana, papi…- Edward se endulzo y sonrió.

-hasta mañana, mi mujercita…-Nessie sonrió tontamente y fue hacía su novio, para colocándose también de puntillas, besar su mejilla.

-hasta mañana, novio…-y el lobo se sonrojo más, temblando.

-hasta mañana, novia….-murmuro feliz. Nessie saludo a toda la sala, y yo levante la mano para despedirme también.

-¿crees que si mando una carta a la nasa me dejen usar unas de sus naves para ir a Saturno y llevar al rocío de plata a uno de sus satélites?-le pregunto seriamente a su madre, que la acompaño hacía el piso de arriba.

-no lo sé…pero podríamos intentarlo…-y es impresionante como alguien puede volar tan alto con la imaginación y aun así tener los pies en la tierra. Jun bostezo tras de mí, y fue hacía arriba.

-realmente creí que tendríamos algún muerto…-le conto a Seth, que le acompañaba.-…yo apostaba a favor de papá…-Emmett los siguió de cerca.

-¿en serio? Yo le iba al lobo…-note como Edward extendía su mano hacía Jacob, para estrecharlas, cosa que el lobo accedió, pero lo supe por sus miradas, y no falto mucho para que lo dijeran en voz alta.

-no nos vamos a llevar bien nunca ¿no es cierto?-le pregunto Jacob cuando se soltaron. Edward sonrió presumido.

-no, jamás, pero hay que hacer lo que dijo mi hija….

Y ahí comprendí que nada es perfecto pero tampoco es malo de esta manera.

_Espero que les haya gustado hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Falta poco, así que intentare no perderme por mucho, besos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	36. el libro esta listo

EL LIBRO ESTA LISTO

A QUIENES LE GUSTARON, Y ESPERO QUE AUN SIGAN INTERESADOS, ACA LES DEJO EL LINK DEL LIBRO BASADO EN EL FANFICTION "BEAUTIFUL FREAK", ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN. TAMBIEN DEJO EL LINK EN MI PERFIL, SINO VISITEN MI CUENTA EN FACEBOOK Y AHÍ LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR, GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Para descargar :busquen el link en mi perfil.

O bajo el usuario en facebook:

Josenso di farias.

O en mi blog (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil):

josensodifarias. blogspot .com . ar /

gracias por leer y lo único que pido a cambio es que lo compartan, gracias


End file.
